Fifty Shades or Not
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Carrick was the President of the family's company Grey Enterprises; he was ready to step down and have Christian take over. Ana worked as his assistant. Upon her exit with the company; Christian made a deal with her to have a non romantic working relationship. Along the way Ana dates a prominent Jr. Executive;however problems ensue. Will Christian renege on their deal? AU/ Violence
1. Chapter 1: Old memories and new beginnin

**Fifty Shades or Not?**

 **Chapter One: Old memories and new beginnings**

Carrick was the CEO of Grey Enterprises and he knew his son desperately wanted to take over once he retired. But their relationship was far from perfect. Carrick and Christian had falling outs all the time, the last one was so bad that Christian decided to leave the company and to start his own. He got close, but it didn't come of anything. Christian felt like a failure as he always wanted his dad's approval.

His father decided one day that Christian was ready. So after months of talking, he decided to step aside and allowed his son to take over. Christian was happy, because now he was finally given a chance to prove to his father he could do it! But there was a little bit of a problem. Anastasia Steele.

Christian never expected his relationship with Ana to be like this. He tried really hard just to be her her friend in the past...but damn it somewhere along the way it became more. Their relationship started when Ana came to town, she practically moved herself into his houseboat.

She had a innocence about her, such a free spirit but yet an old soul. The more Christian was around her the more his attraction to her became apparent. But part of him was afraid, because he felt like he would totally destroy her. His family was nothing like hers; in fact they were nothing like hers. The Greys' would use each other to get what they wanted. The Steeles' were about loving and caring for each other, something the Greys didn't know anything about.

Ana and Christian had a romantic relationship at one time. To be honest, this girl made his heart stop every time when they were together. It was her innocence that drew him in. Christian never met anyone like her before. She had this old soul but yet she was oh so young...she wasn't a teenager by all means but he was a quite bit older than her. When Christian was thirty she was about to turn twenty one. Plus he had already had a been married twice; both marriages didn't last long. Christian felt in a way he would corrupt Ana in his world.

Christian remembered the time he took her to New York years ago. He wanted to show her the city and basically sweep her off her feet. He intended for them to stay the night in one of the suites. But Ana wasn't exactly liking the situation so she threw his wallet from the balcony.

Ana wanted him not rely on his bank account to show her a good time. Although, Christian was upset, he did his best at what they had with the money in his pocket.

Once they arrived back to his family's estate in Seattle, they were finally able to settle down. Ana was nervous as she knew that Christian expected her to sleep with him. They sat on the couch drinking some brandy, he began getting closer to her.

"Why did you come with me tonight, Ana?" Christian asked, as he softly pushed a few strands back.

"I guess because I wanted to have a night alone with you. Is tonight as special for you as it is for me?" she whispered asking.

"Yeah, it is. I've been waiting for a night like this for a long time without interruptions," Christian replied his voice was low and husky.

Christian flashbacked to when they were alone a few weeks ago in his family's estate in the great room. He had Ana close to his body as he kissed her passionately. He held her face in his hands as he nipped and sucked on her lips.

' _God, I want you, Ana! So much,'_ in between kisses. ' _I want to wake up beside you, I want to devour you!'_ he exclaimed, huskily taking her to the couch as they made out on the couch until Roz came in turning on the lights and talking about business as if Ana wasn't there.

"Not as long as I have," Ana mumbled out breaking him from his thoughts.

"Well you got your wish, Anastasia. We are completely alone," Christian replied, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ana's heart was beating ninety miles an hour. Christian was being very romantic and a gentleman however; he was putting the moves on her as well.

"You certainly don't need a valentine's card to mean what you say," Ana whispered. "How long do you have the house to yourself?" she asked nervously, not wanting someone walking in on them.

Christian was kissing her face oh so gently.

"A be honest, Ana, I don't think I could let you go tonight, I want you. I want you so much!" he replied, kissing her again.

"Until?" she breathed out.

"Until tomorrow? Or maybe until the next morning, or maybe next month," he replied, very huskily as he continued to kiss her and laying her down onto the couch. Christian never wanted someone so much as he did her. Only Ana fell off the couch onto the floor as he chuckled. He helped Ana by helping her off the floor.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize the couch was so narrow," as he pulled her closer to him. Only Ana pulled back some.

"Have you ever gotten in over your head?" Ana asked him out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah," Christian replied huskily, "Especially when I'm with you." Christian went in for the kill, kissing her using his tongue. "Hmmm…" he moaned kissing her.

Ana pulled away from his kiss. "Um...maybe you could get me some ice for my drink?" she was thinking of a way to stall.

"Brandy doesn't take ice, Ana," he replied trying to kiss her again.

"But, I do. Please, if you wouldn't mind?" Ana asked shyly.

Christian looked at Ana weird but agreed to go get her some ice. Before he left he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. That is if your freezer works."

He left the great room and headed to the kitchen. Only Ana was freaking out, she had been waiting so long to be with the man of her dreams and now that she is, she was confused. Ana picked up the phone to call Ray.

While Christian was in the kitchen, he couldn't figure her out. Ana was very special and he knew that. But something was different about her but he couldn't figure it out. That was until he made it back to the great room over hearing her phone conversation.

"Dad, I don't know what to do here. Christian is being romantic and sweet but I'm just not sure he's the one."

Though Christian couldn't hear what her dad was saying, he concentrated on the tone of her voice.

"It's just that...I have never felt this way with anyone. Remember that time, I took off with that guy for a while, well, we never did anything. I'm still a virgin. I really want Christian to be the one, but he hasn't said it yet. I just keep waiting for him to say, that I'm the only one for him. That I'm his forever."

That's when Christian realized what was wrong with her. He never expected her to be a virgin. Although he liked that, he didn't want to take advantage of her. So he poked his head inside telling her they were out of ice. She hung up the phone quickly as she stared back at Christian.

"Listen, why don't you stay the night in one of the guest rooms. We can call it a night."

"You mean by myself? Alone?" Ana asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's just that it's getting late and I have to get up early in the morning," he replied.

"Oh. Did I do something wrong?"

"Ana...no. Something is very right. For the first time in my life, I will do this right."

That was when Christian realized he had very strong feelings for Ana, but he didn't want to take her virginity. He knew how important that was, especially for a girl like her. So he slowly got out of that relationship and concentrated mainly on business ventures.

Christian tried many times to start his own businesses but it wasn't the same. He had worked at Grey Enterprises before and tried to become the president but his father wasn't quite ready at that time. But now Carrick was ready for his son to run the business, but the situation was rather a sticky one.

Anastasia worked for his dad as his assistant and she knew the office really well. Christian didn't want to go through the trouble of having to rehire someone who was already qualified for the job even though they had a romantic past.

Christian approached Ana about working with him to which she declined. She basically said, "I don't think this could work, Christian."

"Look, Ana, I know we have a past, a romantic one at that. But...I'm willing to put that aside. What I mean is, we can make this strickly professional if you want to."

"Really?" she asked looking back at him with those amazing blue eyes of hers.

"Yeah. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. But I think we could make a really great working team. Please say yes...this is a great opportunity for you. I can make a deal with you. I will give you a raise, and more time off if you need it. Whatever you need, I can take care of it."

Ana sat for a moment. They were sitting in her family's diner. Her brother and sister in law owned it until Ray took over. It was called Fifties. It was a 50's diner with all the trimmings, down to the colors and the jukebox that played...you guessed it 50's music. She looked back at him unsure.

"I don't know, Christian," Ana sighed to him.

"Will you atleast think about it. Please? I really need you there. Just think about it." He suggested to her.

"Okay fine, I will work with you. But we keep this strictly professional, right?" she asked, looking at him.

"Fine by me." Christian agreed. At that time he didn't need any romantic hassles and this was the perfect solution.

Everything was working out great! Ana knew the business inside and out. Anytime a potential client called, she gave him information about that person such as little things as the wife, the kids, how many did that person have, all of the personal little touches. Christian was astounded how much Ana had grown since she worked at Grey Enterprises.

Valentine's day was nearing again and not a date in sight for either of them. Christian opted to take his up and coming executive, Jose Rodriguez, out to discuss some business. He was steadily becoming a very important part of the company. Jose had become a Junior Executive making his way up the ladder.

That night, he and Christian decided to go to the nearby bar for a few drinks. And low and behold Ana was there with her friends. She was dancing with her friends and seemingly having a good time. Jose saw her and right away was asking Christian questions about her. Such as was she dating anyone serious. Christian told him she was very picky about the guys she dated.

"Well tonight maybe her luck is about to change," Jose replied, as he walked over to her.

Jose walked right over to her and began talking. Christian saw her beaming at him as he whispered in her ear and she laughed at what he said.

Christian couldn't take my eyes off Ana. Jose took her out onto the dance floor. They danced to fast songs at first but when it changed to slow he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She obliged.

Watching him pull her closer to him, made Christian's heart stop. When he saw Jose kiss her cheek, Christian began to feel a pang in his chest. He could tell Ana was attracted to him as she didn't pull away. Jose excused himself, leaving her for a bit.

Ana saw Christian sitting on a stool and walked his way. Christian's heart began beating so fast he was so sure she'd be able to hear it.

"Hey, Christian, what's up?" she asked, smiling.

"Not alot. What's up with you and Rodriguez?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Oh nothing much. We just met tonight. He seems like a great guy. I know he's a junior exec at Grey Enterprises. He asked if he could take me for a quick night cap."

"That's nice. What did you say to him?"

Before she could respond Jose walked up behind her, putting her jacket over her shoulders while he asked, "Ready to go?"

She must have said yes to his invitation. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" she asked, looking back at him.

"How about we head to Starbucks?" He suggested giving her a smile.

"Sounds good," Ana replied to him. Looking back at Christian she said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thats cool." Christian replied.

"See you in the morning, boss," Jose said, as he led Ana out of the establishment.

Christian followed watching them with his eyes as Jose led her out the door. But when he looked down at his hands they were clenched into fists. He felt his blood boil at that moment.

Christian was very confused at what he was feeling. Seeing her leave with another man made him uncomfortable. He told her their relationship would be strictly professional, however; watching her leave with someone else made his heart stop. Christian wondered if he made a mistake by making this deal with her. He wanted her to be happy surely, but with someone else? He had to find out if they were going to go out again.

It was the next business day when they were back in the office. Jose hadn't moved up to their floor yet, so it was Christian and Ana in the office.

Christian was sitting in his chair on the phone with a client. As they were talking Christian was watching Ana's every move. Ana was oblivious to Christian watching her as she moved about.

"Hmm, huh, yeah, I believe so," Christian replied, into the phone not really paying attention to what was said.

"Mr. Grey, we appreciate your enthusiasm and can't wait to get working with your company. However; we do have some concerns regarding wording on the contract."

Christian barely heard him as he was looking at Ana's long legs and all he wanted to do was wrap those legs around his waist, push her up against the wall and...

"What?" he asked, his attention going back to the client.

"I said, we are concerned about the wording in the contact, Mr. Grey. Is there anyway to have someone read over it and get it back to us?"

"Sure. I could have my assistant look at it. I will personally see to it." Christian replied, as this was one way he could have her by his side. He hung up the phone just as Ana was making her way into his office.

"Hey there, do you have that Benson contract signed, so I can send it off?" she asked standing next to him.

Christian was having a hard time as he could smell her fragrance, it was sweet, as it smelled like vanilla.

"Um...sure," he replied sitting there staring at another document.

Ana waited for him to hand it to her, when he didn't, she leaned over to retrieve causing Christian to gasp. Having her near him like that was causing a major problem Ana began to leave his office as Christian couldn't stop looking at her legs. It was driving him insane!

"Would you please stop that!" he yelled at her.

Ana turned to him asking, "Stop what?"

"Just stop...that…" Christian bellowed, his heart was racing.

 _Holy hell, how am I going to do this? I was doing just fine a month ago with our current relationship and now I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack! Jesus, she's not even aware what she's doing to me._

Ana was looking at Christian puzzled as she had no idea what she was doing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes-no, not really," Christian replied, trying to think of an excuse.

"You're not making any sense, Christian," Ana replied.

"I just wish you wouldn't leave my office door open while you put stuff away. It's very distracting, and I'm in middle of a major deal and I need my privacy," Christian replied, much calmer now.

"Oh...I didn't realize. I will shut the door for you," Ana said as she began to walk away. "Next time though, could you please refrain from yelling at me?"

Christian realized at that time he was being a jerk. It wasn't her fault that he was distracted.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he began to say.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," she said back as he handed her some more papers to file.

Just as Ana was walking out of his office, Jose appeared.

"Hey there, boss, I have those figures you asked me about," Jose said, standing at the door beside Ana.

"Right now isn't a good time, Jose," Ana began to say.

"No! It's okay, Ana. Come on in, Jose," Christian replied, needing the distraction.

As Jose approached Christian's desk he mumbled, ' _Nice, girl.'_

 _Oh geez, Jose, you don't know the half of it!_ Christian thought to himself.

Christian knew that they had went out to get a nightcap last night. He was curious as to where it was going with them.

"So, you and Ana went for a nightcap last night. How did that go?" Christian asked.

"It went fine sir. Here are the figures you wanted," Jose said handing his boss the paper.

"Thanks. You could have waited until later to give them to me."

"Well since I was on my way up here, I figured why not bring them now."

"Oh? What's going on?" Christian asked.

"Ana and I had a great time last night so I wanted to officially ask her out on a date," Jose replied, smiling back at his boss.

"I see. What did she say?" Christian asked, hoping she said no.

"We have a date tonight actually," Jose responded to Christian's question. "That is if you are okay with that?"

Christian looked at Jose stunned. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Ana's free to date who she wants." _Though, I wish she wouldn't. Stop it Christian, you promised._

"Okay, cool! I just know that you two are friends so I didn't want to cause trouble at the workplace. But if you're okay with it that's great! Listen, I need to get back to accounting so if you need anything else let me know," Jose offered as he left Christian's office.

Christian was beside himself. He didn't know that Ana would be dating someone so soon. He had no idea he would feel this way. He certainly didn't want to get in the way of her personal life. Christian buzzed her into his office.

"You buzzed, did you need something?" she asked looking back at him.

 _Yeah you,_ Christian thought. _I want you sprawled over my desk so I can have my way with you_. However Christian cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I did."

"What did you need?" Ana asked Christian.

The two began to stare at each other. Christian's heart began to race as he looked into her blue eyes. _How in the world did I ever think I could let you go?_

"Have lunch with me?" he asked, lowering his tone of voice making it sound husky

Ana gasped at his tone of voice. She's heard it before, when they had those romantic evenings together.

"Christian…" she whispered out.

 **A/N: It's only the first chapter and Christian is having a hard time already! So what do you all think? Just to let you all know, this will be a slow burn kind of romance. Yes it is a Christian and Ana story but these two will have an obstacle to get through first. There will be no cheating. There will be some violence in this story. This is just the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blast from the past

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Chapter Two: Blast from the past**

Ana had no idea what to say to Christian. He was her boss and her ex, and hearing that tone in his voice he wasn't asking her to go on a friendly outing.

"Christian...I don't think that would be a good idea, especially since we decided to keep our relationship strictly professional."

He moved closer to her, standing in her personal space. "We both know that there is still something between us, Ana. It's just lunch."

"I can't…um... look, if this is going to work, your going to have to accept the fact that we're just co-workers and friends."

"Really?" Christian replied, moving even closer to her making her breath hitch. "Does this feel like coworkers to you? Can you honestly tell me you have no feelings for me at all?"

"What is this?" Ana asked. She began getting angry with him as she looked him in the eyes. "Now that Jose is interested in me you find it a challenge don't you?"

Christian laughed. "A challenge? You think I'm worried about you and Jose?"

"Yes, I do. You told me that when we worked together it would be strictly professional and you wouldn't interfere with my personal life."

Christian's breathing became more laboured. He stared into her blue eyes for a moment.

"That was before…" he started saying.

"No! You cannot do this to me, Christian. I won't let you." Ana was standing her ground. Christian couldn't have it both ways. _He's the one who broke up with me, not the other way around. I won't let him do this to me._

There was a knock at the door as Jose peeked in. "Hey, Ana, are you ready to go?" Jose asked as he saw Ana and Christian in a standoff, noticing the tension between them. "Is everything okay?"

Ana backed away from Christian. "Yes, I'm ready, Jose. Excuse me," Ana said to Christian.

"Where would you like to eat?" Jose asked Ana.

"How about my brother and sister in laws diner. Its called Fifties. They serve the best burgers in town."

"Sure, sounds great," Jose replied.

He and Ana headed out to the diner. Her brother Elliot and his wife Kate ran the place. Once they got there they ate a meal and Jose told her about his family. He has a sister, her name was Cassie. Their parents died when they were teenagers, although they lived with an Aunt and Uncle they practically raised each other.

Unfortunately the diner got slammed and Kate needed some assistance. She asked Ana if she could help. Jose volunteered at the grill while Ana took orders. They worked together and got the orders filled. When Ana's dad, Ray, came in he saw how calm it was and thanked Ana and her date Jose. As the two of them sat to take a break, Ray talked to Jose, as he was trying to get to know him better.

"So, Jose, where did you come from?" Ray asked, wanting to get to know him better.

"What kind of name is, Jose, anyway?" asked Stavros.

Ray looked back at his daughter in law's father saying, "What kind of name is Stavros?"

"It's greek, Ray." Stavros replied. Ray shook his head and continued his conversation. "What school did you go to?"

"Yeah, and where do you think you will be working after today?" Christian asked, interrupting their chat.

"Oh no! We totally lost track of time, Christian. It's all my fault." Ana replied to her boss.

"No, it's my fault," Ray said to Christian. "I had an emergency and these two jumped in to help me."

Stavros chimed in saying, "Jose is not to blame, he is a good worker."

"Oh well thank you all very much, Mr. Rodriguez abilities are quite exceptional that's why he's moved so quickly through the ranks at Grey Enterprises. But, he's a little short of earning a three hour lunch." Christian snapped.

"I'm sorry...I feel really terrible," Ana began saying only Christian interrupted her.

"How do you think I feel, Ana? I had a desk full of contracts, the phones were ringing off the hook and I barely had time to get my tux on for tonight. Not to mention, I almost got my car towed from this rat trap." Christian argued.

"Alright, I said I was sorry!" Ana snapped back.

Ray pushed Christian back saying, "Hey, don't be yelling at my daughter and get out of here if that's how you feel about this place!"

As Ray and Christian began to argue, Ana got in between them as it was her fault that Christian was in a bad mood.

"Enough!" she shouted at the men. They both looked at her angrily.

Ana dragged her father into the kitchen of the diner telling him it was her fault that Christian had every right to be angry with her for taking a long lunch. Ray calmed down and told his daughter that he didn't like the way Christian was treating her.

"Dad, Christian is my boss and your treating like he's my boyfriend."

"He used to be…"

"He's not anymore. We're friends and we work together that's it. He had every right to be upset with me."

Meanwhile, Nadine who was Kate's mother in law asked Jose if she could get him anything else.

"Can I get you anything else?" Nadine asked.

"No, no thank you. I better get back before my boss takes me out of Grey Enterprises."

Christian looked over at Jose. "So you think this is funny, do you?" Christian asked not appeased.

"Look time got away from me, it won't happen again."

"You know, Jose, just because we're friends, it doesn't mean you can take advantage."

"Take advantage?" Jose asked. "I've been there one hundred percent, eight days a week. I've worked my ass off for you. Besides this was an isolated thing that just happened."

"Oh really, Mr. Rodriguez? I had to call on a contract which was your job to start with. If you had pulled this on my father…" Christian began to say only Ana came out to defend Jose.

"Whoa! Wait a second, leave Jose out of this. You're mad at me, Christian." Ana replied, as the two had a staring match. Oh you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Okay, fine. Jose, when you get back to the office I would appreciate if you expressed mail the first quarter figures to Nicholson."

"Sure, no problem." Jose replied to Christian and redirecting his look to Ana, "Thank you for a great lunch, we will do this again soon."

Ana nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to Christian.

"That was unfair," she said, looking at her boss.

Christian took off his bow tie while saying, "I thought it was completely fair."

"I thought it was completely unnecessary. I always do my work…"

"Yes, I know you always do your work, Ana."

"Then why did you have to come busting in here dressing me down in front of my family and friends?"

"I did no such thing…" he argued.

"Yes you did!" Ana shouted.

"Hey!" Christian yelled. "When did you become the injured party here?" Christian bellowed.

Ray came over to him to shut him up only Ana told her dad to stay out of it.

"Stay out of it dad," Ana said back to her father.

"I was the one who was left trying to answer the phones when all hell was breaking lose in the office."

"I get it, Christian. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Ana...I'm a businessman…"

Ana mocked him by saying, "Yes, Mr. President."

Christian was appalled by her behavior towards him. "Wait a minute. What do you think I'm on this ego trip or something?" He began to get in the back of the counter saying, "Oh please! I used to fry burgers here and clean this grease trap long before you came to town sweetheart. I know what the diner is and what it means to people, but that isn't the issue here."

Ana followed him asking, "Well then what is the issue?"

"You want to know what the issue is?" he questioned.

"Yes, I would love to know exactly what the issue is?" Ana asked, while her dad sat and watched their exchange.

Christian was backed up against the counter while Ana got in his face. "Fine. The issue is…" he was trying to say but lost his train of thought. Ana was so close to him that he could smell her perfume.

 _Damn she's doing a number on me. She was so close to me that I could smell her perfume and it was getting to me. Okay, Christian, get it together._

"You work for me, Jose works for me, and I don't want any inter office relationships."

"Oh," Ana replied.

"I would have mentioned it before, but obviously its interfering with your abilities to do your job so…"

"So, what?" Ana asked, looking him in the eyes not backing down.

Christian looked into her eyes as he said, "So I don't want it to interfere."

"Fine." Ana replied back.

Christian looked back at her all cocky and smug. "What's fine?"

"Fine. Meaning, everything is just fine." Ana mocked him, as she backed off and turned the other way not looking at him.

 _That's it?_ Christian thought. _That's all she's going to say to me is fine?_ He was slack jawed as he watched her sit on the bar stool close to the counter avoiding him. _Ugh! She's driving me fucking insane!_ Christian pulled at his hair in frustration as he left the diner abruptly slamming through the door. He went out to his car, getting in, slamming the car door shut in his frustration.

 _Stay calm, Christian. Breathe. Don't let Ana get to you. Long deep breathes,_ he told himself.

Christian laid his head back against the headrest as he closed his eyes for a moment. A few minutes later, he showed back up in the diner as Ray told him that Ana had left. He went to the grill in his tux, flipped a burger and turned towards them saying, "There." Then left again with them rather confused.

Ana went back to Grey Enterprises and Christian went to the media awards ceremony. He was being interviewed as Ana watched from the TV at the office. Christian charmed his way through the people shaking hands and what not but kept thinking about Ana.

Ana was shuffling through some papers when her dad showed up. He apologized to her for trying to meddle. She told him she could stand up for herself and that Christian had every right to be upset with her. It was nearing midnight as Christian got off the elevator. He walked in further to see Ray as he was leaving. Ray patted him on the back as Christian came face to face with Ana.

"I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, I came to make up for my three hour lunch today."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I did it for me, Christian. I pride myself on my work and I'm good at it. Besides, I'm surprised to see you here, shouldn't you be off getting your award?"

"I did the normal thing and left. Listen, the reason I came back was to apologize to you about earlier. I guess this whole day was a bit of distraction. Plus my dad calling me wondering why I bought out that computer company like I did set me off."

"I think you did exactly what you should have done, if your dad can't be supportive of that, he should back off."

"I'm glad you approve. As far as your work schedule, you can make your own hours as long as you get your work done."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Tomorrow I will be leaving at five o'clock sharp as I have a dinner date with Jose. Happy reading," Ana replied as she walked off.

Christian watched her leave from her desk. He went to his desk and filled out some documents that had been left earlier. Only he couldn't concentrate as he dropped his pen and rubbed his face with his hands. He got up from his desk and stood at the window in his office looking out at the view before him.

 _How could I have been so stupid as to let her go? I have all these emotions running through me now and no idea how to deal with them. I have to get a grip on my feelings for Ana before I ruin our friendship._

Christian left the office and went to his yacht and called it a night thinking things would feel better in the morning. The next day Ana was giving him his schedule of all his meetings for the day.

"Here is the contract all proofread and ready to go," Ana told him.

"Okay thanks. I will need you to stay late tonight, please."

"How late?" Ana asked.

"Um...well… until you can get the rest of the contracts proofread. Is there a problem?" Christian asked.

"Kind of...I have that date with Jose tonight. But if you really need me to stay later…"

Christian interrupted her. "Oh my g...did you see this article that Elena wrote about me? She completely trashed me!" He yelled reading the newspaper. He began to quote, "Christian Grey son of Carrick Grey has taken over the presidency since his father stepped down. We feel that was a hasty decision on Carrick's part since Christian doesn't seem to have the experience to handle the job," Unquote.

Ana stood there watching Christian, she didn't know what to say or think. Ana had her qualms about Carrick to start off with, she hated the way his father always treated Christian.

"Look, Christian, you made a bold move, of course the press won't agree with you."

"It wasn't a bold move, Ana, it was the only move on my part. The company was going to get eat up by the competition anyway."

"Okay so tell them that, Christian."

"No one out there will believe it since that article undermines authority, Ana."

Ana picked up the newspaper and said, "No, it doesn't. It shows you're not afraid to make a strong decision. You're doing a great job. Don't allow this to get to you."

"That's a nice thought, but lets face it, it still ruins my credibility. How in the world would she get this stuff anyway?"

"I'm not sure what this means, Christian, but I saw your dad and Elena together the other day."

"You did? Where?"

"Right after you left. He took her out for lunch."

Christian didn't want to believe that his own dad helped her write that article about him.

 _Oh he took her out to lunch did he? Okay, I want to see what kind of game my dad is playing._

"I need you to get Elena on the phone for me. Make up something, tell her I will give her the interview, just get her here." Christian remarked.

Ana went to her desk as she dialed the number to the Seattle Journal. She was able to get Elena right away telling her Christian was going to give her that interview. Elena said she was on her way. Once she arrived, Ana showed her into Christian's office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Elena asked Christian.

"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem," Elena replied, as Ana just stood beside Christian.

"Ana, is there anything I can do for you?" Christian asked, noticing she wasn't leaving.

"No. I have work to do." Ana replied as she left his office.

Christian and Elena began to talk.

"I see you read the article?"

"Yes I did. And thank you very much for the glowing remarks." He replied condescending.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Elena. This article totally undermines my credibility. The board will have a field day with this."

"I only write what I see, Christian. If you have a problem with that…"

Christian paced around in his office. He looked directly at Elena not amused.

"I have a big problem with that. You totally trashed me."

"I tried to get an interview with you…"

"You didn't try hard enough, Elena. Not only did you trash me, but you went to lunch with my dad, I'm sure trading information behind my back."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Elena yelled back.

Meanwhile Jose came up and was visiting with Ana. They could hear Christian and Elena arguing about the article in his office as their voices carried.

"So yeah I used him to get the story, it wasn't personal!"

"Like hell it wasn't!" Christian yelled back. "You're not interested in writing a story about the facts."

"Oh please, Christian. I asked you for an interview to which you declined. You're just angry that I went to your dad instead of waiting on you!"

"No, I'm angry about the fact you wrote about something that wasn't true at all."

"What am I supposed to do? Write a story according to Christian Grey? I'm sorry it doesn't work that way."

"This was your way of getting even with me!"

"Getting even with you about what?"

"Me walking out on you that's what. Because I decided that I had enough of your games. After that new year's eve night, I would have thought you would be smart enough to know how much he manipulates you."

"So you really think I was having some sort of affair with your father while I was falling in love with you?" Elena asked, her voice quivering. "You can forget about that now, it's over."

Christian looked at her hard his eyes furrowed. "You bet it's over. Just like this interview. You know your way out." He replied.

"Thanks for nothing, Christian." Elena replied, hastily walking out of his office and punching the button angrily on the elevator. Jose and Ana were hanging out together and watched Elena leaving not very happy.

Jose leaned down asking, "Hey, are we still on for tonight?"

Christian came out of his office and rolled his eyes when he saw Jose. _I'm so not in the mood for him today._

"Ana, I need that file on the Harrison account please?"

"Okay, right away."

Christian made some revisions on the contract that they asked for. However; he needed Ana to take a look at it to proof read it. He came out and threw the file on her desk.

"I need this proofread right away so it can be sent out," Christian said, as Ana looked at him funny.

"You mean by tomorrow morning, right?" Ana asked, looking back at her boss.

"No now. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. I have a date with Jose in about an hour and I still have to go home and change."

"Well, Ana, I guess that will have to wait. Sometimes work takes precedence over having a personal life."

She sighed out; knowing Christian won this round. Just as she was putting her stuff down, the elevator dinged, as a woman stepped out. She had pretty brown hair, green eyes and lit up like a christmas tree as soon as she spotted Christian.

"Well looky here, I can't believe it! Christian Grey, President of Grey Enterprises!" the girl exclaimed as she ran to Christian excitedly.

"Leila Williams! I don't believe it!" Christian said back excitedly as well, picking up the girl and twirling her around. _Talk about a blast from the past!_

"What are you doing here?" he asked setting her back down.

"I'm home from Europe. When I read you were president, I had to come and see for myself!" she said looking at the nameplate on his door.

Jose and Ana were looking on as the friends had their reunion.

"I'm impressed, Christian. I think its sexy on a man," Leila purred as she played with his tie.

"If that impresses you then you should see my office," Christian said, as he closed the door behind them. Only he caught Ana looking at him like ' _what the hell is going on?'_ He smirked closing the door.

"Hmmm, well, I say the boss has quite a few lady friends huh?" Jose asked, while looking at Ana.

"Yep. I'm sorry about our dinner date."

Jose leaned into Anastasia saying, "It's okay. I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

Christian was having fun with Leila as they talked about old times. They remembered the time they went to Vegas, got drunk and had a quickie wedding at the chapel. The next morning they realized it would have been a big mistake, got a quickie divorce, and stayed friends.

"How would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked Leila.

"Sure. Can we go to that Italian restaurant? I hear they have great food."

"We can go anywhere you like. Let's go," he said, opening his office door.

"See you tomorrow, Ana," Christian said pressing the button to the elevator.

Ana stood from her chair asking, "What about that contract you needed me to look over?"

"Just read over it, make the corrections and give it back to me in the morning," he replied, giving her a smirk.

The elevator opened for he and Leila as they stepped in and she cuddled up to Christian. Ana was furious at Christian. Not only did he cause her to delay her date with Jose, but he was shoving this Leila person in her face. Well two could play at that game.

"Come on Jose, we have dinner plans."

"What about the contract?" Jose asked, confused.

"It can wait until tomorrow. I'm dying to go to that Italian place. It's my favorite."

Jose and Ana headed out to the restaurant. Christian and Leila were already enjoying their dinner. Once the maitre d was showing Jose and Ana to their table, Ana saw Christian with his date across the way.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Ana suggested.

"No way. We deserve to be here too. Don't pay any attention to them." He suggested as he pulled her chair out for her.

Christian saw the two sitting down. Leila noticed the vibe going on between he and Ana at the office earlier.

"Who is that girl, she looks familiar." Leila stated to Christian.

"She ought to, you just saw her while we're leaving. She's my assistant." Christian replied.

"Ah...I see. A little office thing going on. What's her name?"

"Anastasia Steele. Why?"

"I do believe she knows what kind of effect she's having on you," Leila suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We're just working associates nothing more," he began to explain only Ana's laughter caught his attention.

"I get it," Leila replied back.

"You get what?"

"You're using me to make her jealous, only you're the one who's jealous. Am I right?"

Christian was looking back at Ana as she was smiling and seemingly to be having a good time with Jose.

"Okay, you're right."

Leila sat there smiling at Christian. "So what's the story between you two?"

 _Where do I even begin?_

"Well lets see, a couple of years ago, we sort of had a thing," Christian started saying.

"A thing?" Leila questioned.

"Yes...we were romantically involved at one time. However; I broke it off because I felt she was too young for a real relationship."

"I see...how young was she?"

"She hadn't turned twenty one yet when we met." Christian answered.

"And now she's at the right age?"

Christian sighed. "What are you getting at Leila? It's a little more complicated than that. She...we… oh forget it."

"Wow! She really has gotten to you hasn't she?"

 _Oh you have no idea, Leila. I swear to god, Ana is going to kill me._

"Who's the guy she's with? Is that her boyfriend?"

"No. They just started dating actually. He works for me."

"Oh so the plot thickens. You're interested in her, but she's interested in him. Sort of like a triangle thing."

"Let's just say...that I'm not quite ready to let her go yet." Christian sighed, as he looked over at Jose and Anastasia. He saw Jose feeding Ana some of his dessert. Christian finally had enough of watching her with him.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested to Leila.

He left some money on the table as they headed out. He went to Ana and Jose's table telling them he'd see them tomorrow. As they were leaving Christian put his arm around Leila.

Ana was really enjoying herself with Jose and wasn't paying attention to Christian. The next evening Ana was sitting with her dad and Elliot. She wanted to know the scores for the other teams so she could impress Jose who liked sports. However; her brother told her to be herself. Jose walked in and saw her with her dad.

"Oh hey, Jose. You know my dad and this is my brother Elliot," she said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Elliot," Jose replied then said hello to Ray. "So Ana are you ready to head out?"

"Sure. I will see you two later," Ana told her brother and dad.

The two said goodnight as they headed out. They decided to go to the Roadhouse which wasn't far from the diner. As everyone was dancing, Jose was talking to Ana about football then the Lakers. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

The next day, Ana arrived at Grey Enterprises. The phone rang and it was her friend, Mia. She was talking to her about the date with Jose. Ana didn't think the date went that well, as when she went to the bathroom she saw Jose talking to another girl. Ana was unaware that Christian was listening in to her conversation.

"Yeah, it was only our second date but it seems before it got started it fizzled out."

Christian smirked at the thought of Jose and Ana not working out. However; Jose showed up to the office with flowers in his hand. Ana hung up the phone quickly.

"Hey there," Ana said, excitedly. "Are those for me?" as Jose handed her the flowers.

"Yeah, of course. I came to say I had a great time last night. It's so rare to find a woman who will let you talk sports all night." Ana giggled. "Besides your cute, especially when you smile," Jose said, pouring on the charm.

Christian was getting sick again hearing this guy's smooth talk. He came out of his office to see Ana and Jose laughing.

"Hey there, Christian, just the man I wanted to see," Jose said to his boss.

Ana let Christian know he had a conference call in fifteen minutes which gave him time to talk with Jose.

Jose told Ana, "It's a crime to see someone so beautiful and efficient."

Christian led Jose into his office. Ana told Christian she would be back after putting her flowers into water. Jose picked up the newspaper the one with the article.

"This is the article that Elena wrote about?"

"Yep. You can just throw it into the wastebasket," Christian responded.

Jose began to tell Christian that his father Carrick came to visit. Christian made him aware that he knew about his father visiting. He asked Jose if they talked any. Jose explained that Carrick asked him questions about that computer company and Christian wasn't pleased about that. He told Jose next time he needed to ask him first before discussing details like that at all.

"I think it would be best if you could give me the report on the Jones account. We're close to closing that deal soon."

"I'll get that to you right away, sir." Jose replied, leaving Christian's office.

Christian dialed his father only his Aunt answered the phone. Once Christian spoke to his father, he requested his father's presence at Grey Enterprises. Carrick was happy to oblige his son.

 **A/N: Just to let you all know, Leila won't be in this story much, I just had to give Christian something. Poor guy is having a tough time. Wow! Over 100 follows for this story. Thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3: InterOffice Romances

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 3: Inter Office Romances**

While Christian was having a meeting with his father, Jose came up and gave Ana the report that Christian was waiting for. He wanted to impress Ana with his knowledge.

"Hey, Ana. I gave you the report to see what you thought of it. Do you think the boss man will be impressed?"

"You want me to take a look at it?" she asked, while picking it up and looking over it.

"Sure. You know the boss pretty well so you'd know if those numbers would impress him."

Meanwhile Christian gave Carrick the report on his new business deal. His father looked over it and replied, "It's a bad deal, Christian. I'd get out of it."

Christian picked up the report and said, "I'll take another look at it."

"Son, I don't think you have the time for that, I'd say pull out while you still can."

"I'd like to think about it first," Christian replied.

Carrick looked at his son. "Why did you ask for my opinion if you weren't going to act on it and waste my time coming here?"

"Because it was a test and you failed. You just can't stand the fact I make my own decisions on certain deals. You still like being in control." Christian stated. "The fact is you were using Taggart and that article Elena wrote against me to undermine my authority. If you didn't want me as the president of the company, then why did you nominate me for the job in the first place?"

"Christian, I'll admit, that I had reservations, but you seem to being doing a fine job. I just didn't expect you to cut me out entirely." Carrick responded.

"I want you stop going behind by back to the press about the decisions I make for this company. I am the president, I've earned that right. Now either you back me up or I will have you thrown off the board. Is that clear?" Christian commanded.

Carrick was stunned by his sons behavior, but he would go along with it for now. He was rather impressed of his son standing up to him, something he'd never thought he would see.

"Well, son, I didn't think you had it in you. But let's get one thing straight, you can't throw me off the board, I have more clout with the board than you realize."

"That may be true father, however; I doubt the board will want anymore turmoil within the company."

"Son, I know you better, don't threaten me unless you have the balls to back it up."

"Dad, all I know is this...you ruined my relationship with Elena, so why wouldn't go behind my back on the board of the company. Just know that I have my eyes on you." Christian warned his father.

"Son, I didn't ruin anything. If anyone ruined the relationship you two had, it was you," Carrick replied.

"How's that father? Weren't you two the ones sneaking around with each other. If I hadn't of came by to pick her for a date New years eve, I would have never found out."

"Think what you like son, but we were just friends at the time. It's not my fault that you thought otherwise."

 _All I can say is this, if they weren't involved before, they sure were now. But to be honest, I don't care anymore. My main concern was my father going behind my back and making me look bad to the board of directors and using Elena to do it._

Later that evening, Ana went to the diner to hang out with her dad. They were talking about all the times they traveled across country, just them two. But now that they settled in Seattle, it was nice having a place to call home.

Jose came in and told Ana to get ready to go to the nightclub with him. But her father Ray didn't like the fact that Jose seemed to be bossing her around. He politely told the kid to let her make her own decision. Ana decided to go out with him, but Jose apologized for his behavior. He didn't want to come off as rude to her family.

Christian however was at Luke's house. He's one of the editors that work at the Seattle Journal to which Christian partly owned. He was there to intervene on what was currently happening. It seemed his two editing managers weren't getting along too well.

His cousin, Nick who was also a writer at the journal was there too, along with Elena. Christian was at the end of his rope with all this relationship stuff. He was laughing to himself at all this turmoil it was costing his business.

"I can't believe it! Gia and Luke are bringing the journal to its knees. No interoffice romances, I've said it time and time again. It only causes problems with having interoffice romance. I should have a sign posted on the walls saying,' _No interoffice Romance'_ because it doesn't work and this is exactly why."

Although his cousin Nick and friend Elena was watching Christian ranting and raving, they were also laughing at his outburst.

"You know you've said that three times already," Elena stated, as she munched on some chips.

"Yeah, I agree with Elena. Why do you keep repeating yourself?" Nick asked.

"Because it can't happen."

"Oh but it does."

"But it shouldn't." Christian stated.

"Oh what about your office for example?" Nick asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Ana, I'm home!" Elena replied, teasing.

"That relationship is strictly professional," Christian replied.

Nick stood up asking, "What's strickly professional, you and Ana? You and Ana are friends right?"

"That's different." Christian stated as a matter of factly.

"So, what are you saying, Christian, that you two aren't friends?" Elena asked.

"We are coworkers, and yes we're friends."

"But you'd like it to be more than that. Christian, we've seen the way you look at Ana, it's totally obvious. However she is your friend too."

"Okay fine, yes she's my friend, but…"

"No buts," Elena replied back. "Look, Christian, most people start out as friends and can become more. Allow Gia and Luke to work this out on their own."

"I'm going in there to see what's happening."

"No, give them more time to work things out," Nick told his cousin.

"Like it worked out with you and your wife?" Christian asked.

"Carrick Christian Grey!" Elena said, shocked.

"No he's right. My cousin might be a jerk, but he does have a point. Sometimes you can't work it out no matter how much you try." Nick and his wife Mindy just filed for a divorce.

"Especially when there's another guy involved." Christian said to his friends. He wasn't just talking about Gia and Luke either. He was also referring to his relationship with Anastasia. Knowing she was dating Jose, was driving him crazy.

The next day at the office the phones were ringing off the hook and Christian was having a hard time keeping up with everything. He was spouting off things that he needed Ana to do for him while she was trying to answer the phone calls.

"So you need all this by the end of the day right?" Ana asked.

"No. I need you now!" Christian said, without thinking. Ana looked at him shocked. _Fuck! Why in the hell did I just say that? Because that's what you were thinking, Grey._ Christian corrected himself to her. "What I meant was, I need those figures now. I have a meeting that is scheduled tomorrow and that's why I need them today."

"I don't remember anything being scheduled for tomorrow," Ana told her boss.

"Its with a stock holder, I didn't put it on the calendar. Just get those figures to me."

The elevator dinged as Christian saw Jose coming up to Ana. Christian rolled his eyes as he walked back into his office. He chanted to himself, ' _I need to get my feelings in order. This can't happen between Ana and I. We made a deal in the beginning, I can't go back on my word now. Just get your mind off her, Christian. Stay busy.'_ he told himself.

Jose was flirting with Ana while the phones rang off the hook. Ana took in the figures Christian wanted but still thought he should postpone the meeting. He told her that since his father made some waves for him by going behind his back, he needed to set the record straight.

The phone rang and Ana picked it up. She told Christian it was one of their biggest clients and told him what he should say while she put him on hold. Once she left his office, Christian began speaking with the client.

Jose was at her desk waiting for her, he had the other figures that Christian was waiting for. While Ana looked over it closely Jose was pouring it on thick.

"I love the way your hair looks, so shiny and soft," he said, while touching her hair. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Here?" Ana asked, a bit shy.

"Yeah, I don't think I can wait until tonight." He responded.

"See those boxes over there?" she pointed at. "They need to go in the office supply room." Ana stated as she began to move that way. He followed, bringing in the boxes. However; Ana didn't realize that Christian was done with his phone call and buzzed her. Since he couldn't get her he went out to see what was going on.

He was stunned to see Jose and Ana liplocked in the supply room. Jose opened his eyes briefly seeing Christian looking their way. Christian felt this pang in his chest as he walked back into his office unprepared for what he saw. The fact was, he wasn't quite over her and how no idea how to deal with it.

Jose broke the kiss saying, "Boy you can keep any man from getting his work done! See you later," he said, while walking back to Christian's office.

Ana was elated as things seemed to be heating up between her and Jose. She could finally move on from Christian. Jose went into his boss's office and couldn't help but brag about his kiss with Ana.

"Don't blame Ana on that, it was my fault," he began saying.

"I've heard that before," Christian stated continuing to look through the documents in hand.

"Oh come on man, it's part of being a male. She offered her lips to me and I turned to jelly."

Christian turned to Jose not liking his attitude towards Ana.

"A girl like that deserves to be kissed. It was like...I had a certain obligation, I couldn't of planned it any better than that." He smiled smugly to Christian.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked, wondering where this was going.

"It means that I'm a lucky guy." Jose stated to Christian. Only he wasn't buying it. Jose realized what was going on, Christian had the hots for Ana!

"Wait a second...I asked you more than one time if you were interested in her, didn't I?" Jose asked. "You said, no. If I'm off base, then say the word, because this job is more important to me than this girl." Jose stated, as Anastasia entered in Christian's office both men looking her way.

Ana approached Christian giving him the figures he wanted. Things were a little uncomfortable as she tried to break the ice. "So I hear you are doing awesome in the accounting department," Ana said to Jose.

"Yeah, thanks,"Jose replied awkwardly. Ana left the office quietly.

Jose looked at his boss saying, "If this is becoming too weird, tell me now as I want to clear the air between us. I won't look at her if that's what you want."

"Jose, you wouldn't of have behaved this way if it were my father sitting in this chair. Regarding of what's going on between you and Ana, I prefer it to stay out of the office. Is that clear?" Christian demanded from his employee.

"Crystal," Jose replied. He left his boss's office as Ana asked if they were still on for that night. He told her he wasn't sure and left.

However; Christian didn't think that was enough. He went to Ana's desk right outside his office as he looked at her.

"I have a memo for you to write," he said, as she grabbed a pad and pencil. He began to recite, "To all personnel, Subject: Sexual Harassment in the workplace and interoffice relationships. This issue I feel should be addressed personally and professionally by each one of us ...I mean you," he said, clearing his throat as Ana darted him a dirty look. "I mean it should be addressed by each one of you. See that it's typed up," as he gave her a hard look as he walked back into his office.

Ana typed up the memo, however; she was furious with they way Christian was going about this. She left the office on a search for Nadine, her ex stepmother. Nadine worked in a nail salon and Ana showed up. She asked her if she had a moment and Nadine explained she was in between clients and to meet her in the breakroom.

Once Nadine got there, she got an earful from Ana, stating that Christian was out of control with this whole memo about interoffice romances. She didn't understand him whatsoever. One minute he wanted her the next he didn't. He was the one who wanted to keep their relationship professional in the beginning. She was tired of his attitude.

Nadine told Ana she should talk to him privately and remind him that they decided to keep their relationship professional and that it should stay that way. Christian on the other hand was ansty. He kept walking back and forth between Ana's desk and his.

Ana came back into the office, wanting to talk to Christian about the memo. She took her coat off, grabbed the memo and walked back to his office.

"Your memo on interoffice relationships is ready for distribution in the morning. I'm sure I will get lots of calls concerning this issue." Christian turned to her as she continued on, "Could you please tell me who it is was that opened themselves on these kind of charges?"

"I think you know," Christian replied curtly.

"I know what?" she asked. "If you have something to say, then say it!"

"I have nothing to say, Anastasia," Christian said, bluntly.

"Oh I think you do. This entire thing is about Jose and I. The fact is you have no say about what we do after hours. I don't think us going out after work qualifies as sexual harassment. What the hell did I do to get this kind of treatment from you?"

Christian gave her a very hard look. "You. Jose. Office supply room. Ring any bells?"

Ana was shocked, she how no idea that he saw that. "How did you know about that? Were you spying on us?"

He sat in his chair looking at her. "Hardly. I buzzed you to get a file for me, when you didn't answer, I went to see what was going on. I was headed to the supply room when I saw you two using it like a cheap hotel room."

"Oh my god, Christian! It was just a simple romantic kiss. Besides your one to talk about having an office romance."

"Excuse me? I am the president of this company, Anastasia. I don't want my employees using cloakrooms, stairwells, or making out anywhere!" he shouted.

"Fine. I understand now. I don't get you men at all. This is just an attack on Jose because he finds me attractive. You can't stand the fact that he and I are dating!" The office phone began to ring as Ana continued on, "Why don't you just say it? You hate the fact that Jose and I are together now!"

Both stared each other down and while she bent over to answer the phone only Christian stopped her by putting his hand on his phone.

"Use your own damn phone," he growled out, looking at her. Ana hastily walked out of his office answering the phone on her desk.

It was her dad, he wanted to spend some time with her and asked her to join him. She told him it wasn't a good time and told him she'd seem him later. Christian came out of the office and started in on Ana again.

"I know we agreed to keep this strictly professional and I think I kept up my end of the bargain. I just think it's Jose who has been a little too unprofessional."

Ana backed Christian into his office interrupting him. "I will have you to know that going into the supply room was my idea. So if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me!" Ana yelled at Christian. He was quite stunned with her admission. "Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate behavior, but it was just one kiss. One simple kiss that only lasted all but ten seconds."

Christian was beside himself. He had no idea how much Ana had changed since the beginning of their relationship. He knew her as shy and quiet and sometimes carefree. This Anastasia was a firecracker and he liked it.

 _I wish I could push her up against the fucking wall and let her have it. That's what my body was telling me to do. Ugh! This is killing me._

"So all this talk about harassment is an attack on Jose. Just because you and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean another male won't be attracted to me."

"Oh my god, Ana, you don't get it! I'm just trying to protect you here," Christian tried to explain, getting his emotions in check.

"What exactly are you trying to protect me from?" Ana asked.

"Jose, has no respect for you whatsoever."

"That's not true," Ana argued.

"Ana...you haven't heard the way Jose talked about you. Yeah, I've asked how he felt about you when we talk. I asked about what happened in the supply room. Do you want to know what kind of answer I got? A bunch of glib responses about you were nothing more than a convenience to him. The guy could care less about you."

"You expect me to believe that? Well, I don't. I think you would do anything to sabotage what he and I have going on. Because if you can't have it then no one can."

"Ana- you may have grown up and matured, but you're still naive about sex. All he wants from you is to get into your pants. That's it. He wants to sleep with you." Christian replied, hoping she gets it.

"Really? I sure hope so," Ana answered. Christian gasped. _Has it really gotten that far between them already?_ he asked, himself.

Christian was blown away by what Ana just said to him. He knew she was a virgin at least she was when they were together over a couple of years ago.

"It's only natural that when two people who have been dating a while will want to get intimate with each other."

"So are you telling me...that he's the one you want to be with?" Christian asked her.

"What if he is?" Ana countered back. "You had your chance remember. You're the one who left me a while back. You took off with my brother's wife at one point. Only she came back and they remarried. In a way, you kind of remind of your father, if you can't get what you want, you do anything to make sure no one else gets it either. So yes...I guess you could say, that it's Jose that I want."

 _How in the hell could she want him? I...we...got close on many occasions but we never went through it. And now she's telling me she wants him? Jose was nothing but a player, but, I guess she has to learn the hard way._

"Well, I hope it all works out for you then, Ana. I really do. I care about you, and don't want him using you and wind up getting hurt because of it."

"Actually, Christian, that was your game. Jose is very different," she replied walking away from him.

 _Wow! I had no idea that Ana felt that way. But then again I did hurt her badly when I took off with Kate that one time. She and Elliot were having marital problems and I was the one who was the convenience for her._

Christian stepped out of his office just to see Ana throwing away the memos she typed up.

"Hey! You can't throw away those memos like that."

Ana grabbed her purse as she was walking towards the elevator. "Why not? Their garbage."

Christian went after her saying, "Will you wait a minute. I'm sorry if I misread your relationship with Jose. Like I said, I still care about you and I don't want you getting hurt."

"No, you don't. But when we started working together, we made a deal with each other. We'd keep our relationship strictly professional. So for now on...my personal life is off limits to you." Ana said sternly and got into the elevator, leaving Christian stunned.

 _Ugh! I hate this feeling way. I felt this pang in my chest that wasn't going away. I've never felt this way before, not even with Kate or Elena when I was involved with them. I'm falling for Anastasia and there's not a damn thing I could do about it. Hearing her say she wanted to sleep with Jose made me feel… sick. I was jealous. God, I was so angry at myself. I grabbed my cell and threw it across the room hearing it break against the wall. I'm in love with a woman I can't have._

Ana however, went to Mia's place where she was staying as she rented a room from her. Mia asked Ana how her working relationship with Christian was doing. She told her about Christian and the memo.

"Ever since Jose and I started dating he's been acting all weird. He's completely lost it since another guy finds me attractive. But yet he doesn't want me, go figure!"

"You're talking about Jose, right?" Mia asked her.

"Yes. So Jose and I shared a kiss in the supply room. Christian saw it and went ballistic and said it's harassment within the workplace. He's driving me crazy!" Ana threw her purse on the bed in frustration.

"What does Jose have to say about all of this?" David asked, as he rented a room there too.

"I have no idea, I think Christian scared him off."

"I think it's totally obvious, Ana. Christian has the hots for you. He's jealous of you and Jose."

Ana stood there looking at her friends. Christian was still at the office reeling from his argument with Ana. He was remembering the fact that she told him she wanted to sleep with Jose. Christian saw Ana's scarf that she left behind in a huff. He went to the elevator punching the button. While waiting for it, he walked closer to her desk picking up the garment and sniffing it. He put it back getting into the elevator.

The next day, Ana didn't feel like going into work so she called in sick. While her family was talking about rebuilding up their community, Ana saw Christian outside the diner.

"Oh no! Whatever you do, don't tell him I'm here," as she hid behind the counter.

Christian walked in as they all looked at him. He asked for Ana and they didn't answer.

"Ana?" Ray asked back.

"Yes, Ana. She called in sick today and wondered if you've seen her?"

Ana was behind the counter praying that her family wouldn't give her up.

"If you do happen to see her give her this," he said pulling out her scar from his pocket. "She left it on her desk last night."

Ray said, "I'll give it to her all right," as he walked around the counter throwing it to her.

"I guess I'll go then." Christian started walking out.

"Bye, Christian," Stavros remarked.

Just as Christian was about to walk out, Ana hopped up telling Kate to get rid of him. Christian came back and asked to speak with Kate.

"Kate, do you have a minute?"

She hesitated.

"Please? I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

Kate went around the counter offering him a coffee and a donut. As she was getting his coffee he talked with her.

"Can I ask you a question? You and I have been through alot together so you know me better than anyone."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you think I'm a clone of my father?"

"In which way in particular?" Kate asked.

"You know bullheaded. That I'm so determined to get what I want that I cut somebody off the knees to get it. And if I don't that I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth so they don't get it either?" Christian asked. "Oh geez...don't answer that. I already know the answer to that," he replied blowing out his breath.

"So much soul searching for the middle of the day," she commented.

"Am I cursed or what?"

"Why are you asking me this, Christian?"

"Because someone told me something like that last night. And I denied it."

"Who?"

"Ana."

"I see."

"I mean she had a lot of nerve I think. I said some rather harsh things to her, but it's only because I care about her." Ana sat behind the counter listening to all of this nodding at everything was saying. "Look she's my office manager and a friend. But, I'm her boss and I've got to maintain some order in there. I just feel that I may have come down on her harder than I should."

Christian finished his coffee and got money out to pay for it. "Don't worry, it's on the house. Are you heading back to the office?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm too distracted. I'm going home. See you later." Christian walked out of the diner while Ana got up from behind the counter.

Ana and Kate talked a bit. Ana explained that she and Jose shared a kiss in the office supply room.

"You and Jose? Wow! Things are really heating up between you guys."

"Exactly. For the first time in a long time I find a guy who is interested in me and Christian treats him like a jerk. When I went back to work with him we made a deal to keep it professional. I mean he's the one who broke up with me. I wish he'd just stay out of my personal life when he doesn't give a hoot about me," Ana explained as she left the diner. Ana had no clue that Christian had feelings for her again.

 **A/N: So what you all think? Will Christian have the guts to tell her how he really feels?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost hope and Lost opportunit

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 4: Lost hope and Lost opportunities**

 **Trigger warning! If you are sensitive to an act of violence, please stop reading now. It will be at the end of the chapter. You have been warned.**

Christian was on his yacht eating dinner. He couldn't keep his mind off Ana. He felt bad about the argument they had. He decided when he got back to the office, he'd do away with the memo. He heard a soft knock at the door. When Christian went to answer it he was surprised to see Anastasia.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Christian asked, looking back at her.

"I came to talk so we could clear the air. Christian, we can't keep going like this."

"I agree. I was just eating dinner, would you like to join me?"

Ana nodded as she stepped in further. He pulled out a chair for her to sit at the table. Anton, Christian's server brought her food out, he poured the wine for her as well. Christian and Ana began to eat their dinner in silence. Both not sure what to say.

"Listen, Christian, I came here tonight because I felt the need to clear the air between us. I know that how I behaved wasn't professional and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too. I guess it's just hard seeing you with someone else."

"But yet you were the one who ended it with me." Ana pointed out.

"Ana...I know that. It doesn't make it any less difficult. Look, what happened between us two years ago is…"

"In the past," Ana finished for him.

"Yeah. I just have a hard time letting go." Christian replied.

"I know. Me too. But...it is over between us. It has been for a long time." Ana was looking in his grey eyes.

 _Part of me wanted to tell her I still had feelings for her. But, she's right. When we started working together we agreed to keep it business. So I went along with it._

"Your right. I'm sorry, Ana. Still friends?" he asked her smiling, even though his heart was breaking.

"Sure. It's getting late, I should be going," as she got up.

"Do you need me to walk you out?" Christian asked.

"No. Finish your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Ana walked out the door on to the pier. She passed a few boats on her way to the car. She stared at Christian's yacht realizing that it was definitely over between them. Christian stood on the deck of his yacht, holding his wine glass.

He twirled the liquid around as he went over the day in his head. He kept replaying Ana and Jose's kiss in the supply room. He thought about how often he wanted to do that with Ana himself. His blood began to boil just thinking about them together.

Suddenly he heard the glass shattering as he threw the glass hard against the wall. The wine dripping down the sides. Anton came running in looking at Christian.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Not really. But don't worry about the mess. I got it." And that phrase had double meaning to it. He had to move on.

The next day, Christian was very tense he couldn't relax. He ordered a masseuse to come to his office to give him a massage. Ana arrived in the office and found the memo that she threw away in the trash on her desk. Only it had her and Jose's name on it. She called Jose to talk. He arrived thinking he was about to be fired from Christian.

"Hey there...I take it Christian is about to fire me?" Jose asked.

"No, I called you. I found this memo that Christian had me to type up on my desk."

"Yeah so?" Jose asked.

"So? I threw it away yesterday and now it was on my desk with our names on it. I want us to go in there and explain to Christian that this is uncalled for."

"Ana- I think we should let it go," Jose stated.

"How can you say that? He's the one who started this whole mess and now it's up to us to clean it up." Ana dragged Jose into their boss's office. "Christian, Jose and I have something to say…" she said, without realizing he wasn't alone.

Christian looked up from the massage table and looked at Ana. "And what might that be?" he asked.

The lady was rubbing some oil on his back, while Ana continued on. Ana explained that she and Jose deserved an apology about this whole memo mess. Jose was pacing as Ana did all the talking. Christian had no idea what she was talking about as he thought they settled everything. Ana pointed out that the memo she threw away had made it back on her desk, retyped with their names on it. She told Christian it was embarrassing.

"Ana, I thought we straightened everything out last night."

"So did I until this showed up," she said waving the paper around.

She gave him the memo and sure enough it had been retyped and with their names on it.

"That's unfortunate, I'm sorry. I will make sure it won't happen again. Are we done?" Christian asked.

"Not quite. I want you to know that Jose and I plan to keep seeing each other outside of work and we will keep it professional at the office with no PDA."

Christian looked back at Ana. "I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, Ana. That is your business. Just don't do it in the supply room," he stated to her.

Jose and Ana left Christian's office and Jose went off on her telling her he didn't like what just happened. Christian on the other hand got up from the table and told the lady to pack her things and go. Ana was confused about Jose's attitude as she cleared everything up for them. But he felt like he was in grade school. He told her he needed time to think so he left. Christian came out of his office and headed to the elevator telling Ana to cancel all his meetings today.

"I thought you had a lot of work today?"

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Christian, I never meant to upset you," she explained.

"Upset? Now would I be upset, Anastasia? We cleared everything up last night, remember?" he asked, harshly.

Christian made it to his yacht, changed out of his work clothes and headed to the gym. He needed to work off some steam. Jose came back up after an hour and went to his boss's door. Ana told him that he left early.

"Oh great!" Jose yelled. "Now he's pissed off at me."

"No, Jose, he's mad at me," she began saying.

"What is with the two of you?" Jose asked.

"Nothing." Ana answered.

"No, there's something that I don't know and I want to know what it is."

"Okay, you're right. There was something. We dated a couple of years ago, but it didn't last long. And now we're just friends."

"Really? That explains a lot of things. Look, Ana, I don't want to be involved with the mind games. So if you two…"

Ana came closer to Jose. She put her hand on his arm. "Jose, I swear to you there is nothing between Christian and me. We talked last night and cleared the air. We are friends and coworkers, that's it. Christian has no feelings for me whatsoever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about you? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No. What ever feelings I had they are gone. He's just my friend and that's it." That was partly true for Ana. She hoped they would eventually get back together, but that wasn't the case.

Jose smiled back at Ana as he was happy to hear that. Meanwhile Christian was at the gym hitting it hard. He worked out until he couldn't do anymore as he took a few breaths to calm down. Later than evening Ana went to the Roadhouse with her friends. She tried calling Jose but there was no answer. She sat there as her friend danced with a guy.

"Hey doll face. Feeling brave tonight?" Jose asked Ana. He took her hand in his while they danced.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore."

"Nah," Jose replied. "I don't stay angry for long. That's one thing about me, I don't hold a grudge. Look, I want us to start over, brand new slate. What do you say?"

"Sure. I'm for that." Ana replied, putting her arms around his neck, snuggling more.

"I was hoping you'd say that. How would you like to go for a dip with me?"

Ana looked at him curiously. "Where? It's still a little cool outside."

"True. But we could use our body heat to warm us up. I was thinking of the country club." Jose stated.

"Do you have a membership?" Ana asked, not sure about that.

"No. But it's sort of late and I doubt anyone would be there. Come on, be adventurous with me."

"Okay. But can we invite my friends," she suggested.

"Sure why not."

So Jose, Ana, and her friends went to the country club to take a dip. Jose stripped down to his underwear, while Ana was in her bra and panties. Mia was with the guy she was starting to date. Ana and Jose had fun splashing each other and playing around in the water. Jose pulled Ana closer to him and kissed her. Soon the two of them were in major make out session.

"Okay, you two out of the pool," a cop said, shining the flashlight on them, startling Jose and Ana.

She looked around to see where her friends were but they must have missed them leaving.

"Ana, taking a dip I see and breaking the law again," the cop said to her. "What is it with you anyway?"

Ana a few years back was taken downtown when security was called on her. She and her friend Julie at that time were spying on Christian. Ana thought he was entertaining a woman behind her back. It turned out to be a mistake. He was called to the police station to handle the situation.

Ana and Jose was taken down to the police station. Jose was making a nuisance of himself while she was embarrassed by the whole thing. Ana kept telling him to be quiet. The "arresting officer" decided to hold them overnight to make an example out of Jose for being smart with them.

Christian had gotten a text asking him to come down to the station as his employees were taken in. Once he arrived he pulled his wallet out and payed the fine. Detective Cutter informed him that they wouldn't have a record as he felt they may have learned a lesson.

"Detective Levy, would you release Ana and Jose into Mr. Grey's custody? Unless you want to get them yourself."

"No, that's okay. I'm sure it will be just fine," Christian said, leaving the station.

Detective Levy let Jose and Anastasia out telling them not to pass private party again. Jose went home while Ana went to the diner. She was hungry and needed something in her stomach. When Ana arrived, she didn't tell them about being in jail.

While talking to her family a passerby who saw Ana outside the jail asked why she was "arrested". Her family gave her a strange look and she told them everything. Elliot wasn't too keen on Jose just leaving her there.

Speaking of Jose, he showed up at the diner with a white rose in his hand for Ana calling her the woman of his dreams. They decided not to tell Christian about their incident, unbeknownst that he was the one who bailed them out. Cutter let them know that Christian was the one who paid their fine.

Christian knew Jose and Ana had a date that night. He tried so hard to give Ana her space, but he realized he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He went to go find her. Ana was getting ready for her date she was very excited.

"Everything I have makes me look five. I need something to make me look mature," she said to her friend.

"Where is Jose taking you? It is Jose you're going out with."

"Yes. Things are finally on track with him. Mia, I think I'm ready to lose my virginity with him." Ana said, smiling brightly. Just outside her door was Jose with some flowers. He was overhearing her conversation.

"Really?" Mia asked. "You think he's the one?"

"All I can say is that I'm tired of waiting. I feel like I'm the last virgin in the world. I mean he's good looking, sophisticated man and he wants me."

"Wow! That's a big step for you," her friend replied.

"I know…" Ana said. Jose left the flowers he brought for her at her door. He left to take care of something.

Meanwhile Christian showed up at her family's diner. Kate saw him walk in as she greeted him.

"Hey there, Christian."

"Is Ana here?" he asked.

"You seem to be losing track of her alot these days."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Oh you know...lost hope, lost opportunities."

"You're not talking about work are you?"

"I've tried so hard, Kate. I tried to keep our relationship from business to personal but it's not working. All I keep thinking about is what might have been."

"Might have been?"

"I want her. Not just in the office," he replied.

Christian was sitting on the bar stool near the counter as he watched a couple share a french fry. He shook his head wondering how he could be so stupid when it came to Ana.

"I'm so doomed," he looked at Kate. "That's what it is. Its fate."

"Oh, Christian. Have some coffee," she suggested.

"No thanks. If you don't want to talk about Ana…"

"It's not that, Christian. I don't think fate has ever been your problem. It's almost like your worst enemy."

"Oh then I'm really doomed," he laughed a little. "I'm just afraid that I could lose her forever."

"I thought in some way you already had."

"I'm not so sure. Aren't you going to say something?"

"Well, at least you're finally admitting your feelings for her."

"That's progress isn't it? I don't know, Kate. I've been wrestling with this for such a long time. I'm fifty shades of fucked up."

"I wouldn't say that," Kate tried consoling him.

"I would. I mean look at me. I have messed up so much of my life. I've been married and divorced twice, I've been in and out of relationships more times than I can count. My family is screwed up, literally. Why would she want to be a part of that? That's why I tried to keep her away from me romantically. But in the end...she is what I want. I look out and see her sitting in her desk and I can't take my eyes off her. I also try to think of little jobs just to be near her. How silly is that?"

"No sillier than anyone in love."

"I guess you could say that I'm an idiot." Christian stated.

"You're a very appealing idiot." Kate said, while refilling coffee for customers.

"I tried so hard to fend off the feelings I was having for that I told her that there could be no future for us. Actually, she was the one who said it I just agreed with her."

"Christian, why would you do that?"

"I don't know," he sighed but continued, "I guess, because I was scared. I didn't want to pull her into my messed up life. But...I just couldn't hide it anymore."

Kate came closer to Christian. "I hate to say this to you, but it could be too late."

"Why do you say that? Because of Jose?"

"Christian, you have to understand one thing about her. When she makes her mind up about something, there is no changing it. And…"

"And?"

"I know you may not want to hear this…"

"What, Kate? Spit it out."

"Ana could be falling in love with Jose."

"Oh the hell with that!" he said an octave higher and getting off the stool. "I love her. Do you know what time her date is?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay, I have to see if I can catch her at Mia's house."

"Christian wait!" Kate yelled.

"I can't...I've wasted too much time already." Christian replied, leaving the diner.

Ana was finally ready for her date with Jose. She wanted it to be perfect. When she opened her door she found the flowers he left telling her he couldn't wait for their date. Ana went downstairs, Mia okayed her outfit telling her she looked great.

Ana picked something was simple and chic. She wore a pleated black skirt with a pink top and a white overlay on it. Jose came in complimenting her outfit. They left as he took her to the arcade. He wanted to show her a good time. Nadine was clearing some tables at the diner when she asked Kate what Christian was doing there earlier. She explained he was there for Ana.

Christian showed up at Mia's just missing her. Mia told him Ana had already left on her date with Jose. He cursed himself, but decided to hang out for a bit. Ana was having a great time Jose. They played lots of games and he won her a stuffed Teddy bear. Jose pulled Ana closer to him giving her a kiss.

"Ana...I want you to know that I really like you alot."

"I like you too, Jose. Very much."

"Listen, my apartment isn't far from here, why don't we go there and talk. I wanted to get to know you better."

"Sure, I'd like that."

The two of them left the arcade and headed towards his place. Christian decided to hang outside the house hoping he'd run into Ana, though her friend told him she would be getting in late.

 _Why did I wait so long to tell Ana how I felt about her? I only hoped that I wasn't too late._

Jose took Ana back to his place. Ana was rather impressed. It was on the twentieth floor and you could see the Seattle skyline from there. The lights were so beautiful.

"Wow! This view is very spectacular," Ana exclaimed looking out the windows.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing. It was a little out of my price range, but it was so worth it. Here have a drink," Jose said, handing her a glass of vodka and orange juice.

"Thanks, but I'm not that thirsty," she replied.

"Just try it. It will relax you. So tell me about yourself," he stated looking at Ana.

Ana began to tell him about her family and the life with her dad on the road. She told him about she didn't know she had a step brother, Elliot until she showed up in Seattle. Elliot and Kate were married and had a daughter. She said it was strange having a brother after all that time. But they made her feel welcome and part of the family. Soon it was if they were brother and sister and Nadine was like her mother. Her real mom died in a car accident and that's when she and her dad just took off.

"Wow! Thats pretty amazing," Jose replied. "I only have one sister, Cassie."

"Are you close to her?" Ana asked, almost finishing her drink.

"Yeah. Like I said, our parents died when we were kids and our aunt and uncle raised us. But Cassie and I stuck to ourselves mostly." Jose noticed her drink was low. "Here let me get you another," he suggested getting up.

"Actually, I'm okay." Ana stated to him.

"You can just sip on it."

"Okay, thanks."

Christian was still at Mia's sitting on the steps. Mia asked if he was okay. He told her would be once he spoke with Ana. She said, it must be important if he was waiting on her.

After Jose made Ana another drink he turned on some music so they could dance. It was slow as he held Ana in his arms. Her heart was racing as they moved together slowly. He pulled back enough to look in her eyes.

He leaned forward lightly kissing her lips. Ana kissed him back as she became more comfortable with him. They started getting pretty steamy when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

"Why Jose where do you think you are taking me?" Ana asked coyly.

"Well, Miss Steele, I'm taking you to my bed to be more comfortable," he replied, smiling down at her as he kissed her again.

He began to unbutton her blouse as he fumbled with the buttons.

Ana was nervous as she pulled away. "Um...don't you think we need…"

"I have protection, if that's what you're worried about." He began to kiss her on the neck. He felt her body tense up and said, "Ana...I know it's your first time. I promise to be as gentle as possible. Relax." He told her kissing her again.

Back at Mia's place Christian went inside to use the phone as he forgotten his on the yacht. He dialed Ana's number but no answer.

Ana was on Jose's bed, he had taken off her overlay she wore over her pink blouse. But, she started thinking about something he said before. Jose told her he knew it was her first time and she never told him she was a virgin. Something didn't seem right.

"Jose, stop! I can't do this! I thought I could, but I can't," Ana said breathlessly as he kept kissing her.

"Oh, Ana, you turn me on so much!" Jose said, as he kept kissing her and holding her face to keep it still. He untied her skirt so he could get more access. Ana was thrashing against him telling no, that she didn't want to do this.

Meanwhile, Christian was leaving a message for her on her phone. He heard her voice on the message saying to leave her a message. He began to tell her that when she got home to give him a call no matter how late it was. He told her it was important and not about business.

Ana was struggling against Jose trying to get away from him but he was holding her down. He pinned her arms down with one hand as he pulled her panties off.

"Relax, Ana, this is going to be fun," Jose replied as he kept going. He was shirtless by now and his pants were off as he had went commando. "I don't like stopping, Ana."

"Please...stop…don't do this! I changed my mind," Ana cried out only he covered her mouth and entered into her hard. He began pushing deeper inside of her uncovering her mouth as she yelled out!

"Noooooooooo!" Ana screamed. Jose groaned out as he moved inside of her taking her virginity.

Jose slipped out of her getting up and went to the bathroom. Ana got up and grabbed her clothes and ran out of his apartment crying. He came back at looking for Ana, realizing she'd already left.

"I didn't want it that way, he forced me right? Making love wasn't supposed to be that was it?" Ana asked herself as she ran from his apartment building with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **A/N: Okay, tell me what you all think. No one should ever experience that kind of violence. Ever.**


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling helpless and dirty

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 5: Feeling helpless and dirty**

Ana left Jose's place feeling dirty. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. She had been so excited about this date with Jose and now she was dreading to see him at work. Ana made it to her family's diner. She crouched down in front of the door deciding on rather if she should go in or not.

 _I feel so dirty and used. How would Jose do this to me? I know that I wanted it at first… I even told my friend that I was going to do it. But when Jose and I started making out and things progressed, I realized it didn't want it that way. It's my fault. I shouldn't of have led him on._

Ana overheard her family talk about Jose. Elliot didn't really like the guy, but Kate told him that there was nothing any of them could say or do. That he was the person she chose to be with. Hearing that made her feel worse.

She got up and walked to Mia's house. Her friends were all playing poker as she just walked passed them. Mia wanted to know how her date went but she waited until she could approach Ana alone.

Once inside her room, Ana began to get undressed. Her skin felt as if she was in a fire. She could still feel Jose's hands all over her. She grabbed her robe out of the closet and went to her bed as she sat down, remembering every last detail of it all.

Her phone was laying on the desk as she had left it there. Ana saw that she had a message and put it on speaker to hear it. It was Christian telling her to call him as soon as she got home. But she just deleted the message.

Ana went into her bathroom and turned on the water. She allowed it to get scolding hot as she removed her robe. She got in letting the water flow over her body. She grabbed a loofa and began scrubbing her skin to get that feeling off her.

 _I scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get his hands off me but it wasn't working. I could still feel it. Not matter how hard I scrubbed, it was still there._

Bruises had formed on her arms where he grabbed her holding her down. Finally done with her shower, she dried off, putting her robe back on and climbed back into her bed. While laying there she kept seeing his face over reliving it over and over again.

Meanwhile, Christian was at the roadhouse having a beer and talking with Elena. She had gotten a part time job being a barmaid. Lots of locals in the community went their to unwind. Though Detective Cutter was giving Christian a rather hard time as he told him he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I know it has to be tough running that big cooperation of yours. Isn't that one of your people now?" Cutter said.

Christian turned as he saw Jose. "Jose? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Ana?" Jose looked at his boss giving a dirty look. "Where is she?" Christian asked.

"We did," Jose answered.

"I'm just surprised to see you here that's all." Christian replied.

"Look, boss, I took her out, we had a nice date but now it's over. I know she's young and didn't want her out too late. What's with the interrogation? I thought you were going to back off our relationship?"

"You don't have to get smart with me, Jose. I was just asking. You know a friendly inquiry." Christian answered.

"We had a great time together but she's just a little young, know what I mean?" Jose asked.

Christian thought to himself that Ana was a little older than when they first met. Yeah she's younger than him, but that still shouldn't apply to Jose.

"Exactly what do you mean by she's young?"

"I didn't want her staying out too late, I had a little more energy to burn so here I am. Laters, boss." Jose stated cooly as he went on a search for a girl. He found a cute blonde and started dancing with her.

Christian thought it was weird, especially the way he and Ana started out. One minute Jose's on her like hot cakes and now he's onto another girl? Something didn't sit right with him.

Meanwhile at the house, Mia knocked on Ana's door as she wanted to know how the date went. And picked up her clothes she wore on her date and threw them in her closet. She let Mia in.

"I'm absolutely dying to know what happened tonight?" Mia said, coming in her friend's room.

"It was fine," Ana replied, not saying much.

"Oh that's good. It's just that your home a little early than I expected."

"We had a good time," Ana said as she avoided eye contact.

"I'm glad it went well, I know you had special plans so and wanted it to be perfect. So what did you do?"

"We went to the arcade and played games. Jose won a big stuffed bear," Ana replied.

"Oh wow! I always thought that was very romantic when a guy would win you a big stuffed animal. You'd have to lug it around feeling proud. So where is it?"

"Um...I left it at his place," Ana stammered.

"Oh...well, I guess you could always get it back." Mia told her friend.

"Yeah. Listen, Mia, I'm tired and I have to get up early," Ana started saying.

"Okay, that's cool. Well, um...I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Yeah," Ana began saying as Peter, Mia's son, began crying.

"I better go. Talk to you tomorrow." Mia left to take care of her boy. Ana locked her bedroom door.

Back at the roadhouse, Christian was watching Jose all over this blonde girl. His hands were all over the woman's ass as they moved together. Elena cut into Christian's thoughts as she told him the next beer was on her.

"You don't have to do that," Christian stated.

"Yeah I do," Elena responded.

"You know I'm still mad at you for that article you wrote on me," Christian explained.

"I know...this is my way if trying to apologize. Look, I'm not a journalist right now I'm a barkeeper. So I'm wondering what's got you so down tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing. Whats going on between you and Cutter?" Christian inquired.

"We're just friends just like me and your father," she stated back. "So what about you, seeing anyone special?" Elena asked.

"Nope," Christian said, as he looked back at Jose. He was on the dance floor making out with the cute blonde.

"Isn't that Jose, one of your executives?" she asked, while wiping a glass dry.

"Yeah. I think there is something he's not telling me." Christian replied, as he headed to talk to Jose again.

The blonde told Jose she needed to take a break as Christian tried to talk to him, only Jose brushed him off and he talked to Cutter instead.

"Detective, do you have a minute?" Jose asked.

"That depends…"

"I feel I owe you an apology about that night. Look, my boss was giving me a hard time and I took it out on you."

"Apology accepted," Cutter said, drinking his beer.

"Yeah, well my boss is another story. You see he's jealous because I'm dating the girl he's interested in," Jose began.

Cutter looked his way and replied, "You mean, Ana?"

"Yeah. I just don't get what his problem is," Jose said back.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Cutter said as he walked off and Christian was still staring a hole into Jose who was ignoring him.

Back at the house Ana was having a nightmare about Jose. She was reliving on how he attacked her.

 _I remember how I tried to get up to run away only he threw me back onto the bed onto my stomach. I just kept hearing him saying my name and tell me to enjoy it. I began crying terrified that he was going to come after me again._

Ana was curled up in a ball, feeling helpless and dirty. She didn't want to face anyone, especially Christian after the way she treated him. She felt bad about telling him to stay out of her life. There was a soft knock on her door as it jolted her.

"Ana?" Christian asked through the door. "Ana, its Christian. Are you awake?" he asked again.

Ana just laid there willing him to go away. He kept knocking hoping she'd answer. He eventually walked away. He went back downstairs where Mia was cleaning up.

"Did you see her?" she asked.

"No. I guess she's already asleep." Christian answered.

"I'll let her know you came by." She told him.

He told her thanks and left. Only Ana got up and got back into the shower again, trying to scrub herself clean from Jose. She began to cry as she thought about how no one could ever love her now that she was ruined.

The next day, things were getting pretty busy for the Steeles. The fundraiser they were raising money for their community was getting off to a great start! Citizens were buying tickets to the Streetfair. Jose came into the diner looking for Ana. He overheard her dad tell the family he hoped Ana would come in before going to work to them how the date went.

Meanwhile Ana kept replaying it over and over again about her date with Jose. How she kept telling him no and he forced himself on her. She remembered saying no while he kept telling her that she was going to enjoy it and he didn't like stopping.

 _I could see it face as he hovered over me. Jose kept thrusting in and out of me, he kept putting his hand over my mouth so my screams wouldn't come out._

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and it was Mia. As she walked in she told Ana how she made the most amazing pancakes and that she had to have some. When Mia looked at Ana, she noticed her friend seemed off.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just getting a slow start this morning." Ana replied.

Mia let her know if she needed to talk she was just downstairs. While she went back downstairs, she couldn't shake this feeling that something happened to Ana. Back at the diner, Ray asked Jose how the date went.

"It was great actually. She and I went to the arcade. She didn't tell you," he stated.

"No, she hasn't been here yet. She's probably already at work by now."

"I see," Jose said as he grabbed his wallet and put some money in the jar. "I will see you all later.

Nadine invited him and Ana for breakfast when they could come in together. He told her thank you and left. Nadine wasn't getting good vibes from him. She told Ray that Jose had darkening of his ora. Nadine was one of those people who had a little bit of psychic abilities however; her family made of her. Ray called his daughter to see what was going on.

"Hey, baby girl?" he asked her

"Hi, dad," Ana replied back.

"Hey we've been missing you here and wanted to call and see how your date went Jose."

"It went fine," she replied in a shaky voice.

"That's good. Listen the Street fair is coming up and we could use your help down here," Ray suggested.

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you think you could come by after work perhaps?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I have a lot of catching up to do," she explained.

"Okay. It's just that we could really use your help."

"I'm sorry dad. I better get going. I'll talk to you later," she stated.

"Bye, baby girl," he said, just as she hung up. Ray thought she sounded a little off, but decided not to interfere, that if she wanted to talk she would.

Just as she hung up with her dad, Jose knocked on her door. "Ana it's Jose, are you there?" he asked through her door. Ana stared at door wanting him to go away. Mia stopped in the hallway.

"Hey, have you seen Ana this morning? She didn't show up for work and I got worried."

"My guess if she's not answering, she already left."

"Okay...I must have missed her then. Talk to you later."

He walked off as Mia stared at him. Ana came out not realizing Mia was there. She told Ana that Jose was just there. Ana explained she was in the shower. Although Ana didn't feel like going into work, her friend suggested she stay home. Ana replied telling her she had to go in sometime.

Ray had a group gathered in the streets as he was giving a speech about how the community has gotten together to raise money for their neighborhood and rebuilding after the fire. He told everyone how much he appreciated their efforts to want to turn things around.

Christian was on his way into the office. He was hoping once he got there, he could talk with Ana about his feelings.

"Ana, we have to talk about…" Christian's voice trailed off as he saw Jose putting a basket of flowers onto her desk. The two men glared at each other as Jose placed a card in the flowers for her.

"Where's, Ana?" Christian asked, looking at Jose.

"She hasn't come in yet. But when she does, she will see these as a reminder of our date last night.

Ana went to the diner to grab some coffee. Kate saw her and watched her carrying the cup while it shook in her hand as she tried to hold it steady. She asked Ana if she was okay. Ana told her she was fine but that she was running late and needed the caffeine to get her going. She asked if her dad was around but was told he was doing a press thing for the ball. Ana told Kate to let her her dad know she came by.

"Ana wait a second...is everything okay?" Kate asked concerned.

Just as Ana was about to answer, her dad came in giving her a quick hug as he ran to answer the phone. She told her dad she wanted to talk with him, but he seemed rather busy. Ana stood there for a moment while Ray talked on the phone. Just as he got off the phone and told Ana he needed her assistance, Elliot came interrupting.

Nadine poked her head out telling Ray that there was a delivery for him out back. Elliot told Ray he would help. Elliot grabbed Ana quickly giving her a hug and went out back. Kate was trying to get Ray's attention telling him something was wrong with Ana and to talk to her. But she was already gone. He told Kate he'd catch Ana later.

Ana finally made it to the office and was surprised to see flowers on her desk. It made her smile at first but she picked up the card and saw it was Jose's handwriting the smile faded. Just as she began to pick it up Christian came out of his office.

"There you are...you came to work...that's great," he said, as she didn't respond to him.

He came around in front of her saying, "Ana, I need to talk to you. It's important."

She avoided eye contact with him as he kept trying to get her attention. "Ana...there's something I have to tell you."

Ana moved her hair out of her face as she looked his way avoiding meeting his eyes. She began to pick up the files on her desk and sorting them out.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked back.

"I guess because I am," he responded quietly. "This is a little hard for me to say...but can you come with me into my office where it's more private?"

Ana got up and went inside without saying a word. He followed behind her closing his office door. "I don't know where to start," he began so nervous.

 _I don't know what's going on with me today, I felt like a highschool boy asking a girl to be my girlfriend. I mean this was Ana. She's been there for me through quite a bit, Ana has encouraged me when no one had. I just wasn't sure how'd she react to what I wanted to tell her._

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

Ana was just wanting him to get on with it. "Christian, was is it that you have to tell me?"

He blew out a breath. "I...um...wanted to tell you this before you went out with Jose...but I didn't," he started telling her that he knew she liked Jose and asked if she got his message.

She nodded to him. "Christian just spit out what it is you wanted to tell me."

He began rambling on how he rehearsed what he wanted to say a thousand times and now he couldn't think of a single word to it.

"Okay, here it goes...you know that deal we made in the beginning about our relationship being strictly business?" he asked while continuing, "I want out of it. I want to change it. Ever since that night on my yacht, I can't stop thinking about you. Even before that, I would get a whiff of your perfume and it drove me crazy. I was a complete idiot not realizing what was going on."

Ana stood there listening to him not quite sure what he was saying to her. "Wh-what are you saying?"

Christian's eyes were watering up as he said, "Ana, I'm trying to tell you how I feel," as he tried to reach out to her but she backed away.

"No," she stammered, not looking at him.

Christian was stunned with her response. "No?" he asked her, making sure she heard her right.

"No," her voice quivered.

 _Hearing Ana tell me she didn't want me hurt like hell. Had I read her totally wrong? I guess things with Jose were more serious than I thought._

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to upset you, Ana," he began saying his voice trembling. He was trying to hide the fact he was hurt. He needed to make up something before he completely lost it. "You know what, you can stay here, I have to go to human resources, I'll catch you later," Christian said, as he left his office, wiping the tears that escaped from his eyes.

Once Christian left the office, Ana began crying. She waited so long to hear him say he wanted to give them another chance and now...it was too late. The damage had already been done. Ana walked out of his office and was trying to get herself together when Jose came up.

"Hey, Ana, how's it going?" Jose asked her.

She stood there looking at him, remembering every little touch and the feel of him on her everywhere.

"I brought you some flowers, I also wanted to talk to you about going to the Streetfair together," he said, as she didn't say anything. He touched her face telling her it could be fun. Jose told her he'd talk to her later as he went into Christian's office to wait for him there. Ana's phone on her desk rang but she didn't answer it.

Christian walked back into his office not knowing Jose was there. He told Christian that he brought the figures to him.

"I didn't need them until next week. Where's Ana?" he asked.

"She was here but she left."

"Did she say anything?"

"Not really, she did seem kind of upset though, I don't know about what."

Christian was shuffling through some of his files in his hand. "I think I do."

"You talked to her?" Jose asked, questioning Christian.

"Yeah, though, I have a feeling I shouldn't of. It just made things worse." Christian walked passed Jose telling him that if she came back not to worry, he'd be gone for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile both men didn't realize that Ana was near. She was hiding in the office supply room as she started crying uncontrollably.

 **A/N: Poor Ana. I feel for both of them. I've been asked if this was a C and A HEA. Yes it will be. I had mentioned that Ana lost her virginity in the Author's Note on chapter four. I wanted to clarify something, Ana was a virgin when Jose raped her. I wasn't trying to make it sound like she gave it willingly. She will go through a hard time emotionally, there is no doubt about that. Rape is a very serious crime, I wasn't trying to say it wasn't. Please accept my apology if you thought otherwise, that wasn't my intention.**


	6. Chapter 6: Streetball Fair

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 6: The streetfair**

A few days went by as Ana became more and more depressed, calling into work, pulling away from her friends and family. She also gathered the clothes that she had worn that night putting them into a plastic bag throwing them away. Christian was beside himself at that point. He returned to the diner as her family was wondering why they hadn't see her.

"I think I know why," he stated to them.

Elliot who wasn't a big fan of Christian's either went to him asking what he did to his sister. Kate told both Ray and Elliot with them breathing down his neck, he wouldn't say anything. She begged them to let her handle this.

"So...what happened?" Kate asked Christian.

"Ray and Elliot were right. Ana is upset because of the way I feel about her," he said distraught.

Kate was surprised that Ana would react that way knowing how she felt about Christian.

"You told her?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. She practically ran out the room- actually I was the one who left the room. I told you I had great timing." Christian chastised himself. "All I could think about was telling her how I felt just as she was entering a relationship with Jose. I didn't think about how it would affect her."

Ray chimed in asking, "That's what this is all about? You hit on my daughter when she was just trying to to do her job? No wonder she's upset."

"Oh come on," Kate commented back to her father in law.

"It's all his fault," Ray stated, pointing to Christian.

"To be honest, I think it's more than what Christian had said to Ana," Kate replied.

"No, Kate, it's okay. Ray is right. I've done nothing but make life harder for Ana."

"So what's your solution to this?" Elliot asked. "Are you going to fire her now?" he asked.

"Of course not! It's not her fault," Christian replied to her brother.

"You're damn right it's not," Ray said to Christian. "I'm going to tell you what you are going to do...you're going to lay off her. You made a deal with her and you're going to back off." Christian rolled his eyes to Ray. "She's not your squeeze of the week."

Christian felt his whole world come crashing down on him. "How could I of have been so stupid!" he yelled out as Kate sat down across from him.

"Christian, I appreciate you taking most of the blame for all of this...but to be fair, I think there is something else going on with her."

"Like what?" he asked, looking back at Kate.

"I don't know exactly...she came by the morning after her date with Jose. Ana came in before going to the office. She was getting some coffee and her hand shook spilling it all over the counter. It just seemed as though she was disconnected…"

Christian agreed. "You mean like she's there but not hearing what you say?" he asked, assuring himself it wasn't just him.

"Yes, exactly. There is something going on with her, I just wish I could figure out what it was."

That evening, Ana took the clothes that she put in a plastic bag and threw it into the dumpster. She figured if she couldn't see them, it wouldn't remind of her that night.

"I just got off the phone with Mia, she said that Ana was there but not not answering her door or phone."

"It's okay, Christian, you're trying, that's what counts.

"Thanks for saying I wasn't a complete fool."

"I don't think that's true at all."

"When am I going to learn? It was a stupid thing for me to do."

"No, it wasn't." Kate reassured him.

Ray walked up to them asking, "Are you still here?"

Christian took the hint and told Kate bye. Her family began to worry about her. Ana came back to her room saw a dress hanging up on a hook. There was an envelope with it. She opened it up as it said,' _For tomorrow, can't wait to see you in it._ ' Ana backed away from it saying his name, "Jose."

It was the day of the fair and the community had come together to get ready with signs and posters. Jose and Christian was helping with setting everything up when the two had it out.

"What's going on with, Ana?" Christian asked Jose.

"I don't want to betray her confidence but her problem is you,"Jose pointed to Christian. "You've been driving her away."

"Is that so?" Christian responded. "What did she say exactly?"

"Stuff. Although I think that whole memo thing about office dating really got to her man," Jose replied, smugly. "The way you watch her, and what ever you may have said to her yesterday set her off. You have to admit, you're being hard on her."

"She's been mad at me before, but she doesn't hide away like this."

"Avoiding you means she's hiding?" Jose asked, while being condescending.

"I know, Ana, pal," Christian stated as matter of factly.

Jose laughed at Christian. "You may think you know Ana, but she and I have gotten closer than you think, Christian. I feel a little protective of her, this is awkward for me to say but...back off her."

Christian grabbed a hold of his shirt as he clenched his teeth. "Did you do anything to set her off like this?"

"If I did, do you think she'd be going with me to the fair tonight?" Jose asked, confident as ever.

"She's going with you?" Christian asked, letting go of Jose.

"As a matter of fact she is. You may not want to realize it, but you lost. It drives you crazy doesn't it? Knowing Ana prefered me over you," Jose said, very smugly.

"You son of a bitch!" Christian growled out as he went after Jose. Only Ray and Elliot stepped in and breaking up the fight between the two men.

"See ya at the fair, Christian. I have to get my date some flowers," Jose replied, as he walked away.

Christian broke away from Elliot and Ray's hold. Ray looked back at Christian. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Jose going out with my daughter."

 _Jealousy didn't begin to cover what I was feeling right now. I wanted to rip that fuckers head off! He's being way too smug, Ana's not the kind of woman to fall for a guy like that. I know her very well. I will get to the bottom of this._

Ana finally emerged from her room. It was getting to be lunch time as she made blt's for everyone. She was setting up the table when Mia came in with one of their friends David.

"Hey, Ana! Welcome back to the land of the living!" David said to her.

She ignored his statement saying, "I made some BLT's, have a seat and help yourself."

Mia grabbed all the messages she had written for her telling Ana that lots of people been calling for her including Jose. However; when Ana heard Jose's name, she dropped a plate on the floor. Ana looked back at her friend like the have seen a ghost.

"Ana, what's going on with you?" David asked.

"What?" she yelled. "Why are you guys staring at me like that? I didn't do anything it's no big deal." Ana began clearing up the table and acting erratic.

"Ana, we're all just worried about you. You're the one who's the most chattiest and the hungriest of all of us. But you're not eating, you've been avoiding your friends and family, not answering your phone calls. You tell us what's wrong?" Mia asked.

Ray walked in seeing his daughter with her friends. She asked her dad if he was hungry like nothing hasn't changed.

"I wanted to give these two hell for not giving you my messages. But I can see that's not the case."

Mia told them she and David were going for a walk to give Ana and her dad privacy. Ray looked at Ana and noticed she had circles around her eyes and she was losing weight.

"I know, Ana," he said to her. Ana darted a look at her dad as she panicked.

 _How could my dad know? I haven't said anything to nobody._

"Christian told us what happened," he stated.

Now she was confused about what he was talking about.

"Christian told us how he...well… that he wanted…I'm here to tell you he won't be pestering you anymore. I took care of it by telling him to back off."

"Thanks, dad. I appreciate it." Ana replied. Knowing that her dad didn't understand the whole thing.

"So? Are you coming tonight? We saw Jose and he talked about how excited he was that you two were attending the fair together. I just wanted to come and see my baby girl."

"I'm okay dad, you don't have to keep checking on me."

"You're my daughter and I love you. Okay, I will leave you alone so you can get ready for tonight." Ray hugged his daughter as he left.

Mia came back with David as they were getting ready for the fair. She asked Ana if she was attending and Ana told her she wasn't up for it. Her friend asked her if she wouldn't mind watching her son, Peter for her. Ana told her she was glad to watch her son.

The fair was shaping up nicely, as everyone started to arrive. But there was one small little hitch. Detective Levy was there to shut the ball down. Apparently, Ray forgot to file for permits. It was a legality thing that Ray had no idea about. Fortunately for Ray, Elena filed it for him so the fair could go on as scheduled. Ray thanked her for whole community raised fifty thousand dollars so began to play music as everyone started dancing.

Jose went to the house to pick up Ana, but was told she wasn't feeling well. He asked Mia to tell her he was sorry she was going to miss it. But she had a feeling that the date between Ana and Jose didn't go as well as Ana once told her. She decided to talk with Ana about what really happened. The fact that Ana didn't want to see or hear from Jose after their date was weird.

Ana came down stairs after she had thought everyone left. But Mia told her they needed to talk.

"Ana- something happened that night you went out with Jose and we need to talk about it."

"Nothing happened."

"Why don't you start with the night you went to his apartment and go from there?"

"Look, why can't everyone just mind their own business?"

"I'm not just anybody. I'm your friend, Ana and you have to talk about what happened."

Ana looked her friend in the eyes as she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ana- I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened that night with Jose. Ever since that night you haven't been yourself. At first I thought you were upset because you didn't lose your virginity. But watching you I feel like something did happen and you really need to tell someone about it. Did I get it wrong? Did you have sex with him?"

Ana looked back at her friend as she had tears in her eyes.

Back at the streetfair, Christian showed up dressed in a tux from the 1880 period. Kate herself was in a black dress for the occasion from back in that day. The two greeted each other. Christian told her he couldn't believe he was there dressed in that kind of get up. He told her he just wasn't in the mood, but wanted to know if she had seen Ana. Kate reminded him that she would be coming with Jose. Christian just wanted the chance to talk to her.

At the house the two friends were sitting at the table together. Ana was going to tell her friend about what happened that night.

"It was supposed to be the date, at least that's the way I imagined to be."

Mia sat down next to her. "So?"

"We went to the shooting arcade and we were laughing and having a good time. Everything seemed to be going okay." Ana started saying. "I got a little less nervous, so when he asked me to go back to his place, I agreed."

"Hmm," Mia said as she continued listening.

"When we got there, he made me a drink. At first I didn't want it but I took it anyway," she said, stirring up her tea, but her hand shook from nervousness.

"I got it, Ana, it's okay. Go ahead and continue," Mia said, reassuring her friend.

"He told me the drink was mainly fruit juice and after that we just made out."

"Keep going…"

"It got pretty heavy, and that's pretty much what I expected and wanted it to go…"

"But…" Mia replied.

"You know how I told you I was tired of being a virgin, and that I had originally said I wanted to wait until, I just…" Ana wavered.

"It's okay, Ana. Keep going."

"He took me to the bed as we continued as I was laying there and we were kissing, I realized I wasn't quite ready yet."

"Did you tell him how you were feeling?" Mia asked.

"Let's just say that it didn't happen quite the way I thought it would."

"So you went ahead and went all the way?"

"He wasn't as gentle as I expected to be. It felt as if I was there by myself at times. It was as if he was there but in his own little world." Ana looked at her friend asking, "Is that the way it supposed to be?"

"No, it's not, Ana. You're supposed to be able to enjoy it." Mia stated to her friend. "Are you saying he forced you?"

"No," Ana replied. "No, how could it be? I've been giving signal for days…"

"I don't care what kind of signals you've been giving him. If you didn't want to go through with then he needed to listen to you sweetie."

"I just feel that if you get a guy going too far, then…"

"No, I used to think that way too. But if a woman changes her mind, the man should respect her wishes."

Ana was feeling embarrassed and didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Listen, Mia, I think I've said enough about my private life. You should go ahead and go to the fair. I'll watch Peter for you."

There was a knock at the door and it was Mia's date. Ana told her to go ahead and to have fun. Mia left with her boyfriend but didn't feel right about Ana's date with Jose. Christian noticed Jose had showed up by himself he had questioned him on it. Jose told Christian that Ana wasn't feeling well. Christian watched as Jose began to make the moves onto someone else which was rather odd.

Ray got up on the stage and announced there would be an auction and asked the ladies of Seattle to join him on the stage. The women reluctantly went to join him as he started of the bidding. There were a few winners as the auction had gotten off to a huge start.

Mia was up next as the audience cheered her on. But when Jose began the first bid, she politely declined getting off the stage in a hurry. David went to her to see what was wrong.

"I just want no part of this, that's all."

Christian however; noticed her hostility towards Jose. He ran up to her asking what was going on. He told her that he noticed that Ana had been upset lately and wanted to know if he had anything to do with it.

"It has nothing to do with you, okay," she said, darting off a look in Jose's direction.

He couldn't ignore this feeling he was having anymore. He had to find out once and for all if it was him, the reason Ana was staying away. Ana was sitting in the dark, listening to the steam whistle as she heated some water in pot. Christian showed up at the house looking in the window seeing her sitting at the table in the dark.

He knocked at the door as she continued to sit there. "Ana?" he asked, as he continued knocking. She walked to the door standing near it. "Ana, please open the door I need to see you," Christian begged her.

"It's late," Ana answered him.

"I won't be long, I promise."

"It's just not a good idea, Christian," Ana replied.

"I know you're upset with me, Ana," he began.

"No. I just don't feel very well."

"The things I said to you in the office I know upset you."

"It's okay, just forget it," Ana told him.

"I can't, Anastasia. I was out of bounds and I'm sorry." Christian's voice cracking.

"Apology is accepted."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to let me off the hook so easily."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does, Ana. I broke our agreement, because I was lying to myself when we made it. I was caught up in myself and what I was feeling for you. I guess I was wishing you that if I told you how I felt that you'd welcome me back in your life with open arms and you would give me another chance. I know I don't deserve your heart, Ana," his voice quivered.

"Christian, please don't do this," Ana pleaded through the door.

"Ana, I know I hurt you again and that was not my intention. If you don't feel the same way I'll," he continued on as she opened the door.

"Stop! It's over!"

"No, Ana, what I want to be is over is my lying to you. I don't know how serious it's gotten between you and Jose," he said, but saw her reaction to his name. "Ana, what's going on with you?" he asked, seeing that she didn't seem right to him.

Ana heard Peter crying and started going to him. She kept repeating, "Peter, I have to get to Peter!"

Christian's never seen her act this way towards him. It's like she had shut herself down or something. He stood waiting until she returned downstairs. Ana slowly made it back into the room, where he was looking back at her.

"It's like you're not even hearing me. Am I that much of a stranger to you now?" he asked, begging her to talk to him.

Back at the street fair, Mia was finally able to get Jose by himself. She wanted to know from him how the date went. However; as he recited how it was, it was a totally different story than what Ana described to her. Back at Mia's house Christian and Ana were in the same room together. Only he felt he was there by himself.

"Ana, Ana, please talk to me. I can't read your mind. Tell me what did I do?" he was pleading with her. She avoided making eye contact with him. "You're not even going to look at me," he said, looking back at her. It was as if he was seeing just the shell of her. "Okay, I want you to forget everything I just told you. The romantic part, it doesn't mean I don't feel it, but if it's upsetting you, I'd rather not risk losing you completely. I won't bother you anymore, if you just tell me what it is you want."

Christian stood there as she didn't respond to him. Tears were streaming down his face.

 _I have never opened myself like this to anyone in my entire life. Having Ana just avoiding eye contact with me and not hearing me was breaking my heart._

"Ana...please...I'm begging you," his voice was cracking showing all his emotions. "Ana please...I can't stand to see you like this, I love you!" Christian proclaimed his love for her. He began wiping away the tears from his face. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

Ana looked his way but still avoiding eye contact. "Go away...just go away."

 _Having her to tell me to go away after professing my love to her, hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was being punched in the gut._

Christian walked away from Anastasia without another word even though his heart was breaking into a million peices. He returned to the fair as his father approached him.

"Where have you been son, I've been waiting for you?"

"I had something to do." Christian replied.

"Oh well...I'm glad your back. They're about to announce the award on who gave the most money to the fundraiser.

"Really, father. And you expect to win?"

"As you know our company was their biggest supporter of the fair and I would like you by my side since you are the president and represent the company. Come along son," Carrick said to him.

Christian looked over at Jose who was dancing with another woman and the two looked very cozy together. He knew in his heart that something wasn't right be Jose and Ana. He was going to find out just what that was.

After his father won the award for giving the most money, they continued the dancing and the music. Christian watched as Jose danced with the new lady in his arms. Christian imagined Ana with him as they were dancing together smiling happily with one another.

Later there was some chaos happening as it seemed someone had stolen all the money that was raised. Detective Levy told everyone they weren't leaving until they found the culprit. Christian was trying to tell him that he had nothing to do with it. But Jose stepped in backing Christian away from the detective. Instead they arrested Ray Steele because he was the one who started the fundraiser to begin with.

Jose told Christian if he didn't stop he'd get himself arrested and that wouldn't be good headlines for Grey Enterprises. Christian shoved Jose away from him as he walked away.

Anastasia was back in her room. She was looking at the dress as she imagined what her night with Christian would be like.

' _Thank you so much for a wonderful night! I've never felt more safe or moved loved, than I have tonight,' Ana said to Christian._

As Christian moved closer to Ana he was saying,' _I hope you feel that way every day and night for the rest of your life. And if you let me, I will show you the way I feel for now on,' Christian whispered to her as moved in slowly and kissed her._

Only her fantasy was interrupted.

"Hello, Ana. I think we need to talk," Jose said, as she looked back him in fear.

 **A/N: This was a very hard chapter to write. So what did you all think of Christian declaring his love for Ana? I really felt for him.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fresh start

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 7: A Fresh start...**

Ana grabbed her robe putting it on over her night shirt as Jose stood looking at her.

"How'd you get into my room?" Ana asked, panicking.

"Calm down, okay. Maggie the other renter let me in as I came up the back way. What's wrong? You're acting like I'm going to bite you?" Jose asked. Ana just stood there looking back at him.

"You look confused. Mia seemed upset at the fair tonight asking me questions about our date we had. I'm beginning to think there has been some kind of misunderstanding," he replied. "I thought we had a wonderful time together, however; Mia made it seem like you told her it wasn't so great. I understand it was your first time, and I also know that kind of experience can be confusing or anticlimactic, disappointing even for someone like you." Jose explained. "I get that...you're a romantic and you waited a long time and might feel disappointed somehow because it didn't live up to your expectations. I wished you could have went to the fair last night because you missed out on a wonderful evening."

"You should go because it's late and I'm really tired," Ana said back to him.

"Are we okay, Ana? I don't want to leave until I know...that...everything is okay between us."

"You can leave," she answered.

"Good, that's a relief. There shouldn't be any confusion as we both know what happened between us. We had sex, as we both wanted it. We don't need outside forces telling us what it was, am I right?"

Ana was listening to Jose tell her that what happened between them is that they had sex and both of them wanted. But to her it felt different even know she didn't have the experience to know otherwise.

 _Maybe he's right. I did brag to Mia how I was going to lose my virginity to him. I went to his place knowing full well what I was walking into._

"You're right," Ana said, agreeing with him.

"Okay. I'll see you at work, beautiful," he spoke to her quietly.

Jose left her room, as Ana rushed to the door locking it. She felt like her world was spinning out of control. She layed on her bed finally able to sleep.

 _I felt him on me, as he we're kissing and making out on the bed. I told him no, when he reached under my skirt to remove my panties._

Ana was thrashing in the bed.

 _I kept repeating myself saying no to him, only he told me to relax. He pinned me down onto the mattress, as I felt the head of his penis near my center. 'Please, no!' I screamed. I heard him say, 'Relax, baby, I will make you feel so good.' He entered inside of me roughly as I kept thrashing against him. I tried to fight him off, but he held me down. I heard him groaning as he kept pushing into me and I screamed out no!_

"Noooooo!" Ana screamed out gasping as she woke up. She looked around her room, she realized she was having a nightmare. Mia heard her scream and came knocking on her door.

"Ana! Let me in!" Mia shouted beyond the door. Ana let her in.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming," her friend asked.

"I keep having these anxiety dreams about work, I didn't mean to scare you," Ana replied.

Mia saw a bruise on her shoulder. It looked like a handprint. "What's up with this bruise, did someone grab you?"

"No. I slipped in the shower." Ana said grabbing her robe. "Um...I need to get ready for work."

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just late."

Mia left Ana's room but she wasn't convinced everything was fine. The way she had been acting lately, and from what she told Mia made her think that Jose attacked her. She decided to go to the diner and maybe have a talk with Ray.

She arrived at the diner and Kate told her that he was indisposed for the moment. Elliot arrived trying to help Kate get ready for customers. But she told him that Mia had been waiting an hour to talk to Ray and asked him to talk to her instead. Elliot joined her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I have no idea how long my dad will be."

"Can you tell me where he is?" Mia asked.

"Whatever your problem is, can someone else help you out with it?" he asked.

"It's not my problem, it's Ana's."

That got Elliot's attention. Mia began telling him that she doesn't think the date with Jose went to well.

"Wait a minute...are you telling me that Jose attacked my sister?" Elliot asked, getting angry.

"I asked her that point blank and she said no. But there is something going on as she's acting strange. She has bruises…"

"Bruises?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. All up on her arms and shoulders. I just think there is something wrong." Mia explained.

"I'm going to kill him!" Elliott said, loudly.

Jose was calling the house to speak with Ana. But he was told she wasn't available to talk. He asked that they tell her he called looking for her.

"I told him that you were sick and couldn't talk right now. Is that okay?" Michelle Hyde asked Ana. Michelle was Christian's cousin who came to the house as her dad was dealing with some stuff of his own.

"Yeah...that's fine. Thanks."

Back at Grey Enterprises just as Jose hung up the phone, Mindy came in off the elevator. She had a meeting with Christian, Jose told her he wasn't in yet and asked if he could help, flirting with her a bit as he embellished about he was moving up within the company. Only the elevator dinged, and Christian had arrived seeing Mindy talking with Jose.

"Oh! Am I that late?" Christian asked, looking at Mindy.

"Just a few minutes. It's okay though. Your protege here was keeping me company." She replied.

Christian walked right passed Jose telling Mindy to meet him in his office. Mindy however told Jose that Christian didn't seem to be all that thrilled with him. Jose explained that he was having a few issues with the boss. But he continued to tell her that if he showed up at the roadhouse if she could save him a dance. She flirted back saying that looked forward to it.

Christian heard Jose flirt with Mindy and he was just disgusted with his behavior and treatment of Anastasia, especially when Mindy commented how cute he was. As Mindy was going on and on about her job at Lewis, Christian was using his pen to keep turning his coffeecup distracted.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Well, I've been having the most wonderful conversation with myself. You should really join me sometime," Mindy replied.

"I'm sorry...just a little distracted," he said to her.

"It's okay...I know you have a lot on your mind. This is a very important deal...Okay, I seem to be having a monologue by myself."

"No, I'm listening to you and I know it's a very important deal."

"It's a solo one at that with a lot of pressure. How do you feel about that?"

He closed the folder telling her he was good to go ahead with the deal.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Word has it in the business community that you're more interested in your personal life than in your professional life."

"That's interesting considering that anyone who knows me I don't have a personal life and I'm very committed to my work. And there is nothing wrong my leadership and I would appreciate it if you heard other wise, tell them to mind their own damn business," he snapped.

"I have every faith you in you, Christian…" she replied, making sure he knew she was on his side.

"I'm sorry-it's not you. I have a lot on my mind as you said. I'm just worried about someone I care a great deal about. That's all."

"I understand…" she said, looking back at him. "If you need a friend to talk to…"

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Mindy looked at her watched and realized she needed to get back to her office. "Good luck tomorrow," she said.

"I will call you to let you know how it goes." He replied as she walked out of his office.

Christian got up and walked out of his office and was surprised to see Ana setting at her desk typing.

"Ana?"

"I'm late I know…" Ana said, as she typed away.

"No, It's okay. I just didn't know you were going to be here, I heard you were sick," he said, looking at her.

Ana was typing on her keyboard while she said, "I'm fine and feel much better now and you don't have to worry about me. I will get your mail for you in the meantime is there anything you needed me to do?" she asked.

Christian wasn't sure what to think anymore, he was very confused about her behavior.

"No," he replied.

"Nothing at all?"

"Um… I was just going to bring down this contract that Mindy Lewis brought to me," he explained.

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's on my desk in a blue folder," he told her. Ana went to get it as she stood there as she was acting very strange to him.

 _I'm not sure what's going on with Ana, but she sure isn't herself lately. She seemed a bit confused, erratic. I've never seen act this way. It's very disturbing to say the least._

Meanwhile Mia was able to calm down Elliot but they decided to go to the station and talk to Detective Cutter.

"Wait...lets just go over this slowly. What makes you think she was attacked?"

Elliot screamed at Cutter telling him that his sister was badly hurt. He asked Mia to tell Cutter what she told him. Mia explained that she saw bruises on her shoulders and that she hasn't been acting herself lately.

"Did she say she was raped?" Cutter asked.

"No," Mia replied.

"It's because she's scared!" Elliot shouted.

"I asked her point blank and she flat out denied anything like that happened. But that doesn't change her behavior."

"Will she come in and file a complaint?" he asked grasping at straws.

"No. She's barely talking to anyone these days."

"Listen, I know she's your friend," pointing to Mia, "And your sister," pointing to Elliot, "But if she's not willing to make a statement there isn't a lot I can do," Detective Cutter told them both.

Elliot was furious and told Cutter than he needed to bring Jose in and grill him until he told the truth. Cutter explained to him that they can't do that without something more concrete.

"Here's what I know, Ana has bruises on her that she's never had before, she went on a date with this guy Jose, she's been upset ever since. Then when he came to take her to the fair she went ballistic saying she didn't want to see him ever again."

"Okay, did she go the hospital the night that it happened? Did she call a rape hotline? Has she told anybody?"

Mia sighed. "No. All she told me was that she had sex with him but...it wasn't what she thought it would be. Detective Cutter, she was a virgin, okay? I just don't think she realized what happened that night."

He sympathized with her. "I'm sorry about your friend. But you wasn't there that night so you really have no idea what happened between Ana and Jose that night."

Elliot didn't like where the detective was going with that. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying there are two sides to every story, Elliot. As much you don't want to think about your sister's sex life, it's no one's business, but her's and Jose's."

"What do you think she asked for this?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"I thought I was doing the right thing here but I can see that I was wrong," Elliot said, leaving more angrier than ever.

"Elliot!" Cutter shouted going after him.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Christian was back at his desk as Ana brought in his files.

"I just wanted you to know that I apologize for calling in sick and coming in late. For now on, Grey Enterprises has my full attention," she said to him, trying to make a little eye contact to him as possible.

"Ana, wait a minute, don't go," Christian said to her.

Ana halted at his words as he came around from his desk trying to be near her. "Look, I'm glad your back. You know, I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said looking back at him.

"I just wanted you to know that…" he couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but held back. "I'm just glad your back."

Ana nodded back as she said, "I've got work to do," leaving his office.

Christian missed the old Ana. The one who was vibrant and full of life. This Ana seemed so distant. As she sat back at her desk just outside his office, the elevator dinged and opened. From the back of the young man, he looked like Jose and it made her cringe. However as he turned around it was Jason. He was from a different department.

"Hey there, Ana," he said to her.

"Hey, Jason. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just bringing back some reports for Mr. Grey."

"Great! I'll get them to him right away."

Later Christian came out of his office seeing Ana still at her computer. He told her that everyone has already gone home for the day. Ana told him that she had catching up to do and good night. He walked to the elevator, getting inside looking back at her.

"Good night, Ana."

Ana kept working as she was typing in not hearing her brother walk up. "Hey, Ana," he said, startling her, making her gasp.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me," she replied breathless.

"I'm sorry. Your working rather late. Is Jose around?" he asked.

"Um...not that I know of. Why?"

"Mia told me what happened, Ana."

The roadhouse was pretty happening that night. Both detectives were hanging out as Cutter asked Levy what was the update on the fundraiser money that was stolen. Levy explained that that had a list of suspects but so far everyone has been cleared of wrongdoing. He could tell that there was something up with Cutter that he seemed distracted.

"I'm just concerned about Elliot, he's worried about his sister. I thought I'd come down here and just watch that Rodriguez character and see for myself," Cutter said.

"I hear ya. Just try to keep an open mind," Leavy replied as he left the bar.

As everyone was partying and dancing the two step, including Jose and Mindy, Christian watched from a distance. Even though Ana told him she was fine, he knew that Jose was up to something, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

Meanwhile Elliot was at Grey Enterprises arguing with his sister. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay and that Jose didn't attack her. Ana continued to put files away as she told him that Mia had no right coming to him about her personal life. Elliott explained that they were all worried about her. Ana told her brother that her friend was blowing things out of proportion and that everything was just fine.

"Can you show me the bruises?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped. Ana told him that she slipped in the shower and that was all.

"Why didn't you go to the fair?"

"Because I wasn't feeling very well."

"Was it because of Jose?"

"No. Why does everything have to revolve around him. If you must know I had stomach cramps okay."

"If that is all it is, then fine. But why would Mia come to me if she wasn't worried about you."

"With her who knows."

"Ana," Elliott said.

"Look, Elliot, if I had been attacked how would I be able to come back to work here, huh? Will you just leave me alone."

"Why can't you look me in the eyes and tell me he didn't do anything to you."

Ana was getting tired of this interrogation. She looked Elliott into his eyes and said, "I appreciate you coming here and checking on me. I do. But as you can see I'm fine. Now I have a lot of work to do."

"Ana, I just want you to know that we went to Cutter."

"What? Why?"

"Because we were worried about you. We told him about the bruises…"

"You had no right going to him and talking about my personal life!" Ana shouted at her brother.

"Look, he told us to calm down. He said unless you came down to the station and made a statement, he couldn't do anything."

"Elliot...for the last time, I'm fine. I don't need to talk with anyone, especially when it comes to my private life. Now, I have to finish my work here." Ana told her brother as she continued.

Elliot still wasn't convinced that nothing happened. But decided to drop it for now.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I truly am," he said giving her a hug. "I guess I'm just trying to make up for all that lost time," he pulled away a bit and looked in her eyes. "You're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too. Now can you please go so I can finish my work." She replied with a smile.

Christian was still at the roadhouse watching Jose as he moved about flirting with different women. It seemed to him that Jose had a real problem and he felt he needed to keep an eye on him. Jose walked up to Mia's boyfriend who seemingly was stringing up his guitar.

"Yo, Kurt, what's up?" Jose asked, as he took a swig of his beer.

"Not a whole lot. What's going on with you? I haven't seen Ana with you lately," Kurt replied to Jose. Christian was listening to the men talk.

"Man, with women just like music, variety is the spice of life. A woman a night, that's my motto. A woman a night." Jose remarked not knowing Christian heard his every word.

Later, Christian joined Mindy explaining to her he was sorry about how their meeting went and he will make sure everything goes accordingly. Christian offered to buy her a beer she but told him no thanks.

He went to get himself another one Elena made conversation with Christian saying she spotted him in the corner. Christian told Elena that wasn't liking how Rodriguez was treating his friend and he was watching how the guy operated.

"This friend must be pretty important to you."

Christian looked over at Jose while he replied, "She sure is."

Meanwhile Detective Cutter was dancing with Mindy but Jose decided to cut in. Mindy giggled as she danced with the young man.

Cutter went up to Christian asking why he wasn't dancing. He told him that he wasn't in the mood. However Cutter asked a question and wanted to know what Christian knew about Jose Rodriguez. That got Christian's attention.

"What do you want to know? Is he in trouble with the law?"

"No, nothing like that. Did you run a background check on the guy?" Cutter asked.

"Sure we did, we do the normal background check. Why?"

"I don't know...I'm just trying to figure the guy out that's all."

"Any particular reason? Christian asked.

"Well he seems to have a way with the ladies, you know. Jumping from one female to the next, that sort of thing. But something got me thinking, if he was the kind of guy who abused women."

Cutter saw the look on Christian's face, sort of like shock. "Maybe I'm just reaching. I'm just keeping my eye on him."

But Cutters suggestion on Jose's past got Christian to thinking. Jose lived in Florida at one time but moved to Seattle to make a fresh start. He was kind of curious on how fresh it was. Christian went to Mindy as she was alone at the moment. He told her that their meeting in New York would have to wait as he needed to go to Florida to check on something. While Jose was getting his and Mindy beers, Christian left the bar in a hurry.

"What's up with Christian?" Jose asked Mindy.

"I don't know...but he said he had to go to Florida for something. Just weird." She exclaimed taking the beer from Jose.

However, Jose wasn't paying too much attention to the blonde now, his mind was on Christian going to Florida.

Jose said out loud, "Just what was Christian up to?" he questioned.

Ana was still at Grey Enterprises going through some files. She came across Jose's picture in the paper about him being named employee of the year. She took a marker and blacked out his face.

 **A/N: I do believe that Christian will find out something about Jose. Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm trying to do this story justice.**


	8. Chapter 8: You're fired!

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 8: You're fired!**

While Christian was out of town for a couple of days, Ana's friends were having a party. Mia's brother recently became engaged and they were celebrating. It was the first time in a month Ana joined her friends as she was hesitant at first.

But the night progressed on as she was a little more comfortable until David asked where was Jose. Ana told him that she wasn't dating him anymore and ran out of the room. Mia followed her to see if she was okay but Ana went off on her.

"Who in the hell gave you permission to go to my family behind my back and to meddle into my private affairs?"

"That's not what happened," she explained.

"And then my brother went to Detective Cutter telling him that Jose attacked me, do you have any idea how that made me feel? It made me feel pathetic so thanks alot!"

"Ana, I only did it because I care about you. I know something happened to you that night…"

"You know nothing, Mia. I should have never told you anything about that night. I feel like such a fool."

"I'm your friend…"

"Well you know what, your no longer my friend so stay out of my life!" Ana shouted as she ran up into the house slamming the door while everyone watched her pounce up the stairs to her room hearing her door slam shut.

Meanwhile, Elena, had been put into jail as she was writing a story about the fundraiser and she got a tip on who stolen the money. However; since her source was in trouble she couldn't reveal the identity. So detective Cutter threw her in jail until they made headlines saying that they had something going on other than friendship which caused some havoc in the police department and almost got Cutter suspended.

Christian returned from his trip and as he came out of the elevator, Jose stopped him asking how his trip was.

"How was your trip to Fort Lauderdale?" Jose asked.

"It went great actually," Christian replied. "I got the information I needed to know."

"What were you doing down there?"

"Talking to people. You have quite a reputation there with the ladies." Christian answered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jose asked, getting into Christian's personal space just as Ana came out of Christian's office. Both men turned looking at her.

Christian turned facing Jose as he said, "I think you know exactly what I mean." The tension was thick between the two men. "I think we should discuss that in my office." Christian stated to Jose, not wanting Ana to know what was going on at that moment.

Jose went into Christian's office waiting for him as he asked Ana to take a contract to Lewis Construction. Ana said she would get a messenger to deliver it but Christian told her to do it in person.

"I'd prefer you go your self, as it's getting late, and I think it looks better on us if you went instead."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Ana stated.

He gave her the folder with the contract, and he watched her leave getting into the elevator. Christian walked into his office as Jose waited for him.

"So how's it going, boss? I heard you went for a visit in my hometown?" Jose asked.

Christian had been waiting for this day to come for a long time. He know something had been up with Jose, especially on his treatment of Anastasia. Now he could get some answers from him finally.

"That's right, I was."

"I knew you went down there asking questions about me. My sister called telling all about it. Are you that hung up on Ana that you had to dig up dirt on me?" Jose asked.

Christian sat in his chair looking back at Jose. "I was there on business. I dropped by to see old colleagues and friends of an employee. Does that bother you?"

"No. Should it?"

"You tell me. I did ask around about a place where I could unwind and they told me there was a place called the Spinnaker. Have you heard of it?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I know it," Jose explained, as he began to sweat a little.

"I went there and a lot of your old friends are still there. They couldn't stop bragging about you though, they told me to tell you say hello to the legend."

"What's your point, Christian?"

"I ran into an old girlfriend of yours, cute too, blonde, blue eyes. However; she didn't seem to have the same kind of praise for you as your friends did."

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember." Christian began to stand up saying, "The thing is, this girl said that you took her on a date and got a little nasty with her…"

"Nasty?" Jose questioned laughing. "No, I don't think so, man. I think you're full of hot air," Jose spouted off as Christian came from behind his desk. "You want to know why? Because I didn't do anything. I know the girl your talking about," Jose continued on as Christian turned facing him. "I know who you mean, she's a tease. Flat out a tease, she comes onto you like madonna and when you finally get her back to your place and she turned into a nun in training, and there is no way I'm going to take the wrap for that. Admit it man, admit it, you know chicks like this with the sexy smile and short skirts, they try to get you going and all the while they are telling you no, no, no. Talk about asking for it, so you can take your prying and shove it! No body believed her down there anyway and no charges were ever filed against me," Jose told Christian off.

Christian was shocked by Jose's omission. _What a scumbag,_ Christian thought. But he said to Jose before he could leave, "Jose, I never talked to any of your girlfriends." The two men faced each other. "But I guess that's the way you're going to to tell it to Ana right?"

Jose came up to Christian all smug like. "Are you sure you're not all bent out of shape as I got to Ana first."

"Shut the fuck up!" Christian bellowed at Jose as he got in his face. "You don't even have the right to speak her name."

Jose just laughed at Christian. "You know it's too bad you're my boss!"

"Oh I can take care of that for you. You're fired!" Christian shouted.

Jose punched Christian in the face and a fight ensued between the men. Christian threw Jose across the room over his desk. He went to pick him up, throwing on the desk yelling at Jose.

"What did you to her?" Christian asked as he held Jose down on his desk.

Ana had came back and heard the commotion in Christian's office. "No, stop it! Don't do it!"

Christian held Jose down on his desk squeezing his throat. "Please, whatever is going on would you please stop?" Ana asked afraid because she had no idea what was going on between them.

Jose was able to get away from Christian. "You just made a big mistake," Jose said, pointing to Christian. "Watch yourself, Ana," Jose told Ana.

"Get out of here!" Christian yelled.

"The boss man has lost it as he's obsessed with you," Jose continued on as he left Christian's office.

Christian began to tell Ana what he found out. "Ana...don't listen to him. I haven't lost it, I just found out the truth about him. That's why I went to Florida, I talked to people okay. I talked to women that he…"

"Please stop, Christian," Ana said to him.

"Ana, I have to tell you the truth about him!"

"I don't want to hear it, please," she begged him.

They began to calm down. He asked her to sit as he gave her some water. He bent down on his knees as he said to her, "Ana...are you okay?" he asked, his lip was busted from the fight. "I wanted to explain on what happened. I couldn't help myself, as I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face."

"Please, Christian, just no more," Ana begged him sitting on the couch in his office.

"I couldn't stand to look at him and now you don't have to either," he explained to her.

Ana saw that his lip was busted. "You're hurt," she whispered.

"That doesn't matter." Christian replied to her, he was hesitant to touch her face. But he did gently as he said, "What matters to me is you."

However, Ana pulled away from him. "No, don't," as she left his office in a hurry.

"Ana, wait!" Christian yelled going after her. But she had disappeared from him.

Meanwhile Jose had called Carrick telling him he needed to speak with him. Jose entered into the Grey mansion, he met with Carrick.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Jose said.

"Mr. Rodriguez? What is it you would like to say?" Carrick asked.

The two men sat down in the office at the mansion. Jose explained that he worked with Christian, but Carrick corrected him by saying you mean for him. But Jose told him he thought that things between he and Christian was going very well until now.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't be telling this, but on the sake of Grey Enterprises, I feel the need to speak up."

"By all means, I'm all ears. Spit it out, Mr. Rodriguez." Carrick spoke looking the gentleman directly in the eyes, making eye contact with him.

"I believe your son, is destroying the company. I hope I did the right thing by coming here." Jose replied.

"Let me assure you, you most certainly have."

It was getting late and it was lightening outside as a storm was brewing. Christian was still at the office looking for Ana. The office supply room door was cracked open and Christian saw her hair through the crack. He went closer to it opening the door and saw her hiding in there.

 _My god, what the hell did he do to her?_

Ana was scared, as he began to tell her not to run away and he wanted to help her. But she ran out on him, not wanting to face him.

She went to the house and her friends was there. David wanted to know how she was doing. He asked her to go hang out at the roadhouse, she declined at first. Mia told her she was more than welcome to watch movies with her, but Ana didn't want to be around her so she went with David.

They made it to the roadhouse and it was quite busy. David got Ana and beer as they watched other couples dance. Jose showed up with Carrick as they finished up their business. Later Jose started flirting with Mindy. Ana watched him with her as Mindy was laughing and seemingly to be having a good time. He invited her to his place for a nightcap and Mindy told him she'd love to but wanted to freshen up first.

Christian showed up at Mia's looking for Ana. When he started heading up the stairs she told him she wasn't there. He asked where she was.

"David took her to the roadhouse, but I don't think she will stay very long."

"At least she's safe," he mumbled out but Mia heard him.

"What do you mean safe?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about her that's all."

"I know...me too."

Back at the roadhouse, Ana went to look for Mindy. Just as she came out of the bathroom, Ana approached her telling her she needed to talk to her. Ana led her outside where the lighting was becoming more evident.

The two women talked as Ana begged her not to go with Jose to his place. Mindy thought Ana was jealous as she knew that they used to date. Ana told her she wasn't jealous but that ...Jose wasn't a nice person.

"What are you talking about Ana? I don't understand," Mindy said to her.

Jose was looking for Mindy and asked the barmaid if she knew where she went. She told him that Ana was talking to her outside. He peeked around the corner listening to Ana tell Mindy, not to go home with him.

"I just think...if you go home with him, you will regret it. All he wants to do is have sex." Ana pointed out.

Mindy laughed at Ana telling her, "Well most men his age is after that, Ana."

Jose came to join Mindy. "There you are, I was wondering where you went," he said, putting his arm over Mindy's shoulder looking back at Ana. "Hey, Ana, have a nice night," he said, smirking as he left with Mindy.

Ana went back inside having enough of the bar scene. She went to find David but ran into her family. Nadine approached Ana telling her they hadn't see her in a while. But when Nadine looked at her, Ana seemed pale to her.

"Ana it's so good to see you! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine...but I was just on my way out."

"No, no, not before you see your dad. Elliot and Kate are here too."

Her dad got up and hugged her along with her brother and sister in law.

"Hey baby girl, are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Dad I'm fine. You know, I'm going to get a shirt saying I'm fine. Why does everybody keep asking if I'm okay?" Ana questioned.

"Because, your not acting like yourself."

Elliot and Kate were dancing, but he was telling his wife, that he hated the way Jose had been treating Ana. Kate told him that he needed to stay out of it. Carrick had asked Ana about Christian, but Ana told him that he might be at the office. He left on search for his son.

Ana asked David if he would take her home. Carrick showed up at Grey Enterprises as Christian was going over some contracts.

"Burning a little midnight oil I see son," Carrick told Christian.

"What can I do for you dad? I'm very busy."

"I'm a little concerned about the employee morale around here."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you were having a problem with one of your junior executives?"

Christian looked at his father. "And who would we be talking about?"

"I believe his name is Jesse, John?"

"Are you referring to Jose Rodriguez?" Christian asked.

"That's it. Rodriguez."

"Where did you hear this?" Christian asked out of curiosity considering he just fired him a few hours ago.

"The word gets around son. Why don't you tell me about it son? I understand he has some grudge against you?"

Christian was very puzzled by his dad's question of his recent firing of Jose. Something didn't seem right.

"What have you heard about him exactly?"

"Almost nothing, I just heard a couple of employees talking about him that's all. I know you're new at this, Christian, I've had quite a bit of experience with disgruntled employees. Maybe I could help you?'

"No. Personally, I don't care about going into the details, let's just say, the guy was way out of line and I took care of it. I fired him," Christian stated as a matter of factly to his father.

"I didn't know you had gone that far," Carrick told his son.

"My employee problems are over."

"Firing him may not have the smartest move," Carrick suggested.

"It was in this case."

"Suppose he files charges against the company, you do have proof right?"

Christian hesitated for a moment. "Actually, no I don't."

"If I were you son, I'd rehire him and maybe put him in a small office and keep your eye out on him, build your case against him, then fire him."

"No, I don't want this guy around here."

"Son, I'm telling you, you're asking for trouble. I'd reconsider it if I were you," suggested Carrick as he left the office.

After his dad left the office, Christian began to pace the floor. He thought about what his dad said and hated the fact that he was right. Christian called his lawyer telling him about how he fired Jose and wanted to know if he had grounds to sue him. The lawyer told him he'd have to look into it and get back to him on it. David was still trying to get Ana to stay out with him as she said she's grab a cab. But he told her that he'd take her home since he wanted to leave anyway.

Jose and Mindy arrived at his apartment and he made her a drink. After they talked for a bit he leaned over and kissed her.

Mindy pulled back a little looking in his eyes. "I just want you to know that I didn't listen to Ana. I know she's a sweet girl, and she works for your boss, Christian, but I didn't pay attention to what she had to say."

"What did she say exactly?" Jose asked, curious as he sat by Mindy on his couch.

"Well, that you two dated, it didn't work out. That's pretty much the gist."

"Really? That's all?"

"Look, I have an ex too and sometimes when you have an ex partner they tend to lean the other direction as far how they think of you. So don't worry about it. I think you're a good looking great guy," Mindy said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

But Jose was the one who pulled back. "Um...Mindy, do you mind if I have a raincheck? I didn't realize the time and I have an early day tomorrow," he said getting up from the couch.

"Sure, I have an early meeting as well. We'll do this again, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Jose said, charming her. After Mindy left, Jose said to himself, "Okay, Ana, you have some explaining to do." His voice sounding menacing.

Christian showed up at the roadhouse getting him a drink to unwind when Elena came up to him.

"Hey, there, stranger. You just missed your dad." She stated.

"Oh yeah," Christian replied.

"I saw him come and and was talking with your executive, Jose. Is everything okay?"

"Wait...he was in here talking to Rodriguez? Did you hear what was being said?" Christian asked very curious as his father never mentioned meeting him.

"No, I couldn't hear with all the noise or music. Anyway, I saw Jose leave later with Mindy and Ana was here but she left with David."

"Ana was here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. Is everything okay?" Elena asked.

"It will be…" he said as he left to go speak with Ana.

After David took her back to the house the place was dark. Mia and her boyfriend must have left. David was about to go in with her, but Ana insisted he go back. He hesitated but she told him that he needed to get back to that girl he talked to.

It was really lightening bad so instead of turning the lights on, Ana just lit candles. She went to her room and decided to open the door to the outside. The wind was picking up a bit causing a huge breeze. Ana heard her bedroom door knob turning and she asked who was there.

"Mia, is that you?"

In the corner of her room a voice came out. "No its me. I think we need to talk," Jose said to her.

"We have nothing to talk about, would you please leave?"

Jose came in further to her telling her, "No, I don't think so. I thought we had an understanding."

"You better get out of here, or I'll scream," Ana said to him as she glared back.

"I'm not going anywhere until we've talked. I don't like what's going on here. Christian fired me, Ana. You ruined me! Not only have I lost my job, my whole career is trashed. And now you're talking to girls that I'm interested in going out with. So you tell me what I did to deserve this?" he waited for her to answer. "Tell me!" he shouted making her jump.

Ana said quietly, "Nothing."

It began thundering outside as the storm was moving closer. "Could you speak up, I didn't hear that?" he said, moving closer to Ana.

"Nothing," she whispered again.

"Louder please?" he said, trying to intimidate her.

Ana backed into the wall, she had tears building up in her eyes. "I said, nothing. Now could you please leave?"

"No, I can't. Not until I'm one hundred percent that you told your last lie," he said, moving even closer.

"Nothing happened between us, nothing at all, okay?" Ana replied, her voice shaky.

"Its very interesting how you say that now. Is that what you told Mindy at the roadhouse tonight? Hmmm? Did you tell her how nice you thought I was? How you wanted to lose your virginity to me? Did you tell her how much fun we had on our date? No, I don't think you did. You see, Mindy came back to my place for a drink. You know, you've been there. But she told me you were saying not so nice things about me. Is that true? Were you talking trash about me?"

Ana asked him, "Please, tell me you didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"I could never hurt a woman, Ana. I'm better much at loving a woman," he said caging her in the wall and leaned more into her, making her jump even more. "You know that don't you? You know me," he said, playing with her hair, as she quivered from his touch. "Do you agree?"

"Y-yes I agree," Ana stammered, afraid at what he might do to her. "Now could you please leave?"

"No, not yet." He grabbed her face with his hand, moving it so he could see her eyes. "I think you're a little delusional about the fact you think I forced myself on you. I made love to you," his face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath fanning her cheeks. "I think, you think, I forced myself on you. But we were both there, Ana, I didn't do anything like that did I?"

Ana was shaking as she didn't know what to do, she was remembering everything he did to her that night.

"No!" she said, moving her face away from him. He moved with her saying, "In fact, I didn't do one single thing that you didn't want, did I?" he asked.

"No!" she screamed, moving her face again trying avoid him.

"That night...you were wild! You wanted me so much. Even at the arcade you were wild and hot for me weren't you? Everyone saw it, I have witnesses to it. You can't deny how it was, Ana. We both wanted each other, that night was your first time and you picked me, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Ana was crying by now as he kept saying, "We both wanted it didn't we?"

"No!" Ana shouted screaming as she ran to the door. Only he caught her and shoved her to the bed. She grabbed her nail file and tried to stab him only he yanked it out of her hand.

"You're trying to hurt me now?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her shaking her as she cried. "You're telling me no, no, you didn't want me?"

Ana began crying and screaming asking him, "Why are you doing this to me?" as he got on top of her trying to pin her down to the bed.

"Why are you acting so innocent, you know the deal? You wanted to sleep with me," he asked her while the thunder crackled loudly.

"No! No, I didn't!" Ana screamed out. "You…"

"Ana, you wanted me like I wanted you! Now say it!" he shouted back to her. "Why are you out to get me?" he continued shouting.

"You raped me! Because you raped me!" she cried out as her room door flew open. Christian saw what was happening. He grabbed a hold of Jose and threw him against the wall while Ana continued to scream.

"She's lying!" Jose shouted, only Christian punched him in the stomach twice. He threw Jose against the other wall punching him in the face. "I'm telling you, she wanted it!" Jose shouted as Christian had so much rage in him as he threw Jose down the stairs. He rolled down the bottom of the stairs trying to get up only Christian threw him down onto the dinner table breaking it.

"Back off, Christian!" Jose shouted as Christian continued to grab him. He held him against the wall while he opened the door. He threw him out onto the porch. He pushed him against the railing.

He grabbed Jose by the throat squeezing as he clenched his teeth, "If you ever come near her again, I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in jail, you're dead! You understand me, you're dead. Now disappear!" as he threw Jose onto the ground. He got up and took off, with Christian watching him run away. He went back into Ana's room to check on her only she left out of her door.

 _I left, as I couldn't stand the thought of Christian knowing what happened to me. I ran without thinking where to go. I needed a moment to think. Part of me was glad that Christian showed up, because if he hadn't, Jose would have raped me again. The thought of Jose's hand on me made me cringe._

Christian had no idea where she had gone, but he wasn't going to rest until he found her. Knowing the fact the Jose raped her, made him furious.

 **A/N: Okay so now Christian knows what happened to Ana. What did you think of Christian in this chapter? What's up with Carrick and Jose?**


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 9: Healing**

Christian looked for Ana all night hoping he'd find her. He even went back to Mia's but she wasn't there. Instead, Christian saw Mia's brother putting the table back together. He offered to help but was told it was fine.

"Will you do me a favor?" Christian asked him.

"Sure, if I can." Matt replied.

"If Ana comes back, will you call me at this number?" Christian asked, giving him his card. Matt looked at him weird but told him he would. "Also, please don't try to talk to her...just call me."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly. Ana's just going through something very personal is all and I wanted to help her. Just call me if you see her."

Christian left the house, he stopped, looking at his phone to see if he had any missed calls. Nothing.

Jose went back to the Grey mansion to talk with Carrick about the fact that Christian fired him. He told him that Christian would be saying some unpleasant things about him. Carrick told him he wasn't interested in gossip. Jose explained that it wasn't gossip that it was serious and he wanted Carrick to hear it from him first.

He explained that he dated Anastasia Steele, Carrick said he knew who she was. Jose told him that she was on the rebound when they started dating and now she was back with Christian again.

"Sir, Ana, doesn't want your son to know that we were intimate with each other."

"Where are you going with this, Jose?"

"Ana is saying that I raped her," he told Carrick. "She is lying about me, however; Christian wants to believe her. Everything that happened between us was with her full consent. I didn't rape her, in fact she practically seduced me."

"Ana doesn't seem the type…"

"Well she fooled me too sir. Ana is not what she seemed. I managed to get this for you before I left the building today," Jose said, handing Carrick a fire stick.

"If this is good as you say it is and your telling me the truth about Ana, you don't have to worry about a thing. I will take care of it."

Meanwhile Ana had ended up on the pier where Christian's yacht was.

 _I wandered onto the pier overlooking the water. I was too scared to go back to the house or the diner. I felt like I was loosing my mind. Jose had come to my room last night threatening me because Christian fired him and then he was mad I talked to Mindy. I just didn't want what happened to me to happen to her._

Christian decided to go back to his yacht, after looking for Ana all night. Once he walked through the wooded doors at their pier, he saw Ana standing at the railing. He came up to her slowly as he stood beside her.

 _I was so relieved to see Ana standing by the railing on the dock. She looked so tired, I hated seeing her like this._

Ana saw Christian as he stood beside her. They didn't say anything at first as they looked out onto the water.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No, I didn't," Christian said back to her.

They walked to his yacht as she sat on the couch in the parlor. He went to make her some tea. Once it was hot he carried it over to her asking if she'd like any milk. Ana shook her head as she took the cup. Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold the cup.

He grabbed it from her as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll set it here for you," he replied.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, but I think…"

"I brought you here because it was safe," Christian explained.

"No...I'm not going to be safe anywhere ever again," she cried. Christian hated that she felt that way.

Back at the office, the phones were ringing off the hook as Carrick walked in. He noticed Ana wasn't at her desk either.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he yelled.

Grace came out telling her brother that his son hasn't been in since yesterday morning and that Ana seemed to have disappeared as well. She told him it was just as well, that they could take over for him. Back at that yacht, Christian was consoling Ana.

"Ana, you don't have to run anymore. I will do anything I can to keep you safe. I'm here, I won't let anyone get near you," Christian tried to reassure her.

"He came into my room, Christian!" Ana began crying again as she got up from the couch.

"Jose will never hurt you again, Ana," Christian promised her.

"I just can't even stand the thought of his voice," Ana replied, crying.

"You're very brave, Ana." Christian stated to her.

"Brave? Brave is not what I feel right now. I wanted to kill him last night for what he did to me."

Christian stood before Ana as he listened to her rant.

"Why, Christian? Why did Jose rape me? What did I do to deserve that?" she asked in tears.

Christian was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry... I-I don't have the answer for that."

"I feel so scared that he's going to do it again!" she yelled out.

"Just don't think about it…" he said, trying to reaching out to her.

"I can't stop thinking about it! I can never stop thinking about it!" Ana was crying uncontrollably.

Christian wanted so much to reach out to her, but instead he just tried to talk to her.

"You will...eventually you will…"

Ana pounded on the table angrily, "No, I can't," as she moved her hair back from her face trying to wipe the fresh tears but they just kept flowing.

"I...um...I think the best thing for you right now is to start feeling better. Maybe you should talk to someone…" Christian was saying.

"No...no… I will be fine…"

"Ana, you'd feel better if you talked to someone about it."

Ana turned to Christian telling him she didn't want to tell anyone about what happened to her. He explained that there were people who are worried about her such as Kate and Mia.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, they care about you, Ana."

"You really want me to tell somebody else? Do you have any idea…" Ana shoved at Christian shouting, "Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? It's like reliving it all over again!" she screamed.

Christian tried to reach out to her, "No! Don't touch me...please, don't come near me."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I won't do that anymore…" he was at a loss for words.

"He hurt me! It's like being cut wide open, just the feel of him on me was excruciating! I have tried and tried to get the feel of him off me, but nothing has worked! I can't handle this anymore...it's like being ruined all over again," she choked out, trying to leave.

Christian went to the door on the yacht, blocking Ana from leaving. "It's okay...slow down...I promise, no one will hurt you. Ana… you are not ruined, you're still the same person I lo...care about it."

"No...I'm not the same person, Christian. I was raped. Jose raped me, he took my virginity away from me…just don't look at me please. Don't ever look at me," Ana cried as she shivered.

"What?" Christian asked. He came closer to her as she tried to yield her face from him.

"That's the worst part about it all…"

"I don't understand that...Ana...because I care about you."

She was crying as she hid her face from him.

"Please...Ana… it makes no difference to me on what happened to you." Christian tried telling her. "It wasn't your fault. The only thing that matters to me is that someone hurt you and that hurts me." Christian explained.

"It makes a difference to me...can't you see. When I was standing on that boat dock and you were looking at me and that was the hardest part."

"But why?" he asked, in a gentle voice.

"Because you know…" she said crying her voice quivering. "You know I was...raped. That's why I left last night...I couldn't bare to see you after you know what happened to me." Ana was shaking and holding herself.

Christian felt so powerless, no amount of money in the world could take the pain away from Ana.

 _When she asked me not to look at her again, my heart broke for her. I hated seeing her like this. All I want to do is to hunt him down and tear him from limb to limb. Seeing Ana like this was tearing me up inside. I felt the tears well up as I felt a few slid down my cheek after hearing her say she didn't want me looking at her_.

Christian told Ana he was going to call Mia and at least tell her Ana was with him. He told Ana he wouldn't say anything about the rape. Ana wrapped herself up with a blanket as she listened to him on the phone.

"Hey, Mia, I wanted to let you know that Ana is with me on the yacht."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not exactly...but we will explain later."

"Okay. Just take good care of her."

"I will. We will talk to you soon." Christian replied, hanging up the phone.

He looked towards Ana. "She says hello."

Ana looked at Christian, her eyes were red from crying. "I am okay, Christian. I know you have a big business to run so you should go, as long as I can stay here."

"Ana...don't worry about that. I have it covered. Your more important to me right now. I want you to stay here as long as you like, that's why I brought you here."

"I know I've been a little trouble lately, I'm sorry," Ana apologized.

"No, Ana, don't. You're not any trouble. In fact I'm glad to have you here."

"You don't have to say that…"

"I'm not saying it because I'm trying to sound nice. I care about you. Throwing Jose out of your room, chasing around looking for you and bringing you here. I did that because I couldn't stand the thought of you hurting, and that someone, like, Jose, had done to you. This isn't your fault and I don't think any less of you. God, Ana, if I could change this...If I could turn the clock back and change what happened to you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Ana looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I-I want you to be able to forget. To be happy again. That's all I want. If you want me to leave, I will, but I'd rather be able to help you. Will you let me stay and help you through this...please?" Christian begged.

Ana nodded to him, agreeing he could stay. He got on the phone and dialed one of his crew members, telling him to set sail. They weren't going far, he just wanted them to sail out over night to help her get through this emotional time. After he made the call he went closer to Ana who sat on the couch. He bent down on his knees looking up at her.

"Okay, we're about to set sail. No more calls to make okay," he said to her.

"Thank you for wanting to be here with me, Christian," Ana said back sadly.

"Ana, I'd do anything in the world for you," he whispered. "This is all I could think of. You will have your time to deal with this."

Ana went out on the deck of the yacht, the wind blowing in her hair as the boat sailed from dock. Christian was standing behind her, keeping his distance from her. He told her that she was safe with him. But Ana could feel Jose close by.

Jose went down to the docks and stood on the pier watching the yacht sailing off. He knew that Christian and Ana were together.

 _When Ana told me long ago, that she and Christian had a thing a while back and that it was over, I wanted to believe her. But I had my doubts. Who was I kidding? Why would she want me when she had rich boy to be with? I'm going to make them pay._

Christian told Ana that he got one of the suites ready for her, but she told him she didn't want to be alone.

"I know I need to lay down and get some rest, but I don't want to be alone in a suite."

"That's fine. You can sleep in the salon if you want. And if you want me to sleep out on the deck I will."

"You don't have to do that, Christian. Tell me, why are you doing all of this for me?" she asked looking back into his grey eyes.

 _Because I love you, I love you so much that this is killing me,_ he thought. But instead he said, "You need your rest, Anastasia. Come on inside." He directed her to the couch where there were blankets and pillows.

Jose was standing on the docks watching the yacht circle around. He met a man down there to buy a gun. He asked if the gun was "hot".

Ana was laying on the couch, she had fallen asleep. Jose came into the salon and was watching her sleep. He was dressed in a wet suit, he bent down to touch her face. When she woke up he put his hand over mouth so she couldn't scream.

"You won't get away with this, Ana," he told her menacing as he bent down to kiss her.

Ana was screaming telling him to get off her. Christian came running in to check on her as he saw she was dreaming.

"Ana!" Christian shouted as he went to her.

"I told you to get off me!" she screamed, as she woke up to find Christian with her.

"It's okay," he said, reassuring her. "It was just a nightmare, it's okay," he said, in a soothing voice.

"He was here, he found me!" Ana shouted out as she got up from the couch clutching the blanket. "I knew he was going to come back! Jose was in here," she cried out.

Christian looked at Ana worried. "What?"

Ana realized she had a nightmare about Jose coming for her. Christian was doing everything he could to calm her down telling her it was over.

"There was no way anyone could come in here. I was right outside the whole time, the doors and all the portholes are bolted shut."

"What is happening to me?" she cried as they both sat down on the couch.

"It was just a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, I keep doing this," she replied.

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. Of course you're going to have nightmares," he said, getting frustrated as he didn't know how to help her.

"I feel like my whole life is a nightmare," her voice trembled.

"That's why...it's important for you to go talk to someone like a counselor…

"No! I don't want to talk to anyone," she said to him.

"Okay, alright. You don't have to talk with anybody…"

Ana looked over at Christian and he seemed so helpless, she's never seen him like that before.

"I've never see you like this before," she stated.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You look helpless."

Christian looked Ana in the eyes. "Ana, I'm really trying here. I just want to wipe the pain away and I don't know how to do it. I want to be here for you but don't know how." He admitted.

"You can't take the pain away, but, everything you're doing, bringing me here, is helping more than you will ever know. I can't tell you how good that makes me feel." Anastasia explained.

"I better let you get some rest…" he said to her.

"No, don't go. Will you please stay. I can't sleep anyway."

Since they were staying awake all night, Christian decided they should play some board games to keep their minds of the rape. He got out checkers and they played some rounds. She won some and he won some. Once it was over he asked what else she like to play.

"Honestly? I'm tired of games. Can you just play some soft music?" she suggested.

He nodded as he went to get the music playing. Christian also made her a drink and brought it to her; but she pushed it away getting sleepy. Ana laid her head down on the pillows as she rested her head. She kept looking Christian's way until her eyes closed. He sat in one of the chairs close to her watching as he began to sing.

"Close your eyes and let me lay a kiss upon them, say goodnight, and I will be there in the morning. I won't leave," his voice began to crack with emotion, "I'll stay here, with you...sweet dreams, Anastasia." Ana was fast asleep as he leaned back in his chair watching her.

Jose was on the boat dock buying a gun and asking if it was hot. The man told him the register has been cleaned. He paid for the gun as the man took off. Jose looked over the gun saying, "Yeah, this will work just fine."

Poor Christian was nodding off as he watched Ana sleep through the night. She began to stir, looking around asking where she was. He came closer to her sitting on the end table.

"It's okay, Ana. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again," he vowed to her as they both looked in each others eyes.

He brought her some more tea as she asked what song he sang to her. He told her it was just some background music. He asked if she had anymore nightmares and she told him no. It was just black.

"I guess if you don't dream, nothing can happen right?"

He looked back at her saying, "In a way yes. But you don't want to stop dreaming, that's no way to live either."

Ana managed to change the subject telling him how much the boat amazed her. She mentioned that the yacht could sail around the world and that they could visit all kinds of places. That it could be one big adventure. Ana said it could probably take years maybe even a lifetime.

"What about your life here in Seattle?"

"This would be exciting!"

"It would be an escape," he said to her.

"Maybe? Is that so terrible?" she asked.

He walked up behind her as she was looking over maps. "I think...I could be wrong, but, if you don't deal with what has happened to you, the night mares will just follow wherever you go," he said, as she continued looking at the maps. He gently touched her shoulder, "Ana, you said you were raped, until you deal with that, I just don't think that it's ever going to go away."

Ana went to sit back down on the couch. "There is one other thing you have to deal with and that's telling your family what happened," he said, sitting in front of her.

"Christian, I can't."

"What if I went with you?" he asked.

"No...no…"

"Ana, they will find out sooner or later somehow. Don't you think it would be much better if they heard it from you?"

"Who else is going to tell them? You and me are the only ones who know. I mean I don't see Jose coming back and bragging about what he done."

"Sweetie…" he said, gently, "That's not the point. Jose hurt you, he violated you, and until you start dealing with it, that feeling will never go away. Do you really want to live your life cut off from your family and friends? That's no way to live," he pointed out, however, Ana got angry.

"Will you stop! Just stop! You know it's all grand for you to spout out all of those things," she shouted getting up. "But you have no idea what it feels like." Christian got up turning her direction. "And you won't know because you're a man! I know how it all goes with you guys, when you hear a story like this, you start winking at each other saying the girl asked for it!"

"That's not true, Ana, you're wrong," he tried to say back but she continued on, "No, I'm not wrong, I'm not wrong! And what you're doing isn't helping me anyway either. Why are you doing this anyway? Are you just trying to pave your way to me? Oh yeah, I bet you're really disappointed because you didn't get your first shot at me! You know what, face it, I'm just used material, I'm nothing, nobody's ever look at me that way again!" she shouted running out of the salon.

Christian didn't know what to think about her sudden outburst. It was like a knife that stabbed him over and over again. He knew what she was going through had to be ten times more than he could ever imagine.

 _Wow! Having Ana shout at me like that just hurt. But I know it's only because of the pain she is feeling from the rape. How can I prove to her that not all men aren't like that. I paced around the salon, thinking should I go after her? God this is just so frustrating!_

Christian sat back in the chair hoping she'd come back.

"I'm sorry," she began saying as he turned to her, "I said some really horrible things I didn't mean it."

He got up saying, "You don't have anything to apologize for." He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away. "You're right. I do need to tell my family."

One they got back to his port he suggested she clean up and shower. Later Ana came out of one of the suites where she had a shower. She explained to Christian she saw a bird chirping right outside her window. He joked with her saying he sent it that he had been a Grey employee for years!

Ana laughed at Christian. "I can't believe you just made me laugh."

"Well, I was glad to do it. Not to spoil anything, but I called your dad. He and Kate are on their way over."

Ana's smiled faded. "Hey you aren't changing your mind are you?" He asked.

"No. I just want to to hurt my dad, as I don't want to disappoint him."

"Ana, you aren't. Trust me, okay? Your dad loves you. It will be okay."

Back at the Grey office, Grace and Carrick were talking about how Christian made it so easy for them to take over. Grace suggested that Christian could be out making some cool business deal of the century.

Jose came out of Christian's office with a folder in his hand. "That's not likely. I checked Ana's answering service and it looks like they are both out cruising on his yacht until further notice. He also doesn't want any phone calls."

The three of them began to sort out everything that has been going on at the office since Christian's absence. There was a knock on Christian's door as he answered knowing who it would be.

Ray came in saying, "This better be important," he began saying as she saw Ana. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think you should talk to your daughter, Ray. Kate and I will be out on the deck," he said, as the two of them left Ana alone with her dad.

Ana looked at her dad briefly. "I'm sorry dad, I never wanted to hurt you," she began crying again.

"You're not hurting me, I love you. What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ruined!" Ana said, as she cried in her dad's arms. "No one's going to love me anymore," she kept saying as he held her.

"Baby girl, tell me what happened," he said, gently.

"Dad...I was raped," Ana said as she continued crying and shaking.

Ray was in shock, he didn't know what to say. He looked back at her asking, "Did you say you were raped?"

She nodded to him as he pulled her closer saying, "Oh my, baby. My beautiful baby girl," Ray whispered.

 **A/N: So now her dad knows. Will she go to the police? And what could they do? This one will be tricky. I also wanted to mention something, as I said in the beginning this story is being told in third person. I also put their thoughts in Italics, so we can look into their feelings as well (Ana and Christian, mainly.) Please also remember that this is fanfiction so this story will not go by protocol.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lack of evidence

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 10: Lack of evidence**

Ray and Kate came to Christian's yacht as he had called them to come. Ray was surprised to see Ana there. Christian and Kate excused themselves so they could them some privacy, Ana told her dad she had been raped.

"Come over to the couch and tell me what happened," Ray said, looking at his daughter.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" she started saying.

"Ana, don't worry about that. Just tell me how this happened. Who raped you?"

"First of all I had been lying to you and myself. I didn't want to admit that it happened," she said, as she hiccupped. "It all started when Jose and I went on our date. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I planned to stay with him," Ana said, gauging her dad's reaction. But he just listened.

"Go on…"

"Okay, we first went to the arcade, we were having a great time together and I was becoming more comfortable with him. He even won me a Teddy bear, no one has ever done that for me before. Anyways, he suggested we go back to his place, his apartment at Escala. When we got there he made me a drink, an alcoholic drink and we talked."

"I'm still listening, Ana, go on," Ray prompted.

"He turned on some soft music and we began to dance. I was feeling very lucky because he was so gorgeous and sophisticated and he chose me to be with. Then we started kissing and making out. He carried me over to his bed and that's when things progressed. I was nervous of course and he reassured me that he had protection and that it would be okay. So I...let him continue. As we were making out, I was starting to not feel right about any of it and changed my mind, but he kept going. I told him to stop, but he just said that we were going to have fun. Before I knew was happening he was inside of me, he was going so fast that I felt like I was being left behind." In between she told her dad, she wiped her tears away but they kept coming. "I wanted my first time to be beautiful and romantic and it was terrible dad!" she cried, as he held on to his daughter.

"It's going to be alright, baby," he said kissing her hair.

"When I went home, all I wanted to was get into the hot, hot, hot shower to scrub him off me and then I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up," she quivered. Ray held onto his daughter as she cried and shook in his arms.

When Christian told Kate what Jose did to Ana, she was ranting mad.

"Oh, Christian, I want to kill that-that animal! He doesn't deserve to live," Kate yelled. "Elliot was right about him, he knew he was bad and wrong for Ana. How am I going to tell him about this? I mean I want to kill Jose, imagine what Elliot would do," she ranted on.

"Believe me, I've entertained fantasies like that too, Kate. But right now, I don't think Ana can deal with anymore violence."

"I knew something was wrong with her, I thought she would tell me. I never expected this. I could tell she didn't want to talk and I didn't want to pry. But I should have found a way."

"Kate, there was nothing you could have done. We all knew she was going through a bad time her friends and family, but she had to get to a place where she could talk about it. Otherwise there was nothing any of us could have done."

"So what happens now, does she go to the police?"

"I don't think she's ready for that yet. I think it was more important for her to deal with first," Christian said as he walked around on the deck.

"You've been a good friend to her, Christian. Thank you for calling us and working it out so Ray could talk to her."

He shook his head to Kate. "What else could I do? I love her… I want her to start healing. I've made so many mistakes in my life. I've been in and out of so many relationships, I can't even count them all. Ana's been my best friend, she was the one who kept encouraging me to keep going, and what did I do? I threw it away...and for what? I was so arrogant back then; and yet she was still there for me. I just think that now...maybe I could make up for some of that time we lost. I want her to know...that I will always be there for her, just like she was for me."

"I think you've already done that, and may have saved Ana's life."

Ray was still holding and talking to Ana. "Did Jose threaten you?"

Ana pulled back some. "I don't know what I would have done if Christian hadn't shown up at the house the way he did. He threw him out and told him never to come near me again."

"I will take care of it if he comes back." Ray stated.

"Dad, I know you're doing this because you love me but please don't. I mean, Christian told him to leave and never come back."

There was a knock at the door as Christian peeked inside. "I was just wondering if you two needed anything?" he asked them.

Ray got up and went to Christian holding out his hand to him. "I want to thank you for being there for my daughter."

"I'm just sorry that it happened at all," Christian replied to Ray.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Kate asked.

Ana got up from the couch saying, "Sure. Thank you for coming." They hugged.

"Oh, Ana, of course. We love you."

"This Jose guy, did you press charges against him?"

"No, I didn't. He's gone and I don't think he's coming back."

"And that's the way you left it?"

"I guess what happens next is up to Ana," Christian chimed in.

Ray went to his daughter pulling her in for another hug. "Come home with me and I will fix you dinner," he suggested.

"Actually, what I want to do is get back to living my life and go to work." Looking at Christian Ana said, "I mean you haven't been there as long as I have."

"It's okay, Ana, don't worry about it." Christian explained to her.

"Maybe you should take some more time off?" Kate suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I love you all and thanks for helping me be me again. I'm going to go change."

"I'll be on deck waiting for you," Christian said to her.

"Let me go with you," Kate said, as she and Ana left the room.

Both Christian and Ray were left alone. Christian asked Ray if he was okay. He told him no, but he would be. You could see the wheels turning in Ray's head.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Grace and Carrick were working on a few projects that Christian had left behind. Grace was talking about Glen Taggart and not wanting to leave her brother with him, but Carrick assured his sister he could handle it. Ana and Christian walked into his office and saw Grace and Carrick.

"Well, well, look who's here," Christian said, greeting his dad and aunt.

"You finally decided to show up," Grace said to her nephew.

Carrick walked up to his son telling him, "We were terribly worried about you, especially after that disappearing act."

"Didn't you get my message?" Christian asked.

"Well, yes son, but it was pretty vague. However, we were sure you had an important business meeting that you didn't want to share, but I'm glad to see you. You too, Ana. Now is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Christian answered as he looked back at Ana. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were here helping out and pitch hitting so we could catch you up to date."

Ana announced she was going to her desk to catch up. Once she left, Christian was done playing the nice guy routine with his family.

"Okay, what the hell you two up to?" he questioned, looking at both of them.

Christian stood his ground, he knew if he didn't they'd walk right over him.

"You know son, I really don't care for your attitude. Your aunt and I care a great deal about this company, and since you weren't here for whatever reason, we took it upon ourselves to help out in some way."

"And to hold some hands for some nervous board members who found it a little curious you were nowhere to be found," Grace chimed in.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't appear properly appreciate of all your efforts that was very generous to give up your time so selflessly. When you know the only reward is my sincere thanks."

"What else matters more?" Carrick asked.

"What indeed," Christian said, as he went to his office door. "But now that I'm back in the saddle, I'll leave you two you're very busy lives"

The two of them left the office while Christian watched. He didn't trust them at all. He told Ana he was going to human resources to see what the little elves were up to. Ana continued at her desk as she typed away on a document. One she was very surprised when she got an unexpected visitor.

"Welcome back, Anastasia," Jose said to her.

Back to the rest of the Steeles, Ray went to find Nadine as he wanted to let her know about Ana. He found her with her boyfriend, as they were at the roadhouse. He asked to speak to her privately as her boyfriend left hastily.

Nadine asked him what was so important that he had to run her boyfriend off. He told her it was about Ana. He explained that Christian called him and he went to his yacht. He told her Ana had been raped by Jose. Nadine was very surprised and asked how Ana was doing. He told her that she seemed to be okay and went back to work and that Jose supposedly left town. In the Grey office, Jose surprised Ana by welcoming her back.

"What are you doing here, you were fired," she responded to him.

"Not really, not legally anyway. You see Christian had no grounds to let me go," he replied.

"He was your boss," she started saying.

"Yeah he was my boss but he was way out of bounds too. It wasn't about my work, it was about you and me, he made it personal. You see, Christian never really saw straight when it came to you, and they you started crying rape, let's just say he doesn't have a legal leg to stand on. Do you know what I think you should do?"

"What?" she asked.

"You lied, there was never any rape. Now say it. Say it!" Jose commanded as Ana stared back at him.

"No! I'm not lying. You forced me and I won't let you lie about it anymore." Ana got up from her chair as she faced him down. "I'm not going to runaway and hide anymore. I'm tired of being scared, it's your turn to be scared of me! You raped me and now you say it. Say I raped you. Say it! Say it!" she yelled back.

Jose looked back at her as he smiled. "Your crazy. I'm not admitting to anything. You're the one causing trouble for me," he said as she came from around her desk.

"You're going to be the one in trouble because I'm changed. You changed me and now you're going to face the consequences," Ana replied strongly.

Jose grabbed her on the arm as he threatened her. "No, Ana, you're going to stop this right now before I…"

"Oh yeah, get your hands off me," she scolded.

"You're the one who is going to be be careful or you will be sorry…"

"Get your hands off her, now!" Christian barked as he came closer, getting in between Jose and Ana. "Back up," Christian said sternly, looking Jose in the eyes, not once looking away. Christian began to back him into the elevator.

"She's got you snowed too. Good, good work, Ana. You're going to be in trouble when I add threats of physical violence and intimidation to the lawsuit do you understand me?"

"Move," Christian replied gruffly, as he pressed the elevator button.

"Don't touch me," Jose said to Christian.

"I'll see you soon…"

"Hmm, mmm."

Christian turned to Ana. "I'm sorry I left you alone, are you okay?" he asked.

Ana looked at Christian. "Actually I'm, better than I have been in a long time."

"I specifically told security not to let him in," Christian told her.

"It's okay...I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad he came. I know what I have to do now," she said, getting her purse.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

"This is something I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to report him."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"It's okay...I think it would be better if I went alone. But could you tell my dad for me?" she asked right before leaving.

"I'll go right now," he said getting in the elevator with her.

Christian told her he would meet her later at the police department. Christian found Ray at the roadhouse. He came in explaining to him that Jose was back. Ray was about to go after him when Christian stopped him. He explained that Ana confronted him, that she was strong and brave. Ray wanted to know where she was, Christian told him at the police station.

He ran off to go see his daughter as Nadine told Ray to tell Ana she loved her. As Christian ran to catch up with Ray, Nadine stopped him asking if she was doing the right thing. He explained he thinks once this was out in the open, that Ana would need them more than ever.

Ana made it to the station as there were lots going on. She stopped at a cops desk and told him she needed to report a crime. The male police cop asked if her car was stolen and she timidly said no.

Elena was there as she was helping the police with a big story on a drug bust. Nick, who was Christian's cousin was there too. Elena saw Ana and saw that she seemed distraught as she went over to help her.

"Ana? Are you okay?"

"No. I...um...really need to speak with someone," Ana said to her.

"Okay. let me help you," Elena said, as she directed to Levy's desk. "Hey, Nick, I will meet up with you later."

"Sure," he agreed. He saw Ana and asked, "Are you okay, Ana?"

"She's fine. I'll meet up with you later, alright." Elena explained to Nick.

Detective Levy was putting some stuff in the computer when Elena said, "Levy, this woman needs your help. Could you please help her?"

He looked up and saw Ana. "What's the matter, Steele? The country club pool water not warm enough for ya?" he asked, condescending.

Ana however braced herself and said sternly, "I was raped by Jose Rodriguez and I want to press charges."

That got both Elena and the officer's attention. He took her in a room where there was a woman cop who dealt with sex crimes against women.

She began to tell her story of what happened that night. Both Levy and the woman cop looked at her with empathy. She had asked Ana once she left the suspects apartment did she go to the hospital? She told them no.

"But that doesn't change anything right? I was still raped," she said emotionally.

They told her that unfortunately since there wasn't any evidence, that they couldn't do anything. Levy felt bad about the situation and told her that if she has any new information to let them know.

Meanwhile her dad showed up as he raced to go see her. Elena explained to him that she was still talking to them. Jose came into the police station and Ray tried to go after him but was held back.

Ray was allowed to go see his daughter as he crouched down to her. She explained they couldn't prosecute because of the lack of evidence. He told her he was proud of her anyway. Jose who was taken to the back saw Ana in one of the rooms, he knew why she was there.

Christian came into the room. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stay away. Are you okay?" he asked Ana.

"I'll be fine," as she got up and the three of them left together.

Jose was getting him a drink of water when Levy came up behind him saying, "I'd watch your back if I were you."

He laughed saying, "I'm the safest man in the world!

Nadine was still at the roadhouse when her boyfriend came back. He explained to her he was leaving town and wanted her to go with him. She told him that all her family was there and she needed to stay put. However; he told her it was because of Ray the reason she was staying and that she still loved him.

Carrick came into the station after hearing about Ana's situation. He came to see what was going on. Elena explained that that couldn't arrest Jose for the lack of evidence. Carrick said, he would understand if she didn't want to go out anymore but she told him that she would, they left together.

Christian had taken Ana back to Mia's. He asked her if she was okay being there that he could take her back to her family.

"No, I'll be okay. I just need a good nap."

"I'm really proud of you for going to the police like that. I know that had to of been difficult."

"Yeah well, unfortunately there's nothing they can do. I did everything wrong."

"Ana, Jose's not going to get away with this. He will pay, one way or another." Christian vowed to her.

Speaking of Jose, he went back to the Grey Enterprises, sat at Ana's desk and turned it on. He looked up some files as he said, "Oh this is just too perfect."

Jose was not aware of Ray watching him behind Christian's office door. Jose turned off her computer and went to the elevator getting in. When he looked up he saw Ray glaring at him.

Ana was in her robe and slowly made her way down to the kitchen. She heard a noise and goes to check it out. Just as soon as she opened the door, Nadine her step mother appeared as Ana gasped.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just came down to get me some warm milk to help me sleep. What are you doing here?" Ana asked.

"I came to see you, sweetie. I heard about the…"

"Rape?" Ana asked a little annoyed.

"Yes. I hope I'm not intruding, I just wanted to talk. I think of you as my daughter, Ana. I wanted you to know if you'd like to talk about what happened…"

"Thanks, Nadine, but I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay then how about we talking about something else?"

"Like what?" Ana asked.

"Nails?" Nadine suggested as she pulled out her case full of her manicure set.

At first Ana wanted nothing to do with this, but, Nadine was being nice and she really loved her like a real mother. So she sat at the table and let Nadine do her work. Of course while she did, Nadine made subtle hints about nail color and what happened to Ana.

She wanted to share her story with Ana on how she was raped. Ana had no idea that Nadine had been through it before. Ana told her if it was too painful she didn't have to share it. But Nadine insisted she hear her story. What was so weird to Ana was that Nadine's experience was a lot similar to hers.

Ana listened to Nadine, she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. Once she was done Nadine told Ana that she would eventually move on from the rape. Though she would never forget, it would be a distant memory someday.

"Hey, looky there. Your nails look so pretty now, just as you're a petty amazing woman and you will get through this."

Ana looked back at Nadine all teary eyed and her face wet from the tears. "Thank you, Nadine. I appreciate you sharing your story with me."

"Oh sweetie, you are welcome. You're the only one who knows about this."

"Really?" Ana asked. "Dad doesn't know?"

Nadine shook her head. "Only you."

"I love you, Nadine," Ana said with so much love in her voice.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too!" as the two women hugged.

 **A/N: Not much happened. Ana did go to the police but with the lack of evidence, there was nothing they could do. But don't worry, Jose will get his.**


	11. Chapter 11: Earned it

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 11: Earned it?**

The next day, Christian was back in his office shuffling through some papers and contracts. Jose came walking into his office like he owned the place.

"Hey there, boss, glad I caught you, oh you're working through lunch. We need to talk," Jose suggested.

Christian got up from behind his desk and walked towards Jose. "I told you before, I don't want to see your face in here again. If you don't get out of my office right now…"

"You will what, Mr. Grey?" a lady dressed in a red dress asked as she walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Christian asked.

"This is my attorney," Jose said, proudly.

"Oh...I see. My advice to you counselor, you should cash your check as your client is out of a job," Christian stated to her.

"You're mistaken. Mr. Rodriguez isn't going anywhere. You can't fire him because of a misunderstanding with another employee. How do you know that Miss Steele's allegations towards Rodriguez are true?"

Christian looked back at this attorney, "Let me tell you something, I'm the one who runs Grey Enterprises and what I say goes." Christian walked over to Jose getting in his personal space. "And I say he goes!"

"Well then you will be fighting one hell of a lawsuit!" Lily Johnson, Jose's attorney said. The two men glared back at each other.

"This is so amazing. I'm so close to ripping you apart," Christian growled at Jose.

"Mr. Grey, now I know you're an intelligent man, these threatening acts you are partaking are detrimental to your company."

"Take me to court," Christian replied, not caring at all what she said.

Jose was laughing as his attorney pulled out a piece of paper stating that Jose was an invaluable employee to the company. That was in Christian's own words she goes on saying, that Jose has an unbelievable energy and brings forth fresh ideas for the company.

Christian was pissed about the current situation at hand. They continued to argue when Carrick entered the room seeing what is going on.

"If you continue to attack Mr. Rodriguez, you will have to answer for it," Lilly argued.

"Fine, sue me!" Christian yelled. "In the meantime this pig is going down for what he did!"

"Christian?" Carrick called out. "What is going on in here?"

While Christian continued on, Carrick pulled him into another room while Christian yelled, "Right now you're dead! You're fired as far as I'm concerned!"

Carrick pulled his son into another room so he could talk to him calmly. Meanwhile Jose was loving this as he chuckled.

"Son, do you realize you have a board meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh, what does that have to do with anything?" Christian questioned.

"Let me give you a little piece of advice. Your every move and decision is being scrutinized and your professional career is at stake here. If you fire Jose now, it will seem like a very rash decision."

"No, no, no, I think it's much more careless to have this scum running around here," Christian pointed out."

"Christian, this is business," Carrick said, as Christian groaned. "Don't allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Stop and look at this from another angle."

"I don't look at it at another angel. Its black and white as far as I'm concerned."

"There is always something you don't know. Now take the time to find the facts, then you can make his life miserable and keep him in line."

"No! I want this man gone!"

"Then take legal actions. But don't act purely out of emotion son. It will destroy you."

Christian thought about it for a moment. "This is has nothing to do with me," Christian pointed out.

"Then ask yourself what is best for Ana. I appreciate you wanting to help her son, but don't let another outburst on both of you backfire."

"Weren't you the one who was telling me to be decisive, to be fearless and to bury my enemies?" Christian asked confused.

Carrick sighed as he loved the fact this his son was finally taking notice of his ideas. "Son, I know you're skeptical, I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to trust me, but there is a bigger issue here. I want you to succeed and I want to be proud of you. I've been to these board meetings and I know what you are about to face. You have go to make this a priority and be at your best, or you will be out of here!"

"And either way, Jose wins." Christian stated his father, as Jose entered and overheard what they were saying.

"No. He may win the battle, but you keep him here and win the war." Carrick told his son.

Ana entered the office and saw Jose. She knew he was there to stay. Christian pulled her into his office and explained to her he couldn't fire Jose, even though it was what he wanted. But legally his hands were tied. She told him it was okay. Christian suggested that she take some time off, but Ana refused to let Jose win.

Ana got up from the couch, as she walked to his desk grabbing some papers. "Here are the figures for the pharmaceutical you needed," she said, as he walked up to her.

"Ana," Christian said as he grabbed her wrist. She froze for a second, looking back at him. "Please, a little time off wouldn't hurt anybody. Believe me as soon as he is gone I want you back here, as I need you here."

"No," Ana stated strongly. "I'm not going anywhere. We have a lot of work to do and I don't know when your going to wake up and realize you're the one who is in trouble."

Ana didn't want anything to jeopardize his presidency. She loved working with him and she didn't want anyone taking that away from him.

 _I know Christian is only thinking of me, because of the rape. However; I'm much stronger now and with him by my side, I could do anything._

Christian was very glad that Ana was on his side. Even in the roughest of times, she was always there to back him up.

 _This is one of the reasons I fell in love with Ana. She's not a pushover and the fact the she was staying here regardless of Jose, shows me what kind of courage she has. She amazed me._

Ana was getting things together for his big meeting with the board. She brought in more figures for him to go over.

"Here, I have the oil and gas figures, perhaps you could take a look at it and see what you think," Ana suggested. When she walked away he called out to her, she turned waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry...I lost my train of thought…" he said, looking at her. Ana smiled as she closed his door.

Christian leaned back in his chair as he whispered out loud, "I love you."

Jose was back but in the supply closet. Carrick stopped by telling he needed his name on the door as no one could find him there. Jose was not happy that Christian had him doing mail clerk stuff and told Carrick he would doing it until otherwise.

"You will do what is necessary. I'll be in touch," Carrick said, as he left.

Ana was putting things away and doing some filing, Jose got into his briefcase and pulled out the gun he bought. He was telling himself that they wouldn't get away with this. Jose felt someone staring at him as he looked up he saw Ray staring back at him.

Later, Carrick went to the diner and yelled at everyone that his money for rebuilding their neighborhoods and community had not been put to use yet. Jose was on his cell calling Carrick, as he had been dodging his phone calls. Jose told the person that he needed to speak with him and to have him call as soon as he got in. Ray showed up and Jose asked him why was he following him. Ray asked him for change.

Ana was back at the house where she looked inside to see who was there. Before going in she sat on the porch, picking up a newspaper reading it. There was an article and picture of Christian and the upcoming board meeting. The headline read, "Christian Grey young CEO embattled in Round two of Grey Enterprises board."

 _This was so unfair, why are they doing this to him?_ she asked herself.

Ana finally made it inside as all her friends were there along with Mia. They were all chatting away as she walked up to Mia asking if they could talk. Mia didn't want to at first but knew they needed to work out their friendship.

Carrick was still going off at the diner saying that nothing was being done with the project and wanting to know what Ray has done with all that money. However; the rest of the Steeles told him that Ray would never use the money on his personal gain and that they were doing all they could. He demanded to speak with someone with Lewis construction but that person was out of town.

Elena heard how Carrick was talking to them and she interrupted asking if she could speak to him privately. Once they sat down he told her it wasn't what it looked like. Elena told Carrick he couldn't come down there ordering people around like they were his employees. She said, that they were ordinary people who were trying to make a living.

Meanwhile, Christian was at Mia's as he and watching Ana from outside. He wanted to talk to her when Ray showed up.

"Well, as I live and breath, look who I found?" Ray said, as he came up the porch.

"Are you telling me you're that surprised?" Christian asked.

"Not really. She'll be glad to see you," Ray said to him.

"You really think so?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't think you are though." Christian stated.

"She's the one who counts."

Christian was looking in through the window as he said, "She is pretty amazing."

"Tell me about it," her father stated.

"I don't have to tell you that, you're her father. You probably know her better than anybody does." Christian explained leaning against the railing.

"I think maybe you do. Maybe you know what she wants or needs."

Christian looked at Ray saying, "I think there are some stuff going on that she hasn't told either one of us."

"Do you think you can get through to her?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to keep trying though. I will let her know I'm staying right beside her."

"Maybe, you are what she needs."

"No. I'm the one who needs it. I love her," Christian said to her father.

 _Oh god! This is the most scariest thing in the world! I just told Ana's father, that I was in love with his daughter._

Back at the diner, Elena was talking to Elliot, Kate and Nadine. She was saying that something came to her while they were talking to Carrick. She was saying that the restoration was yesterday's news. Elliot told her to tell that to the people who lived and worked in that area.

"Look, I'm not saying anything bad. I just know that ...they are tired of hearing about graphs and charts. What the people need is something to connect to other than pie charts."

"What exactly do you mean?" Elliot asked, looking at her.

Kate was looking at her as if she knew she Elena was talking about. "I think that's a great idea!"

"What?" Elliot asked. "Could someone clue me in?"

"Elena wants to do a story on us," Kate concluded.

"Oh yeah! That sounds wonderful!" Nadine said, excitedly.

"I just think they need to hear more personal stories such as your struggles and how the family pulls together, things like that." Elena pointed out.

"I think that is an awesome idea," Kate chimed in smiling at her husband.

"Do you think Ray would go for it?" Elena asked. "I mean I will have to follow you guys around, you may get tired of me."

"No we won't get tired of you," Nadine said to her.

"So, are you all on board?" Elena asked, hoping.

"As long as dad goes along with it, I don't see why not," Elliot said, as the ladies squealed from excitement.

Carrick was sitting in a booth with his lawyer John. They were discussing the project. John wanted to make sure that Carrick wasn't getting a big head and trying to run all over the people in the neighborhood.

Back at Mia's where Ray and Christian were outside on the porch talking. Christian revealed his true feelings about Ana to him.

"I don't guess your too thrilled about it, but that's it." Christian said, shuffling his feet.

"That you love my daughter?"

"I want to take care of her, I want to protect her. I want her to know that I will be always there for her. I want to show her that what Jose did to her…"

"You want to kill Jose," Ray finished for him.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think that really does much for Ana does it?"

"What will do you think?"

"I don't know...but I gotta find out. But I want to commit to her now, like I couldn't or wouldn't before. I just got to figure out a way to do it."

"I will tell you how. Just show her, if you show her, she will come around. Come on, let me buy you a cup of coffee. You've earned it," Ray said to Christian.

 _This kid, I call him a kid. Christian has shown me he has changed. He used to be this stuck up snob who looked down on people like us, me, my daughter and so on. But now...he's changed. But, I do think it's because of my daughter's influence on him. Ana brought the best out of Christian. I've learned to respect him. He had earned it by looking out for my daughter._

Inside the house, Ana and Mia were talking. Ana was talking to her about that night with Jose. She was explaining to Mia that she knows her friend was only trying to help. The two girls made up as they talked about relationships in general.

"Well, I've noticed that Christian has been around you lately. Anything going on there?" Mia asked while eating her ice cream.

"I don't know...I mean...I want there to be at some point. Christian and I have a history. We were together before but it didn't work out."

"That's true. But...you two are older now and certainly more mature. I think there may be something there," Mia pointed out.

"You think?" Ana asked shyly. "That's just it...I went to him before this whole mess to find out how he really felt about me, but he told me he didn't want to get married again or have a family."

"I see. Well, Ana, the only thing I could tell ya, is you won't know until you find out. I mean I see the way he looks at you. I'm telling ya, the guy is crazy about you," Mia said, smiling to Ana.

Ana blushed for the first time in a long time. "See, see, I think you two should give a shot. What do you have to lose," Mia said, as she finished her last bite of ice cream.

"What about you? Whats going on between you and Kurt?"

"I'm not sure...actually. I hope he likes me, but I keep getting this funny vibe from him."

"Well you won't know until you give it a shot!" Ana winked at her giving her the same advice. The two ladies hugged.

Back at the diner, the Steeles were all discussing the new project as Jose walked into the establishment. Elliot and Jose had a confrontation as Jose told him to get his dad to back off. Kate pulled her husband away from Jose not wanting anymore violence.

"I'm warning you, tell your dad to back off!" Jose screamed at Elliot.

"What are you going to do? Because the Steeles don't like threats!" Elliot screamed back. "You're too much of a coward's to take on a real man aren't you?"

Carrick chime in saying, "What is this?" he asked looking at Jose.

"I've been trying to call you…" Jose started saying.

"Calm yourself young man. We Grey's don't like threats either. It's the threat of a lawsuit that's allowing you to keep your job, so I suggest you stay away from my family or you will regret it. Now I'll advise you to get out of here while you still can," Carrick dragged him outside into the alley.

The Steeles watched Carrick took him outside as Kate told her husband to not go after him. They all seemed to think that Carrick was taking care of him.

"You fool! You idiot! No one was supposed to know we were associated in any way, no one! If you pull another stunt, it will be your last. You got that?" Carrick, growled.

Jose finally calmed down. "I'm sorry," he said.

"That's not good enough."

"Look, you can't leave me hanging…"

"I will do whatever I want. Do you hear me? Now stay away and I will be the one in touch with you," Carrick said, as he took off.

Jose was mad and frustrated. Nothing was going right for him. He needed to figure something out before he lost it all. While he was walking away he heard Ray and Christian walking through, they didn't see him.

"I don't want Jose anywhere near, Ana," Christian said.

"Don't worry about him, I will take care of Jose," Ray replied.

Once inside the diner, Christian heard Elliot tell Nadine that if he had five minutes with the guy he would never commit an act of violence again.

"What's going on guys?" Christian asked.

"Jose came storming in here accusing Ray of stalking him," Kate replied.

They continued to explain that there was an argument and Nadine said that he gotten into with Carrick.

"My father? What was he doing here?" he asked confused. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago," Elena chimed in. "Carrick took him outback."

"Wait a minute, I just came in from outback, we didn't see either one of them."

Ray was outside with Jose, he had a gun to his head. As Jose continued to point the gun at him, he was demanding that he stop stalking him.

"If you're going to shoot then shoot! Come on! I dare you," Ray growled out.

"Shut up!" Jose replied, getting angrier by the minute.

"Just pull the trigger, see where that will get ya!" Ray shouted back.

Suddenly Jose was tackled by Elliot as he was punched in the gut. Everyone who was in the diner came out back and saw the commotion. Elliot and Ray had got into a fight with Jose as they all tried to pry them apart. An argument ensued between the Steeles and Jose.

Elliot saw that there was no bullets in the gun, that Jose was only trying to trip out Ray. They all got into a shouting match telling Jose to leave now. He did but not before telling them that they would pay for this! Suddenly Carrick showed up wanting to know what was going on. Only Ray was suspicious.

"What the hell is going on back here?" Carrick asked.

"None of your damn business, unless…" Ray said, turning back facing Carrick. "Did you have something to do with that man...the man who raped my daughter?" Ray questioned.

Carrick looked back at Ray shocked. "Now what give you that idea?" he asked back.

"So what's the story Mr. Grey?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Carrick answered.

"Jose Rodriguez, there is a connection between you two and I want to know what it is," Ray stated.

"You know, that sounds like some kind of threat, Steele," Carrick commented back.

"Dad, just tell him the truth," Christian replied, wanting to know too.

"There is no connection between Jose and myself. He was causing trouble, I escorted him outside, that is the end of it." Carrick explained.

"Oh, that's very smooth, but that won't wash with me," Ray stated.

Carrick looking at his son said, "Don't you see what is happening? Jose is trying to drive a wedge between us, but, we can't let that happen. We have to stay away from him until the board meeting is over." He pointed out.

All the Steeles groaned as that is all he could think about. Ray continued to go off on Carrick, as Ana came by and heard them arguing.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she yelled getting their attention as they all looked her way. "I can't stand all this arguing. Is that what this has turned into? I came here to be with my family and all I hear is hatred and violence."

"Sweetheart," Ray said more calmly, "We're trying to protect you. That low life pointed a gun at me and threatened us. We have to make sure he won't come after you or any woman ever again."

"Dad, that's not the point. I came here tonight because I needed to be with my family, but all I'm hearing is a bunch of arguing and hatred. That's not what we are all about. You guys are scaring me as much as I was that night!" she yelled and ran off.

Ray started to go after but Christian said, "No. Let me go."

He agreed. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Christian caught up with Ana as she started making her way up the porch of the house. He told her he was sorry about earlier, that they all were. She asked him to stay as they sat on the steps together.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired of the violence, Christian. It never seems to end. It's only getting worse."

"What can I do to make it easier?"

"What you're doing right now. Look, I know they all care about me and want me safe, I get that. I just need things calmed down right now."

"I understand Ana," Christian told her.

She looked back at him as she asked him a question. "I do have one question for you though?"

"What? What is it?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Who do you care so much?"

"Because…" he paused for a moment and said, "Because I think your future, is my future too."

Ana looked back at Christian as that was the first time he's ever said anything like that before.

 _Could Christian be telling me that he's in love with me? Or is this more of a friendship thing?_

"Ana...I can see the wheels turning...look...I know you're not ready for anything heavy right now. I get that. But when you are ready to take our relationship to being more...I'm right there with you. I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong."

She smiled back at Christian. "Thank you, for being a friend. I couldn't of have gotten through any of this without you," Ana whispered.

"You won't have to anymore. I'm here to stay as long as you want me," he replied looking back at her. "I better say goodnight to you as we have a long day tomorrow," he said getting up.

He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me if you need me."

"I will," she said, softly. "Good night, Christian."

"Night, Anastasia," he said, leaving.

 **A/N: Awe...so Christian let her know he was there for her and wanted more when she was ready. There are pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group, link is on my profile page.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Board meeting

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 12: The board meeting**

The next day was the board meeting and Ana was already at the office, getting stuff ready for Christian. He exited out of the elevator and saw her. His heart skipped a beat as it always does when seeing her. He noticed she was very much into her work as he came up.

"Good morning, Anastasia," he said, looking at her.

"Hey. I have the boardroom set up for you," Ana said, as she was straightening up some documents.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He replied as she was staying busy. "Um… when I talked to you yesterday...about us and where we're going...are you okay with that?" he asked, noticing she wasn't exactly being warm to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ana said, still not looking back at him. "Here, are the other forms and documents that I think you should look over before the meeting."

"I'm ready for whatever the board throws at me," he stated looking through the papers.

"Everything is riding on this meeting," Ana said, finally looking at him.

 _Yep, there's something wrong. I hope what I said to her about my feelings for her didn't...upset her. That wasn't my intention._

"Ana, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know...just something doesn't seem right," she explained.

He looked back at her stumped. "Is it because of us? Because, I told you how I felt…"

"Christian, it isn't about that. Well, not all of it."

"Then what?" he asked, puzzled. "I'm not following."

"I'm just scared about my family…" she stated.

"Oh you mean because of what happened yesterday," he commented.

"Yeah. I know they care and worry about me, but I'm really okay. I just want all of the rape to not affect the rest of my life is all."

"Ana...I promise, it will end...we just have to be patient and understanding."

Ana was feeling kinda guilty about all of the feeling the way they do. She felt like this was her problem and not theirs.

"I know that my family wants to help me through this and they wished that none of it happened, but it did. Nothing they say will change that. I just want them to let me deal with it."

Christian understood what she was saying. He did, however; she needed to understand that those who love and care about her, will be affected too.

"Ana...I get it. You want to handle this rape on your own, but one thing you need to realize is that your family and friends are going to be there. We want to help you through this. I personally would love to wipe that smug look off Jose's face every time he's near you…"

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Ana said back.

Christian came closer to her, coming around the corner of her desk as she stood in front of her.

"Ana...I know that part scares you. But...I can't change the way I feel about you and the fact is yes, I want to wring that fuckers neck because of what he did. He took something very precious from you and I want to make him pay. That's me…"

Ana smiled. "I know, and I appreciate that I do. But right now, for me, I need you to concentrate on this board meeting. Please," she begged.

"Only because you asked me so nicely," he said back, with a half smile.

 _God, I wanted to kiss her and show her how much I do love her. But...I know she's not ready for that yet._

Ana smiled back. "That's all I ask."

Grace and Carrick were in the boardroom talking about Christian. Carrick was making sure everything was in place and nothing could hinder what needed to be done in the meeting that was taking place in a few hours.

"Carrick, I'm just surprised with you is all." Grace told her brother.

"Why is that? Look, I know Christian is working very hard in this company; however; I want him to realize that I still call the shots on some things."

"I see. Well, lets just hope that this doesn't backfire on you," she said, sisterly.

"Don't worry your head little sis. I have everything under control." Carrick stated cockily.

Christian walked into the boardroom. Carrick greeted his son. "Son, I'm glad you came in early for the board meeting. It shows you're taking your position seriously in the company."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Christian asked.

"I'm just making sure we are on the same wavelength son," Carrick answered smiling at him.

"Well, I have somethings to do before the meeting," Grace said, kissing her nephew on the cheek. "See you later," she said, leaving.

"Son, in just a few hours, the board will be sitting in those chairs and you will be in the hot seat," Carrick pointed out.

"Yes, well, dad, I like to think I have everything under control."

"Christian, you have no idea what you are in for. These people are not here to be a fan club. It will be business as usual. These people put you here and they want answers."

"I have it for them," Christian said, holding a portfolio. "Profits are up and our stocks has shown greater value since I took over as president. I think I have it covered."

"Christian, you've been pulling some major disappearances lately, they won't turn their back on that. You've got to show them that your head is right where you say it is and that this company is your number one priority. You have missed some rather important meetings in Florida and New York."

"Dad, I get it. If the subject comes up, I will handle it."

"I want you to know that I support you, no matter what. Now I will do my part in back you up, but I cannot show favoritism."

Christian was getting a complex when it came to his dad. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on as he didn't think he would need a pep talk from him since numbers were good. So he wasn't sure where all this was coming from. He just knew he'd better watch his back.

Ray was outside of the board room talking to Ana as he came to check on her.

"Dad, I'm fine. Why do you feel like you have to keep checking on me?" Ana asked.

"Because you're my daughter and it's my job to protect you," he said.

Ana sighed. "I'm okay dad, really I am."

Ana and Ray continued talking, as a lawyer asked if he was Ray Steele.

"Yeah, hello," he said, rather distracted.

The man handed him a piece of paper. "What is this?" Ray asked.

"It's a restraining order injunction requiring you to stay within a hundred feet away from Mr. Rodriguez," the lawyer said, as Jose stood the side. Ray was looking at the document. "A violation to this order will lead to your immediate arrest."

Ray looked back at Jose and the lawyer. "Against me? You've got the wrong person here," Ray explained.

"Don't take this out on me, I'm just delivering the message," the lawyer said, as he left Grey Enterprises.

"Cutter, this outrageous!" Ray shouted, looking back at the detective.

"It's for your own good, Mr. Steele. Now I came down here because I wanted to make you understand that this was serious."

With all of the yelling outside the boardroom, Christian came out to see what was going on. He saw Rodriguez.

"What are you doing here?" Christian demanded.

Carrick came out from behind Christian saying, "I was about to say the same thing." He walked up to Jose pointing his finger to him, "What are you doing bringing this side show here. If you are here to try to discredit my son, you've gone too far!" Carrick shouted as he walked off.

"I ought to tear this up!" Ray said, angry about the situation.

Ana was trying to calm her dad down. "Dad, just listen to what he says, and don't cause anymore trouble." Ana pleaded.

Christian came closer saying, "Your father has every right to come visit and say hello to you if he wants."

Cutter was standing there as he began to talk to Ray. "Look this is for your protection too, you can't keep following Jose around."

"I wasn't...we just happened to be at the same place at the same time. Look, I have a right to visit my daughter at her work, this is still a free country isn't it?"

Christian spoke up for Ray. "Look, I don't understand any of this. How can Jose here go to the police station, give you a story and without checking it out, and then has restraining order put against Ray?"

Jose spoke up saying, "Excuse me it's not just him it's you too. Have you seen him?" Jose asked the detective. "He threw me down the staircase."

"Oh that's a shame," Christian said back condescending.

"I went to say hello to Ana and he started tossing me around like a rag doll telling me to leave Seattle," Jose explained.

Cutter looked back at Jose explaining the injunction. "Mr. Rodriguez, the injunction is specifically for Ray Steele."

"That's right," Christian stated to Jose. "That's why I don't want you interfering with my office manager's ability to do her job, you stay away from her…" Christian paused for a moment and stated more sternly. "You stay away from her, or you will deal with me."

Jose and Christian glared back at each other.

"Did you hear him?" Jose asked Cutter. "He just threatened me."

"Because, you threatened his girlfriend's father," Cutter told him back. "Just stay away from her and you won't have any issues." Cutter stated to Jose.

 _Oh yes, how could I forget. Ana yells raper after our night of passion and she gets her boyfriend on my tale,_ Jose thought out.

When Christian heard Cutter call Ana his girlfriend, his heart skipped a beat. _That's right, Jose. Ana is my girlfriend and I will do anything I can to protect her from you._

Just then Carrick came out of the boardroom and dragged his son away from Ana as he took his son to Christian's office.

"Dad stop! I have to see what's going on out there," Christian said, as his dad blocked the door.

"Ana is fine. She's with Cutter so don't worry about her. Can't you get that girl off your mind for a few hours? You're the president of this company and are about to face the most challenging part of your career. You cannot allow personal feelings interfere, son."

"But, dad…" Christian argued.

"You know...maybe I should indulge you in these shenanigans. Maybe I should encourage you think that I'm trying to destroy you." Carricked stated firmly.

"It's just an impossible situation," Christian claimed.

"I know...the board knows you are having personal problems, and having disappearing acts. Christian, I want Jose gone too, but I can't keep covering for you. You've got to get your act together, or do you want to self destruct?"

"No! That's not it at all," Christian exclaimed, flustered.

"I know...this is a rather difficult situation but it's time to toughen up."

"Fine," he said. _I don't like this one damn bit. I don't want that man anywhere near, Anastasia._

Ray was talking to Cutter about the fact he had to stay away from his daughter workplace and away from Jose.

"So you're telling me this guy who raped my daughter, gets to be able to get off scot free and there is nothing I can do to protect her?"

Cutter explained, "Look, I'm sorry. The system is flawed, what can I say? Now say bye to your daughter so I can escort you out."

Ray kissed his daughter on the cheek, he took one last swing at Jose before leaving. Cutter escorted him out leaving Ana with Jose.

Jose walked up to Ana saying, "See what you did. Are you happy now?"

Ana just looked back at him as he walked away from her. Detective Cutter came back to tell Ana that the sex crimes officer believed her story although they couldn't arrest Jose. He told her to be careful and stay safe while he was there. He also told her it took guts to stay there while Jose was employed there too.

Ana got back to work at she inserted the fire stick into the computer. She noticed something in the documents that didn't look right. She knew the meeting was about to commence when she went inside to talk to Christian.

Christian was talking to his father when Ana approached him. "Christian, I need a word with you please," Ana said to him.

He pulled away from his father to hear what she needed to say. "What's going on?"

"These financial spreadsheets are all wrong. The dates don't correlate with the figures at all," she whispered, but not low enough where Carrick couldn't hear as he looked on.

"The dates on the documents are the least of our concern, but what we do need is a fresh pot of coffee for your board members, Christian." Carrick stated.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention, but it will have to wait." Christian replied back to Ana.

"Okay. I'll keep looking." Ana commented back as the members started to arrive.

Christian saw Elena come into the room and was rather surprised. She told him that Carrick invited her, as she was only observing. The board meeting was under way as Christian was talking about some companies he'd purchased lately, he told them it would be able to help with the pharmaceutical department that they have been working towards.

He mentioned also about his absence recently within the company apologizing that things beyond his control and they had to be dealt with. His father, looked at Christian with great pride as he held his ground.

Carrick also reminded some of the members to remember what it was like to be young and free and that it was vital they had Christian there for fresher outlook on the company. When the meeting adjourned Ana came up to Christian.

"How did it go?" she asked.

He looked around and said, "Well, it may be the calm before the storm, but so far it's been good."

"Good, it means we bought some time. But there is something definitely wrong with the financials," Ana replied.

"Yeah, you said that earlier. How so?"

"I brought it up on the computer, everything is skewed, the dates don't match, and the figures are all wrong," Ana pointed out.

"How come…" he paused for a moment and said, "We will just have to take a look after the meeting."

"I'll keep working on it," Ana replied, walking away.

Carrick, Elena, and Grace were talking, actually Grace told her to have a nice evening.

"I hope you have a nice evening, Elena," Grace said, politely.

"I will take that as my cue to leave," Elena replied.

"What my dear sister is trying to say, from here on out it gets quite boring, nothing but graphs and charts, it's very tedious," Carrick commented.

Ana was listening to what he was saying, and she wasn't liking it one bit. She felt as if Carrick was acting too cocky. Ana was very cautious around Carrick, even though she worked for him before. There was something about him she didn't like, especially with his treatment of Christian.

Christian had other family besides the Grey family. In fact his other family were nothing like the Greys and that was a good thing. Jack Hyde was Christian's uncle and he was a doctor at the nearby hospital.

Christian's mother Elizabeth was Jack's sister, she died of cancer when Christian was very young. He barely remembered his mother. Carrick went over to Christian to talk to him before the board revined.

"Son, I wanted to let you know that I was quite impressed on how you handled yourself with the board."

"Thank you for your support," Christian replied.

"But, I wanted you to know I may have to come down on you son, and not show favoritism. I hope you understand."

Christian looked at her father suspiciously. _Now why would my father feel the need to tell me this?_

"I can handle my own self, father." Christian stated.

The board reconvened and right away one of the members told him he didn't like the financial figures and wanted to speak.

"Yes, Glen?" Christian asked.

"I was just looking over these figures and they are wrong. They are deliberately deceptive," Glen said as everyone began to mumble.

"Wait just a minute…" Christian began to interrupt.

"This company has suffered huge losses and our CEO has buried those in a dark deep place. The real story shows the real figures entirely different than what we have today," Glen spouted out.

Christian looked at him in horror. Glen was handing out the papers allowing everyone to see what he was talking about.

"I demand, Christian's resignation now!" Glen shouted.

"Wait just a minute now," Christian stated as he wanted to clear things up. Everyone began chatting away about the figures that were just passed out. Ana barged in as Grace asked her what she was doing in there. She heard the commotion from outside the boardroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting here, but I just found the proof that the financial report that you have was sabotaged."

Carrick got up and was tugging on Ana to remove her. "Ana this is not the time…"

Christian got up and said, "Wait! Wait just a minute. Now I have just been accused of what would be considered felony. If my assistant has proof that these allegations are based on false information, I think I have a right to see them."

"I understand son. I knew as soon as I heard Glenn speak these allegations that this couldn't be true. No one wants to get to the truth more than I do. I suggest we get an independent auditor to come in and clean up this mess." Carrick suggested.

"We don't need an auditor, I've got the proof right here," Glenn said, waving the papers around.

"Everyone knows that the numbers can be rigged to what they want Glen," Carrick stated.

"Exactly, your son and so is that one," he pointed to Ana.

"I'm not supportive of Christian because he's my son, I'm supporting him because he's a damn fine president. And if these charges are true, I will be the first to ask for his resignation. But I will not base my decision on numbers that could have been doctored."

"I demand an audit," one of the other members stated.

"I agree as well. Are we going to leave Christian in charge while this is going on?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

Glenn spoke out saying, "That wouldn't be wise. I move that we make Jose Rodriguez, acting president."

"What?" Christian shouted out loud. "You can't be serious," Christian stated to Glenn and his father. Jose was standing near the door. He was smiling and gloating back at Christian.

"Glenn," Carrick said to him. "No offense, but I don't think having a junior executive as a president of this company is a wise decision especially with a lawsuit pending. However, I can step in and take charge while the audit is being performed."

"I second that," Mrs. Morgan replied. "Until then Christian will be barred out of the office until further notice."

 _What the hell just happened? One minute I was the president and now I'm barred until further notice? Someone is setting me up._

Christian didn't know what to think, he was stunned as it all happened so fast. Ana looked back at him to do or say something. But he just shook his head. Later as they all exited the boardroom Glenn walked up to Carrick.

"This is not good, Carrick. That secretary is going to get us in a lot of trouble." Glenn growled out.

"Don't worry, Glenn. I will handle that myself." Carrick spoke to him.

Ana and Christian was in a state of shock over what just happened.

"Who could have done this to me? You and I were the only ones with the access codes," Christian said, looking back at Ana. "My father or Jose couldn't of had them."

"But somebody did." Ana replied back to Christian.

"I will find who did this and when I do, they will have hell to pay." Christian vowed to Anastasia.

Later that evening, Elena and Carrick were at the country club eating dinner. She was talking to him about the Steeles and how they really depended on each other.

"I've never seen a family that fight so much yet stay together."

"I think they do it because they can't afford it any other way," Carrick replied. "Would you like some champagne?" he asked her.

"No. I think it's something you and I will never learn." Elena commented on about the Steeles.

The Steels were a different kind of family. Even though they may fight, the sure loved each other. They lived in a rougher part of the community but made it work for them. They also owned the Fifties diner, which was a regular hangout for all the people who couldn't afford to go to the other restaurants in town. But what caught Elena's attention was that no matter what, they were there for each other.

Speaking of, Anastasia Steele. She was one of the family members that either didn't know about each other until three years ago. Ana was traveling by herself, after leaving on the road without her dad. She wanted to see what it was like without him. When she went back home to Arizona she found out her dad settled back in Seattle.

Ana hopped onto a bus and road all the way there. Ana was hitchhiking when she was coming to see her dad, she accidently fell asleep and it was the sound of a car engine that woke her. All of the sudden she was hit by a car, it had only bumped her.

When the driver got out to ask her if she was okay, she looked into the man's eyes. They were the most beautiful grey eyes she'd ever seen. At that time Ana had no idea who Christian was. He told her he was sorry for hitting her with his car and offered to take her to the hospital. She rejected but asked that he take her to find her dad, Ray Steele and as they say the rest was history.

Ana and Christian walked into the country club together to have dinner. She was angry that Christian had been barred from Grey Enterprises, however; she was surprised by Christian's demeanor.

"I cannot believe that Taggert guy barred you from the office, that makes me furious!"

"Well, I hope it makes you a little hungry too?" he said, jokingly.

"Look at you, you're so calm about this," she said to him.

"Its because I know I didn't do anything wrong. And because my very clever assistant was sharp enough to make a backup file of the original figures of that report. Ana, you gave me the ammunition of whoever it was that sabotaged me will get the fight of their life, tomorrow. Tonight, I wanted to concentrate on giving you a pleasant night out. Alright?" Christian asked.

Ana was looking over at Elena and Carrick, she was not happy with him at the moment. Christian saw her stare.

"What is it?" he questioned, following her stare.

"I think the person who did this, is sitting over there," she said, talking about Carrick.

"Let's go say hello and see what we can find out," he suggested, as they walked over to his dad's table together.

 **A/N: Ana and Christian are slowly coming together. But now they have to find out who was responsible for Christian losing the presidency. Any ideas who?**


	13. Chapter 13: Justice will be done

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 13: Justice will be done**

Christian and Anastasia arrived at the country club for dinner. They had discussed about his being barred from Grey Enterprises and Ana was surprised that Christian wasn't angry. In fact, he seemed to be at peace with it which was strange. But he told her that he wasn't worried since she made an original of the report and from that they could find the culprit.

Ana saw his father sitting with Elena Lincoln eating dinner together. She wasn't too happy with Carrick at the moment as she thought it was his father who set him up. Christian suggested they go by their table to say their hello's as they made their way over to their table.

"Hello, father and Elena," Christian said, greeting his dad.

Carrick stood from the table greeting them both. "Well, son, I'm glad to see you two out enjoying yourself after that very difficult day at the office." His dad stated.

"Yes, dad, well you've taught me to put on my best face even in the worst of situations. I'd say being relieved of the president qualifies for that."

"That's only temporary son, as I intend to get you back as soon as possible."

"Thank you for your support today," Christian replied.

"Did you doubt for a moment I wouldn't back you?"

"No, but then again, I didn't think I would need it. I walked in flying high with a blockbuster report, who'd of thought I was going to walk out being accused of fraud."

"Son, I'm sure there is a logical explanation and we will find it," Carrick replied.

"Oh I'm sure it was kismet that you were there to pick up the pieces. But, I'm also sure that Ana and I will figure out who sabotaged those files."

"Christian, that might be kinda of difficult since you were barred from the premises, but, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, no, no, that's all right. As you know Ana, made a copy of the original report, so it will make my job much easier."

"That's great, son. When you find something more concrete, let me know, so we can put you where you belong, son." Carrick suggested.

"You will be the first to know," Christian stated happily. "Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said to both of them.

"You too," Elena replied back.

Christian and Ana walked away and talked in private. He was telling her that his dad was the most politically correct man he knows. Ana also stated to Christian that she hoped that it wasn't his dad, but if it wasn't, then it was Jose.

"Ana, please take my advice and stay away from the offices while I'm barred from there. Jose is a very dangerous man, who pulled a gun on your father, though it wasn't loaded at the time."

"But he's not going to get away with everything," Ana said back.

"Even if he wasn't the one who tampered with these files, he will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that."

"But how will we find what we're looking for?"

"Trust me, I have my ways," Christian replied back as Anastasia gave him a funny look. "I meant that we could use the computers at Seattle Journal. I'm sure Gia will allow us access to it. Besides, I'm half owner of it. Come, let's go have dinner, I'm starved."

Christian led Anastasia to a table so they could have their dinner. Carrick and Elena were discussing what happened to Christian.

"Elena, are you okay? You seem distant," Carrick observed.

"Let's just say that I'm onto you. I recall such an occasion where you told me that it was a mistake handing over the company to your son."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well it must have been a momentary setback. It just took me a little while to adjust to all of that." Carrick explained his weakness.

"But yet you lovingly handed the company over to your son, and have no idea what to do with yourself."

"I'm happy now...I've got you," Carrick smiled back at her.

"Carrick, as nice as that sounds, I know you love being in charge. That will never change."

Ana and Christian were sitting at their table eating dinner. However; Ana was thinking about the rape all over again, and it was causing her to feel angry.

"It's starting again," she said, sighing.

"What is?" Christian asked.

"The anger," she responded.

"Oh," Christian replied.

"Not at you...the rape. I guess it's going to take me some time to get over it."

"Ana," Christian reached over the table grabbing her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here. You can talk to me," he reassured her.

"I know...I appreciate that. But...I'm just not quite there yet," she explained with a half smile.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening and he took her home. He said good night kissing her on the hand. The next day she met him at the Seattle Journal. Once she got there, they settled into a desk with a computer.

He put the fire stick in and the reports came up. As they were talking Ana told him she knew exactly what they were looking for. Christian asked if he needed to slow down and Ana told him no.

"Right there," Ana pointed to Christian. "Do you see that? And look on here," she stated pointing to the reports showing the difference.

"We did it. We found the discrepancy. Now we just need to find the culprit," Christian said to her.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ana asked.

"Sort of. But it will require you to be very brave. But just remember, I will be there the whole time."

"Okay," Ana replied, hesitant.

"If you don't want to do this…"

"No, I do. It's just that…"

Christian got up from the chair he was sitting in and closed the space between them. "Ana, I promise you, I will never let that man hurt you again." He vowed.

"I know…" she whispered back. "Okay, let's do this," she said, as they left the journal together.

Once Ana was back in her room, she made a phone call. Though she was very nervous about what was about to take place, she knew she was being protected. There was a knock on her door, it made her freeze at the moment. She took a deep breath as she answered the door.

"Hello, Ana," Jose greeted. "It was quite a shock to get a phone call from you, especially after everything that went down between us."

"Yes, I guess it was," she said, closing the door.

"Aren't you afraid to be alone with me?" he asked.

"Why? Do you plan to rape me again?" she asked, staring him down.

"I never raped you, Ana," Jose stated back.

"Yes you did." Ana told him.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but, I remember that night very well. You and I went to the arcade, we had a great time, then we went to my place and things got rather heated between us."

"That's not how it went and you know it. I told you no!" She yelled out.

Jose laughed at her. "Okay...I'll play along. You came off as innocent, and you put on a great act about how much you wanted me. After you had your little fun, you wanted to go back to being a good little girl," he gloated.

"That's not true. I said no repeatedly," Ana stated firmly.

"You said, no? No, I don't think so, I recall you saying more, more, more!" He yelled.

"I said no!" she yelled even louder.

"You wanted more and so did I. So thank you, baby," Jose replied, as he was about to leave.

Ana had to think of something fast before he left.

"I know it was you that doctored the books. You wanted Christian to look bad and have the presidency taken away from him didn't you?" she accused.

He turned back to Anastasia. He was smiling back at her as if he was very proud of himself.

"You want to know something, Ana? It was the most easiest thing I ever had to do. All I had to do was doctor a few financial statements. Add a decimal point here, drop a decimal point there and viola! You'd be amazed on how easy it was to make a financial success at Grey Enterprises to look a complete disaster. And the great Christian Grey's career go down in flames. So let's watch that rich smug jerk scrounge around looking for a job for a change."

"You really are certifiable," Ana said to him with disgust.

"Whatever. But your rich boyfriend, deserved everything he got and then some. It was great watching him fall."

Ana went to the door opening it. "Let me tell you something, Jose, he's ten times more of a man than you ever be. Now get out!" she growled.

"With pleasure...see you around," Jose replied, as he left out the door, cocky as hell.

Ana slammed the door shut behind him, she was shaking, as she couldn't stand that prick. Christian came out of her closet and looked at her.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure you got it?" she asked again.

"Every last word. You did it, Ana. You got him." Christian said back to her.

Ana took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I was afraid he was going to know something was up. But...you didn't see the look on his face as he talked about how he set you up. He was gloating, Christian."

"I heard it in his voice. He's going down for what he did to you and me."

Ana pulled her door open to the outside to get some fresh air. "I hate him, Christian. I never thought I could hate someone so much as I do him. He was proud of what he did to you and me."

"I know…" he whispered. "Are you ready for the next phase?"

"Yeah," she said, closing the door.

Christian made sure that Ana had the recording on her phone as well so she could play it for her family and the detective.

Ana walked over to her cell phone as she dialed the diner's number. Kate answered the phone Ana was telling her she needed to see her family there right away. Mia asked what was going on. Ana told her she'd find out once she got there. But she had to call Cutter.

Ana and Christian left her room as they both took off to finish what they started...together. Once she arrived at the diner everyone gathered around her giving her hugs. Cutter came in just as Ana sat down in the booth. She began to play what she and Christian had recorded for everyone to hear, as Jose gloated about their time together.

Christian on the other hand went to towers, as he heard that Jose had been spending some time there lately. He looked for him and saw him hanging by the bar. Christian walked over to him as Jose felt him standing behind him.

"So what are you doing here? Hanging out..." Christian paused while ordering a scotch and taking a drink. "Meeting somebody?" he asked.

Jose smiled. "What I do after hours is none of your business; especially now."

Christian just stared at him.

"But, I tell you what, I think I may be hanging around here more. I may even join the country club, you and I may bump into each other a lot, so get used to it," Jose gloated.

"Really?" Christian asked.

"Yeah." Jose stated.

"What, did you win the lottery?" Christian asked. He seemed to be really ranking in the dough to pay to join the country club. I knew for certain, that Junior Execs didn't make that kind of money. So someone was paying him some big bucks.

Carrick and Elena came in to have dinner together, it was their official first date together. Christian saw them as he made his way to them.

"Good evening father and Elena!" Christian said, so proudly. "I hate to interrupt your evening, but I have some good news to share with you, dad."

"I'm always happy to hear some good news, son."

"You're the first to know, that tomorrow will be my first day back as President in the company," Christian stated very proudly.

"I'm very happy for you son. But what about the boards investigation. It's still going on from what I hear," Carrick told his son.

"Not for long, especially when I give them this…" Christian said, showing his dad his phone. It had the recording of Jose on there.

"What is that you are showing me?" Carrick asked, looking at his son's phone.

"It's a recording dad just listen…"

"Christian, Elena and I are about to have dinner, why don't you…"

"This won't take long," Christian replied as he started playing the recording of Jose's confession of doctoring the books. As Christian was playing it, his eyes darted over to Jose, whose smiled faded very fast.

Meanwhile after Ana played the recording for Cutter and her family, he called the DA on it. Unfortunately he said to Ana and her family family that they couldn't use that part as Jose never confessed to the rape itself. But he made sure they'd know Jose would be sent to prison for cooking the books at Grey Enterprises.

"So, this guy will be out in jail for ruining the man's bank account but not raping her?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry," Cutter said to them.

Her family moaned about the situation. Cutter got down on his knees and he talked to Ana.

"Justice will be done some way or another." Cutter touched Ana's hair lightly as he said, "You're one courageous woman. I'm very sorry," he said, walking away.

Ana started crying again knowing Jose wouldn't go to jail for raping her. After Cutter left, her dad vowed to her that Jose would get what is coming to him one way or another. Back at towers, Christian was playing the recording he had on Jose.

"Where did you get this? It has nothing to do with me," Carrick stated to his son.

"Maybe not, but it has to do with our junior executive," Christian urged as Jose attacked him.

"It's a lie!" Jose shouted, struggling with Christian.

Hamp who was the towers owner, came and broke up the struggle between Jose and Christian.

"Is that recording true?" Carrick asked Jose, looking at the young man. "Did you forge those financials just to make my son look bad?"

"That's okay dad. By tomorrow morning, all the board members will have this in their emails," Christian told his dad.

Jose came at Christian again telling he wasn't going to pin that on him. "You will not pin this on me, I was taking orders." Jose explained.

"From who? Glenn Taggart?" Carrick questioned.

Jose turned to him saying, "Oh give me a break. It was you, Carrick." Jose stated to him laughing. "You told me exactly what to do on those financials."

Christian was livid when Jose told them it was his dad that did this to him. So much for his father's love.

 _Did my father really set me up? Why in the hell would my father do this to me?_

"You worm!" Carrick growled out. "This is unspeakable. You know the law knows what to do with scum like you, Mr. Rodriguez. And I guarantee you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent."

Christian watched their exchange before his eyes.

"Do you think I'm going to take the fall for this one? I was taking orders, I got caught in a war between you two," Jose said back to Christian.

"Get out of here!" Carrick shouted.

"Your father wanted you out of Grey Enterprises," Jose kept going as Christian looked on listening. "He wanted you out and was willing to do anything he could do."

"Get out of my sight!" Carrick shouted tugging on Jose who pulled away from him gruffly.

Looking back at Christian, Jose said, "Did you talk to Glenn Taggart? Do you know who he was working for when he started hurling those accusations at the board meeting?" he asked.

Christian just stood there glaring back at Jose. "Think about it...think about how stupid you've been by letting yourself get distracted by Ana," Jose commented.

Christian grabbed Jose by the collar of his suit jacket, clenching his teeth he growled, "Don't you ever speak of her again, or I will rip your fucking heart out!"

"Your crazy!" Jose shouted at Christian.

Hamp pushed Jose away from Christian. He looked at Jose himself and saying. "Now, Ana, is a friend of mine. If you think he's crazy, then I'm a madman. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you leave," Hamp said as he led Jose to the elevators. Christian watched at Jose was being banned from towers.

Jose was shouting, "This isn't over!" as he was being shoved. "If I'm going down, then everybody's going down!" Jose shouted before he was placed in the elevator.

Elena asked Carrick, "Why would Jose say those things?"

"He would say anything to save his own skin," Carrick replied.

"Oh, I think there is a lot more to that than that." Elena suggested. Christian was looking at his father now.

"I'm going to call the commissioner to have that man arrested." Carrick vowed to Elena.

Christian looked on at his father as he was replaying everything that just happened in his head.

Elena turned her attention to Christian. "You know I'm curious, Christian, how you got a hold of that recording."

"Does it matter? It's authentic," he stated, looking back at his father.

"Your alleging that Jose cooked the books," she suggested.

"Excuse me? Alleged? Did you hear what he said?" he asked, Elena.

"Well who would benefit?"

Carrick came back as he asked, "Are you asking as a friend or reporter?"

"Oh come on, Carrick, I was here when the story broke. I mean this is huge!" she exclaimed, looking back at him. "You can't blame me for that."

"No, I understand completely. But, I need to talk with son privately before we make our statements."

"Then I'm going to the journal to do background work," she said, stating to leave.

Carrick when up to her saying he wasn't trying to put her off, that he would give her an exclusive after he talked with his son. Hamp came in and told them that Jose was on his way out that he bumped his head a little getting into the elevator. Carrick told him that was a pity. Elena told Hamp she was leaving and that she needed a cab. Once she left, Carrick walked back over to his son.

"Is he telling the truth? Did you put Jose up to it?" Christian questioned his father.

Meanwhile Elliot and Ray were up to their eyeballs with getting Jose to themselves. Once Jose came out of towers and was getting in his car, the Steele men put something over his head and kidnapped him.

Once they were alone, they took off the bag and Jose saw who it was that grabbed him. Ray and Elliot. Ray played the recording for Jose, the one of him and Ana talking as she was trying to get him to say he raped her.

"Just tell me, Jose, did you rape my daughter?"

Jose looked back at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"I just want to know as a father, did you rape my daughter?"

"I'm not saying a damn word to you. I'm going to call Cutter and tell him how you kidnapped me..."

Ray got his phone out and dialed the number for Jose. Giving him the phone to speak he said, "Go ahead...tell him."

Jose did just that, but Cutter replied telling him he had a bad connection. Cutter was playing along and doing a favor for the Steeles.

Ray grabbed Jose's face and forced Jose to look at him. "Just tell me...did you rape my daughter?"

Jose tried to pull away but Ray's force was too much. "Tell me, Jose. Just tell me the truth. I want to know."

Jose being fed up with Ray shouted out, "Yes! Yes! I raped her because she was a tease. You satisfied?" Jose asked,

Ray punched Jose in the face and growled out. "Get him out of here!" Elliot grabbed Jose and took him to get him out of Seattle once and for all.

Meanwhile, Christian was with his father as they were talking about Jose doctoring the financial reports. They were sitting at a table while Christian was trying to sort all of it out.

"Christian don't you see what Jose is doing?"

"I was here when he was saying it, dad." Christian replied.

"He's lashing out at all of us to created havoc in the family and the workplace. Now nothing in that recording is based in reality," Carrick pointed out.

"Now that's what I'm trying to figure out...the reality."

"He's trying to act out his revenge on you, son, because you believed Ana's accusations. He will do anything he can to destroy you. Plus he's also trying to get between me and you by sowing the mistrust…"

"But see dad, that's just it. He doesn't have to sow anything. Thé mistrust was already there. I seemed to recall you hanging me out to dry on one or more occasion."

"I know son...and believe me, I feel terrible that I did that. But, I'm here and trying to help son."

"Well, dad, with Jose's confession on this recording, there is no way of stopping me from returning as president."

"I am curious, son, how did you get that confession?" Carrick asked.

"I had help. Someone very brave," Christian said as he saw Kate, Nadine and Ana as they walked in. He got up to greet her.

Christian grabbed her hand asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I must look pretty bad as Nadine asked me that a hundred times. I'm fine." Ana said, reassuring Christian.

"Well, honey, I'm just worried about the stars tonight," Nadine said as Kate laughed, "Oh, Nadine."

"No, I'm serious. The stars are acting very screwy tonight." Nadine suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"I'm talking about the stars are acting very strange, anything can happen, and we all just got to watch our step."

"Yeah, I tend to be in agreement with Nadine," Christian replied.

Christian pulled out a chair for Ana as she sat and Hamp helped Nadine and Kate as well and Christian sat with Anastasia telling her that Mr. Rodriguez was out enjoying his bon voyage party.

Ray and Elliot made sure that Jose was on the plane to head out of town. While Christian and Ana were enjoying a cup of tea, he reached his hand out to Ana. She took it as they held hands and looked in each others eyes.

Nadine told Kate she was going to check on Ana, but Kate told her to look at Ana's eyes as she was looking back at Christian.

"Maybe I should check on Ana," Nadine suggested.

"Oh, Ana, is doing quite well. Look at her face," Kate pointed out as they saw the romantic moment between Ana and Christian.

Ray came in to towers and he spotted Christian and Ana. He went to their table as Christian let go off Ana's hand. Ray put his hand on his daughters.

"It's over. He's left town," Ray said, to his daughter who sighed a breath of relief.

After Ray delivered the message the Steeles left, leaving Christian and Ana alone as they had dinner together. Christian wanted a dance with Ana, he held out his hand to her as she took it. Ana was shy at first as she hid her face in his shoulder. Soon she began to relax in his arms. Christian pulled back some looking in her eyes.

"Its funny, that night of the streetfair, I was hoping to dance with you like this," Christian whispered.

"Really?" Ana asked, looking in his grey eyes. "I had a fantasy that we danced at the fair together," she whispered back.

"Better late than never," Christian replied, pulling her closer to his body as they continued their dance. He whispered in her ear, "I have to say thought that this is a hell of a lot better than a fantasy."

 _I can't believe how good this feels to have Ana in my arms. Why did I fight this for so long?"_

And closed her eyes again, as she moved with Christian, allowing her body to relax more.

 _Christian feels so good to me, I'm so glad we are taking this time to be together again. Its nice._

The next morning, Christian emailed the the recording to all the members to the board, it was Mrs. Morgan who reached out to him saying that she was sorry she misjudged him. She was the first one to reach out; while the press managed to get a hold of the recording of Jose's confession on his part of the rape.

He and Ana made it the office, getting through the crowd of reporters who were shouting, "Is it true that Jose raped you, Miss Steele?" one reporter questioned.

Christian managed to get her through the crowd and into his office. He was beating himself up about the recording. It appeared that Taggart let it slip it and now the media wanted to sensationalize it all.

"Oh man, I knew it was going to be rough, but I had no idea how much! Are you sure you are going to make it the rest of the day?" Christian asked Ana.

"Just try and stop me," she replied.

"I'm so stupid! I'm sorry about all of this Ana," Christian apologized.

"It's not your fault," she said to him.

"I just don't know how he figured it out," Christian said, as he paced in his office.

"How who figured what out?"

Christian looked at Ana. "Taggart. When I circulated the recording of Jose's confession, I purposely left the part about the rape out. I just didn't want it to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You cut it out?"

"Yeah...but somehow he got wind of it and now he wants to sensationalize it. I was just so stupid!"

"Just stop blaming yourself, Christian. To be honest, I don't mind if they know," she replied.

"You don't?" he asked, looking at her.

"I think it might help...I mean the more people know what happened to me, the more they are on our side."

Christian couldn't believe Ana, she had been amazing through this whole thing. From the rape, to his loss of the presidency and now being reinstated. They've been through so much together already.

"Wow! You just amaze me sometimes, Ana," he said, gently touching her face.

"It's easy...you've been there for me." She whispered back. "Let's just concentrate on what we started yesterday."

Christian sighed. This whole thing was almost over.

"I know that today is the day of your uncles fiance's memorial, are you sure you can handle this?" Ana asked. Christian's uncle meant the world to him, especially when things were rough on him. His uncle Jack Hyde was a doctor at a nearby hospital. His wife passed away and they were having her services.

"I paid my respects to him this morning, he knows we're going through a crisis right now. He told me I should do whatever it takes to clear this up."

"Are you having any second thoughts?"

He looked at her solemnly. "You know, Ana, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you by my side through all of this. It means the world to me."

"Are you still thinking about your father and how he's going to react?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not going to let that stop me."

Speaking of his father, Carrick and Grace stepped out of the elevator and into a big mob of people. Grace had no idea why they were all there.

"Who are all of these people?" she asked.

"We are part of the company that's who," Glenn said to Grace.

They wanted answers on what was going on within the company. Grace told them that she and her brother would give a full press conference. Grace let everyone know that Grey Enterprises was financially stable and the story of the fraud was false information.

Elena Lincoln arrived and saw that she was being scooped. So she got right to business asking Carrick a question.

"Mr. Grey, how is it that a company as powerful as Grey Enterprises could be brought down by a mid level employee? I mean how was it that Mr. Rodriguez could commit fraud of this magnitude?"

Carrick stated to the question saying, "Well clearly this employee was driven purely out of jealousy and revenge. We are doing everything we can to bring Jose to justice. Now, as usual it's business as usual at the family company."

"No it isn't dad," Christian said, as he and Anastasia came out of his office, with everyone looking at them.

 _I'm here to see that I get my job back, I will not allow the board to antagonize me anymore. Especially with Ana by my side._

Christian could tell by the look on his father's face that he was both surprised and shocked.

 **A/N: So Jose is gone, or is he? At least we know Christian will be back in Grey Enterprises. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Much more to come! There are pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group on facebook.**


	14. Chapter 14: Family dinner?

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 14: Family dinner?**

Christian came out and faced the media and the board all at the same time. He told them he was going to do a full investigation on the whole fraud incident, and he would do whatever it took to see how far it went.

As president of the company he's prepared to take appropriate action against such person. Glenn Taggart wanted to know whose authority was he back as president, both Carrick and Christian it was theirs.

"Well it seems as though my father and I are on the same wave length here. Also since I have in possession Mr. Rodriguez's confession on a recording, I will be fully reinstated as president effective immediately. Now I ask you all to join me on this great adventure," Christian said so proudly.

Carrick spoke up. "I want to gladly vindicate my son as acting president of Grey Enterprises as I will be stepping down and letting him take the lead. From now on he is fully in charge of the company as well as the investigation of this fraud."

Christian smiled at his father. "Thank you, dad."

Grace was rather shocked with her brother as Elena was grateful that Carrick did the right thing for his son. After Christian was through making his rounds of shaking hands, he asked his dad to join him in his office. Grace began to get everyone to leave as she told them they would invite them back soon. Carrick joined his son in his office.

"Well, we are alone son, and I just wanted you to know I meant every word of what I just said. But I would like to know one thing, where exactly do I stand with you and this company?" he asked.

"In terms of?" Christian asked.

"I want to know if I will be investigated as well? Am I your target?" Carrick asked his son.

Meanwhile Ana was at her desk working of some documents when Grace came up to her.

"Ana, that was very brave of you to solicit that recording from Jose. Personally I always found him to be a very interesting young man but chilling as well and however he could never be trusted. But I think you handled him quite well young lady," Grace said to Ana.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey," Ana said, not quite knowing what to say.

Back in Christian's office he and his dad were having a talk and Carrick wanted to know if his son would be investigating him too.

"Father, I never wanted to believe you more, than I do right now. You had nothing to do with Jose, you supported me."

"Christian, those were never just words, I always supported you. The ring I gave to you a long time ago from your grandfather, it symbolizes a passing of leadership, from me to you."

"It meant the world to me when you gave me that ring. I always wanted to be the best I could for you."

"Son, I want the best for you and you deserve it."

Christian was taken back by his father's words, especially since their relationship hasn't always been good. However; Christian wanted to give his dad the benefit of the doubt.

"I needed to be sure, and want you to help me. Come to work for me, let's build on that father-son relationship," Christian insisted. "Will you do that for me, dad?"

Carrick smiled as he was so happy his son asked him to come and work with him. "Of course son! Yes I will," he said, as they hugged each other.

 _I want so much to believe in my dad, this was the only way I could know for sure._

"I wanted to believe you dad, thank you," Christian said with emotion in his voice.

Ana came in just as the two men got through hugging. Carrick thanked his son for the opportunity of working together and told him he wouldn't let him down. Ana was in shock.

"I can't believe you asked your father to come work with you. Why would you do that?" she asked Christian. "Do you really believe your father was telling you the truth about Jose? Please don't tell me you don't think he had nothing to do with that whole fiasco with Jose," she pleaded.

Christian looked back at Ana explaining to her what he was feeling. "The idea that my own father would try to deliberately to ruin me. Why would a father do that to his own son?"

Ana looked at Christian knowing that he and his father had a difficult relationship. "I don't know, but it happens."

"I pray to god that you're wrong. Ana, the truth is, I don't trust him. But, I need to be able to keep an eye on him every minute."

Carrick was home and he told his sister that his son asked him to work with him. Grace was very surprised that Christian would ask that. However she didn't believe her own brother and wanted to know what his angle was. He didn't answer her leaving her to question his motives.

Christian wanted Ana to go home and get some rest. He needed her refreshed and ready to go tomorrow.

"Christian, I'm fine," she said, as he led her to the door of his office.

"Look, Ana, I know you have to be exhausted after everything you've been through the last twenty fours hours and I wanted to apologize about my part in that."

"Christian, when are you going to stop apologizing?"

"When you get a good night sleep. I will call the driver and tell him to take you home."

Ana really looked at Christian. "You don't get it do you?"

He looked back at her. "What?"

"Remember that night on the porch at Mia's when we were looking the stars and you were talking about our future?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll never forget it," he lowered his voice and looked into her eyes.

"Neither will I," she said, looking deep in his grey eyes.

 _The way Ana looked back at me, made my heart skip a beat. Could we finally be making headway in our relationship? God, I hoped so._

Christian walked closer to Ana, as he pulled her closer to him and they embraced each other. This was the closest they had been since the whole Jose thing.

 _Oh wow, it felt so good to hold Christian in my arms. We have been through so much together, that I couldn't be more happier than I was right now._

The next evening, Christian wanted to spend some time alone with Anastasia. So he asked her to come out and blow some bubbles with him. Ana closed her eyes as he blew out some bubbles allowing them to hit her face gently and popping them. She giggled.

"This is nice...just enjoying the evening outside," Ana said to him.

"I thought you might like it," he said, continuing blowing bubbles.

Ray busted their party as he was asking why were they geting to have all the fun while he felt summoned to appear at a shindig at the Grey mansion.

"Now why do you two get to have the fun when I'm asked to appear at some shindig at the mansion?" Ray asked.

"What shindig?" Ana asked Christian.

Apparently, Carrick decided to throw a party for his lawyer and his new fiance a party. John and his girlfriend Roz, got engaged recently and the Greys were throwing the couple a party.

"I think you should go, Ray, and she and I will enjoy blowing these bubbles under the moonlight." Christian suggested.

"Why don't you two go and I'll stay. Why did Grace invite me anyway?"

Christian began to tell him that John and Roz were engaged and since John was his dad's new attorney, his dad thought it was fitting to throw them a party.

"But why invite me?" Ray asked.

Ana chimed in saying, "It does sound kind of weird," she agreed with her dad. "But, I think you should go anyway and tell us all about it tomorrow."

"Oh, I get it. Okay you guys have fun," Ray said leaving them alone.

"Bye!" Christian said, smiling, "Okay, back to more important business here," as he blew some bubbles.

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious about the dinner at your family's home?"

"In a word, no."

"Don't you think it's weird they invited my father?" she asked while he got up.

"Can't we just blow bubbles tonight?" he asked.

She looked up at him not knowing why he didn't want to go. "I thought you were the one who said look out for people?"

"Honestly? I just don't want to talk about business tonight, okay?" he asked, looking down at her as she sat on the steps.

"I think we should go," she said, getting up.

He got in her way fast saying, "Oh no, please. I really don't want to go, it would be so boring," he pleaded with her.

"No it wouldn't," she said.

"Ana, you would hate it," he commented. "Its nothing but country club people anyway," he said, trying to convince her.

"Oh, come on, they're people too," she replied.

"Yes the same people who talk nice to you to your face then they back stab you. It's all about what they can get from you, telling secrets and lies. I'm just tired of it all," he stated.

"That's exactly why we need to be there and you know it," Ana said, dragging him to the party.

Christian sighed knowing she won that discussion. They arrived at the party which was in full swing. Christian led Ana to the table, pulling out her chair for her. Once everyone arrived in the room, Carrick was ready to make his announcement.

"I'm glad everyone is here to help us celebrate the engagement of Roz and John," Carrick was saying. He raised his champagne glass toasting the couple. "Congratulations to the happy couple!"

Everyone cheered, clapped and drank their champagne. They all ate dinner together as Carrick beamed on how happy he was to have his son there too. It was almost time for dessert when Carrick wanted to make another announcement.

Since the rebuilding of of the community was going on after the fire, he had someone in mind for the job to get things moving along. He nominated John to get the job completed. While Ray was in shock as he was already working with Josh, he liked John and was willing to compromise with the guy.

Ana and Christian decided they had enough of the party and were leaving. Christian said goodnight to his dad as Ana said goodnight to her dad. They left, and went back to Christian's yacht. Once inside his boat, he offered to take Ana home. She told him she wanted to stay. This was the first in a long time they'd be alone together.

Christian excused himself for a moment while Ana saw his guitar. She went over to it as she tried a play a tune. He heard her and was watching her. Ana felt him watching and stopped.

"Hey, don't stop," Christian suggested as he came over to where she was sitting.

"I'm a terrible guitar player," she said.

"No, it's okay. Here let me help you," as he showed her how to place her fingers.

He began to spread her fingers along the strings of the guitar. He looked at her saying, "You need to just loosen your fingers a little."

Ana laughed. "So that's how it is huh? I just loosen up and I will play just like Eric Clapton?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere," he said, lowering his voice.

Christian was helping her as he touched her hand and could feel the electricity flow between them, they looked at each other.

 _Oh wow...I could swear that Ana could hear my heartbeat out of my chest. Being this close to her was sending signals to my lower region. God how I wanted to be close to her. Could she feel it too?_

"Um...your fingers are getting stiff again," Christian said, as he tried to move them.

"Oh, sorry," Ana said, as she moved her hand all together.

"It's, okay," he breathed out. "You just have to work the stiffness out is all," he replied, loving their moment together.

"I don't even know why I picked this up when I only know one song, Row your boat ashore," Ana said, quietly.

"It's a start," Christian said back.

"Yeah. I learned it when my dad and I were on the run a while back."

"You've certainly have come a long way since then."

"Nah, I just dress differently. Listen, Christian I want to thank you for all that time you took care of me during the whole thing with Jose. You really don't have to keep taking care of me like I some cat that you took in," she started saying.

"Wait...what? Where is this coming from?" he asked. "Did your dad say something to you?"

"No...It's just that…"

"Look, Ana, I know that I may screw up somewhere along the way… that's a given with my track record."

"No, he didn't say anything. I don't know it was…"

Christian was pushing a few stray ends of her hair back as he said, "It's okay, Ana. I just wanted to making sure you knew that I'm here for you, always."

Christian reached around to bringing Ana closer to him as they embraced again. Christian loved feeling her in his arms, it felt so right. When he pulled back, their faces were close together that they could feel their breath fan each other's face. He leaned in closer to kiss her, just as their lips were about to touch, Ana pulled away. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he said to her.

"No, I'm sorry...I wanted it...I ...um," she said trying to form the words.

"It's okay Ana, I will wait," Christian to to her.

"I need to get going as it's late," Ana said as she was about to leave.

"I'll take you home, Ana," Christian said as she tried opening the door but it was locked. She looked back at him a little nervous.

"I...um...sorry, Christian."

"Ana...you have no reason to apologize...I want you to feel safe again. I know it's going to take some time and patience but, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Ana said, hating that she was always pulling away from him.

"Listen...it's late and if you like you could stay in one of the rooms. It was made up for you last time," Christian suggested.

"Actually that sounds nice. See you in the morning?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Absolutely. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Christian replied.

Christian watched her go to her room as he exhaled. He made himself a brandy as he flashbacked to their almost kiss. Everything about Ana made him feel so good inside.

 _Why in the hell did I waste so much time when all along the right girl was in front of me? If I hadn't of waited to tell her how I really felt, we wouldn't be in this mess. I drank my brandy as I went to bed._

The next morning, Christian got up and went to check on Ana. Her door was open as he stepped in calling her name. When she didn't answer, he panicked as he ran into the salon calling her name.

"Ana! Ana!" he shouted.

She came running in with a spatula in her hand. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh...there you are," he said, practically out of breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Looking back at Ana.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought that something had happened," Christian said, catching his breath.

"Well, something did happen. It's a bright beautiful day, a new start of my life. Jose is gone and I'm making breakfast," she replied, excitedly.

Ana went into the galley, got the food on a tray bringing it in the salon on the table.

"Wow! You must have slept really good last night," he commented on how much she made.

"Yeah, I slept great!" she said, getting the food off the tray. Ana seemed to be on autopilot as she kept talking. "I can't wait until we get to the office, now remember we have to call our clients over at Berlin," she said sitting across from Christian.

He got up and moved closer to where she sat as he said, "Listen, before we launch, could we talk about something that's not business."

"Sure, but we have an agenda," Ana said, looking at Christian.

He looked her in the eyes as he said, "I want to talk about what about between us last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a great time." She spoke quietly.

Christian was rather surprised with her comment. "You did?" he asked.

"I enjoyed spending time with you. We talked, blew bubbles and went to dinner with your family."

"And we came back here and things were getting a little romantic and you got scared."

"No, I didn't...not really," she said with some hesitation in her voice.

"Ana- don't deny that you were scared when I tried to kiss you. You pulled away…"

"I know...Christian. It's just that…"

"I know it's going to take some time to get passed all that Jose stuff. I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"I get that...please don't worry about me."

"Too many things have happened to both of us to just sweep under the rug, Ana. I think it would help if we went to somebody to talk…"

"W-what do you mean talk to someone? What? It happened, it's over," she stated.

"Ana, we both know it's not over, it's in your head and in your dreams."

"Talking about it makes it much worse," she said back.

"Ana-there are groups out there that deal with this issue. I think we need to get help…"

"Christian, I don't need to talk to some stranger about the rape. I have my family, friends, plus you. You are the one who is getting me through this. Talking about the rape makes it worse and I just want to forget it even happened." Christian sighed for now.

 _Ugh! She is one stubborn woman. I just wish she would admit she needed help, but I guess she needs more time. This is just frustrating._

Meanwhile at Grey Enterprises, Grace was already talking to someone from the press. She was letting that reporter know that any accusations about her nephew is false and that Jose's part was being looked into. Carrick showed up just as she was dismissing the reporter.

However; another reporter from the Seattle Times wanted a full statement from Carrick asking what was going on in the company regarding Mr. Rodriguez. Carrick let him know that all accusations between Rodriguez and the company were false, but the reporter wasn't buying it.

Four men showed up just as Carrick was telling that one reporter about the incident at Grey Enterprises. One of the men told Carrick they were there to audit the accounting department. Carrick looked at his sister Grace as she had no idea who they were. Christian and Ana arrived together just as Carrick wanted to know who the men were.

"Who hired these men?" Carrick asked.

"I did, father," Christian answered as he came into the office. "I hired them to audit over the company's last ten years, I figured we needed to get to the bottom of the financial figures. Do you have any objections?" Christian asked with Ana standing next to him.

"No, son, I don't. I just don't understand why all of this is necessary," Carrick said to his son.

"Father, I wanted to protect our company's interest and make sure all of our tenure is protected. I mean, you do want to get to the bottom of this Jose fiasco, don't you?" Christian asked his father curiously.

"Of course, I do."

"This is totally unnecessary, Christian," Grace replied.

"Aunt Grace, if we want a healthy company, do you think we should start with a clean slate?" he asked her as well.

Both Ana and Christian knew each of them had something up their sleeve or they wouldn't be anxious about him looking into the financials of the company. Ana stood behind Christian knowing that those two were up to no good in her opinion. While they were in Christian's office, he told his father and aunt he was looking in the company's best interests.

"You are the president son." Carrick stated.

"Well, the Grey's working together, a new age dawns," Grace said to them all.

Carrick excused himself as he said he needed to get ready for the press conference and Grace did as well.

"Would you like me to show these gentlemen to the financial department?" Ana asked Christian.

"Yeah. That be great. Thanks." He replied.

Ana showed the men out as Christian made a phone call to the head nurse at the nearby hospital.

"Cedars, Lillian raines," a nurse answered.

"Hey, Lillian its Christian."

"Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, um...I heard that you could help me with a problem I'm having," he said into the phone.

Carrick and Grace were talking outside Christian's office. He was telling her he was going to "help" the accounting firm with what they needed. She told him that was a good idea and that he would give a statement to the press.

 **A/N: So the plot thickens. Christian and Ana are growing closer together. Will Christian get the help he needs to get through to Ana?**


	15. Chapter 15: Group Therapy

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 15: Group therapy?**

Christian made a call to head nurse Lillian at Cedars. She told him about groups that deal with raped women. He found a group for men, which was perfect for him. He roamed the hallways at the hospital looking for the room.

Lillian was talking to someone already as he was introducing who she was in the group. She saw Christian peaking in.

"Oh, Ramone, this is the young man I was telling you about," Lillian said, as Christian entered the room further.

"The one who called about his friend, yes, welcome," Ramone said to Christian.

"Thank you," Christian replied.

Right away Christian tried to tell his last name but the man said they only do first names, to protect their identity. Christian explained he was only there to observe, but Ramone let him know that they don't have observers, they are there for a reason. Ramone introduced the men only by their first names.

Christian sat beside Lilian and Ramone as he listened to him talk about why they were there. The men needed to talk about their feelings and the horrible aspects of the rape itself. Ramone asked Christian if he knew someone who was raped and he said yes.

One of the men in the group began talking about his guilt of his wife's rape. He had to work late one night and a man broke into their home. He had no idea if it was someone they knew or not but his wife was still having a hard time dealing with it after six months.

The man began to talk about the what if's of it all such as if he hadn't agreed to work late, or had a security system in the house. He felt helpless knowing his wife was attacked and he couldn't do a thing about it.

This other guy chimned in but his guilt is more about anger. The man who raped his girlfriend followed them one night and after he left, the rapist broke into her apartment and attacked her. The man was talking about how shy his girlfriend was, that she didn't even like to kiss in public. He says now his girlfriend is afraid to let him near her now. He says all he could think about his killing the man with his bare hands.

Another gentleman who was there was very quite and Ramone told him if he didn't want to talk he didn't have to. Lillian began to talk with the men about the women she counseled, that they feel the same helplessness as they feel.

This other gentleman spoke up saying, "My girlfriend wasn't helpless, that's why I'm so damn mad. She was dressing sexy, and she knew the creep was getting turned it by it. She could have stopped him cold if she wanted too, but no, she went down that road, when she got to that detour, she just let it happen."

Christian got upset and told the guy that didn't sound right.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right. She didn't let it happen…" Christian began saying.

"I was there! I saw what went on…" the other guy chimed in.

"Nobody deserves to be raped! A woman can go out, she can have a good time, have a drink or wear a sexy dress, but that doesn't mean she's responsible for some creep who decides he wants to rape her. No, that's wrong! They don't deserve to be raped, they don't want it!" Christian commented to the other guy.

Meanwhile Anastasia was at the office working on some documents. She was over hearing Carrick and Elena talk and flirt with each other. Carrick was telling her that she might need a more "private" lesson about Grey Enterprises when Elena asked him how private, she giggled.

Grace came up to them handing Elena over a press release form but Carrick told his sister she didn't need one of those as he led her into his son's office. The phone rang as Ana answered it.

"Mr. Grey's office, this is Ana, may I help you?"

"Yes, Miss Lincoln please?" the male caller said.

Right away Ana thought she recognized the man's voice. "Excuse me?"

"I called Miss Lincoln's office and they said she'd be there, may I speak to her?"

"May I ask who's calling?" she asked, wanting to verify.

"Just get Miss Lincoln," the man said again.

"Please hold," Ana said, as she put him on hold.

Ana entered in Christian's office interrupting Carrick and Elena. "Excuse me...there is a phone call for you," she said to Elena.

Elena noticed Ana's discomfort as she asked Ana what was wrong. "Oh thanks. What's wrong?"

"I think it's him...I think it's Jose," Ana said, a little shaken.

Back to the men's group, Christian went off on the one guy who said his girlfriend was the one who got the guy who raped her interested in her in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you. Maybe I shouldn't be here," Christian said, getting up.

But Ramone stopped him saying, he obviously needed to get things off his chest. So Christian stayed and sat back down and explained his outburst.

"Look, it's nothing against you, but the woman I know, I'm sure she said a lot of those same things to herself, she blamed herself. But she didn't ask for it, she didn't bring it on," Christian explained.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Ramone encouraged Christian.

Christian sat back in his chair, looking back at the men. "Well, if anybody's to be blamed for what happened, besides the creep who raped her, it would be me. I mean...I'm the one who exposed her to him. It was me," Christian said, solemnly.

Ramone encouraged Christian. "Go on…"

"I hired the guy! I watched them getting close, I should have stopped it. Instead, I distanced myself, I wanted to give her the freedom. I should have seen through his smooth act, but I didn't. By the time I had the guts to tell her how I really felt about her...it was too late," his voice cracked.

"Maybe it's not too late," Lillian said to Christian encouraging him.

"I don't know about that, Lillian. You don't know her...she used to be so happy and lighthearted…" he replied, with more emotion in his voice, "and now she's just a mess…" he said, beginning to have a few tears slip, "she doesn't want to talk about it, she tells me that she's okay, and I can see that she's not...I just don't know what to do to help her," he said, wiping the tears away.

Lillian counseled the men as well as Christian as she said, "The women I counsel who have been raped, they just go through a wide rage of emotions. They have great fear, great panic, and great shame, and some are so devastated that they become unable to function." Christian continued to wipe away his tears as he continued to listen to her. "Then there are some who talk and flail and scream until they are all talked out. But the greatest number of them suffer silently and profoundly and they act as if everything nothing has happened, they go back to work, they paper over the trauma and they pretend that everything is fine."

Ramone spoke up saying, "But everything's not fine."

"Well no, of course not, they're acting on the outside is normal when inside they have shut down completely," Lillian said.

"So what do I do to help her?" Christian asked, looking at Lillian.

"You do what you are doing right now, you face your own rage, you understand your own helplessness," she suggested.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a tough time grasping this concept. That's me, what about her?" he asked.

Lillian looked back at Christian saying, "She has to face her own rape trauma and she has to do it herself. No matter how much you love her, you can't do that for her. Believe me, there will come a time when she will do it for herself. But as long you give her support, patience and love, she'll find the strength to do it."

That's exactly what Christian needed to hear. The fact remained that no matter how much he wanted her to go to group meeting, he now understood, that Ana had to make the decision for herself and in time, he hoped she would.

Back at the office, Ana just told Elena that she thought Jose called and wanted to speak with her. Carrick suggested that he talk with him, but Elena told him that he called for her and to let her handle it. Elena picked up the phone on Ana's desk.

"Hello?"

"It took you long enough. We have to meet, I've got the goods," he said to her.

"What goods?" Elena asked.

"Enough dirt on father and son to bring the palace down," he replied.

"Well, I don't think that I'm interested," Elena replied back.

"What?" he asked. "You're supposed to be an ambitious reporter…you've been licking your lips for…" he paused for a moment. "Wait a minute, they got to you didn't they?" he asked. "Okay, well, it doesn't matter. It's not going to stop me, they've lied about everything! They won't get away with it, okay? The story will be told," he said.

"Not by me," Elena said to him as she hung up the phone.

Carrick and Ana came back to the front of her desk looking back at Elena.

"It was, Jose. He wanted to sell me his story but I'm not biting. It's over," she said to them both.

"Where is he?" Carrick asked.

"I have no idea. But I think he's a long way from Seattle."

Jose was angry with the three people, Christian, Ana, and Carrick. He put up newspapers clippings of their stories from the Seattle Journal as he made marks on all of them.

"You think I'm going to take no for an answer from a chick like you," he said about Elena. "Think again." He held up his gun as he said, "You will write the story, or else," as he held the gun to all their faces in the newspaper clipping he taped on his wall.

Later, Ana went to the diner to eat lunch. As she was eating she saw her brother and his wife laughing and fooling around in the kitchen area. Elliot was over all Kate as he kissed on her neck. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist as they made love in the kitchen area away from prying eyes.

Ana pulled away from the door, thinking about her relationship, well, the fact she didn't have one. Part of her wanted and needed that kind of love so bad, but she felt she didn't deserve it now that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Christian came in the diner looking for Ana.

"Hey," she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, actually. I didn't like the way we ended things this morning, so I decided to do something about it."

Ana was looking towards the kitchen as she was thinking about Elliot and Kate as they looked so happy and in love with each other.

Christian noticed her discomfort and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ana didn't know how to tell him, heck she wasn't sure what she was feeling either.

"It's nothing," she answered back.

"Are you sure, you look upset about something." He stated, looking back at her.

"It's just that…" she started saying, but her brother came out all happy and jolly, "Hey sis," as he kissed her cheek, and said hey to Christian as he walked by. _Yeah, I'll bet your happy, bro,_ Ana thought to herself. _Ugh! I hate feeling this way!_

"Ana?" Christian whistled getting her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, I'd like to talk to you. Are you okay?" he asked her again.

"I'm fine...I wish everyone would get asking me that."

"This morning you didn't seem fine," he pointed out to her.

"It was great to go to work and get a new perspective on things. As a matter of fact that's where I'm heading to now."

"Can you just give me a few minutes, please?" he asked, being persistent.

"Well, the boss doesn't like it when I'm late from lunch," Ana said, politely, half jokingly.

"The boss, need a few minutes of your time, okay?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with the rape. I told you this morning I will deal with it my way," she said back.

"Ana, I have no intentions into pushing you in something you don't want to do," he replied.

"Good, don't."

Christian was hating the way the rape had become between them and he wanted to talk about it with her.

"I just don't want it to become between us," he said, looking back in her eyes.

Ana rolled her eyes at Christian. "Ugh! Why can't we just let this go?"

"Because, we can't just let it go, Anastasia. No matter how many times you don't want to deal with it, it's there, and it's not going away because you want it too. Just like this morning…"

"But this morning was fine, Christian."

"Really? Just fine? Ana, I don't know if you haven't noticed but the walls came up between us. We had no idea how to act with each other. We're having a good time as we laugh and try to touch one another, but then all of the sudden we get afraid and the walls come up. I'm not saying it's just you, it's me too. I want to be close to you without feeling scared to reach out to you. I want to show you how I feel towards you but...I feel you pull away from me. That's why I went to a group meeting this morning."

"You what?" she asked. "Why?" Ana asked Christian.

While Christian and Ana were talking, Kate went to the hospital to try to talk to Lillan. She saw an article that morning and wanted more information on it. Lillian discussed it with her and told her that it was good to be informed.

Christian and Ana were at the diner, he came in to talk to her about what happened that morning between them. He led Ana to a nearby table to talk with her about his going to a group meeting, Ana wasn't thrilled he did that.

"I can't believe you did that for me when I asked you not to, Christian," Ana said to him.

"Ana, I didn't do it for you, well, at first I did, but then I realized I needed this for myself. I know that you have been through the worst part of this, but I needed to deal with it too." Ana still wasn't quite sure why Christian was putting himself through all of this.

"Come on, Christian, you're smart and strong…"

"I may be all those things to you, but I still felt the need to talk to someone about what I was feeling. I was full of rage at what Jose did to you...I've never wanted to kill somebody more in my entire life than I wanted to with him. The rage was consuming me that it was eating me up, and I needed to talk to somebody."

"So you talked to a bunch of strangers about me?" Ana asked.

"The meeting was completely anonymous, your name was never mentioned," he stated to her.

"I'm sure they knew who you were talking about," Ana replied.

"No, they know the experiences, its hurt their lives too. "

"Christian, it's hard enough for me to deal with it, but I can't stand the fact of people are talking about me, feeling sorry for me, or pitying me."

"Ana...this isn't about other people...it's about you and me. Its how we have to relearn to be with each other. Jose tore our hearts out and replaced with rage and anger. The only way we can get passed this...the only way we can get through it is to talk about it, and if we can't talk about with one another, then it has to be with someone else."

Ana didn't know what to say or think anymore. When he was describing what he was feeling, she had no idea that he felt that way. However; she wasn't feeling the whole group thing.

"Okay...that's fine. If you want to go to these meetings so be it. But I don't want any part of it," Ana said back to him.

Christian was hoping that once he told her what he was feeling, she'd be singing a different tune. But what Lillian sound about her needing to get to that part herself, that was the hardest part of it all.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ana, but I had to do this for me. Listen, I need to head to the Journal, I will see you later." Christian said getting up as he walked away.

Ana could tell he was a little upset with her as he left through the door by his demeanor. But she couldn't help it, she felt so damaged and alone. That was something he could never understand. Once Christian left, Kate came back in and saw Ana sitting in the booth and sat with her.

"Dont!" Ana said to Kate.

"Don't what?" Kate asked confused.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay, if another asks me that, I'm going to scream." Ana confessed.

"I'm sure you're okay, Ana. You must be with Christian by your side. He loves you very much, I can tell." Ana started crying as soon as Kate said that to her. Kate had no idea what was going on with her as she hated to see her upset. "Let the tears come, it's God's way of helping," Kate replied.

"You don't understand," Ana said, walking away from her but Kate followed her.

Christian arrived at the Seattle Journal where his cousin worked as an editor. They hadn't seen much of each other lately but things were going to change. Christian was there to look up some back files on a project he and his dad were going to work on.

"Wait...so you and your dad are working on a project together?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, at least we're trying. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not exactly, I'm just a little surprised that's all. Especially with the bump in road you two had lately."

"I know...but he told me he had nothing to do with the Jose fiasco," Christian replied.

"And you believed him?"

"Let me put it this way, Nick, it's more like that old saying, keep your enemies close, if you know what I mean."

"Ahhh...so you're keeping an eye out on him." Nick answered.

"Now you're thinking," Christian said, a little lighthearted. "I want to believe in my father…"

"But you have your doubts. At least you're keeping an open mind. I'm impressed, cousin."

"Thanks, I think," Christian said laughing.

"Your welcome. Good luck." Nick said with sincerity.

Christian went into another room to use their computer. Meanwhile at the diner, Ana was upset and went into the kitchen, Kate followed behind her. She thought Ana was crying about what Jose did to her, but it wasn't.

"No, you don't understand," Ana replied through her tears.

"I'm trying to Ana, I know this has to be hard for you…"

"No, that's not it at all," Ana faced Kate. "I'm jealous. I'm jealous of you and Elliot."

"Jealous of us?" Kate questioned.

"I saw you guys, you were kissing, laughing, and loving each other. I want that, I want that for myself."

"Oh, Ana, you can have that too and you will."

Ana shook her head. "Not now."

"Yes you will, you must believe that."

"Not after what happened. Kate, everything changed that night."

"No, you are still the same lovable, Ana," Kate said, trying to comfort her.

"I feel like I missed that part. It's like everyone gets this blueprint of a happy life and somehow I missed it," Ana said crying again. "I mean I see how looks and acts, but I don't know how to get that for myself. I want it...I want it with all of my heart," Ana said crying out.

Kate hugged Ana holding her telling her she can and will have that someday when she's ready. "I just have no idea how it feels," she said crying.

Kate replied, "It's just how two people feel about each other. Its when you can rely on that person and really be vulnerable. You will have that."

"How can Christian, ever feel that way for me like he did for you? After what Jose did to me how can he feel anything but sorry for me?" Ana asked Kate.

Elena was in her houseboat by the pier, she was working on another story when she had a surprise visitor show up. She heard a knock and went to answer the door and was shocked to see Jose standing there.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, while walking in further. "I told you my story will be told and I'm here to tell it."

"And I told you I wasn't interested," Elena replied.

"Yes well, I don't take too kindly to rudeness, especially the way you talked to me over the phone. Ana knew better," he replied to her.

"So you're here to hurt me now, is that it?" Elena asked. "Please leave."

"Sorry, I can't do that." he stated, getting his gun from his back pocket. "I have a story to tell and you will write it. Is that clear?" he asked, holding the gun on her.

Meanwhile back at the diner, Ana and Kate were talking about love and Ana asked she could get it with Christian.

"Ana, I don't think what Christian feels for you is pity, I've seen him in love before and that's the way he acts with you."

"Okay...if it's not pity then it's guilt."

"How can you say that?"

"Remember that night I went to his yacht, his boat? I went there to see how he felt about me and he told me that night he never planned on getting married again or having a family. And now...he's going to some group counseling because of me," she said, crying again.

"Ana, you don't see what's going on in front of you. Christian admitted his love long before the rape."

Ana looked at her with her red eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kate said to her. "He came to me that night in fact and admitted to me how he really felt about you. That's a hard task even for him. You're the one who's helping him."

"How?"

"By letting him help you. Christian never thought he could love again like that, but it was you that has opened his heart again. Don't allow what Jose did to you keep you away from that kind of love. Its rare to find that these days and you can have that with Christian. Just open up to him, let him in." Kate counseled Ana.

"Okay...I will. Thanks, Kate," Ana told her. She left to go to the Seattle Journal.

Christian was on the computer at Seattle Journal. Ana entered into the room as he was almost finishing up. He could feel someone behind him and saw it was Ana.

"You okay?" he asked right away. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"I want too," Ana said back. "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you everything about the rape, if you let me," Ana said as she held her hand out to him.

He looked up at her and swore she was an angel. "Of course. I'm all ears, Ana," as he grabbed her hand and held on to it.

 **A/N: So it looks like Jose hasn't totally disappeared as of yet. I've had a few of you to tell me how come he hasn't been arrested since he attacked another girl in Florida. Those charges were never filed. Also Ray didn't actually see what Jose was doing on the computer at Grey Enterprises, he was just stalking him.**


	16. Chapter 16: True or not

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 16: True or not?**

Ana went to the journal to tell Christian about that night of the rape. She wanted to explain what had happened to her, and how it made her feel. Christian grabbed onto her hand and told her he would listen to what she had to say.

"I guess first, I need to say that I'm sorry," she began half smiling.

He laughed asking, "For what?"

"I shouldn't of have gotten mad at you for going to that group counseling. I know that I've been very hard on you since the rape and I'm really sorry," she said to him.

"Ana, please, you have nothing to apologize for. It was done to you, I'm here to help you through it."

She realized he had been working. "I didn't realize I was taking you away from something, we can do this another time."

"No, It's okay. We can go to another room for some privacy," he said, leading her into another room.

What they didn't know was that Jose was back in town and holding Elena hostage so she would tell his story. Elena's computer was tapped into the journal, so the feedback was coming in on another computer.

Elena some how got the upper hand on Jose when she hit him in the head. She opened the door to the houseboat to get away but he caught up with her. He dragged her inside telling her she wasn't done until he said so.

"I just want to know when will these feelings I have for the rape go away? When will I start being me again?" Ana asked Christian.

"I don't know Ana...I just know it's going to take some time and some patience."

"Do you have any? I sure don't. I just want it to go away, and to get rid of it." Ana said, looking him in the eyes she continued, "I just want to go on with life. I guess you can't really think about the future when you have so much hate left in your heart."

"Ana, it will go away. I don't know how long it will take, but I promise to be there every step of the way…" Christian was telling her.

"I'm sorry for barging in, but Christian there is something you really need to look at," Nick said, interrupting their talk.

"Nick, this really isn't the best time…" Christian began saying.

Ana was wiping her tears as Nick said to him, "This is big. You better come and take a look." Nick left the room with Ana and Christian following. He led them to a computer with the story that Elena was writing for Jose.

Nick began reading, "Sources close to the president of Grey Enterprises, revealed today that there is a cancer growing within the company. This unnamed source confirmed to this reporter that Christian Grey has been a target for someone to unseat him. This attack was led by his own father, Carrick Grey." Christian was in shock as he stood reading the computer screen.

"Where is this coming from?" Christian asked.

"Its Elena's computer," Nick answered. "She's tapped into the Journal from the boathouse she's renting."

"How in the world would she know all of this?" Ana questioned.

Nick told them that Elena had been working on a story, but he hadn't realized it was something like this.

"You can't print this, Nick," Christian said, agitated. "Even if it's true, it would kill the confidence in the board as it is."

Ana suggested calling Elena but Nick told them she wasn't picking up.

Christian began reading it himself, "This reporter has been presented with proof that Carrick Grey was aware of this but did nothing to stop it. In fact it was at Carrick's bidding that the fraud was carried out in hopes of the removal of his son's presidency." Christian kicked the chair in frustration. _I knew he had something to do with it! I knew it and he lied to me yet again!_

Christian tried calling Elena but still no answer. "Damn it! I still can't through to her!" he yelled.

"Wait a minute...the next segment is coming in," Ana said, as she sat down in front of the computer.

The story went on as Ana recited that Jose Rodriguez was a plant inside the financials under the direct orders of Carrick Grey. She further went on saying that Mr. Rodriguez would be rewarded for his efforts for unseating Christian Grey.

Christian was beside himself, how could his father do this to him, after giving him the company. None of this made any sense to him.

"You have to wait to print this Nick. You have to wait until I have time to fight it," Christian begged his cousin.

"You believe what Elena is saying there?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, that's not the point. What I need is time," Christian responded.

"How long are we talking? Unfortunately for you, this story is huge," Nick said.

"I'm one of the owners of this paper," Christian pointed out.

"But you don't make editorial decisions, I do."

"Just do this for me, please? I'm on shaking ground with the board as it is, if this gets out it will make the situation worse!" Christian expressed.

Nick tugged on his hair for a moment. "Look, Christian, I know all of this sounds bad, but to be fair, this is targeted towards your father. Now if her source is on the money here, it's going to look bad on him, not you," Nick said, thinking more clearly.

"This can't be true," Christian said. "Why would he do this to me?" he asked, frustrated.

Ana came up to Christian expressing her feelings. "I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now, I'm so sorry, Christian." He was holding on to his chest as he felt a tightening happening. He was breathing in and out trying to not let this get to him.

"I need to think," Christian said.

"It seems to me that Elena is being soft on Jose, why would she do that?" Ana asked.

"I think she believed that Jose was Carrick's pawn." Nick answered.

"I have to see my father," Christian said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ana asked.

"No," Christian turned to her. "I need to do this myself."

"Okay. I will go to Elena's and see why she's being easy on Jose," she said to him.

Christian and Ana left Nick at the Journal to get some answers. Christian went to see his father to find out if what he saw was true, he had to know. He walked into the family's great room and saw his father there.

"Is it true or not, father?" Christian asked his dad.

"Is what true?" Carrick asked. "What are you talking about, son?"

Aunt Grace walked in behind Christian, wanting to know what was going on herself.

"Were you in on it too, Aunt Grace?" Christian questioned turning to her as well. "I know how this family operates."

"I don't know what you are referring to Christian, but I'd like to know what is going on between you and your father," Grace stated to her nephew.

Christian turned his his dad and asked. "Did you have anything to with trying to get me out of the presidency?"

"No. I thought we were passed all of this."

"I thought we were too, until I found out it's going to be front page news in the Seattle Journal," Christian stated back.

"What are you talking about?" Carrick asked, not knowing what was going on. "What's brought all of this?"

"I'll ask the questions father. Jose Rodriguez was working for you wasn't he? The fraud that nearly cost me the presidency."

"Son, I told you that was made up by a deranged young man trying to get back at you. What would make you think otherwise?" Carrick asked.

"Okay. Tell me this father, if Elena made those same chargers, should I believe her?" Christian asked.

"Elena would never say anything like that," Carrick stated to his son.

Christian laughed at his dad naivety. "Oh, I have news for you dad, she's not only accused you and Rodriguez, she's putting it into the journal."

"You're lying!" Carrick stated, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Oh no, its front page material, it has your name written all over it!" Christian yelled.

"I was with her earlier son, she is writing a story but it's very considerate of me and the family."

"Oh yes, our family! What a great family we have, we use each other and turn on each other whenever it's convenient."

"Son, I know Jose was calling her, but she dismissed him. Now these allegations are purely fabrication."

"Oh get over yourself dad! If she was interested in you, it was only because she was getting a story of out you! She only dated you because she needed time to get the dirt on you. Tomorrow everyone is going to know about it. I'd put on a raincoat if I were you dad, the shit is bout to hit the fan!"

Christian walked out of the Grey mansion with Grace and Carrick looking shocked.

"I tried to warn you brother dear, but you wouldn't believe me about Elena," Grace warned her brother as she left the room.

Meanwhile Ana arrived at Elena's houseboat. She knocked on the door calling out for Elena.

"I know you're in there, Elena. We saw the story coming in at the journal. It's Ana, now let me in."

Elena looked over at Jose as he looked happy that Ana was there.

"Let her in," he said to Elena.

"Don't hurt her," she spouted back to him. "If you want people to believe you have to stop hurting people."

Elena opened the door to Ana. She was asking why Elena was writing a story about the Grey's and why was she being soft on Jose. Elena tried to get rid of Ana, but she wasn't budging. Ana came inside unknowing that Jose was there hiding. He heard the two women arguing.

"How could you do this to Christian?" Ana yelled. "You know what Jose did to me and yet you are taking his side?" Ana asked.

"I know it looks that way…" Elena started to explain.

"Yeah, it looks bad. You are writing a story that Carrick is out to destroy his son. It can't get anymore personal than that. Jose raped me, Elena, he attacked me. And now you're going to let him get away with everything. If you go through with this, he will get off on everything."

"Ana- this isn't about you. I'm writing a story on what actually happened."

"Really? Who are you getting this from?"

"You know I can't reveal my source. This is nothing against you," Elena said to her.

"Tell that to Christian. He was your friend, Elena. He trusted you," Ana said to her as she ran out. Elena felt bad, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Jose, she's gone!" Elena said as she went to get him out of the closet. But when she opened it, he was gone. "Oh no," Elena whispered out loud.

Christian had gotten a tip, he got text saying Jose was back in town and staying at a hotel. He paid the front clerk to show him Jose's room. Inside he saw some newspaper clipping of him, his father and Ana. There were x marks on all of them. Christian reached into a box and saw pictures of them all as well, as he took them. He left the room on a search for Ana.

He arrived back at the Journal asking Nick if he'd seen Ana. Nick told him no and asked why. Christian told him that Jose was back and he didn't want Ana running around by herself. He left the journal to go to his yacht.

Ana arrived on the boat deck near Christian's yacht. She heard some noise and jumped in fear as she didn't know who it was. She saw a shadow figuration against the wall.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to not show fear. The shadow figured appeared and it was Christian.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay. You scared me half to death," she replied, breathing loudly.

"I'm sorry, we can go to the yacht though," he said back to her.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere. I'm sick and tired of being afraid of my own shadow. At one point, I used to be confident and fearless, I probably even obnoxious and now look at me. Do you think I will ever be that girl again?" Ana asked Christian, looking back at him.

"You mean the one who moved into my houseboat uninvited, practically the first time we met?" Christian asked teasing her.

"Yeah, that one." Ana replied, half smiling.

"Sure you will," he said back. Christian remembered that fateful night like it was yesterday. Ana was so young, of course she still is but she's grown and matured since then. She was a feisty thing then. "I remember that time so clearly. God we were so different back then."

"I know...we have come a long way since then haven't we?" Ana asked.

Christian moved in closer to Ana. "And if I recall, we shared our first kiss not long after that," his voice growing husky.

"Oh my God, Christian, I was a mess back then," Ana said, blushing.

"A beautiful mess, Anastasia," he replied, looking into her blue eyes. "We had just gotten through arguing, I think you were telling me I should start my own company then."

"And you said, you weren't taking advice from a college dropout, I left then came back."

Ana and Christian stared back at each other for a moment. They could feel the tension between them.

"You came back, held me in your arms, telling me it was going to be okay after I had messed up before," Christian said to her.

"I remember. That's when you kissed me," Ana said back to him, as they were only a few centimeters apart from each other.

"Are you sacred now?" Christian asked, leaning closer to Ana. Their lips almost touching.

"No," she whispered to him, as she felt the touch of his lips on hers.

"Now, isn't this romantic," a voice said to them, as they jumped apart. "The two loved birds sharing a romantic moment of the pier. How touching." Jose just looked at them both. Ana hid behind Christian as they both looked towards Jose. "So I guess you two had the same thoughts I did. Taking a stroll along the pier, thinking romantic thoughts."

"I thought you were gone, Jose. What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"You two make a great couple, a terrific pair. The guy is ruthless and the girl is a liar!" Jose shouted at them. Ana looked at Jose afraid of what he might do. "The both of you are first class hypocrites, I can't wait to see what your kids will turn out like."

"What do you want Jose?" Christian asked.

"I want justice." Jose replied, walking closer to the couple. "I had to find a fitting punishment for Ana's father and brother for running me out of town like they did. This was my home! What would make Ray and Elliot see the error of their ways huh? I have an idea," Jose said, as he got out his gun and pointed it at Christian.

"Ana, I want you to come over here and stand right next to me," Jose said, looking Christian in the eyes, pointing the gun at him. Ana and Christian looked at each other.

 _Jose is insane if he thinks I'm going to allow her go anywhere with him!_

Christian and Ana stood looking at each other, as if they were reading each other's mind.

 _I don't know what Jose is thinking, but I'd never go anywhere with him!_

"Ana, come on over here, baby," Jose said to her. "I want you...now!"

Christian thought Jose had a lot of nerve telling them that Ana was going with him.

"Ana's not going anywhere near you, Jose," Christian said back as he continued looking at Ana.

"Want me to explain the odds to you, Christian. The way I see it, I have the magic wand, and it's going to help me get what I want. What I want is Ana."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to shoot me?" Christian asked arguing with Jose. "You will go straight to prison!"

"Well worth it!" Jose yelled back as he aimed his gun at Christian again.

"No! Don't. I'll go," Ana said, as she got in front of Christian.

"Ana…" Christian said as he was in shock.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," she replied to Christian.

 _Over my dead body will she ever go anywhere with that creep!_

"Please, Christian, let's do what he says for now," she told him. Looking back at Jose she said, "I'll go, but put the gun down."

Jose looked back at Ana as he said, "Fine," putting it down into his pants.

As she moved towards him, Christian grabbed her arm, begging with his eyes for her not to go. But silently he let go. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Watching the woman he loved going with the man who raped her. As soon as Ana made it to Jose's side, he grabbed a hold of her pulling the gun back at and pointing it back at Christian who began to move towards Jose.

"Get back!" Jose yelled at Christian.

"You're going to have to shoot me Jose, because I'll be damned if you leave with Ana!" Christian shouted as he ran towards Jose.

The gun was pointed towards the ground while all three struggled. Christian managed to get the upper hand on Jose punching him in the face. Jose dropped the gun as Ana kicked it out of the way. Jose got away from Christian as he went after Ana knocking her down on the dock of the pier.

Christian grabbed Jose off Ana as the two began to fight. Jose was close to the gun as he grabbed it during his struggle with Christian. The two of them fought pointing the gun at each other. At some point there was a loud bang as the gun went off shooting one of the men.

"No!" Ana screamed out! Jose fell on top of Christian as they went down together.

Christian caught his breath as he was able to push Jose off of him. Christian's shirt was covered with blood, he was worried at first until he saw Jose laying on the dock with a wound in his gut. Christian realized that he was the one who got shot as Ana ran to Christian's side.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked Christian.

"I'm fine, Ana. He was the one who got shot," he answered.

Jose got up not realizing he was the one shot until he looked down and saw the wound.

"You did it, you actually shot me," Jose said to Christian, as he began stumbling towards them but went down instead.

Ana looked back at Jose as he laid on the dock. "Is he dead, Christian?"

Christian let go of Ana to check. He felt of Jose's pulse as it was light. He looked back at Ana.

"We need to get him help. Let's go to the yacht and call the ambulance."

Christian got her hand as they ran towards his yacht while Jose laid bleeding on the dock. Once inside Christian went to the phone and dialed the police station. Levy answered. Christian explained what happened, that their was a shooting and that Jose was shot. Levy asked who it was calling when Christian said it was him. Levy asked him to tell him slowly what happened.

Christian said there was no time as he was shot and it looked pretty bad. Levy asked him what happened and Christian explained there was a struggle and the gun went off. He asked if Ana was hurt, Christian said she was fine. Levy asked him to go back and wait for him to get there. Christian hung up the phone while Ana looked at him.

Ana went up to Christian asking, "The worst part of this is over right?" Christian just looked back at her. He turned away from her as he realized what had happened. She was telling him that they needed to go meet Levy back at the dock.

"I don't know what happened, the gun just went off," Christian began to mumble as the adrenaline wore off and shock set in.

"Christian, are you okay? What's wrong," Ana asked him worried.

"I don't know what happened, I must have pulled the trigger. I might have killed him, Ana," Christian said as he begun to shake.

"No, it was an accident, Christian," she began saying. "It could have been either one of us lying there. It was an accident, you did nothing wrong."

"What if I did Ana?"

"No, you didn't. There was a struggle and it went off, Christian." Ana reasoned with him.

"Okay...listen, you stay here while I meet with Levy," he said going to the door. Christian turned to Ana telling her she needed to call her folks as he left out the door.

Christian arrived at the pier and waited for Levy who arrived shortly with the police and paramedics. He asked where the body was and Christian pointed in that direction. Ana arrived as Christian went to her.

"Ana, I told you to stay at the yacht."

"I know...but I wanted to be with you," she replied.

Levy went to Christian asking, "Where's the body?"

Christian followed him to the further end of the dock and showed him where he was last seen. All that was there was some blood.

"He was right here, I swear," Christian said as he had no idea what happened with Jose once they left.

 _Did he fall into the water? Where in the hell did he go?_ Christian asked himself.

"Could he fell into the water?" Christian asked.

Levy looked back at him. "Oh boy!"

He got onto his phone and called in saying that the suspect is hurt and check at hospitals and or clinics.

"Ana, why did you come down here?" Christian asked.

"Because, I wanted to be with you and didn't want you going through this alone."

"You've already been through so much, Ana."

"I'm okay," he said back.

"Christian, I was worried about you. You were in shock earlier and wasn't making any sense."

"I thought he was dead."

"Me too. Where do you think his body is?" she asked him.

Detective Levy came up to them asking exactly what happened. They both explained there was a struggle and the gun just went off. Levy asked where the gun was as they looked around and didn't see it there.

"Oh wonderful!" Levy said to them. He got back on his walkie talkie telling all units looked out for a wounded man who may be armed and dangerous. "You two need to come down to the station make your statements as it will be safer there until we find him."

Ana and Christian rode with detective Levy back to the police station to make their statements. Once they arrived at the station it was pretty busy. Carrick and Elena arrived hearing about the shooting. Carrick was throwing his weight around saying he wanted everyone looking for Jose and that he wanted him found.

Ana and Christian was looking back at his dad. The last time he saw his father they argued about the fact Carrick worked with Jose to have him removed as president at Grey Enterprises that Elena was writing about.

Detective Cutter told Carrick he needed to ask him questions as Carrick asked Elena to tell Christian he will be with him in a moment. Elena went over to the couple.

"Hey you two. Ana, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied.

"I would like to talk to you both. That story I was writing on your family Christian, that wasn't true. Jose held a gun on me as he made me write the story," Elena explained.

Christian looked back at Elena in shock. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Now I talked to your father about it and he's quite upset about the situation, but wanted you to know that he had nothing to do with Jose."

"Are you sure?" Ana asked her. "Will this still go in the paper though?"

"No. I was able to kill the story before it went to press." Elena explained to them.

Carrick was telling Cutter he'd be happy to answer anymore questioned but he wanted to talk to his son first. He went to meet his son halfway.

"You're okay? Jose didn't hurt you?" Carrick asked his son.

"No. I'm okay." Christian answered.

"Thank god!" Carrick said, as he pulled his son in for a hig. They held each other for a moment.

"Elena just said that everything she was writing about you wasn't true." Christian told his father.

"I told you before son."

"I want to believe you."

"Then do."

Cutter went up to Elena asking if her boat house was close to Christian's and asked if she heard the gunshot. She told him no, that she was in the shower. Cutter turned towards Carrick.

"What about you, Mr Grey? Were you anywhere near the pier around the time of the shooting?"

"After I left Elena's place earlier I wasn't anywhere near the water area."

"Where were you?"

"Why the questions detective? Carrick asked.

"I just need a specific location of your whereabouts. Can you provide an alibi?"

"I was looking all over for my son, to warn him about Jose. I think it's pretty clear what happened detective. Jose was shot with his own gun in the struggle."

"We're just trying to figure out where Jose might have disappeared to," Cutter stated.

"Well have you checked where he was staying?"

"Yes we have, we also have a stake out on on the hospitals in the area. If he's being held up somewhere, there might be someone helping him."

"Who would be doing that?" Christian asked.

"Now that is a the million dollar question, Christian," Detective Cutter stated.

After Cutter left the group, Carrick was telling them they he thinks they should go back to his place as Christian's yacht and Elena's boathouse wouldn't be safe until Jose's found. Cutter told Elena and Carrick he needed their statements. Christian could tell from Ana's body language she wasn't happy.

"Your not happy with going back to my family's estate are you?" Christian asked Ana.

"Not really. I don't feel comfortable there." She answered.

"Unfortunately, my father is right. That will be the safest place for now. Besides, you'll be with me," Christian said, pulling Ana into his arms as they embraced.

 **A/N: Oh dear. So Jose was shot but his body is nowhere to be found? The question is, did he move on his own or did he have help?**


	17. Chapter 17: A moment's peace

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 17: A moment's peace**

Christian, Ana, Elena and Carrick arrived at the Grey Mansion estate. They were all tired and worn out. Carrick told them he made sure that the cook would make a good breakfast and that there would be guards at every entrance of the estate. Carrick asked to have a word with Ana. They moved to the side to talk.

"Look, I know it's awkward for you to be here after you been through a terrible ordeal."

"I'm fine, Carrick," Ana replied.

"The important thing is that you feel safe. Christian and I will make sure that happens," Carrick told Ana.

"Thank you," she replied, looking him in the eyes.

"I also wanted to thank you for standing by Christian's side you've been very supportive and that means a lot to me."

"I haven't done that much," Ana said back. "But there is something you can do," she stated.

"Name it," Carrick replied, waiting to hear what she wanted.

"It's actually for Christian. He wants to believe in you, make it so he can," Ana said to him.

"I will," Carrick told her.

Christian was standing near Elena and he expressed how gutsy she was standing up to Jose. She told him she thought it was stupid on her part. He told her that she was brave.

"Jose could have shot you without thinking twice about it," Christian commented.

"I guess the only thing I could think about what I didn't want him to hurt me or anyone else." Elena responded.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Ana," Christian said to her.

"She's been through enough, Christian. It was the least I could do. I just hope the police can find him before he hurts someone else."

Christian turned towards Ana as he called her towards him. Ana walked his way.

"Will you be okay here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Ana asked.

"I just need some air, I'll be back in a little while. If you need me, I have my cell phone on me," he said, kissing her hair, before leaving.

Ana had no idea what was going on with Christian, she just hoped he was careful with Jose on the loose. She went to her room getting ready for bed as she was tired. Christian made it to the docks where Jose was shot. He still couldn't understand where his body went, especially with him losing so much blood.

"Where are you Rodriguez? Where are you?" Christian asked as he stood on the docks.

Elena had went to her room but came back down stairs and saw Carrick drinking some brandy. She asked him if his sister knew he had guests. He told her than Grace slept through anything. Elena told him breakfast would be interesting. The next morning, Elena was up in a robe, already getting her some coffee. Grace was on the couch reading the paper.

"You were out late," Grace said to Elena not realizing it wasn't her brother there.

"Checking up on your brother, I see," Elena said back, startling Grace.

Ana came walking in too with her robe on as well. She went straight for the coffee.

"How did you sleep, Ana?" Elena asked.

"Good actually. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light," Ana replied, sipping her hot coffee.

Soon Carrick and Christian came in joining them. Christian looked tired and he slept in his clothes as they were all wrinkled.

"I just got off the phone with the police commissioner, they still haven't found the body. They've searched all the hospitals in the area but no one matching his description has been admitted," Carrick told them all.

Grace stood up from the couch saying, "Excuse me, but can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" she yelled.

Meanwhile the Steeles were searching for Ana as they heard about the shooting. Mia told them that Ana didn't come home last night so they were worried. Kate was worried too as she didn't want Christian going to jail because of it especially with he and Ana getting so close. Kate knew that Ana and Christian loved each other, but haven't been able to really concentrate on having a relationship until all this was resolved.

Back at the Grey's they were all having coffee and eating breakfast. Carrick filled in Grace on the situation with the shooting and that Jose was still out there possibly armed and dangerous. He asked Elena if she was able to get in touch with Luke, but no luck. He and Gia were actually getting ready for their wedding.

"So basically, you're telling me that Jose and the gun was missing from the scene of the shooting," Grace stated.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Carrick replied.

"Good grief!" Grace said.

Christian who was sitting by Ana on the couch spoke up. "Look, I never meant for any of this to happen, Aunt Grace. He was threatening Ana, I couldn't allow that to happen."

"I think he's still alive," Ana chimed in.

"And still very dangerous," Elena added.

Carrick told Grace, "That's why I asked them all to stay here last night."

"How many more nights?" Grace asked Carrick not liking that Elena was there.

"Don't worry, Grace, I will be back at my own place as soon as I can, trust me," Elena replied to Grace. Neither women liked each other.

"Not until we make sure you have adequate protection," Carrick told Elena. "Grace, may I have a word with you please?" Carrick asked, Grace as he didn't like her behavior towards Elena.

He pulled her aside telling her he didn't like her attitude towards Elena. Grace told him she was acting her normal self. Grace went to the food tray geting Elena another croissant trying to please her brother. Detective Cutter dropped in on them as they were still eating and drinking. Carrick asked him if there was any news.

"Actually, there is no news. I'm here because now I'm investigating a possible homicide," he said looking directly at Christian. "Christian, I need you to come downtown as I have some questions to ask you."

Christian couldn't believe this was happening. All he was trying to do was protect Ana from Jose. Cassie who was Jose's sister came to the police station wanting to know what was going on. Detective Levy told her that he would give her all the information later. But the DA showed up also wanting answers himself.

Christian, Ana, Elena all arrived at the station with Cutter. Cutter though didn't understand why Ana came along as he told her to chill her heels as he questioned Christian. Elena didn't understand him questioning Christian especially when they didn't have the body or the gun. He told Elena no comment.

Levy and Cutter talked about how the DA was on this case like wild rice. Cassie came back into the room and saw Christian and Ana. She attacked Christian for shooting her brother.

"Your Christian Grey who shot my brother!" Cassie yelled, as she went on the attack.

Levy went to her pulling her off from Christian as she kept chanting the he shot her was so much chaos going on as she told them all she got a phone call, a next of kin call saying her brother may have been killed.

"I want justice!" Cassie shouted at Christian while Levy held her back.

Christian explained, "Look, I understand how you feel. It was an accident as the gun just went off!"

Elena stepped in covering the camera from the Komo show as they came in.

"Christian, don't talk until you see your lawyer," Elena said to him.

"You can hire all the lawyers you want, you can't buy your way out of this no matter how rich you are!" Cassie shouted.

"Ms. Rodriguez, you are making serious accusations here?" Roz questioned, as she held the mic to her.

"I know what's going on here. My brother had called me telling me that the Greys were using him for a target," Cassie replied.

"That's not true!" Ana shouted back.

"He told me vigil aunties tried to run him out of town with a hood over his head!" Cassie cried out. "Jose was supposed to fly out to my house, instead I get a phone call, next of kin."

"Are you suggesting there is some kind of conspiracy?" Roz asked Cassie. Elena chimed in saying, "Roz, what are you doing? Detective Cutter, can you do something about this?"

The DA got involved saying, "No, no, I want to hear the rest of this. Go on Cassie," he told her.

"This whole thing was set up by Christian Grey and his girlfriend. They plotted together to kill, Jose. What kind of law do you have in this town?"

Both Christian and Ana were staring at her as this whole situation had gotten bigger than they both realized. The DA told Cassie she would get justice as they have already started a thorough investigation and if anyone deliberately harmed your brother, whoever the perpetrators were would pay. He pulled Cassie away to talk to her more in private. Roz continued to question Detective Cutter on the investigation.

"This place is becoming a nut house! You," he pointed to Christian, "In my office now!"

Christian and Ana followed him into his office. As they all sat down he asked Christian exactly where the body was.

"Okay, Christian, where is the body?" Cutter asked.

Christian looked at him as if he was crazy. "I have no idea. Look, Levy was there at the time, the body was just gone. I was just as shocked as he was," he explained.

"I know exactly what Levy said he told me. I'm trying to help you here, so I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is the body?"

"I don't know," Christian snapped. "Ana and I went to my yacht, we called the police. When we left he was there, when we got back, he was gone."

"You expect me to believe that?" Cutter asked. "A man who was shot, losing that much blood. Now there is a blood trail leading to the edge of the dock, what do you think happened?" he questioned Christian.

"I don't know, detective. That's your job to find that out. I'm telling the truth."

"Will you take a polygraph test?"

Before Christian could answer his dad's lawyer came in. "I'm sorry detective, no more questions. I'm representing Mr. Grey. Unless you're ready to charge my client with a crime, we're out of here," John replied.

Cutter looked over at Christian. "I can hold Christian, he's admitted to shooting a man," Cutter replied.

"It was self defense. He was being held at gunpoint, there was a struggle, the gun went off, end of story."

"Well, we can let a judge decide that at his arraignment." Cutter replied.

Christian couldn't believe this was happening to them. All he was trying to was to protect Ana from Jose. He certainly wasn't going to allow her to go off with him.

Outside Cutter's office Carrick showed up as Roz was asking him questions about the shooting as he told her no comment. However, she did ask him one more question.

"Are you involved with the shooting and the disappearance of the man's body?" Roz asked, holding a mic to Carrick.

"Ms. Bailey, if you chose to air this line of speculations, I will sue the station, and you will be out of another job," Carrick stated, coldly.

John came out telling Roz that neither his client or his father have anything to say at this time. She explained she was only doing her job and asked Carrick again as he told her no. Elena went up to Roz asking her to drop this but she explained to Elena that there is more to see than anyone was saying and all she wanted was the truth.

Elena walked to Carrick and told him that Roz was only do her job. He said he was tired of his family being dragged through the mud.

"Wait a second, if you weren't involved in any of this, then why are you so angry?" she asked, wondering about his motives.

"Are you asking as a reporter or a friend?"

"Both. Where were you around the time of the shooting? I know you were there to see me, but you left around that time and I live very close to the docks."

"When will you trust me, Elena? Or are you capable of that?" he asked, and walked away from her.

Ana was waiting for Christian as he was still in Cutter's office. He just came out as he was exhausted. She was looking back at him curiously.

"What happened after I left?" she asked.

"I warned you about coming with me that this might be a long ordeal."

"I wanted to be with you." She told him.

Ray came into the station looking for his daughter. "Ana!" he said as he came towards her giving her a hug. He looked at Christian, telling him he did them a great favor by killing Jose.

"Listen...I want to thank you for what you did. You killed the slimeball, he got what was coming to him," Ray said to Christian. "He's rotting at the bottom at that lake and you will get a medal."

Christian and Ana looked at Ray like, ' _I can't believe you just did that.'_

"What?" he asked with them looking back at him. The DA heard what Ray was telling Christian.

Detective Cutter asked Christian to go with him into his office. Ana told Christian she was sorry about what her dad said. He told her it was fine, that Ray was trying to help. Ana went back to her dad, as Elliot came by the station as well. He went to his sister giving her a hug.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elliot asked her.

"I'm fine," Ana said.

"No, this time it was Christian who got into trouble and I got him in deeper," Ray said to Elliot.

"Christian was trying to protect me, in fact he saved our lives! Elliot he's not a criminal, you got to help him," Ana stated to her brother.

Elliot asked his sister to tell him what happened. She went through the ordeal saying they struggled and the gun went off. They went to the yacht to call the police, and the only time they were separated was in Christian went to meet Levy at the dock.

"I swear to you, he didn't hide the body," Ana continued saying.

"Then who did?" Ray asked her.

Ana suggested someone must have been watching them and waited for her and Christian to leave the scene. Elena got a call at the police station, the caller said that they saw Jose at a nearby hospital, when she asked who it was they hung up.

The police finally let Christian go, but they were going to tail him to see where he would go. Christian and Ana went back to his yacht to change clothes. They decided to go watch a movie together trying to forget everything that had been happening lately. Afterwards, they grabbed some sandwiches from a cafe and went to eat in a park.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Ana," Christian apologized to her.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," she told him, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I just hate this you know. Now we have police tailing our every move. This is not what I had in mind for our first date," Christian said to her.

"So this is a date?" she asked, shyly.

Christian looked back in Ana eyes. They were sitting on a blanket in the park, actually he was leaning back on one of his hands. He used his other hand to push a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"It certainly is to me. I mean we haven't had a moment's peace since the shooting. I just wanted to have some alone time with you," he whispered to her.

"I'm enjoying it so far," she replied to him.

He smiled, as they both broke out in laughter together. "Oh, Ana, you amaze me sometimes."

"I do? How?"

"You've been through so much, lately. The rape, my almost getting kicked out the company and now the shooting. You've stuck by me through it all."

"You would have done the same for me, Christian. Actually you have," Ana replied, looking in his grey eyes.

"Why did I wait to so long?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not sure what he was saying.

"To tell you how I was feeling, Ana. You were right there in front of me the whole time and I didn't want to see it. I was such a damn fool to not know...what I had in front of me," Christian said, as his eyes left hers for a moment. "I let my foolish pride...god I was such an idiot!" he chastised himself.

"Christian, we're here now, that's what matters." Ana told him softly.

"True. Listen the sun is about to set. We better get going. I want you to know that I'm glad we've been spending more time together, but, I think it's time you spend time with your family," Christian said to her. "Especially with the fourth being tomorrow."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh trust me, I have some where I can spend it. I just want you to have time with your family, okay? I'm sure they miss you," Christian said as they packed up everything and went to his car.

Ray was at the diner but calling Christian's yacht to find Ana. They had been worried about her, plus they've been missing her too. Andrew one of Christian's crew members told Ray that they left he hadn't seen them since. Elliot was having his doubts about Christian. He didn't want him to pull Ana into the whole shooting incident. He was afraid his sister was getting herself deeper and deeper.

"I know that Christian has done some decent stuff lately, but I still don't trust the guy," Elliott pointed out.

Christian and Ana arrived at the diner. She told him that she felt like she was abandoning him.

"Ana, it's okay to spend time with your family. I'm sure they wished you didn't spend as much time with me as it is," he told her.

"No. I'm sure they appreciate everything you've been doing for me," she said back.

He opened the door to the diner not so sure. Ana entered in the diner as everyone looked back at her especially her father.

"Well, it's about time," Ray said, looking at his daughter.

Everyone began hugging her and greeting her and asking where they've been. She told them they were fine, that they went to the movies then to the park for a picnic. She didn't realize they were worried about her knowing she was with Christian.

"Ana!" Kate came out of the kitchen greeting her sister in law. "It's so good to see you!" she told Elliot and Ray, "I told you she would be okay."

"Sorry, I didn't call. If anything, we've been safe as possibly can be with the police tailing us," Ana said to her family.

"Actually, they're tailing me," Christian replied.

"What are they charging you with anyway?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. They can't charge me on anything as I didn't do anything wrong," Christian stated to Elliot.

Ray suggested to his son that they get some food for Ana, as Elliot and Kate took her to the kitchen. Ray had something to say to Christian.

"I just want you to know how much we appreciate you done for Ana. But, I think you two need to take a break from each other; she needs her family."

Christian looked Ray in the eyes saying, "I couldn't agree more, Ray."

"You do?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, I need to ask you something. How equipped are you to protect her here?" Christian asked.

Ray looked at Christian concerned. "Are you saying that Jose is alive out there somewhere?"

"I think he might. If he is he's going to want revenge."

Ray sat Christian down in one of the booths. He was telling Christian what he think might have happened. Ray thought Christian did do something with his body but wasn't saying anything. However; Christian had a theory that it was Ray who disposed of the body, but Ray told him that he didn't even know he was back in town. So neither knew what happened to Jose.

Cassie, Jose's sister was sitting in the booth across from them heard everything they said. She got upset and tried to get away unseen, but she dropped her keys. Christian went to pick them up for her giving them to her realizing who she was.

"Your Cassie, Jose's sister," Christian said looking at her.

"Yes I am. I heard everything you said. You and your friend," she replied back to Christian. Then looking at Ray she said, "I know who you are too. My brother told me how you and another goon ran him out of town with a hood over his head."

"Wait just a minute...I'm the other goon you're talking about. Would you mind keeping it down, this is my diner and you're disrupting our business." Elliot spoke out.

"Are you threatening me?" Cassie asked.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked the woman.

"Why don't you ask her what's wrong," Cassie said, pointing to Ana. "She's the one who started this whole thing. My brother is missing and you're all covering for each other. Tell me where my brother is or I will tell the police everything I just heard."

"What you just hear is that we don't know what happened to your brother."

"You mean nobody is admitting it!" Cassie shouted. "Fine. My lawyer said I have grounds for a civil suit. I'll make your life hell, I'll take away your diner and everything you own," Cassie threatened them all.

"Excuse me for just a moment. I have something for you to see," Christian said to Cassie as he dug pictures out of his pocket.

"What?" she asked.

"These are pictures from your brothers hotel, this is just a glimpse of what kind of person Jose is," he said, showing her pictures of him, His father and Ana. "All of these have X's through them. Now you tell me who's threatening who here?"

"Ms. Rodriguez, you may know your brother differently, but we know him as armed and dangerous man."

Cassie took off angry with them all. Ana and christian sat in a booth talking. She was telling him that nothing what she said was true and it wasn't Christian's fault.

"I'm okay, Ana," Christian said to her.

"I think you're wonderful," she said back reassuring him.

Elliot came over to them asking to speak with Christian alone. Ana didn't want or need her brother to start with him but Elliot told her he just needed to speak with him. It was time for these two to hash things out as Christian knew Elliot didn't like him very much. He went into the kitchen while Elliot followed behind.

"Well it looks like we both got put in the same boat with the whole Rodriguez and your relationship with my sister," Elliot said to Christian.

"I know this all has been very tough on you," Christian replied.

"Christian, you and I have a very bad past between us. To be honest with you, it's going to take a whole hell of a lot to trust you again. You know you nearly ruined my marriage and you hurt my sister because of it. I don't forget things like that too easily," Elliot said to Christian, as he paced back and forth. "If it were up to me, I'd have you completely out of the picture, but it's not. Its up to my sister."

"I understand, Elliot. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably feel the same way. I know I used to be a pretty big jerk once upon a time. I admit that I tried to make a woman to love me that didn't and walking away from one who did. But that's all changed now, I don't know what to say or do to make you believe me. But for what it's worth, I'm in love with Anastasia," Christian laid it all out there.

"Christian you've been in love before," Elliot said to him.

"Maybe I have. But back then it was about me and what I wanted. Now it's about Ana and what will make her happy. Everything was just starting to come around for us until that damn shooting. I've tried to keep her away from it but she wants to be right smack in the middle of it."

"I know it's not fair for her and she doesn't deserve it. I mean she has never hurt anybody."

"Elliot, I swear to you, I will never let her get hurt again," Christian promised.

"Then we want the same thing," Elliot said, calling a truce between them. They shook hands.

They left the kitchen as Christian took her outside to say goodbye. As Elliot, Ray and Kate watched the couple they talked about them. Ray told Elliot there was hope for Christian as he was nothing like his father or the fact that he had changed. Kate told the guys that they could really tell Christian's love for Ana.

"I have a hard time saying good night to you as I don't want you out of my sight," Christian told Ana.

"I'll be safe, I promise," she told him.

"I may have to pitch a tent under your room just to be sure," he said to her.

"Then I would have to come down and join you as I'd feel sorry for you."

"And have your family chase me down with pitchforks? No, thanks. You just stay safe, okay?"

"I'll be fine, I promise. Good night, Christian."

"Night, Anastasia."

 **A/N: So the Steele's are warming up to Christian, that's a good thing. Exactly what happened to Jose. Is he dead? Alive? Also what did you think of their little date? I wanted to also say thank you to all the reviews. I read every one of them. I have to mention Faye who signs in as a guest, thank you for your review as well. I will be announcing some news on facebook so watch for it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fourth of July

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 18: Fourth of July**

Christian woke up and it was the fourth of July. The day America celebrated it's Independence Day. It was always a big a big holiday for the Hydes who had BBQ's every year and invited the whole town. It was tradition. He showed up at his uncle's house just as he climbed onto the ladder and lost his footing hanging from the roof of his porch.

"Oh no! Help!" Jack shouted, hanging on.

"Hold on, I've got you," Christian said, setting up the ladder again.

His uncle stepped down as Christian held the ladder. "Thanks, Christian. I didn't think you'd be here this year," Jack said to his nephew.

"Do you really think I'd missed my uncles fourth of July?" Christian asked, getting his phone out and recording his uncle. "So where is all the Hyde's hiding this year?"

"Well, as you know Michelle is gone to Europe and school trip. Mia will be here later and Jack junior got called into surgery, so right now it's just us," Jack Sr. said to Christian.

Christian stopped recording, "I guess I have to pick up the slack for the other's huh? Well, give me a task and I will do it."

"Okay, that's fine when I think of something. Where's Ana?"

Christian was already missing her like crazy. "Um...she's with her family, I'm kind of giving her a break from me," he replied.

"But you wish she were here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Christian said back. "Ana has become a very important person in my life."

"You know, I read about all that stuff that happened. I'm really sorry about all that's happened to both of you, especially the shooting." Jack commented.

"The hard part is not knowing, I think he's dead, because he lost a lot of blood, but without a body, it's hard to confirm. But I hope he's gone for Ana's sake," Christian replied.

"How is she by the way?" Jack asked.

"She has her good days and bad days, but overall she's okay. But, I really don't want to talk about it anymore, I just wanted to enjoy the family today."

"Alrighty. No problem," Jack said, as the two hugged. "I'm glad you're here," he said to Christian.

His uncle was looking at him with a big smile on his face and Christian knew what that meant. He wanted him to do something.

"In the meantime…" Jack suggested.

"Oh no, it's all coming back to me now...last year the fourth of July, a pool filter in need of attention," Christian suggested.

"But you did it so good!" Jack replied, laughing.

"Okay fine...bugs beware!" Christian yelled as he set out towards the pool.

After an hour the BBQ was well on its way. Everyone started arriving. As Jack was grilling the burgers, Lillian was getting them and serving to the guests. David went up to Jack telling him he was getting a volley ball team going.

David went to Christian telling him he'd like for him to join if he could. As he turned he bumped into Ana who just arrived. Christian heard David say hello to her as he turned surprised to see her there.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Christian asked, although he was glad to see her.

"I wasn't going to, but when I woke up it was a beautiful day with the birds chirping and besides I missed you," Ana replied, smiling.

"You did?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I did."

"I missed you too."

The two of them hung out by the pool as they talked about life in general. Christian was loving the fact that Ana came out today in spite of what has happened. It meant she wanted to get on with life. As they were sitting Mia and David decided to get in the pool. Christian asked if Ana wanted to get in but she declined.

They ate some food as they watched everyone. They even played some volleyball. Of course they were on the same team and won. After that it was the annual tug of war as they tried to get the opposing team into the pool.

Christian and Ana had a pretty good team going but almost lost it when they were inches from being pulled into the water. However; David was able to get more momentum on their side as they pulled harder making the other team go into the water.

Christian and Ana pulled so hard they were forced back landing on each other. Ana ended up on top of Christian as they both were laughing so hard. Christian helped Ana up and asked her if she wanted to go back to his yacht and watch the fireworks from there.

Once they arrived, he decided to change his clothes instead of being in his tank top. He rejoined Ana asking her if what he was wearing looked better. She told him he looked great. As they were standing near the column Ana asked Christian if he saw those people eating the corn on the cob.

"Did you see the way they were eating that corn on the cob?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah. I did. I'm glad you saved us some," he replied.

"I'm glad you liked them," she said back.

Christian began looking at her. "I liked everything about today, especially that," he said, pointing to her.

"What?" she asked.

"That. Your smile. I haven't seen it a very long time. Do you have any idea how beautiful your smile is?"

"You made it easy for me to smile today," Ana said to him walking towards the railing. "I forgot all about the bad stuff and for the first time I really feel like it's over."

"It is, Anastasia."

"Do you believe Jose is dead?"

"God help me, I hope so. I don't feel good about taking another human beings life, but I'd do it again if I had to."

They stood looking at each other for a moment while standing on the deck. Christian decided to go ahead and set up the chairs for the fireworks. Ana asked if he needed help, he said he had it as he arranged the chairs for them. He told her they had the best view because they could see them reflect off the water.

"Do you need a blanket or pillow?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"No, this is perfect."

"I hear the fireworks will be very spectacular this year," he said to her.

"Wait...do you hear that?" she asked, while walking closer to the railing, hearing the music.

"Oh yeah. It must be the music playing from the park." Christian replied as he stood behind her.

The both of them stood near the railing, Ana could feel the heat of Christian's body behind her. She could feel him right behind her as he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 _It felt good feeling Christian's arms around my waist. Very natural._

Christian's heart was beating so fast, he thought she could hear it. He pulled her closer so he could feel her against him.

 _God, it felt so good to have Ana in my arms, to feel her body up against mine._

They both took a deep breathe as he held her in his arms reveling in the feeling of the closeness.

"It's like they are playing for us," Christian whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she said, agreeing.

"It's magic," he said, quietly. "Do you feel it?" he asked her.

"I do," she whispered back.

Ana began to turn to look him in the eyes. He looked back in hers as they began they began to move to the music. Christian kissed her forehead as they began to sway with each other..

 _I felt my body move with his as we danced with the music. Christian always had made me feel safe._

As Christian and Ana began to dance, he felt like his heart would explode. He loved her so much.

 _Oh Ana, you belong in my arms. You and I were meant to be together,_ he said to himself.

Just as Christian pulled back and was leaning down to kiss her, the fireworks began.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Ana said, with excitement.

They walked to the lounge chairs as they sat next to each other, their fingers entwined as they watched the show. Ana looked down at their hands as they were holding hands and she smiled. She loved this moment she was sharing with him.

Christian was so comfortable with Ana that he fell asleep. Ana watched him as he looked so peaceful or so she thought. However; Christian woke up and saw Jose sitting on the deck. He had the gun shot wound and was telling Christian he was back and he had Anastasia. The two of them began to fight as Christian yelled to him to tell him where Ana was.

"Christian! Christian, wake up! You're having a nightmare," Ana said, as she shook him.

He awoke saying, "He's here! Jose's alive and on the boat!"

"No, he can't be, Christian. You were just having a bad dream. It's okay, I'm here," she said, trying to sooth him.

He was clutching a blanket when he realized he had been dreaming. He pulled her to him as he told her Jose was dead and he wasn't going to hurt tham anymore. Ana and Christian were standing close to each other.

She began gently massaging his face with her hand. He enjoyed her touching him as he closed his eyes marveling in her touch. He wanted this moment between them to last forever. They began to sway to the music that played. Ana wanted to remember this night for a long time.

The next day, Kate learned that her husband who had a private investigator agency had to close shop because of the lack of funds. However, with everything that's been happening to his family recently with all the violence, he's decided he wanted to become a police officer. Kate wasn't exactly thrilled with his decision.

Ana had gotten a phone call from Roz Bailey who worked for the tv news station Komo right there in Seattle and was to meet her at her family's diner. Ray came in and saw Roz wanting to know what she was doing there. Nadine explained that she was there for Ana, though Ray wasn't too happy about that. But Nadine explained it was her decision and not his.

Ana went over to Roz who was sitting in a booth. They both exchanged hellos while Roz explained her phone call.

"I was wondering how you were doing?" Roz asked Ana.

"Are you asking as a reporter?" Ana asked.

"Yes and no," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Ana was confused.

"Ana the station is doing a live show today, it's called Violence Against Women. I wanted to ask you to be a guest, since you had experience with violence. Now, if you aren't interested, just tell me, I'll understand. Would you like to be a guest on the show this evening?" Roz asked.

"This evening?" Ana asked.

"Yes, its around six this evening, I know it's short notice and I'm very sorry about that, I just thought about it a couple of days ago and managed to get some air time. I wanted to use your story of date rape, but legally we cannot mention names, but I thought it could help you as you'd be around other women as well."

Ray overheard the conversation and chimed in. "Are you out of your mind? You want her to talk on live tv about the rape?"

"I think it's important, for people to hear what she had experienced and what she's been through," Roz suggested.

"Not with my daughter you don't." Ray replied.

"It's a serious program, it's a way for women to take back their power and get those men to change their attitude about what they are doing."

"That's fine, but leave her out of it."

Ana looked back at Roz. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready for all that yet."

"Oh, Ana, please don't apologize. I understand. Maybe in a couple of months, just let me know, okay? Take care of yourself," Roz said to her.

After Roz left, Ray sat with Ana. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a coward that's all."

"No, your the bravest woman I know." Ray complimented his daughter. "But, I do think until Rodriguez is caught we all need to stay out of the spotlight."

Ana nodded in agreement. The family was getting ready for a wedding that the diner was catering to, especially Kate and Nadine. While they were filling in the order, Ray was watching the TV a football game. But he told Ana she could change the channel since his team was losing. She decided to watch TV in the front of the diner.

She turned it to the news station where Roz was doing the live tv show. Ana saw that Elena Lincoln was on there as she was held at gunpoint by Jose. Roz was asking her questions about the ordeal. Ana was glued to the TV watching it while the family got intrigued themselves.

Elena was describing what had happened to her. She had seen guns before and crime scenes but to be held hostage was different. Roz said she wondered how a man would feel if he was put into the situation, would he feel vulnerable.

"What do you think of that, Elena?" Roz asked. Elena paused for a moment before answering her question.

"To be honest, I just realized how close…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Roz replied. "I'm sure its very difficult for you to talk about it."

"I just realized how vulnerable I really was. You don't think about it until something like this happens to you. Its scary. The experience itself made me feel more alienated from people more than anything."

"How so?"

"They really don't understand, they kept telling you how lucky you were they weren't raped, how lucky you were you weren't killed, they kept trying to make you feel lucky because you weren't dead. All I can say is that the violence or the abuse doesn't just go away just because the crime is over. There are no lucky victims."

"While it was happening, could you get any sense of why he was doing it?"

"Well, he kept saying over and over that he'd been set up, but I knew what he had done to an acquaintance of mine and her life has been changed forever."

"So you think he's gone through a similar experience?"

"In my experience, the man who held me at gunpoint rages against women. I was stupid because I fought back which set him off even more. It wasn't about me, it was about all the woman before he that he met. He was like a time bomb waiting to go off."

Roz noticed they had a caller. "I see we have our first caller. Good evening sir, you're on the air," she said into the camera.

"She's talking crap. Men don't go around carrying rage against all women. That whole theory is just another lie. It was all started by a bunch of over reactive feminist losers."

Ana heard that voice before, she recognized it. It was Jose, he's not dead. Nadine saw the look of terror in her step-daughter's eyes.

"Ana, what is it? What's wrong?"

"That's him. I know that voice, it's Jose," Ana said back as her voice trembled.

Christian just walked into the diner. "Hey, guys what's up?" he asked all cheerful at first.

"It has to be...I mean he sounds tired...but it has to be him."

"Ana, what's wrong?" Christian asked, looking at her, noticing her discomfort.

"Listen to this, listen to this guys voice," Ana told Christian.

"You know the thing that bugs me, women are never satisfied, no matter what you do,"Jose kept saying.

"That is him, it's Jose," Christian said, as he began to listen carefully to the voice.

"He's still alive, Christian," Ana said back to him.

"You can't tell me that you condone this. You can't tell me that I deserved a gun pointed at me," Elena fought back.

Meanwhile, Ray got on the phone and called the police department alerting them that they think Jose called into the show.

"It sounds like to me that the guy must have been desperate," Jose said back. "Like maybe he had no other choice. I don't have any anger issues, I'm just tired of the accusations made against that's not true."

Christian was behind Ana listening to him talk about the fact he held Elena against her will and that she pretty much deserved it.

"Detective Cutter speaking," Cutter answered.

"Yeah, hey, this is Ray Steele. I'm calling in to let you know that there is a caller talking to Elena Lincoln on KOMO and my daughter thinks it's Jose Rodriguez."

"Are you sure it's him?" Cutter asked.

"We're sure," Ray said back.

"I'll meet you at the station." Cutter replied.

Ray hung up and told everyone he was heading to the station. Ana told them she was going to, they didn't want her going, but she went anyway, with Elliot, Ray and Christian following behind her. Roz and Elena were taking a brief break. Carrick showed up to the studio as he heard Elena was going to be on the show. The director did a countdown and they were back on.

Roz said, "Welcome back to our discussion about Women and Violence. Now, Elena, you said you had a response to the caller."

"You say you don't have any anger issues towards women?" Elena asked the caller who was Jose.

"I don't." He answered.

"You don't?" she questioned.

"No," he said.

"But yet you call us a bunch of feminist losers, that sounds pretty angry to me."

"I'm no different than any other guy. We're all just sick and tired of getting stuck with a bad wrap. We can't do anything right by you women, you all want it both ways. You want a man to be tough and strong, in charge of sex right? However, when you give them too much, you set the pace and the mood, then all of the sudden they are accusing you of something they didn't want," Jose explained. "Women love to tease, they are all out for the same thing, sex. They just don't like to admit it."

Roz was being handed a piece of paper telling her it was Jose who Elena was talking to.

"Well, that's your opinion and in this country you are allowed that opinion."

"You're damn straight," he said back.

"I don't agree with it, maybe you've just had bad luck with women," Elena suggested.

He laughed in the phone. "I treat women like goddesses. I love women. Every inch of them. All I have ever gotten was grief."

"There is something you should understand. Women have finally gotten to a point in this life, where we can actually say what we feel, and we don't have to take orders anymore," Elena suggested.

"Yeah, I've heard all that before. You can't blame me for the past, it's not my fault. Besides the abuse can go both ways. Women have been abusing men for years but no one seems to not want to talk about that," Jose pointed out. "As soon as a woman throws out an accusation, no one believes the guy anymore."

"It sounds like you speak from experience. Has that ever happened to you, being accused of attacking a woman?" Elena asked.

Jose hung up the phone. Roz told the audience they were going to take a break and continue the live discussion after a commercial break.

"Elliot just called, he said they called the police saying it was Jose Rodriguez," Roz said to Elena.

"I know...I figured it out," Elena said to Roz then looking at Carrick, "Jose is still alive." Carrick looked worried at the thought of him being out there.

Meanwhile at the Hydes there was a wedding happening that Kate and Nadine were catering. Both women were on edge because of Jose being loose and not knowing what was going on with the guys or Ana. It seemed as though Gia and Luke worked out their differences and getting married in a private ceremony with their closest friends and family.

The Steeles plus Christian ran into the station as they told Roz that they called the police because of Jose calling in. Roz was explaining to the Steeles that they weren't continuing the live coverage tonight that they would continue tomorrow. Ana looked at Christian knowing he was disappointed under the circumstances.

"I know you thought you killed him," Ana said to Christian.

"I never thought I'd saying this about anybody, but I wish I had," he commented.

"He can't be doing that dangerous as he's lost a lot of blood." Ana suggested trying to make herself feel better.

Carrick went to Elena asking if she was okay and she told him that Jose didn't scare her. He vowed to her that he would find him and stop him from hurting others.

"When is this going to end?" Christian asked, pacing the floor.

"We will catch him."

"No, the police will. Right now, I'm getting you out of here, we will take my family's jet."

"Christian, no. I'm not running, I'm tired of it. We've done nothing wrong, if anyone should run, it should be him." She stated to him.

Jose was watching the tv in his cheap motel room, he was listening to a commercial about violence against women. As the guy kept talking he was explaining how women felt after they have been victimized. Jose was tired of listening to it as he said, "Shut up!" turning off the tv. "I hear that garbage all the time from them. They deserved what they got."

Cutter came into the studio as he asked Christian for a recording of Jose's voice for comparison. Carrick stated that two of his victims have already pointed out this it was Jose and that he was dangerous and told him that he should be combing the streets looking for him.

"If you don't like how I run the investigation, you're welcome to call the commissioner." Cutter informed Carrick.

"The man is violent, it's only a matter of time before he kills someone," Carrick said back. "Now these two women need to be protected."

"They will be," Cutter responded. "Roz, we know that Rodriguez is within the viewing area, can you get me a map of the city where the show is broadcasted?"

"Sure, I'll get that right away." Roz said, as she went to get it.

Meanwhile back at Jose's room where he was staying, his sister came to him. She told him that he looked terrible and needed to go to the hospital. He said no, and asked her to take care of him with the medical supplies she got.

Cutter was on the phone telling his men he wanted every hospital and hotel checked out within the area. Ray was trying to get his attention by knocking on the window where he's at. He was off the phone as Ray demanded to get protection for his daughter while Jose was running loose.

"You will get it," Cutter told Ray. "Ana may not be the only one he is after, as you might be on his list too."

"Oh come on, Cutter, we all heard him, he hates women. He won't go after anyone that can defend themselves." Ray stated.

"Detective, I agree with Ray, Ana is the one at most risk here," Elena pointed out.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not letting her out of my sight," Christian said to them. He was going to make damn sure that Jose couldn't get anywhere near her.

"We will get you 24 hour hour protection…" Cutter starting say but Christian cut him off.

"Just get me clearance at the airport, once we're on that plane no one will know where we are," Christian demanded.

"No, that's not the right move right now," Cutter replied back. Everyone began to argue as he told them, "Ana has got to stay here. If she leaves town, all the chances we have of getting him will disappear," he explained to everyone. "You all said it, It's Ana who he wants."

"Yeah, I bet my life on it," Elliot chimed in.

"She's got to stay here," he told them all.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?" Elliot asked Cutter.

Cutter walked over to Roz asking her, "How soon can you get us on air?"

"I'm not sure. I have to see if I can clear some airtime," Roz said to him.

"Do what you got to do, just get us back on air. The same format, except, Ana will be the guest." Cutter told her.

The rest of them looked at Cutter in shock, including Ana and Christian. Both Ray and Elliot didn't like the idea of Cutter using Ana as bait.

"I understand that you're scared, but this is something we need Ana to do. We need her to get him to call the station so we can trace where he is at."

"Oh hell no!" Christian yelled at Cutter. "You're not going to use her to get to him."

"It's the only way," Elena chimed in with Cutter.

Christian looked at them both like they were nuts! "You two are out of your mind if you think I will allow this. Not a chance," he said, firmly.

"I think that's up to your girlfriend," Cutter said back to Christian. Cutter knew Christian was very protective of Ana but he really needed her to do this. "What do you say, Ana? Are you up for it?" Cutter asked her. Ana stood looking back at him as she looked around at everyone.

 _Wow. I hate everyone looking at me. But as much as I hate to admit it, Cutter is right. Jose wants me._

"I'll do it," Ana replied.

"Ana, no!" Christian yelled. "Please, you can't do this," he begged, looking back at her. His expression said it all. He was scared to death for her.

 **A/N: Will Ana go through with it? Thank you all so much for your kind words. I have announced on Facebook that this story will be a sequel. There will be seven more chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19: Live TV

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 19: Live TV**

Detective Cutter just asked Anastasia to help bring in Jose by going on live tv to talk about the rape. However, all of her family and Christian were against it.

"I'll do it," Ana said again.

"Ana, you have no idea what you're doing!" Christian yelled. "Do you have any idea how risky this is?" he asked her.

"Christian, I'm doing this because I'm tired of looking over my shoulder wondering if he's going to show up. He's the one who should be running, not us," she explained to him.

He didn't like this one bit. "Ana, do you realize what you're going to have to do? You will be live on TV talking about the rape, you didn't even want to go to counseling to talk about it," he explained.

"Why are you doing this, Christian?" Ana asked him. "Why are you trying to talk me out of this?"

Christian stood before her. His emotions was all over the place. He had to calm down before speaking. "Ana, do you have any idea what this means at all?"

"I just want him to call so they can trace him and they will catch him," she said, back to Christian.

"You're going to have to lure him into calling the station to call you, that's if he will do that. All of this is going to take time, so what are you going to tell them during that time if not about the rape? You will have to reveal how it made you feel, all the specifics. If he calls, what will he say to you?"

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this?" Ana asked him.

"Ana-sweetie, look at me," he commanded softy. "If I could trade places with you, I would do it in a second. But I can't. I...I…" Christian's voice trailed off. _I wanted to tell her that I love her so much that this is killing me._ "If anything happened to you...I don't know how I could live without you. That's how much you mean to me," Christian said to her, without having to say the actual words.

Ana looked Christian in the eyes. She knew that he truly had feelings for her. But she had to do this.

"I don't know how I could live without you either, Christian. But I need to do this for me, can't you understand that. I want to be able to live my life here with my family and friends and not hide. But, I need your support. Please," Ana begged him.

He hated this, but if this is what she wanted, he was willing. But Christian vowed he'd stay by her side until Jose was found and put behind bars where he belonged.

"Okay...I will help you," he sighed. Christian pulled her into his arms as he held her.

"Thank you," she replied. They broke their embrace as she went to tell Cutter they were on.

Meanwhile, Carrick and Elena went back to the Grey estate. Carrick took her there because he wanted to have some time alone with her. The two of them began kissing and fell onto the bed in a heavy make out session. Carrick pulled away a bit as he looked into her eyes.

"I care about you so much! I was sick when I heard that Jose held you captive. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

Elena looked up into Carricks eyes. She knew she was falling for him but she shouldn't. Elena didn't totally trust him. But she had strong feelings for him that wasn't going away.

"Thank you for caring about me enough to worry about me," she said, as they continued.

Back at the TV station they found out they couldn't get any airtime that night. But they could during the next evening. Roz told Ana to be at the station no later than five thirty to get ready. Cutter asked where Ana would be staying. She told him at Mia's place where she rented a room.

Christian didn't want her by herself and told her he'd sleep outside her door on a cot and Cutter said he'd have a detailer watching the house too. Christian and Ana watched the TV at Mia's as they made an announcement on her appearing on the show. Jose saw it and smiled knowing that Ana would be on there as well.

"You're going to be sorry you do this, Ana. So sorry," Jose vowed.

The next day the station was buzzing with people, especially the police. Cutter and Christian was next to Ana as they were discussing the show.

"Now, Ana, as I said there would be two policemen at the exits so he can't get in here without getting caught. Also Levy will be at the phones doing a call trace. You will have to keep him on a while until we can trace him. That can seem like a lifetime. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I can do it," she said to him.

"I know you can. This is almost over." Cutter replied once he went to make sure everything was a go.

Ana's family showed up at the station. They were there to support her. Once the make up person was done they asked Ana to sit in the chair while they did a few minute segment introducing her on air. Christian stayed by her side the whole time, well almost. They were done with the segment and Carrick approached them, he hated that Ana was still doing the show.

"Son, I can't believe you're still allowing her to do this. I thought you cared about her?" Carrick asked, Christian.

"Dad, I care enough not to bully her. Ana is her own person."

"Your a fool if you let her to do this," Carrick stated, practically growling.

"What's in this for you?" Ray asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ray.

"What I mean is why do you care so much what my daughter does? What's in this for you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want my son getting hurt," Carrick replied.

"Dad, do you really think I'd let anything happened to her?" Christian asked. "I haven't left her side through this whole thing, I'm not about to start now."

"Son, you're putting yourself at risk," Carrick stated to his son.

Christian looked back at his father. "Dad, I love her. It's as simple as that. I would do anything to protect the woman I love against that fucking rapist. If you don't like it you can leave now," he said to his dad.

"I'm just worried about you," Carrick told him.

"That's fine. If it were Elena, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Christian asked his dad.

Carrick looked at his son. "You know about us?"

"Dad, please. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I'm not going to stand in your way, if she is what you want."

"Thank you, son."

"I'm over her dad, I have been for a long time. I'm in love with Anastasia. She's the one for me." Christian stated.

"Okay," the director said out loud. "I need quiet on the set! Ten minutes until air time."

Christian went to her and kissed Ana's head as he told her he'd be by the monitor where he could watch her. Soon Roz was greeting the audience, while Carrick's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he said, quietly.

"I have his location. What do you want us to do sir?" the caller asked.

"Hold him there until I can get there," Carrick told the person as he hung up the phone. He walked over to Elena who was watching Ana. "I have an errand to run. Will you be okay here?" he asked her.

"Sure. Be careful." Elena told him as Carrick left.

Roz and Ana were talking to the TV audience while Christian and Ray watched from monitors. Ana was telling her about her date with Jose. She explained they went to his apartment, had a drink, and they made out.

Jose took her to his bed where they continued on. She told the audience how she felt like it was her fault and she blamed herself for the rape. Roz exclaimed to Ana that she had a right to say no, and that she had a right to change her mind about going through with it.

"Ana, you said, it took you a long time before you would admit it happened. Why was that?" Roz asked her.

"It was because I knew this person. It wasn't a stranger who hid behind the bushes. I dated this person, I liked him otherwise I wouldn't of have gone out with him in the first place. It was just so confusing as I wanted him to stop, I didn't like the way it was going."

"So he used physical force on you?" Roz asked.

"Yes he did. After it all happened, he went on as if nothing had happened. At that point I thought I was the one to blame for what had happened."

"Why? You didn't have the right to change your mind?"

"I...I went to his place, had a drink and we danced."

"So you felt that once you were there you had no right to say no," Roz stated to her.

"It took me sometime to realize that I did have the right to stop and that he didn't have the right to hurt me," Ana's voice trembled. Roz reached out to Ana showing her compassion. "That's the problem, I shut everyone out, I didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not even my family or friends. I felt ashamed, but they all reassured me it wasn't my fault. I was lucky, they all supported me through this."

"Yes, you are very lucky to have people that care about you. I'm being told we have a caller," Roz told her. "Hello, you are on with Roz and Ana, do you have a question?"

"Yes, this is Marilyn and I wanted to tell Ana that I think you are very brave to get on live TV and tell everyone what happened. You're going to help a lot of women not to be afraid and to admit that a guy you thought was nice wasn't so nice after all."

"Thank you very much for your support Marilyn, I very much appreciate it. I hope so and that they don't keep getting away with it," Ana said, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Marilyn for joining us, we have our next caller," Roz said. "Good evening can you tell us your name?"

"This is Alex. I'm sick and tired of women who come onto you then make a big stink afterward," the man said.

"Alex, do you mean that a woman doesn't have the right to change her mind?" Roz asked.

"Guys all know that most of the time no means yes. It's a game women play," he continued saying.

Christian ran into the room where Cutter and Levy were, Levy was minding the phones.

"Stop it right now!" He shouted to them. "Come on stop it that's not Jose. How much more of this does she have to take?" he asked, worried about Anastasia.

Cutter motioned for Roz to end the call. But Ana spoke up, "I for one don't think that way, and I don't think that most women do either."

"You are fooling yourself if you think otherwise, Alex. We're going to take a station break for now, stay tuned we'll be right back," Roz said. The director told them they were off air.

Christian ran out of the room demanding they stopped it right now. "I'm stopping this before any more lunatic keeps calling in," Christian said to them both.

"No, we're not quitting now. Besides, I know how to get him to call." Ana told Christian.

Once they took their break they went back on air as the director counted down. "Hello and we're back. I'm Roz Bailey and I'm back with Anastasia Steele talking about women and violence. Now Ana, I know that last call must have been difficult for you."

"Yes, but I'm okay now. What the man said about how I asked for it, I believed that for a very long time, and now I know that's completely not true. The truth of it is the man the raped me is a pathetic coward." Ana stated firmly.

"Good, girl, Ana!" Cutter said. Christian went to stop her but Cutter told him, "Let her talk."

"The thing is once a man gets to a certain point that he loses control and that's what I thought too. But those people are very wrong, I know because I was there. He was not out of control," Ana said her voice a little shaky, "He knew that I wanted to stop, he knew completely, he just ignored me and kept on going. He even pinned me down, covered my mouth, he just ripped at my clothing."

Levy told Cutter that they had another male calling in the show and that it might be Jose. Roz told Ana that those people were wrong, and that no still means no.

"We have another caller. Good evening!" Roz said.

"Hello, Ana," Jose said to her. "Now I get to tell what really happened. Do you think you're ready to face the truth?" he asked her.

Ana hated that voice and knew he'd call once she started talking about how much of a coward he was. But hearing his voice made her sick. She wanted to disappear.

"A coward is someone who puts a bullet in you and leaves you for dead. You and your boyfriend set me up. Look at her folks, look at those eyes. Don't be fooled by those big blue innocent eyes, or that shy smile. I was fooled by them and look where it got me." Christian listened in as Jose talked to her. He hated hearing him talk to her that way.

"I can't stand this! You got to stop this, she's terrified!" he shouted at Cutter.

"No, let her keep going. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. Come on Ana, don't prove me wrong here. Levy how much time?"

"Give me two minutes, we're working on it," Levy said.

"She wanted it folks, she wanted it. It was a very mutual attraction. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, right, Ana?" Jose asked her. "I heard her tell her friend Mia, that I was the one she chose to lose her virginity to. She chose me. So why the whole phony rape story? I will tell you, It's because her old rich boyfriend became interested in her again. That's right. Christian Grey to be exact. Need I say more? Poor little Ana, wanted so badly to be a virgin for him again. The only way that was possible is to claim rape! So that whole night wouldn't know that's the truth, Ana, that's why you finally shut up!" Jose shouted into the phone. "Thank you Ms. Bailey, for the ample airtime," Jose said to the host.

Roz realized that Ana was in shock, so she helped her by keeping him on the air as long as they could. "Are you saying that Ana wanted you?"

"Of course she did! That sweet little thing sitting right next to you wanted me bad!" Jose said to them both.

Ana came out of her shock and fired back. "No! I didn't want it. Maybe I was a little shy when it came to sex, but, I knew that I didn't want it. I told you to stop."

"No, that's not how…" he started talking but she fought back harder.

"I shouted no! I tried everything I could to get you to stop. I moved my face away from yours, I screamed out when I could, but you covered my mouth. You pinned me down to the bed forcing me…"

"That's a lie! She's lying!" he yelled into the phone.

"No, I'm not lying. You're sick, you're a coward and you will get what is coming to you, Jose! I will not give in or let you win," Ana stated looking back into the camera facing him down.

"Fine. Whatever, I'm getting off the phone now…"

"Good. Go ahead and hang up. That way I can tell everyone what you did to me. You tore my clothes, you pinned me down so I couldn't get up and covered my mouth so no one could hear me. I will not let you get away with it. Do you hear me? You're finished!" Ana yelled out, her emotions getting to her.

They heard the phone click which meant he hung up. Carrick stood before Jose as he held the phone in his hand. "That was a big mistake. A Very big mistake." He told Jose as the two men looked back at each other.

They went off the air as Christian ran to her pulling Ana into his arms. "You did great, Ana. I'm so proud of you."

"Did we get him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We can check though." he told her.

Back to Jose and Carrick who were in his hotel. Carrick had his men to hold him there until he could arrive.

"You idiot! I told you to disappear. They knew if they put Ana on there that you'd call in. Now we have to hide you somewhere else until I can get you out of town."

"What's the matter, Mr. Grey? Am I ruining your plans?" Jose asked condescending.

"You are lucky that I haven't killed you myself!" Carrick growled. "Now, you are going to do as I say or else. Do you understand me?"

The station was in chaos as they just ended the show. Ana wondered if they caught him or not. Elena decided she was going with them to pick Jose up. They told her no that it was police business, but she was a reporter and this was big news. Ray wanted to go along too, but they told him to stay out of it.

Cutter came out to talk to Ana. "Ana, you did good. We got where he is staying and are going to arrest him now." he stated.

"I want to go to," she said to them.

"Ana, please, let us do our job okay?" Cutter said to her.

"But...I want to go…" she pleaded.

"You've done enough, Ana. Let them do their job," Christian told her as she agreed.

The police left and Elena went with them. Ana went to tell Roz thank you for doing this. Roz told her to take care of herself. The Steele family wanted to be with Ana until the police caught him. Christian invited them all to his yacht until they got word.

Once they all got to the yacht, it had already been twenty minutes. Everyone was on edge waiting to hear back. Ana made them all food so they could eat but no one was hungry as they were nervous. Christian grabbed his suit jacket, Ana wondered where he was going. He told her he needed some air.

Ana asked Nadine if she could get her anything else but she told her no. They talked about Ana's relationship with Christian. The fact was that he stood by her through this whole mess made Ana realize that she was indeed in love with him. But she didn't want to jinx anything by talking about it.

Elliot had went outside of the yacht as Kate joined him. They talked and she told him that she realized her keeping him from being a cop was wrong. Elliot told her he wanted to give back to the community and this was his way of doing that plus protecting his family. She agreed to let him join the force if that's what he really wanted.

Soon Carrick showed up telling everyone that Jose managed to get away again. Of course they were all upset that he got away yet again. Elena showed up at the yacht and told them that she was there in Jose's room and he did in fact disappear. But she did find something in his room. When she was about to tell them what she discovered that Carrick was missing a button from his jacket the same one she found in the hotel room.

Elena didn't know what to think. Had Carrick known all this time where Jose was? Was he in on it the whole time? Everyone asked her what she found she told them it was nothing. It was getting late so they all decided to leave. Knowing Ana was safe on Christian's boat and that there was police watching. Carrick got a phone call from his lawyer, asking to meet him outside on the docks.

He left telling Christian that they would find Jose. Ana tried to talk with Elena but she brushed Ana off saying she'd see them later and followed Carrick. Ana mentioned to Christian that there was some major tension between Elena and his father. He explained that everyone was tense about the situation.

"I know...but that was different. I don't know, something is weird going on there."

"What are you talking about?" Christian questioned Ana.

"She just looked suspicious of your father," Ana replied.

"Elena loves my father," he told her.

"Yeah she loves him but she doesn't trust him." Ana pointed out.

After everything she'd been through, Ana could pick up on things quick. One thing she knew for sure was that Carrick wasn't someone you could easily trust.

Cassie was with her brother trying to help him. Carrick had taken him to a empty warehouse where he could stay for the time being until he could get them both out of town. Cassie explained to her brother that Carrick was going to help them disappear, but Jose told her that Carrick was just like Christian, they couldn't trust him.

John met with Carrick and handed him a case full of cash even though he wanted no part of his scheme. But what Carrick didn't know was that Elena was listening in their conversation. She realized exactly what Carrick was doing and she didn't like it one bit. Ana and Christian were on his yacht. He began to question her on not trusting his father.

"Ana, you don't trust my father do you?"

She was picking up after what her family left behind once they left. "That's a funny question to ask." Ana replied.

"It wasn't meant to be funny, I was being serious. My father isn't the kind of man that could be trusted right?" he asked.

"Personally, I really never felt like I could trust him." She answered back.

Christian walked away from Ana as he went to the door, it was open and he looked out onto the water. She turned and went over to talk with him about his father.

"I'm sorry...you asked me about how I felt…"

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Christian said. "I don't trust my father either. I want too, but everytime he said to me, I'm behind you son, I really want to believe him. I keep hoping he's changed and this time he's for real, but he burns me every time."

"I think he really loves you," Ana said.

Christian shook his head. "He has a funny way of showing it." He turned to look at Ana. "Do you think he doctored the books? Do you think he's the one who created the whole mess with me almost losing the presidency?"

"I don't know…" Ana replied.

"You have to opinion on this. I really want to know what you think."

"Christian, I think your dad is completely with you," she stated.

He was very confused with that. "How do you mean? I don't follow," he replied.

"I think he wants you to do well, but not too well. I think that he's that kind of person that he wants you to win but not if he's going to lose."

Christian knew exactly what she was talking about. Ana knew his father pretty well.

"Does your father to do to you?" he asked.

"Of course not. You can't compare the two. The problem my father had he doesn't ever want to let me go as any man is not never good enough for his daughter."

"Yeah, well, he may be right about that," Christian replied his eyes watering. _I'm not good enough for you. Hell, even I know that. Its one of the reason's why I kept you at arm's length all this time. Its why I never revealed my true feelings towards you before._

"I'm not so sure about that," Ana replied, looking him in the eyes. "Look, Christian, I think your father really does love you, he just can't let you take over." He stared back at her knowing she was stating the obvious facts. "He doctored the books," she replied.

"You believe it," he said to her.

"I have no proof. But yes, I believe that."

Christian walked across the room of the yacht. He approached the table that was in the salon. He tossed it over in his anger, making everything fly across the room. Ana went after him.

"Christian!" Ana yelled.

"Ana, get as far as away from me as you possibly can!" he yelled. Christian had never been more angry than at that very moment. Not at her but the fact remained he knew he couldn't trust his father. He never could. Ana tried to talk to him. "Ana, please just stay away from me."

"I will not let you do this, you are not like your father!"

"How can you know that for sure?" he asked.

"Because you're good, you're dependable, and you don't tell lies!"

"Ana...that's just it. I have lied. I've manipulated people just like he has!"

"But you're not lying anymore and you've never lied to me!" Ana cried out.

That stopped Christian. He looked at at her with tears in his eyes. "No, not to you. Never to you," he replied solemnly.

"I'm proud to be with you," Ana said back with lot of emotion in her voice. Christian stared back at her. "You're a good man, you're strong, and wonderful."

Christian had tears streaming down his face. "I don't deserve you, but, I'm glad you're here."

The two embraced and held each other. Ana told him she wasn't going anywhere. Christian's cell began to ring, as they broke away from each other, he went to answer it. As soon as he heard his voice he knew it was Jose.

He called Christian as he wanted to meet with him. He asked Christian to meet him at the end of the pier. At first Christian wasn't going to until Jose mentioned something about his father.

"I have to tell you about your father," Jose said into the phone. He was sweating profusely as the gunshot wound was taking its toll on him.

"Whatever you have to say, you can tell it to the police," Christian stated.

"I don't have much time. If you want to hear this, then you will meet me." Jose replied as he hung up.

Ana knew who that was as she told him not to go. He told her that he had to meet Jose to find out what he had to say. Christian went for his gun that was in the drawer as she begged him not to go.

"Ana, he told me it had to do with my father," he replied.

"He could be lying. I don't want you to go, you could get hurt. Please, let's just call the police," she begged Christian.

"Ana, I told you a long time ago that this was going to end one way or another. Now, I need to do this. I will be fine."

He started heading out the door. But Ana said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Christian, please don't go! I love you!" Ana shouted out.

He turned towards Anastasia. He couldn't believe what she just said to him. After all this time, he was finally hearing those beautiful words anyone could say to someone else.

Ana looked Christian in the eyes as she said, "I love you."

 _My heart skipped a beat as soon as she said I love you. I turned towards her as she said it again, only this time looking in my eyes. God, I waited so long for her to say those three words to me._

 **A/N: Awe...Ana told him she loved him. Carrick did have something to do with it. So what exactly will Jose tell Christian?**


	20. Chapter 20: Death bed confession

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 20: Death bed confession**

 _I couldn't believe it! Ana said she loved me. I waited so long to hear those words from her._

Christian walked back to her as she stood in the doorway of the yacht. He asked her, "You're in love with me?" making sure he heard her right.

Anastasia looking back at him. "Yes. I love you," as she stared into his gray eyes.

"Well, then nothing bad is going to happen to me. I'm not going to let you off that easy," Christian half laughed.

"This not a joke," Ana said to him.

"Ana, I know…" Christian replied gently. He stepped closer to her saying, "Don't worry. I will be back. We have too much to do together and I love you way too much." His hand was on her shoulder, as she tried to grab it.

"Please don't go," she began saying.

He used his fingers as he shushed her. "Shhh...it's okay. I have to give you that life you deserve."

"What if something bad happens?" she whispered.

Christian used his fingers as he grabbed her chin gently. "Baby, I promise you, that nothing bad will happen to me." His eyes looked into hers. "I will be back." He kissed her hand as he walked away.

Ana watched Christian leave as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please God, protect him," as she prayed for him. Meanwhile Elena was at Grey estate as she confronted Carrick.

"You were in on it this whole time weren't you?" she asked.

"Elena, please allow me to explain," Carrick said to her.

"What is this?" she asked, as he held the case full of money. "What were you going to do Carrick? Were you going to pay Jose off?" she asked looking back at him.

Christian made it to the pier as he got a call to meet Jose who wanted to say something about his father. He didn't see Jose at first until he came out of the shadows. He looked awful.

"Wow, here we are again," Jose said to him.

Ana was pacing back and forth on the yacht. She was nervous as hell waiting for Christian to return. She kept thinking about the last time they were down there. Meanwhile Jose and Christian were facing each other.

"It must be a shock to see somebody you thought you killed," Jose said to Christian.

"You need a doctor," Christian replied.

"It's a little late for that."

"Why did you want me here?"

"I meant what I said on the phone. I needed you here because I have things to get off my chest," Jose began saying.

"If this is a trick, Jose," Christian said back.

"No, it isn't."

Christian pulled his gun out on him. "Empty your pockets."

Jose did as he winced in pain reaching into his pockets pulling out some change. "You came prepared I see. But you won't need it. All kidding aside, I'm dying," Jose replied.

"You should get to a hospital," Christian said to him.

"Nah. I will just plant myself next to a tall tree and go to sleep in peace. I just didn't want to go out with all this excess baggage."

"We can get you to the hospital for medical attention then you can give your confession," Christian told him.

"This is not about a confession, man. I don't have much time, we could stand here arguing, or I could tell you something about your dad."

"What about my father?" Christian asked.

"Everything I have said about him was true. He was using me to take you down."

Back at the Grey Estate, Elena and Carrick was talking about his involvement with Jose. Carrick used him to get him to make Christian look bad by making the numbers look bad to the board.

"I only did it because I wanted my son to need me again. After he became president he totally shut me out. He shut me out of his life and in business. It was like he didn't need me anymore."

"You're not talking about the need of a family, Carrick. It's all about greed and control. If you didn't want him as president then why did you nominate him?"

"I never thought he would push me away like that. I assumed that we'd work together in the company."

"How about your son? Do you have any idea on this has affected him or Ana? Or do you care?"

"Of course I care, Elena. That's why I was trying to get rid of Jose."

"Wow! That's a nice declaration of love on your part. The fact remained is that you were involved and you could have told your son exactly what you did. But instead you kept it to yourself to save your neck." Elena told Carrick.

Back at the dock where Jose and Christian were, Jose had just told Christian that his dad was a part of the whole fraud at Grey Enterprises.

"Your father said we needed more evidence, he made me dig deeper," Jose said as he grunted in pain.

"That I was sending Grey Enterprises down the drain?" Christian questioned.

"He wanted you desperate man. He's a dirty fighter."

"What was your part in all of this?"

"He gave me the access codes to change the numbers. The best part was is that he gave me private lessons on how to play the numbers. He's smart, I see where you got it from."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Christian asked still holding the gun towards Jose.

"I'm dying, I don't have anything to gain or lose. It's true what they say, you get scared at the end. If there is a devil I don't want to meet him. I wanted to clear the air between you and me. Don't give in your old man, he wants you thrown. Ana wasn't enough," Jose said, as he sweated profusely.

"Shut up! Don't even say her name!" Christian shouted at him angrily.

"You chased her, you walked right into his hands!" Jose exclaimed. "He said he supported you and sympathized, he was playing you."

"My father...used Ana, the rape and you?" Christian questioned his own voice trembling. "Why should I believe any of this?"

Cassie showed up on the docks with a doctor to help her brother. Cassie asked what was Christian doing there. He told her that Jose summoned him telling him about his father being in this whole charade but he didn't believe any of it.

"Your father was in it the whole time. He used my brother and me. In fact he gave us new passports for he and I to start over again," Cassie replied. "You don't believe me?" she asked.

Christian just looked back at her as he dropped the gun, Jose was laying on the dock while the doctor worked on him.

"Here's your proof!" Cassie shoved her wallet in Christian's face. He saw the new passports under their new names. He couldn't believe it. His father was in on it from the beginning.

"Costa Rica?" Christian asked looking at them.

"First class, baby!" Jose said to him, as he was choking.

"Look at what you did to my brother! He admired you so much," Cassie told Christian.

"He hurt my girlfriend!" Christian shouted back at Cassie.

"Well, now, he's the one paying for it!" she shouted back.

Jose called for Christian to come to him. He told Christian to tell Ana he was sorry for everything. "Please tell her. Please," he begged, as he went back down again.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, he's gone," the doctor said.

"No, no! Jose, please no," Cassie began to cry.

Christian went down to see for himself but Cassie shoved him away. "You did this to him! You killed him! Just go. You've caused this family enough pain," she said crying holding onto her brother.

Christian walked off from the dock and went back to the yacht. Ana was sitting on the couch with her head down. As soon as he appeared in the door, Ana could feel his presence. She looked up and saw him.

They both looked at each other as she went to him, he met her halfway. They held onto to each other falling to the floor together. Christian told her everything about his father's role in the whole thing. She didn't want to believe it but with Carrick, anything was possible.

The next day Ana went to the family's diner and told them that Jose was dead and explained how Carrick, Christian's father was involved with it. Ray of course was furious with him and yelled. Elena showed up at the police station turning in Carrick for his crimes. Carrick went to Grey Enterprises to talk with his son, as Christian was waiting for him.

"I'm glad you're here dad, I've been waiting for you," Christian said, looking at his father angrily.

"Well, thank god you're alright. I just heard that Jose was dead," Carrick said to his son.

"Yes for real this time," Christian replied.

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Christian asked.

"The police commissioner said that…" Carrick began to say.

"Yes?" Christian asked, waiting to see what his father said.

"They just called me…"

"And?" Christian was waiting for him to give him more information.

"Will you stop playing games and tell me what happened," Carrick stated to his son.

Christian turned to face his father. "What did the commissioner say?"

"He said that Jose died last night after he summoned you to the pier, now is that true?" Carrick asked looking at his son and could tell he was not happy, he was trying to soften things with him by saying, "Apparently he made some wild things and made some sort of deathbed confession."

"Some of those things included a little hide out that your set up for him," Christian replied.

"What?" Carrick asked surprised.

"Did the commissioner tell you that? I can see why you would be upset. Yeah, its stabbing testimony," Christian commented.

"I'm not sure…" Carrick tried to say.

"Now who's playing games. I know father. I know it all."

"Now son, you may think…"

"It was all you and Jose, he was your man, as you called the shots," Christian began saying.

"Now wait just a minute…"

"You set the whole thing up. He was your inside man who did all your dirty work for you and in the end you promised to protect him and eventually when the time was right, you could move him to top level management."

"That man was scum. I hated him!" Carrick shouted to his son.

"Yeah and that scum did what he was told and you got your money's worth. Maybe not all of it, but a tiny return on your investment which included setting him up in that little hide out."

"Jose said all of this?"

"He turned on you didn't he?"

"Christian, you misunderstood," Carrick tried to get out of it.

"He told me everything. He was dying so he had nothing to lose."

"You don't have all the facts."

Christian went towards his father saying, "Fact one: You lied. Fact two: You were the one who laid a trapped for me at the board meeting. Fact three: you betrayed me. I could recite all of the facts, but none of them...none of them, are as vial or as sickening at the fact that this scum, who raped Ana, found a sponsor in my father. You not only deliberately tried to destroy me, but you used the man who raped my girlfriend, to do it. How could you do this?" Christian asked his father, his jaw set straight, as he was pissed.

Elena was at the police station as she was telling Cutter that it was Carrick who was the one who moved Jose when they went to pick him up. He asked her who was her source, she told him that it was Carrick who confessed to her.

Back at the diner, Ana began to telling her family how Jose asked Christian to tell her he was sorry for everything. Ray wasn't buying any of it as the creep hurt his daughter. Ana had enough of the name calling as Jose was dead. Elliot also wanted to know what else Jose said to Christian.

She told them it wasn't just Jose doing the sabotaging, that it was Carrick who was behind it all. Ray gave Ana credit for not believing in that dirtbag. But they began to doubt Jose as they didn't trust him either.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Carrick and Christian were having a confrontation on Carrick's part of the whole thing.

"Is that what they teach you in business, father? That everyone is fair game?" Christian asked angrily.

"If I knew exactly…" Carrick started saying only Christian cut him off. "But you did know exactly, exactly!" his voice was harsh. "How could you do this? How could you sink to this level?"

"Son, I admit I made some mistakes, but not the kind you are accusing me of."

"I'm through with accusing you. You're as guilty as sin as far as I'm concerned." Christian went to have a seat in his chair.

"So I won't be able to state my case is that it?"

"You want to cop a plea?" Christian asked, sitting in his chair, glaring back at his father.

"I want to explain if my son would give me a chance."

"Really, dad? I'm a Grey, we don't give people a second chances, that is what you taught me."

Carrick sat down in front of Christian. He wanted to try to repair the relationship between them.

"The biggest mistake I made was listening to Jose," he began to explain.

Christian leaned up on his desk as he asked, "What did he say, exactly?"

"He said you were running this company into the ground."

"I see. So you believed this rapist over your own son," Christian stated.

"I didn't know about that then, Ana hadn't said anything about it yet. I didn't trust or like him but I felt it was prudent to find out more."

"So when you found out about the rape then you thought to yourself even better?"

"How could you think that?" Carrick asked astonished.

"You knew that all of it would distract me from running this company, you knew it and used it!" Christian yelled.

"Not true," Carrick sat there calm and collected.

"The minute my focus was shifted, you were laying your ground work, for bouncing me out of the presidency!" Christian shouted at the top of his lungs. His veins on his forehead were showing how angry he was.

"I didn't want you out son," Carrick said to him calmly.

"You're a liar!"

"I didn't want you out of the company, I just wanted you to need me."

Christian laughed at his response. "To need you. Come on, dad, you could do better than that."

"I wanted you to stop shutting me out, and to ask for my help."

"I did. I asked."

"The moment you became president, you shut me out of your life. Because, I made the mistake of falling for Elena and you couldn't handle it," Carrick stated to Christian.

"I don't believe this! You're blaming this on me?" Christian questioned.

"You were all that mattered, all I wanted to do was to have us connect. I tried to build a bridge between us."

"Do you know that your a smooth talker, but you're not getting your way out of this one."

"I don't want to, I always wanted us to be honest with each other."

Christian got up throwing some things off his desk as he asked, "You want, honesty. Fine, then let's get to it right now! Why did you hide Jose's body after the shooting? Why on earth would you let me take the fall on this?"

Carrick sat there for a moment trying to think of the best way to answer. "Because, I didn't want the truth to come out as we were making progress, I didn't want anything to stop us."

"You have got an answer for everything don't you?"

Carrick sat nonchalant in front of Christian. "You said you wanted me to admit my guilt and I am. Son, I thought that he was genuinely dead, but when his sister didn't leave, I realized he was still alive and could hurt you or Ana. I set out to find him. I knew at that time I had to make a decision on how to deal with him, either run him out of the country or kill him. Now I couldn't kill him in cold blood, so I did the next best thing. Either way he wasn't going to hurt you or Ana ever again."

Christian sat there looking back at his father. "Have you told me everything?"

"Yes, son," Carrick said to him.

"If there is anything else that you haven't told me tell me now."

"I swear I've told you everything."

"If there is anything you have omitted...our relationship is done. Forever." Christian stated firmly to his father.

Carrick sat for a moment, thinking over everything. "There is nothing else, Christian. I've told you everything." As the two men sat in front of each other, Cassie who was Jose's sister came barging in.

"Where is the money, Mr. Grey?" Cassie asked Carrick. He got up from the chair looking back at her. "I want the money you promised me and my brother. Where is it?"

Christian looked back up to his father. "Yes, father, what about the money?" Carrick looked back at his son. "This wouldn't be one of those darned omissions would it dad?"

"It isn't what it looks like," Carrick said, trying to convince him.

"How is that you forgot to tell me about your paying him off?"

"It wasn't a pay off."

"You promised us that money," Cassie began. "It's too late to help my brother, but I still need it."

"For pitty's sake Ms. Rodriguez."

"Jose told me that you would do this, but I didn't believe him!" Cassie told Carrick.

"So, Jose, was to be paid off." Christian stated.

"I had to give him money to give him a fresh start, and ensure a cooperation from him," Carrick implied.

"You're a liar," Cassie told Carrick. "You offered that money to him from the start, he was to do your dirty work for you." She claimed.

"She's out of control, son."

"Jose thought it was a fortune, until it cost him his life," Cassie replied, crying.

Carrick turned to her saying, "Young lady, your brother was blackmailing me."

"The only way blackmail works is if you are desperate to hide something. You were in this up to your eyeballs weren't you dad?" Christian asked his father.

Carrick walked across the room saying, "This is ridiculous!"

"It's ten times worse than what you have said," Christian kept on saying.

"You two fight this out later, I don't give a damn about either of you! I just want my money." Cassie told Christian.

"You want us to reward you for your lies, is that it?" Carrick asked her.

"Oh now father, that's calling the kettle pot black, don't you think?" Christian said back to him.

"I want that cash," she demanded.

"I'll give you a check." Christian stated to her as he gave it to her. "I'm sorry for my father's part in any of this. Don't worry the truth will come out," Christian said, looking back at his dad. "The whole truth." Cassie left Christian's office as the two of them looked back at each other.

Back at the diner, Ray was really laying it on thick.

"Carrick Grey was the mastermind behind this whole thing and he should be held responsible."

"Dad, you getting angry will not help solve anything." Ana told her father.

"He needs to pay for what he did," Ray suggested to his family.

"I agree with you, Ray. But you are not the one to hand out justice. Let the police handle this," Kate told him.

"Look, dad, I know Christian is going to be hurting for a while because of the whole situation. And what he needs is for us to be there for him," Ana said to her father. "Please...I love him dad. We just need to pull together."

Ray hugged his daughter to him saying, "How in the world did I get such a brave girl? Your right. Don't worry."

"Thanks. Listen, I got to get to work. But if he calls, let him know I had to make one stop." Ana replied as she left.

Carrick and Christian were standing in his office. Christian was furious with his dad about his involvement with Jose and the fraud.

"You should have never given her that check, Christian," Carrick told his son.

"Why not?" Christian said back looking at his father in disgust. "He earned it don't think?"

"I told you what happened."

"He must have been worth every penny of it to you," Christian said, harshly.

"You still won't see my side."

"That's right, I won't."

"You won't allow me this one mistake?" Carrick asked.

"You never did for me, so why should I make any allowances for you?"

"You won't forgive me or try to understand…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You betrayed me. I allowed myself to believe in you again, to trust you again. You stood up in that board meeting, you defended me against allegations that you planted. You made me believe that I your son, mattered to you more than this damn company," Christian replied, his voice cracking.

"I do son. More than you will ever know."

"That's an old song. I've heard it over and over again. I will not allow you to do this to me again," Christian stated firmly.

"How will I ever get you to believe me again?" Carrick begged his son.

"Do you know that Jose could not have hurt us half as badly if you didn't help him. In my book, you're just as bad as he is."

"How can you say that to me? I am your father," Carrick growled to him.

"Not anymore. I want you gone. I want you out of this company, and out of my life," Christian said, trying to hold back his emotions.

Carrick walked away from his son and to the door. He turned to him saying, "Your wrong to turn your back on me."

"Get out!" Christian bellowed to his father who left his office, slamming the door shut.

Christian went to the door opening as his father was about to get on the elevator. Only Ray was there in front of him.

"Why you lousy son of a bitch!" Ray said as he punched Carrick.

Meanwhile, Ana was at the funeral parlor. She went into a room where she saw Jose's casket. It was closed as she walked closer. Cassie had put a picture of him on top. As Ana was running her hand over the casket Cassie came in.

"Are you here to make sure he's dead?" Cassie asked Ana. "Or are you here to gloat some more?"

Ana looked her in the eyes. "I came here to try to make peace."

"Well, you're just a little too late," she said to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ana replied.

"Oh please spare me your fake sentiment. I know you could care less! My brother is dead because of you."

"Look, I know there is enough hurt to go around for everyone. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"No, you didn't. But my brother suffered a great deal. I want you to leave. You are not welcome here.

"I will go but I do have one more thing to say," Ana said to her.

"What?"

"Your brother told my boyfriend to ask for my forgiveness. I'm still working on it." Ana replied as she left.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Ray showed up and punched Carrick in the face. Christian watched the two spare off. It was Cutter who stopped the fight between the men. Carrick spouted off saying he wanted Ray arrested for assualt. However it was him that Cutter was after.

"You're under arrest Mr. Grey for aiding and bidding a fugitive," Cutter began reading his rights. Carrick looked back at Christian who looked on as his father was being arrested. Carrick walked up to his son saying, "Tell him this is a mistake son. Tell him."

Christian looked his father in the eyes as he told Cutter, "Take him away and put him behind bars where he belongs."

Cutter took Carrick away as he told Christian he'd regret turning on his father. Ray watched as he was being dragged off. Christian went back to his office as Ray was laughing.

"I'm sorry you had to turn your father in," Ray said to him.

"I didn't turn him in, not that I didn't want to," Christain stated as he turned to Ray.

Ana came in just as Cutter took Carrick away. "Did I just see Detective Cutter arrest your father?" she asked Christian.

Ray answered for Christian. "Yeah, it happened just now. But we don't know for how long." Ray began to laugh as he said, "Seeing him led out by Cutter was worth it. I'm sorry, I will leave you two alone." Ray left Christian's office.

Ana was in shock, she couldn't imagine how Christian was feeling at that moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking him in the yes.

He nodded back to her. "This must be awful for you," she said, out of sympathy.

"As long as I got you, I'll be okay," he replied to her.

Ana hugged him, as he held her tight in his arms. "Of course I'm here for you," as she rubbed his head gently. They broke apart. "Did he say anything?"

"Everything but the truth. I didn't want it to happen this way."

"I'm sorry," Ana told him.

"It's fine. Some people luck out with their folks, other's don't," he laughed it out.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"You know a kid wants to believe in his father, he wants to know that he counts. But with my father it was always power first, never me."

She looked into his eyes saying, "I know...I hated the way he treated you."

"Ana, he doesn't even know. Even now seeing him led off to jail, he thinks he's being framed. He thinks he's been misunderstood. The man has no concept to what he's done or did anything wrong!" he said, with tears streaming down his face he asked, "What kind of man does that?"

"I don't know...I wish I could say…"

"He helped the man who raped you. I told him how I felt about that. I told him...that… I never wanted to see him in my life again," his voice cracked.

"What did he say?" Ana asked him.

"It wasn't the words," Christian began to say. "It was the look on his face. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." I hugged Christian, he shouldn't have to go through this alone.

Back at the police station, Elena was there. Nick happened to come in when he heard about what happened. He came in to check on Elena. When she told him the whole story, he couldn't believe that Carrick would let his own son take the wrap for everything he's done. Cutter brought in Carrick who saw Nick and asked him to helped him get out of this.

"You know what I'm going to do uncle Carrick? I'm going to write this in an article to expose you for the man you really are. You make me sick." Nick told him.

"Who is telling you this garbage?" Carrick asked.

"It's not garbage, it's the truth," Elena said to Carrick. "You told me that Jose was working for you. I saw the money you were going to pay him off with. I'm going to make sure you rot in a cell for what you did."

Back at the office, Christian and Ana were embracing each other. Christian felt Ana shivering. He pulled back from her saying it.

"Your shivering, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry…" she said to him.

"You don't have to be sorry. What's wrong?" he asked, gently.

"I went to funeral parlor to see Jose," Ana said, looking back at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I wanted to prove to myself that he was dead."

"Baby, he is dead," Christian commented.

"I know...its just that this has gone on for so long. At one point, I thought he was going to get out of the casket and start walking around," she replied.

"Honey," Christian gently grabbed her face holding it. "Trust me he is dead. He isn't going to hurt us anymore."

"How will I get passed all of this?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"By filling it with good things. I mean we have each other. That is if you meant what you said before I went to meet him on the dock."

"I said a lot of things, Christian."

He pulled back some, he was afraid that she didn't mean those words she said. "Well, you said you were worried about me. You probably said it because you were scared."

"I remember, Christian. I said, I loved you."

He looked into her eyes and asked, "Did you mean it?"

 _I stood looking at him. After all this time, we have been through so much together. How could I not love him?_

 **A/N: So did she mean what she said? You will find out soon.**


	21. Chapter 21: It's Official!

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 21: It's Official !**

Christian and Ana were at the office, they had been discussing Jose and the ordeal they had been through together. Christian wanted to know if Ana meant what she said before he left to meet Jose on the dock.

"I...um..." Ana began to ramble.

"I'm pushing you too hard, you don't have to say it," Christian began telling her.

"No, you've been great!" she tried saying.

"Ana, you don't have to say it back just to make me feel good," he told her, feeling rejected.

"I meant it," she said to him.

He stopped talking. "You meant it?" he asked again.

Ana was looking back into his eyes. "No matter what has happened to me, or what you been through, I would never take back those words."

He was looking back in her eyes as he said, "I wanted to believe it."

"It's true. Its really true, I guess part of me was scared to admit it, I didn't plan for those words to come out, but when they did, it just seemed natural, because it was true."

"Are you sure?" Christian asked her again.

"I'm sure. I love you," she said back.

He came closer to Ana as he asked again, "You what?"

"I love you, Christian," Ana said, smiling back at him this time.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "Good. Because, I love you too. So much."

As they broke apart just a little his face was so close to hers. They both moved in to share their first kiss after the rape. Just as their lips were to meet, the phone rang in his office. They jumped apart, looking at the phone as if it were going to bite them. They both laughed, as it interrupted them.

"Well, I guess, business calls!" he said, laughing.

"You get the phone, and I'll check on the paperwork on my desk." Ana told him.

As the two separated, Christian answered the phone. Meanwhile, Ray went to make a visit to John who was Carrick's lawyer. He went to make sure that the money Carrick "donated" would be good after his arrest.

"I'm sorry...I obviously interrupted something," he said, seeing the two almost half dressed.

"It's okay, Ray," Roz told him. "What's up?" she asked.

"How solvent is the community fundraiser fund?" Ray asked John.

"What?" John asked. "You could have just called the bank, Ray," John pointed out.

"I need to know that now. Does the fund have enough money in the bank?"

"I will check in the specifics and call you later," John told him.

"How do you want me to say this? If a certain so called sponsor, gets what's comin to him, what happens to the money?" Ray asked.

"Ray, does this have anything to do with Carrick?" Roz asked.

"I swear to god, John, if this money goes down the tubes along with Carrick, I will ring his neck myself," Ray pointed out.

"Just a minute, Ray. What are you talking about? The fund is as solid as ever, why would that change?" John asked.

Ray looked at both of them. "You don't know do you? I thought with you being his lawyer he would have called you."

"I don't know what?" John asked.

"Carrick has been arrested for being involved with Jose Rodriguez shooting. I thought you knew." Ray stated to him as John looked shocked.

Roz automatically went to her phone to make a phone call as John told her to hold on.

"Are you sure? He was placed under arrest?" John asked Ray.

"Yep. I saw it with my own eyes."

John got dressed as he told Roz he had to go see what was going on. Roz asked him if that was the business he had with Carrick last night. John told Roz that Carrick was his client and he needed to go to see his client.

Carrick was sitting in the jail cell, trying to think of what to do. He didn't wanted to be in there, he needed to get out. Grace showed up as she told her brother he looked terrible. Carrick asked if she called his lawyer, she told him not yet as she was flattered he called her began to recite to him that he threatened to kick her out of the house, if she didn't accept Elena in his life

Grace couldn't stand Elena and she didn't want her around at all. She made it clear to her brother than blood was thicker than water. He told his sister that he was sorry about everything he said and told her that they needed to get a good team set up so he could beat these charges. Grace explained to him that she forgot her checkbook and that he would have to stay there indefinitely.

Back at the office, Christian was on the phone with a client. "Yes, Gordon, that would be great. Twelve o'clock on Wednesday. See you then," he said, hanging up the phone.

Ana came into his office carrying a bunch of mail. "Oh my god, it's like an avalanche," she said to Christian.

He whistled. "Well if I have to be buried, it might as well be with you," he replied, winking at her.

"Oh, great! There is plenty more where that came from plus tons of messages." She told him.

He got up taking the mail from her hands, "Let me get that for you, Ms. Steele"

"Thanks."

"Here have a seat and a notepad to take some notes as well," he said, as she sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"Go ahead, I'm ready," Ana replied, pen ready.

He sat back in his chair as he began to recite a memo for her. "Dear Ms. Steele, regarding our policy on inter office relationships, disregard all previous memos. Because I have fallen completely with my office manager. Please be advised, that I love you with all of my heart," Christian said, staring directly into Ana's blue eyes as she smiled back.

Back at the station as Elena was getting her some water to drink, Grace found her and walked up to her.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here! You managed to make a complete fool out of my brother," Grace said to her.

"Oh, Grace, I'm not really in the mood for this," Elena said, as she tried to walk away from her.

"Congratulations! There must be more to you than that bleach blonde hair of yours!" Grace snidely remarked.

"I don't need this…"

"I'm not finished. You fooled my brother but not me. I could see that you were a cold hearted opportunists."

"Just the other day you were warning me about Carrick and now you're accusing me?"

"You used him to get a story. You played him for a fool. I will see it to that my brother sees you for what you really are."

"He did it all to himself."

"I'm warning you to stay the hell away from my brother you gold digging bimbo," Grace barked.

Nick came to Elena's defence. "Mother, I think it's about time you leave."

"I was trying to let Elena know where we stand," Grace told her son.

"Elena has been through alot with your brother in the last few days. You're not helping the situation."

Grace looked back at her son. "I thank you so much for your support," as she walked away from them.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her.

"I will be, with Carrick out of my life for good," Elena replied. "Listen, I'm going to home to shower and eat. I'll see you later. And thanks for that."

"Anytime," Nick said to her. He knew just how ruthless both Carrick and Grace could be, especially when they joined forces. He refused to allow them to treat others like dirt.

The next day, Christian had gotten a call from Cutter asking him to come down to the station. Elena was there too pacing as she didn't know what they wanted with her again as she already gave her statement. He told her that it was them wanting to nail his father and to make sure they had every angle covered.

Cutter came out of his office and explained the reason they were there. He thanked them for their time, but Christian told him to cut to the chase. He told them that Mr. Robinson the District Attorney wanted to go over their statements to make sure there were no surprises.

Carrick was in his cell lying on the cot. He was having a nightmare about two guards locking him in the cell. It was Elena and Christian, they were laughing as they watched him behind bars. He woke up in a cold sweat realizing it was a nightmare about them. The guard had come in telling him he had a visitor, and it was John.

Carrick told him, "Thank god you're here. You've got to get me out of the hell hole."

"How much of these charges are true, Carrick?" John asked.

"I want to be honest with you. All of it is true. I tried to get Jose and his sister out of town before the police found him."

"That's what the case full of money was for?" John asked. "You used me to break the law, and I don't appreciate that one bit."

Carrick turned to him asking, "What do you think I hired you for? When you accepted the job as my lawyer you stepped into the big time and don't you forget it."

"You lied to me," John told him.

"I hired you because I could trust you. I didn't think you'd ask this many questions."

"So I'm your yes man," John replied.

"I certainly didn't want a boy scout. You are my personal attorney and I expect, no, I demand loyalty."

"I don't take orders from anyone, not even the man that signs my paycheck."

"You better start."

"Let me make something clear to you, you tell me everything for now on as I'm not your lackey."

Carrick smirked back at John. "Let's get started.

Elena, Christian, Cutter and the DA were in Cutter's office as she retold the story of Carrick confessing everything to her about the fraud at Grey Enterprises, how Carrick used Jose to get his son removed as president and his involvement in the shooting. The DA was unimpressed with the case that Cutter gave him. He told him it was too damn shaky.

"Where is the sister?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"What difference does that make?" Christian asked. "Jose was hiding at an old Grey Enterprise warehouse, he couldn't of done that without my father's help."

"He could have stumbled upon it himself, broken a window to get in. All his attorney could say was that it was a coincidence," Robinson pointed out.

"Oh come on! That's ridiculous," Christian yelled, as he was angry.

"I'm telling you that's the way it's going to be."

"What about the button I found in his hotel room that was off Carrick's jacket?" Elena asked.

Robinson looked at her. "How do you know?"

"It was identical, he was missing a button from the sleeve of his jacket," she explained. "It proves that he was in the room before you came to search for him."

"That he was helping Jose to escape," Christian chimed in.

Robinson got up and told Cutter he needed a word with him outside his office. The two men began to talk outside as Christian told Elena that they gave him enough information and the DA acted like they gave him a rattlesnake.

"I can't believe this. Carrick is going to walk away from this," Elena said to Christian.

"Not if I can help it." he told her.

"What is wrong with me? I can understand you trusting him, you're his son."

"That doesn't make any difference."

"I should have better instincts but he kept pressuring me and coming after me. He was so nice to me."

"Oh yes I know how all that is. He was very charming and generous. Lets not forget that little bit of vulnerability he throws in and every once in awhile…"

"I knew he was playing games with me."

"No, don't...he's very good. Let's give the man credit, you have nothing to beat yourself up about. My father is a very charismatic man, he makes you feel like you're the most important thing in the world, and everything he's doing its for you…"

"But it's all for himself," Elena finished for Christian. "To Carrick, love is nothing but a lie."

Cutter came back and talked to them about the case as they were afraid the DA was going to drop it. He explained that it didn't look good.

"What about Cassie? She could back up our story." Christian pointed out.

"You don't have to convince me. If you hadn't of given her a big fact check, we'd have her by now," Cutter told Christian. "We have every available cop out looking for her."

"If you don't find her, does that mean Carrick walks?" Elena asked.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You always give yourself an out you know that!" Christian shouted angrily at Cutter.

"Cutter's doing the best he can, Christian."

"I'm just frustrated with this whole damn thing. Jose and my father put Ana and I through the ringer with the rape and the presidency scandal. Ana didn't deserve any of this! Me? I can handle it just fine. But she's the one who's paid dearly. At least Jose is dead and she doesn't have to deal with him anymore. But my father's role in all of this...made this a hell of a lot worse!" Christian yelled as he left the station angry slamming the door.

Cutter got up from his chair as he chanted, "What a chip off the old block."

"Christian is nothing like his father."

"Oh yeah. They're both cop bashers."

"He is trying to help his girlfriend, Ana. That's who he's concerned about. He's been there for her through this whole thing and so has she."

"What are you, their cheerleader?" he asked, looking at her.

"I know how important she is to him. He loves her. That's what I know. He wants to help her."

"And you don't think I do?"

"I know you will do what you can."

"Yeah. That I will." Cutter said to Elena.

Back at the Steeles. They were in Elliots and Kate's apartment as they were celebrating the fact that Carrick was in jail. Kate toasted to Ana saying she was very brave through the whole thing. There was a knock at the door as Elliot went to answer it.

"Hey there, Christian," Elliot greeted him.

"Where's Ana?" he asked walking in further.

Ana didn't like the look on his face as he looked worried. "Christian?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Christian saw that they were all there. "Since you all here I have something to tell you. It looks like my father's going to walk away from it all."

Elliot asked, "What? Who told you that?"

"The police. They say they really don't have any proof of what he was doing with Jose."

Ray asked, "What about you and Elena?"

"No. Its our word against my fathers. It's not enough and if we can't find Jose's sister to collaborate our story then he could walk. If the DA's office doesn't get a better case, he will get off."

Meanwhile John and Roz were having dinner at the country club. They were discussing the fact he was going to be defending Carrick and Roz didn't like it one bit. She had a job offer in Los Angeles, but lost the job right before Carrick offered John a job as his attorney. The two of them were planning to move to LA together until the job fell through. Roz thinks that Carrick had something to do with it as a way to keep John there. But they disagreed.

Roz was begging John to quit as his lawyer, but he asked her not to do this to him. He told her it was a great opportunity for them both as he would make great money. Roz didn't care about the money that as she thought he was selling his soul. He told her not to ask him to choose between her and his job as she would regret it.

Just as Cutter and Elena were headed out of the police station for some coffee to talk he got a call. Apparently Carrick was making a nuisance of himself in the jail cell and was having a tantrum of being locked up. Soon he passed out as they checked his pulse, as they were afraid he was having a heart attack.

Back at the Steeles, Christian was explaining about the fact his father may get off on the lack of evidence. Ana knew what that felt like with Jose, they couldn't charge him for the rape as she didn't go to the police or the hospital. Kate expressed hate for Carrick, because of what he has done to Christian and their family.

"What I don't understand is why your father gave you the presidency if he just wanted to take it away." Elliot stated to Christian.

"I have to give the man credit, he did at least one thing descent in his life," Ray said to his son.

"Maybe we should feel sorry for him," Ana suggested as that's the kind of person she is.

"No," Christian said. "I'm tired of giving him chances. Do you know how many times my father has tricked me? Or lied to me? Or the fact that he's used me? I tell myself that I'm not going to buy into it, and I do it anyway. Not this time, he deserves what he has coming to him."

"Isn't there anything they could charge him with Elliot?" Kate asked him.

"There is a lot they can charge him with. Aiding and bedding a fugitive, obstruction, blackmail, fraud. But I have to tell you, it won't be easy to convict the guy. At least that is what the DA told Christian."

"You mean there is no way at all?" Kate asked, hoping that something would come up.

"If I hadn't of given her check she would be here, I just wasn't thinking," Christian replied.

"Do you have any idea where she's at now?" Ray asked.

"I don't know," Christian sighed.

"I know where she was staying when she was in town," Elliot suggested. "Maybe we should go and check it out. Christian, do you have any objections?" he asked him.

"None what so ever," Christian replied.

Elliot kissed his wife bye and walked up to Christian and said, "Christian, I know this hasn't been easy for you. But I think you're handling pretty well," Elliott said as he shook his hand. "We're behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, Elliot," Christian said to him.

 _Wow, so this is what it feels like to have family and friends supporting you. I've never had that before. With the Greys it was always us out for themselves. That's why I fell in love with Anastasia, she was always so pure and helped anyone in need._

"Thanks, Elliot," Ana said to her brother. She knew that wasn't easy for her brother to say, especially with all the baggage they had together.

 _But I think Christian has proven that he changed. I have to admit, seeing my brother shake my boyfriends hand, after everything they had been through, that was a milestone. I'm glad to see them become friends._

Christian and Ana held on to each other, as they hoped they could find something to help with the case.

John and Roz were eating dinner at the country club. He had told his fiance not to make him choose between her and his job or she'd be sorry.

"Exactly, what am I going to regret John?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it in a threat."

"You sure made it sound like one."

"Roz, you know how I felt about that job in LA, I made no qualms about that. But you told me how important it was to you, and I was willing to move there with you. Now why can't you do the same?"

"This is not the same thing and you know it. You were hired to help with the rebuilding of the community John, not to help Carrick get out of some legal mess that he created on his own. Besides, its rather coincidental that just as I was about to start a new job, it ended just like that and he hired you on within days."

"I told you, he had nothing to do with that, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"As much as it takes for you to realize, he set that whole thing up," Roz replied back to him.

Back in the jail, everyone gathered around Carrick who was passed out on the concrete. They called the paramedics to treat him. As they worked on him they told the cops it was a heart attack. Elena stood there watching in horror.

Elliot and Ray showed up at the hotel where Cassie stayed in. They asked to check out her room. Once in there they began to look around to see if they could find anything.

Back at the Steele's apartment, Kate, Ana and Christian were there. Kate knew that her husband would be training to be a cop soon and this was good practice for him as he was a private investigator at one time.

"Hey, can you two listen for Marina while I help clean up the diner?" Kate asked them.

"Sure, we got it." Ana told her.

Christian and Ana were finally alone. Ana looked at Christian as she said, "I just want this all to be over."

"Well, at least your family is beginning to trust me," he replied back to her.

"Sure they are. Kate's always been by your side, but see, my dad and Elliot are finally getting to know you. They know how I feel about you. You heard him, they're behind you."

"Yep. That's a vast difference between my family. Yours are there for you while mine just stab you in the back."

"I'm sorry...I'm sure this isn't easy for you as you should have your family's support. Mine is definitely not normal, but they are always there for each other. If you want, you could share my crazy family," Ana suggested.

"I don't think they like me that much, Ana."

"They will. Just give them time. Ugh! I'm sorry but I hate your father. He is such a jerk. I mean he has this incredible son and he treats you like...like… Ugh! I just want to tell him off!"

Christian began to laugh. "You know, I would love for you to do that sometime. I think it would totally shock him."

Ana laughed back at Christian. The two of them stood before each other. "I love you, Ana."

She blushed and smiled. "I have to say that I really love your laugh. Do you know that your eyes smile before you actually laugh," he replied, softly to her.

"No they dont," Ana replied shyly.

"Yes they do. I will have to show you in a mirror sometime."

"I guess things haven't been that funny lately."

"All that will change soon, I promise... We aren't going to change the world."

"We're not?" she asked, jokingly as they both sat down on the couch. "Who's going to do that?"

"I don't know...I just know we're going to spend time ...I don't know...rollerblading in the park, perhaps?"

Ana looked at him curiously. "You rollerblade? I can't picture it."

"Actually, no. Do you?" Christian asked, wanting to get to know her more on a personal level.

"I do a little," she answered back.

"Good. You could teach me," he suggested.

"Great. I can't wait," she said back to him.

Christian looked back at her. _God, I really wanted to kiss her._ "I want to kiss you, Ana," he suggested.

Ana looked back in his eyes saying, "I'd like that."

Christian moved closer to her as he moved slowly to her face. Their lips centimeters apart as his lips finally touched hers softy. They began to move with each other as he groaned.

 _Damn, it felt good to finally kiss her. It felt like a long time since we've kissed. Before... we weren't on the same level. This time we both are in love with each other._

Christian pulled back just slightly as Ana looked back at him. "Do that again?" she asked as he nodded. He kissed her again this time allowing his tongue to explore as she accepted it.

 _Ohhhh, it felt good to finally kiss Christian again. We've kissed before but this was different. We are in love with each other. It felt nice to finally have that with him after all this time. He was not only my best friend, he was my boyfriend too._

The two sat on the couch as they kissed and enjoyed one another. Christian gave Ana sweet little kisses as he didn't want to stop. Kate came in and saw the two in a lip lock.

 _When I walked into my apartment and saw the two of them kissing, I smiled inside. I was glad to see Ana happy finally. I knew how much she really liked him since the beginning. They finally got it right. I shut the door giving them more time together._

Kate went back into the diner as she was hungry. She decided to get food for all of them. Christian broke away from Ana for a bit trying to catch his breath.

"Wow! Ana, you really make my heart skip a beat. Am I going to fast for you?" he asked, while caressing her hair.

"No, we're fine. I'm enjoying this."

"Tell me to stop if I go too fast, okay?"

"Actually, this is the first time I've looked forward instead of back. That's pretty good huh?" she whispered.

"It's very stupendous," he replied.

"You make me feel safe," Ana told him.

"I always will," he sighed out. He gave her another quick peck and hugged her to him.

Elena went back to the Seattle Journal, she was hoping she'd catch Nick before the paper went to press.

"I'm so glad your still here!" she told him.

"I'm almost done with this piece on Carrick." he told her.

"Actually there's been a new development on that."

"What? Are you serious?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid so…" Elena said as she began to tell him that Carrick had a heart attack and was being treated at the hospital. There was no update at this time Nick looked back at Elena. He knew that look, she was starting to feel sorry for him again.

He told her not to fall for Carrick's tactics as he was very good at it. Meanwhile at the hospital, Grace came to see her brother. He asked her to help him to which she said she would.

Back at the Steele's Christian and Ana were having some very much needed alone time together. He was kissing her eyes, nose, and cheeks gently. He moved back to her lips as they began to kiss again. Only this time Kate interrupted them coming in the door.

"I'm sorry…" she said to them both as she carried in plates of food.

"It's okay," Christian said getting up. "Here let me help you," as he set the plate down on the nearby table.

"You two must be hungry after a long day," Kate said to them.

"I'm not," Ana answered. "Are you, Christian?"

"Not really," he said. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. Are you ready to go?" he asked Ana.

She nodded as the two began to take off. "Are you going to be staying at Mia's tonight?" Kate asked Ana.

"I'm not sure…" she answered.

"Your welcome to stay on the yacht if you like," he suggested, looking at Ana.

"The danger is over, there is no need for that now. Ana, you could stay in your own bed tonight." Kate suggested.

Christian and Ana both looked at her strangely. "Maybe I will…" Ana replied.

"I want her to be comfortable wherever she's at," he told them both.

"Of course. Its up to her," Kate suggested.

"While you two are figuring it out, I'm going to get the car. See you in a bit?" he asked, leaning in giving her a quick peck. He whispered, "I love you."

"Are you sure you don't want any food?" Kate asked Ana.

She was watching Christian go out the door not wanting to take her eyes off him as he looked back at her smiling.

"No. I'm too excited!" Ana said smiling.

"About, Christian?"

"Yes. I'm so in love. We both are. He's told me that he loves me and I told him that back. So you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about that, Ana," Kate said as the two of the sat on the couch together. "Its very easy to kept swept away by passion. Have you been swept away yet?" she asked.

Ana looked at her sister in law. "Do you mean have we made love yet?"

Kate nodded. "Look, I know you can't discuss this with your father or Elliott. I'm just letting you know you can talk to me about this if you need to."

"Kate, no, we haven't yet. I honestly can't even think about that right now. I mean this is the first time he kissed me and I didn't turn into an ice block."

"I understand that. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"Safe? Christian makes me feel safe."

"That's not what I was referring to, Ana. Listen, when you two do become sexually involved there are risks."

"Why do you care so much about what he and I do, Kate? I mean what we do in the privacy of our relationship is our business, okay?" Ana began to get louder.

Just then, Christian came back in and saw the tension between the two ladies. "Did Elliot and Ray find anything?"

"Not yet," Kate replied.

"Oh. Your chariot awaits my lady," Christian said to her

"Okay. I think I decided to stay at Mia's place tonight." Ana said to him.

"That's fine. I'll drop you off."

"So I will see you tomorrow, Ana?" Kate questioned.

"Maybe," Ana answered, as she was angry with Kate at the moment. _How dare she but into my private life with Christian._

After Ana left, Kate went to her purse. She pulled out a pamphlet about HIV and Aids. She knew she had to talk to Ana about this, but she had no idea how to even bring it up.

"Oh, Ana...I hope you will be okay," Kate sighed out in worry over her sister in law.

 **A/N: Hey all...I hope you all liked that chapter. So things are finally falling in place for the couple. However; there is something else that will haunt Ana.**


	22. Chapter 22: HIV

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 22: HIV**

After everything Christian and Ana been through with the rape, the presidency scandal, the shooting, things had calmed down for them. Carrick had been released from jail on bail and was awaiting for the hearing to take place.

Meanwhile the police had found the culprit who had stolen the money from the fundraiser a while back. It turned out that Leila Williams had stolen the money for herself as she had a debt to pay off. Most of the money had been retrieved and given back to the community. Since her father was a lawyer, they sentenced her to sixty hours of community service, helping the people out in the neighborhood.

Christian went on a much needed break, so he decided to go spend time at his uncle's cabin in the woods. It was very quite and he could get a lot of work done, though he missed Ana. Grace also tried to suck up to Elena by telling to her that their family had been through a great ordeal, and asked her not to testify at the hearing against Carrick.

"Look, I know you have genuine feelings for my brother," Grace began saying.

"How generous of you to point that out now that you want something from me. You and Carrick are the same." Elena pointed out.

"Thank you very much," Grace replied.

"That wasn't compliment. In fact it was an insult. You know it's a wonder that Nick your son and Christian, Carrick's son turned out as well as they did. Because you and your brother deserve to rot in hell. Good day to you, Grace." Elena said, as she walked away from her.

Back at the Grey estate, Carrick and his lawyer were going over everything, putting together their case. Carrick told John he didn't want him to badger Elena, in fact he told him she wouldn't testify against him.

"John, you have to understand that Elena Lincoln is a very good woman with great standards, it's a rarity these days. But I do know she loves me and I have great confidence that she won't go through with testifying against me."

"I hope you're right, Carrick." John replied.

John left as Grace came into the room. She and Carrick were talking about his upcoming hearing. She let him know that Elena planned to testify against him along with Christian. He didn't understand when he thought Elena loved him. He had to get through to her and his son. He had too.

Elliot and Ray arrived back at the diner and told the girls they couldn't find Jose's sister. They were all scared that if they didn't find Cassie to back up Christian's testimony that Carrick would walk. The men hadn't eaten all day so Ana went to get them some food. Nadine noticed Kate's discomfort and went to ask her about it.

"Kate, what's going on?" Nadine asked.

"It's, Ana. I'm worried about her," Kate handed Nadine the pamphlet.

Nadine looked at it as she said, "This is an HIV and Aids pamphlet. Why do you have this?"

"I got it for Ana, because she should know more about it."

"Why would she…" Nadine started asking but then thought again about it. "You don't think...no...she can't."

"What if Jose was infected with the HIV virus?"

"How could you even think that, of course he wasn't," Nadine argued.

"We have no idea, we didn't know anything about this guy." Kate replied. "If Ana had gone to a rape counselor they would have raised the question. If Ana is at risk, she needs to know."

"Maybe we should say something...this is just awful."

"I know. Believe me, I wished she didn't have to go through this. I've been trying to bring it up, I was doing good just asking if she and Christian had made love yet."

"You actually came out and said that?"

"Not in so many words, I just hinted around and of course she got upset. She told me they hadn't been intimate yet. I don't blame her for being upset, I mean that stuff is personal. Now I just don't know how to tell her about this."

Ana came up and asked. "Tell me about what?" she saw the pamphlet in Kate's hand. "What's this?" she asked.

"Its information about HIV and Aids. I got it at the hospital," Kate told her.

"Why are you worried about Aids? You don't know somebody who has it do you?" Ana asked.

"Kate thought we should all become more aware of it and educate ourselves on it," Nadine told her.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ana replied.

"Especially if you have had unprotected sex with someone you didn't know that well," Kate suggested, as they both looked at Ana.

"Wait a minute...you got this for me? You think I have Aids?" Ana asked them. "But I couldn't…"

"No one is saying you do," Nadine started saying.

"But we have to deal with the possibility," Kate said to her.

Nadine suggested that they go upstairs to the apartment to talk about it. Ana followed them. She went through the pamphlet and she skimmed over the information.

"I don't get what this has to do with me. I'm not sick, I feel fine."

"Ana, I never said you were sick."

"But you're thinking it."

"She was just reading about it," Nadine said.

"So you picked up all these just for me?" Ana questioned her.

"We should get all the information as we can get." Kate told her.

"What were you planning to do with these. Have them all over the diner or slip them under my door at Mia's place?"

"I tried to talk about this with you the other night."

Ana was pacing all over Kate and Elliot's place. "So that's what all those questions were about when you kept asking me about Christian and me. I'm telling you now that my private life is mine and no one else's!"

"Honey, there is no reason to get upset or worry like this," Nadine said to Ana.

"That's easy for you to say," Ana told her stepmother.

"No, it's not easy. It's hard on all of us, because we love you."

"Look, I get that you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm not the kind of girl who slept around."

"We understand that, Ana," Kate told her. "But the fact remained is that you did have unprotected sex…"

"I was raped! I was raped, okay!lll This was not some nice unprotected sex thing. Jose Rodriguez raped me!" Ana shouted out.

"We know that sweetie. It was a horrible experience…"

"I'm dealing with it okay!"

Kate and Nadine went to her. Kate said, "Look, Ana, you have been brave through this whole thing, that's something to be proud of."

"This was all supposed to be over," Ana said, as she began to get frustrated again.

"We don't know Jose's medical history."

"We? Its was me who was raped remember?"

"Ana, we all want you to be alright as we love you very much. So stop acting like you have all the answers because you don't. We're here to help you through this."

Nadine suggested they could talk to a doctor if he was positive, but they realized that kind of information would be private. Ana walked around the apartment taking this all in.

"Would you guys just stop," her voice quivering. "I can't take this anymore. Jose was supposed to be dead, he's dead and gone. I thought he had taken away he could from me, my virginity, my trust, my hope. And now you're telling me he's going to take my life too! He can't have it! He can't! Do you hear, he can't have it!" Ana cried out.

Ana was sitting on the couch crying when her brother came in. He saw his mom and wife consoling her.

"Hey, what's wrong with, Ana?" he asked.

"Its nothing, Elliot, it's girl talk." Kate told him.

"Are you sure? Its it because of Carrick may get off?"

"Please, Elliot, just leave me alone," Ana said hiding her face from him.

"Elliot, just let us talk to her. She will be fine." Kate said as she directed him to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nadine and I can help. Just let us handle it okay?"

"Fine. I will be at the diner if you need me."

Ana wiped her face off from the tears. "Please guys, you can't tell him about this. Or my dad or Christian. Especially, Christian. Oh god!" Ana began crying historically. "How am I going to explain this to him? We just got together…"

"Ana...Ana… you got time. It doesn't have to be right away." Kate suggested. "Since you two are not sexually active yet, there is no cause to be concerned right now."

"Okay," her voice trembled. "So I have to know for sure. I have to take this test."

Kate got down on her knee to Ana's level as she was sitting in the chair. "Ana, you can and will take the test but it can't be right now."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to get the right results if you have to wait a full six months after exposure."

Ana looked back at Kate. "You mean...I have to wait before I can even find out? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I know...it sucks...but that's the only way you can get the real answer." Kate told her.

Ana looked back at them. "Could you two give me some time alone please?"

"Of course. We will be in the diner if you need us," Nadine told her. "We love you, sweetheart."

Ana nodded to her as they left her alone. She began to think about Christian. She had waited all this time to be with him, not just physically but emotionally too. Ever since they met, Ana had feelings for him. The feelings only grew stronger after the rape because he was there for her the whole time. And now this...just when she thought Jose couldn't make life harder this happened.

Elena and Nick were in the office at Seattle Journal. Mr. Robinson came by to prepare Elena for testifying against Carrick.

"You were lovers, weren't you Ms Lincoln?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"What does that have to do with the crimes he committed. He was hiding Jose, he was paying the man…"

"Answer the question, Ms Lincoln." He argued.

"I am!" she shouted.

"Are you having an affair with the defendant?"

"Okay, Mr. Robison, why don't we take it easy," Nick suggested.

"Ms Lincoln has got to learn to keep her cool on the witness stand, because if she gets emotional, his attorney will eat her alive."

Carrick came into the diner looking for his son. He'd been calling Christian's cell but he wasn't answering his father's calls.

"Mr. Grey," Ray said as he saw Carrick come in. "How do I say this? I will not serve you. Have your lunch somewhere else."

"I'm looking for my son. Do you know where he is? I've checked the office, he isn't there." Carrick stated to Ray.

"What part of that wasn't clear? You won't get the time of day here."

"I need to see my son."

"I know what you're up to and it won't work."

"You have no idea what I want or need. I just want to speak with my son." Carrick told him.

"Speak with him? No, you want to coerce him. You want to lay some guilt on him so he won't testify against you. I'm not giving you a damn thing!" Ray said, as he tried to walk off.

"So then you know where he is," Carrick stated.

"Sure I know where he is. He has a message for you to. He doesn't want to have anything to do with you so get lost."

"There is no way he would confide in you, Ray."

"There was a time you might have been right about that. But times have changed. You son has changed, he might even be a real human being underneath that Grey crap."

"Being a Grey means everything in the world to him, nothing will change that."

"That might have been the case in the past, but it's not now. He's ashamed of you. He's distraught over what you did. You helped the man who took the light out of my daughter's eyes. Jose raped her and you used it to your own advantage. Christian will never forgive you for that and neither will we."

"He told you that?" Carrick asked, not believing any of it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact he did. So back off." Ray told him.

"Considering how you feel about me, I'm surprised you took my money to rebuild the community?" Carrick replied his jaw clenched.

Grace came in and found her brother in a heated argument with Ray. "Oh dear, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without getting into trouble."

The two men glared back at each other.

"Grace go away!" Carrick said to his sister, glaring at Ray.

"Your timing is lousy, Grace!" Ray replied, glaring back at Carrick.

"From where I'm standing, I think it's perfect."

"Ray, why don't we take this outside and settle this man to man!" Carrick demanded as he began to walk that way.

"Not now, Carrick. You stop this instant!" Grace told her brother.

Back at the journal, Elena had taken a break from the interrogation from the DA. She asked him to continue, but said that she didn't expect John who was Carrick's lawyer to be ruthless. Nick reminded her that since John was working for Carrick, that all bets were off.

"John is working for Carrick, so his best bet is to suggest that you were lying about Carrick." Robinson told her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have personal reason to get back at him."

"That shouldn't change the facts, I know what I saw and heard. They can do anything they want to me, but to twist the facts in this case, they can't do that."

"The truth, Ms Lincoln depends on who's telling the story. Here is an example: Isn't it true, that recently as last winter, you were on intimate terms with Christian Grey, the son of the defendant, coincidently the other material witness in this case?"

Elena looked back at him answering, "We were friends."

"You were more than friends at one time weren't you, Ms Lincoln? You were romantically involved?"

"Yes-no, not exactly," Elena replied.

"When did the two of you split up?"

"What does that have to do with any of this? I mean you are going to object to this right?"

"Yes, I will. But the defense attorney will suggest that it's relevant. Objection overruled. Answer the question, Ms Lincoln."

Elena looked back at Nick as he knew what the answer was himself. "What was the question again?"

"What was the reason for your breaking up with Christian Grey?"

"He had the mistaken idea, that I was interested in his father."

"Christian Grey had the mistaken idea that you were romantically interested in his father?"

"It was mistaken at the time, yes," she answered.

"How do you suppose he got that idea?"

"From, Carrick, he wouldn't give up…"

"Could it be that you weren't the one giving up, Ms Lincoln? You were after his father the moment you met him, isn't that correct? That you opted for the son as a second choice…"

"No!" Elena stated.

"You dumped the son and latched onto the father, didn't you?" Robinson kept questioning her.

"I broke up with Christian long before I went out with Carrick!"

"What do you mean a long time, Ms Lincoln?" he badgered her.

"A couple of months…" she said.

"Two months?" he asked.

"Maybe it was four…"

"That is a long time when you're in a hurry."

"I was not in a hurry!" she exclaimed.

Nick was beside himself as he saw what Robinson was doing to her. This is what exactly what would happen when John questions her on the witness stand.

"I didn't even know I wanted to date him then."

"So you were having sexual relations with the father within months of your relationship with his son, isn't that true?"

"I didn't know...the exact time...I started dating Carrick…"

Robinson sat back down asking her more questions about her romantic passed. "You have a rather interesting romantic passed. I seemed to remember seeing in the headlines of you and a police detective. He was so angry with you that he actually trumped up charges against you…"

"They weren't trumped up charges! I was jailed for not revealing a source!"

"The detective was almost suspended…"

"I'm sorry for that, but it wasn't my fault!"

"You seemed to have left quite a trail…"

"I am not responsible for anyone actions other than my own!" Elena was crying.

"You are responsible for your own actions! You've played a father and son against each other! Perhaps selling your talents to the highest bidder!"

"That's absurd!"

"You think this is funny, Ms Lincoln?" he shouted. "You traded Christian in for his father when you thought he was having trouble regaining control over the company…"

"No, that's not true!"

"The both of you came up with this scheme to get back at his father, isn't that true?"

Elena burst into tears as she ran out of the room. Nick stood there in shock while Robinson tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry...but it had to be done. This is exactly what we are up against. She's going to have to expect this if she wants to testify." He left the room.

Back at the diner, Carrick wanted a one on one fight with Ray. But Grace stopped it from happening, as she told him nothing would get settled that way. He told her that Ray knew where his son was but wouldn't tell him anything. Grace told her brother she'd take care of it. He left leaving it to her.

She apologized to Ray for her brother's behaviour. He told her not to worry about it as it was done. She reached into her clutch purse and pulled out a check. It was a check to help with the rebuilding of their community.

"That's very generous of you, Grace. What's the catch?" he asked.

He and Grace had been friends for a while. But he knew that when you get things from the Grey's there was payback to follow.

"I drove by Elliot and Kate's place and saw that it wasn't completed yet. Maybe this will push it along," she suggested.

"Thanks. We've known each other for a long time haven't we?'

"Well, yes we have. I feel we have always been there for each other."

"Is there something you want from me?"

"Look, Ray, you know how important it is for a son and his father to have a relationship, you of all people should be able to respect that."

"Maybe the son doesn't want to be found."

"Can you at least give him this message, tell him we miss him."

Ray looked back at the check Grace had written out for him. "Shame on you, Grace. You're trying to bribe me."

She laughed. "Is it going to work?"

Ray looked back at her seriously. "What do you think?"

Ana had arrived at the cabin, she was there to surprise Christian. He was doing some work when she knocked on the door. He answered the door in surprise.

"Ana!" he said to her.

"Do you want some company?" she asked, hating to interrupt him. She had two bags full of groceries.

"Of course, come on in. You read my mind, I'm starved. Here let me help you with that," he suggested.

Ana sat the bags down on the table. "It's okay, they weren't that heavy. I hope you like junk food and I brought a frozen pizza."

"Oh good health food," he said chuckling.

"I'm not as good as a cook as the rest of my family, but I know what I like to eat."

"It's exactly what I needed. Just like you are," he said, looking at his girlfriend.

Ana began to get everything out for them as he started eating the cupcake, as he was picking at it.

"You're not eating, you hate it don't you?"

"No, no, no, I like it. I just had to beg for this kind of stuff when I was a kid," he stated to her, eating.

Ana sat down at the table with him. "Not me, I got enough of that stuff. Especially when my dad and I were on the road a lot."

"Yeah, I bet you and your dad had some really great time on the road."

"It was fine, although I did miss being in one spot for a while. I would see the kids playing in their yards, and going to school, I would be so envious of them because they knew exactly where they were going."

"I don't know...you'd be surprised on how a kid would love to do what you and your dad did. They would probably trade lives with you in a minute."

"Yeah maybe," Ana said getting up to check on the pizza.

"Oh come on, if you could back and switch lives with them, knowing what you know now, would you?"

"Knowing everything I know now?" she were some things she'd love to start over on, but she knew she couldn't. She began to get teary eyed just thinking about Jose and the whole Aids thing.

"Ana?" Christian questioned.

"Nah, I wouldn't trade my life, my dad and I…" she was getting emotional talking about it, "we had some really good times."

"Why did you stop? Come on, I want to hear," he said to her.

"It's not that important, why don't you tell me about you," she stated to him.

"Now that I have all this...I feel great." They both laughed.

"Tell me really," she wanted to know what he'd do.

"Ana, I have to say I'm content now. Why wouldn't I be? Jose's finally dead, I'm running the company I've always wanted to run since I could say the name Grey. I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the entire world, and eating the most nutritious food ever."

"Hey, I promise, I will learn how to cook."

"It's okay, and my father is going to the slammer for everything he did to us. There is one thing I wanted to do was get rid Glen Taggart, who helped my dad to set me up. I just wanted to get him out of there so fast to make his head spin. The last of my father's spies."

"That'll be a relief," she said, eating her cupcake.

"I just don't want anymore schemes, plots or secrets. It will be as if my father Carrick never existed," Christian said, solemnly.

"Great," Ana agreed with him.

"Yeah...great," he said, getting up and walking over to the window.

Ana really felt for Christian. He had no one to turn to except his uncle of course. But when you have to go against your own father, that's tragic.

"It's hard...Ana...this is the hardest thing I've ever had to in my life, to go against my father."

Ana went up behind him as she put her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Thanks, sweetie...I really needed that."

Kate had just came back from running an errand as she walked into the diner looking for Ray noticing he wasn't around. Lilian poked her head in while Kate told her to come in and offered her some coffee and something to eat. She told her that she ate at the hospital.

"Um...Kate, your friend that was raped never came to the hospital to talk to me."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Have you been able to talk to her?"

"It didn't go so well," Kate explained.

"Don't be hard on yourself, it's a difficult subject to bring up considering the fact that she had been through. But it's better for her to know what's she may or not be getting."

"Is it really? I mean she told me she that I didn't say anything at all. Especially since she couldn't take the test yet."

"It's better for her to know what she is dealing with…"

"Because she could pass it on?"

"That's part of it."

"I know for a fact that she's not sleeping with anyone. I just hate that she has to go through this as she's so young."

"The thing is Kate, there are people she can talk to, they also have group sessions."

"I know she won't go to those as she is a very private person."

"I understand...you keep on being her good friend as that is what she needs."

"She's more than a friend, Lillian. That's what making this so hard. She made me promise not to tell anyone but I need your help. She's my family, I'm talking about Ana."

 **A/N: Yikes who wants to think about taking that kind of test? But Lillian is right. I know...not a whole lot of A & C was in this one but they will be in the next chapter. Also only 3 more and onto the sequel Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers. I know things have changed a lot since back in the day of the HIV test, but I did look it up. I did some research on it. For the sake of the story I went with the six month thing. So if you know of anyone who needs an HIV/Aids test, make sure you do some research yourself. Or talk to a professional. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Serenade

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 23: A Serenade**

Christian began to go through some contracts he had been working on while at his uncle's cabin. Ana was telling him that it wasn't fair he was going through all of this, that this was the time family should stick together.

"I'm sorry, you're going through all of this…" Ana said walking closer to him.

"Honestly? It's more of a relief to know what I'm dealing with. Ana, this is was the reason, I had kept you at arm's length for so long. It wasn't fair for me to pull you in this mess."

"Christian, that's part of the package," she told him.

He looked back at her. "Yeah, well, it shouldn't be. As you know I've dealt with all of this all my life. This is nothing new to me. My father had always used people to get what he wants, he will never change, and I have to accept that."

"You just seem awfully calm about all of this. I mean don't you want to throw something? Anything?" she asked, trying to help him.

"No, I don't need to," he said back to her.

"Oh come on," Ana said, getting a glass. "Here throw this, it will help," she said, handing it to him.

"Ana, sweetie," he said looking in her eyes. "Thank you, but I really don't need to do that. I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've been out here. I realized, I don't have to be the man, my father wanted me to be."

"You're much better than he is anyway."

"I never thought I was. You see, Ana, I did a lot of stupid things, just to get his approval. Now, I realized, I don't have to do that anymore."

"Christian, it's his loss," she replied.

"I don't care if he will ever love me again. I mean, I despise him. When I think of all the times I tried to get him to love me, it's done nothing but make my life miserable," Christian said, sighing out.

"I know...I wish there was something I could say to make this easier for you," Ana told him rubbing his shoulder.

"Ana with you by my side, I can get through anything. I can finally live my life they way I want to. I've had this weight on me for so long, it feels good to be able to stand on my own. I've never really done that before and now I can."

"Well, I think you're well on your way! In fact, I think you will be the best at running the company that they won't know what hit him!"

 _I loved her enthusiasm, who was I kidding? I love everything about her. Ana is everything I could ever want in a woman. Not only was she my best friend, but she was the one person I could always rely on._

Christian looked into her blue eyes saying, "Know what I like best about my new life?" he asked, looking in her eyes. "You," he whispered, as he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

 _I knew he wanted to kiss me just then but this whole Aids thing has thrown me off._

"Hey, how about we have some dessert?" Ana asked pulling away from Christian. He could sense something was off.

 _She's acting very strange, every time I try get close to her she pulls away. I guess she's not totally over the rape yet._

"Ana, are you okay?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah sure I am. How about a banana split for dessert?" she asked.

"The only thing I'd love more is you," Christian told her in a rather husky tone.

 _Ugh! Why does Christian have to be so damn sexy standing there? He's driving me crazy already!_

Ana smiled back at her boyfriend as she started getting their dessert ready for them. After they ate, he began to get all of his contracts together. He told her he was glad he brought them out with him to finish up.

"I guess, I'm more of a distraction than help, huh?" she asked, while cleaning up.

"Oh please...you were a much needed distraction. It just seemed like my father has been leaving messages everywhere."

"Yeah...he came by the diner too. My father told me," Ana told Christian.

"Damn it! He just won't give up. He keeps trying to find ways to make me not testify against him."

"But you know something? You don't give up either and he will be the one disappointed," Ana pointe dout.

"You're right about that. The only way I will talk to him, is from the witness stand." Christian told her.

Back at the diner, Lillian was there talking to Kate. She had told Lillian it was Ana who was raped. She suspected it was after aftering she's read in the papers.

"Please don't say anything to her," Kate begged.

"Of course I wouldn't. But the worst thing she could do is ignore this."

"This isn't fair, why should Ana have to deal with this. Why her?"

"Why anyone?" Lillian asked back.

"She's just so young and has never done anything wrong to anyone."

"Do you have any idea on how many young women her age have been exposed to the HIV virus? I think it's very important for her to know that this is not a punishment. It's a disease and it treatable. But I do hope they can find a cure before millions of people…"

"Die..." Kate finished for her. "She could die. If Ana has the HIV infection, she could die."

"But we don't know if she's been infected yet," Lillian replied.

"I know. It's just so cruel to have to wait so long before she can be tested."

"Unfortunately, if she was tested now it wouldn't tell her anything."

"But how is she going to live between now and then? That's what's so frustrating."

"She just has to live her life as if nothing is happening."

"Not knowing she may have the HIV virus or not, I'm older and I've been through a lot more, but I don't think I could handle it as well Ana has," Kate told her without realizing that Ray just came in.

"Ana, may have HIV?" he asked the ladies as they looked back at him in shock.

"Ray we don't…" Kate began saying.

"Did I hear this right? My little girl may have the Aids virus because of that lowlife?" he asked them both again.

"Ray, we don't know if she got it or not. Lilian was giving me information on it."

"I can't believe this!" Ray shouted. He was firing off questions to Lillian asking if she could tell if Ana was sick or not.

"Ray, you can't tell anything, it's not something you can see," Lillian explained to him.

They began to argue with him saying that they have no idea if Ana has it yet or not, all they knew is that she had to be tested.

"Get out!" he yelled at the nurse.

"I'm sorry…" Lillian began to say as he shouted at her again.

"Lillian, I will call you. I'm sorry about this," Kate told her as she was leaving. Kate turned back to Ray. "Listen, Ray…"

"I don't want to hear this Kate! Not my daughter. She can't be sick, she just can't be!" he yelled.

"Ray, please calm down. We don't know anything yet. Ana has to be tested first."

"Where is she, I want to talk to her," he told her.

"She doesn't want you to know…"

"I'm her father! I have a right to know if she's sick or not!"

Kate put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "Look, all we know is that she has to be tested."

He looked back at his daughter in law. "When?"

Kate looked back at Ray as she knew he would be upset. "Ana has to wait for a while as if she tested now, it wouldn't come back conclusive as it is too early yet."

"My baby," he whispered out. Ray began to throw things around in the diner, as he went to the kitchen and Kate heard all of the dishes clinging and making noise. She hated to see him like this but there was nothing she could do. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard everything crashing.

Back at the cabin, Christian was standing outside on the porch. Ana brought out his guitar asking him to sing. He didn't want to at first, but she begged him to play for her. He sat down on the railing as he played a few strings trying to think of something to play. But then it hit him.

"Okay, I have something…" Christian said, as he began to play. You could hear the nice soft melody as he played but what really got to Ana was his soft voice as he sang to her. "This is the closest, we've ever been. And now would be perfect, if I could begin, loving you so easy, if time stood still somehow," he looked back at her. "Cause we both know what would happen if I touched you now…"

 _Oh wow! I've never been serenaded before and his voice was so gentle and soft. It made me tear up hearing him sing to me. I went to sit on the bench that was right off the porch as I continued listening to him._

"Sooooo good now, your eyes so close to mine, and I know, I know it would be better if we took some time to learn to linger in the desire, we both feel right now, cause we both know what would happen, if I touched you now," his voice continued to sing. Her tears came as she sat there listening to him poured his heart out to her in a song.

While Christian continued to sing, back at the diner, Kate was consoling her father in law who just learned that Ana needed to take a HIV test. He calmed down and was standing at the door of the diner. Kate came up beside him as they hugged and held on to each other.

"Look, I know this is a difficult situation, I wished she didn't have to go through this. But with her family there for her, she can get through anything because she's strong."

"Yeah, I know," Ray whispered. "We will all get through this," he replied as they watched the night sky.

Christian by now was sitting next to Ana as he just got through singing. Ana couldn't believe he sang her a song and it was so beautiful.

"That was beautiful. Thank you," she told him.

"Your welcome," he told her.

"Sing another?" she asked, looking at him.

"I would rather sit here with you, if that's okay," he said, stretching his arms out.

"I can't stay all night," she told him.

"I didn't mean it that way, Ana," he said back.

"I know...I...forget it…" her voice trailed off.

"Baby, I'm not trying to push you," he said, looking at her.

"I know. I just promised my dad I'd call when I got back." She explained.

"Ana...I love you so much. I just want to be with you. I'm not going to rush you, I wouldn't do that."

"I appreciate that. I just…"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain to me about anything. You're the most precious thing in the world to me. I can wait as long as you need me to."

"Thanks. I just still have a few things to work out. I better head back, it's a bit of a drive," she said getting up. He followed her to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the hearing, okay?" he asked her.

"Of course. I'll be there. Christian, no matter what happens tomorrow, just know that I love you. Bye." She replied getting into the car driving off. He saw her tail lights disappear into the night.

Christian began to walk back inside the cabin. He took out his phone and began to look at a picture of the two of them as they watched the fireworks together on his yacht that night. He had taken a selfie of them that night. The look on her face and that bright smile. Christian's heart began to skip a beat just thinking about her.

"Oh...Ana...I will love you more than you ever know. Who would've ever thought, I'd fall in love with my best friend," Christian said to himself.

It was the next day and Ray was dressed to go to court. He told his son and daughter in law that today was the hearing against Carrick as that he was going down for everything he's done. Meanwhile John had jumped into the shower and Roz answered her cell when it rang. It turned out that Carrick was the one who had her LA job taken away just as he offered a job to her fiance. She knew it wasn't a coincidence.

Elena was also dealing with the fact it was the day of the hearing and she would be testifying against him. Carrick had came by her place last night pleading with her not to do it. Nick came in and asked how she was doing. Elena wanted to just disappear and not have to go to court. But Nick told her she wasn't the kind of person to cut and run.

Christian was sitting in the courthouse as he fiddled with the ring his dad gave him a long time ago. It was a ring that his grandfather gave to his dad. The men wore it proudly as they always did. He couldn't believe that now he was going to be testifying against his father. Ana came in behind him, she wore a lavender suit.

"Hey," she said, greeting him. He looked back at her as he grabbed her hand that laid upon his shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Christian answered. "I drove down from the cabin at dawn. I'm just glad you're here," he told her.

"I told you I would be," she said, coming around in front of him. "This will all be over in a couple of hours, at least for now."

"Yeah, if the judge believes me, my father goes from this hearing, to a trial then to jail."

Ana was looking back at him as she said, "That's what you hate most about this, huh?"

"I don't know if I can do this...I know what he did was horrific, but I don't know if I can send him to jail." he replied, looking at her. She was confused and had no idea where all this doubt was coming from.

Carrick was at the Grey estate getting dressed. He was thinking about his son and Elena and the fact they were going to testify against him. John had told him that they had a strong case and not to worry. He was getting ready for court when Roz came up to him.

"Were you aware it was Carrick who got me fired from my LA job?" she asked her fiance.

He looked back at her confused. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Carrick Grey was responsible for losing the job in La. But you don't look a bit shocked. Did you know?" she asked. John just stood looking back at his fiance. He told her he had to leave to meet with his client.

Back at the courthouse, Ana and Christian were discussing about him having to testify against his father. He was no having doubts if he could go through with it.

"Christian, what's wrong? I mean, you sounded so sure about all of this last night." Ana replied to him.

"Something happened, okay," he told her as he got up and walked away from her.

She followed him asking, "No, it's not okay. Something happened, tell me."

"Ana, I've done a lot of lousy things in my life, ask anybody. Ask your brother," he told her.

"I know you have. But you've changed, even my brother would say that."

"You don't know everything I've done. Here, read this," he said, getting a letter out from his pocket. "It's a letter my father wrote for me. I hope you have a couple of hours to read it, it's rather a long list."

"Your dad wrote you a letter?" she asked.

"Yeah. What it boils down to, your boyfriend, is a chip off the old block. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, like father like son," he rambled on.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!" Ana argued with him. "You're not like your father, you are better than he is, and you know that. Come on just relax, you're probably just nervous," she began explaining to him holding his arms.

He looked back at her saying, "I purposely tried to ruin my cousins life with my father's help."

"I don't want to hear that…" she began saying.

"We staged a murder a long time ago to convince the board that he was unfit to run the company, now that was nice of me," Christian continued saying.

"That had to been your father's influence," Ana argued.

"But, I went with it, Ana. That's what I hate. I kept my mouth shut. I'm just as guilty as he is," he said, looking in her eyes.

"Please don't do this to yourself, Christian," Ana begged him.

"Look, I have to come to terms at what I did and so do you."

"I love who you are, none of this changes anything." She told him.

"Baby, please...just continue to read this. This is what I've been trying to tell you. I'm fifty shades of fucked up and this is why. Go ahead and read it. This is who I really am," he said, handing her the letter.

Back at the Seattle Journal, Elena was telling Nick how hard she fell for Carrick. She fell right into his trap and hated herself for it. But he told her he was a very charismatic man, and that he couldn't blame her for falling for him.

Gia came in and she heard everything that Elena told Nick when it came to Carrick. Gia felt the same way about another man who was in her life for a while. But she told Elena it didn't take her as long to get the man out of her system as it did for her. Gia said she admired Elena for her guts.

Back at the diner, Ray told his son and Kate to close shop for a few hours so they could go to court. At first they didn't want to but realized that Ana and Christian really needed their support. After Ana read the whole letter, she was more angry at Carrick than Christian.

"This whole letter was a cheap shot, Christian," she told him.

"But it's true. Every single word of it." he told her.

"You want to know what the truth is? Your father is a mean and evil man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He wrote this out of spite, Christian, not love. He wants you to feel responsible for this so you won't testify against him and he gets what he wants back." Christian turned to look at Ana. "He is playing you for a sucker, don't fall for it. Don't let him get away with it," she explained.

"Okay, fine, take it easy," he told her.

"No, I won't take it easy. I know you're mad, but you want to know something, this letter is nothing but a cheap shot to get back at you. I hate what your father has done, he doesn't deserve you as a son. Don't let him get away with it."

"But I did all of those things, Ana. That's what I hate," he said looking in her eyes.

"I understand that. Why do you think you did it all? Really?" she asked.

"I did it because...I...thought it would make him proud of me and it was something he would have done," he answered.

"Exactly. Christian, you are nothing like your father. We've all made bad mistakes and we learned from them, at least some of us did."

They both laughed at that point. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right!" she said, hugging him. "Everything that you've done in the past was about him. Not you. Just remember that," she said, as they embraced each other.

The DA came out of a room as he put his briefcase on the table. He looked at the couple. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's fine." Christian told him. "This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend," Christian introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Steele," Mr. Robinson shook her hand. Looking back at Christian he said, "We still have a few minutes. Do you mind if we talk privately?" Robinson asked Christian.

"No, it's fine." Christian replied as he gave Ana a kiss on the forehead. "Be back in a minute."

Ana watched him walk off with the DA. They were headed to go talk but were running into people. There was a lot of chaos outside the courtroom. Carrick ran into his son.

"Don't do this Christian. We still have a chance." Carrick told him. "Your a Grey and you can't turn your back on your own family. It's who we are."

He faced his father. "You're right, dad. I am a Grey, and I will do what you taught me," Christian snapped out angrily slapping his father back with the letter he gave Christian.

The lawyer and the DA told each other to keep their clients away from each other. As they stood there the Steeles came in and approached Christian.

"Where is Ana?" Ray asked.

"She's inside."

"How is she?"

"Oh better than me actually. I need to go follow the DA. I will be in soon." Christian told them as he followed Robinson. John and carrick went to a room as they talked. He was telling Carrick that his fiance knows about him nixing the job in LA.

"Why are you telling me this now, John?" Carrick asked.

"I wanted you to know because I'm in hot water with her now."

"You didn't have anything to do with it," Carrick argued.

"Yeah, well, tell that to her. We have to go, court is starting." John told him.

Roz was leading her camera men into the courthouse as she was telling him she wanted a shot of the outside as well. She ran into her fiance who looked at her. They certainly had lots to talk about after the hearing.

The Steeles found a seat in the courtroom and Ray went to see Grace. He was trying to be a friend but she rudely snapped out him saying this his family looked down at the Greys for years. She told him that her brother was going to get off these trumped up charges.

Carrick leaned over telling his sister he didn't see Elena and he was glad that she seemed to change her mind about testifying against him. But he spoke to soon as he saw her enter the courtroom with Gia and Nick. They looked at each other as Robinson walked over to her.

"Elena, what are you doing in here?" Robinson asked.

"I came to see the hearing," she replied, looking back at Carrick.

He took her aside and told her, "Look, I should have told you this before, but, it's best that you're not in here now. The judge will need your unbiased testimony so you can't hear what is being said."

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

Robinson asked a police officer to escort her to a room until she was called. The bailiff asked everyone to stand as court was starting.

"All rise for Judge Hallen Jordan," the bailiff spoke.

"Please be seated," the judge directed. "In the matter of the people versus Carrick Grey, this is a preliminary hearing to determine if there are ground for a trail. Bailiff read the charges."

"The people are charging, Carrick Grey in obstruction of justice, aiding and bidding a fugitive."

John spoke up, "I motion to dismiss your honour."

"I have your motion Mr. Flynn."

"Yes, but, if I may elaborate your honor," he said back to her.

"Briefly," she spoke back.

"There is no proof of any act of the obstruction of justice and now all the aiding and bidding charges have been pulled out of some incredible prejudice, and we move for these charges to be dropped immediately. The man that my client was accused of aiding and bidding was never charged with a crime."

"I have the case in front of me counselor and they had conducted a search for the man in question, Mr. Rodriguez."

"Jose was never convicted of a crime in the court of law."

"Perhaps because he died before being apprehended. I don't think you want to argue with guilt or innocence in my court," she replied to John.

"No, your honor. But…"

"We will proceed with the hearing, Mr. Flynn. Mr. Robinson, please call your first witness."

"The people call, Detective Cutter to the stand."

Cutter was sworn in and asked questions about the case. Robinson asked him if the detective was familiar with the case as Cutter answered he was the main one working on it. Cutter said that Mr. Rodriguez had a history of violence towards women, when Flynn objected and it was sustained. Cutter continued to say that Ms Steele alleged that Rodriguez raped her and he no reason to believe otherwise. Cutter continued to say that Jose held another woman had gun point as Flynn said objection that it was hearsay but it was over ruled.

"Mr. Rodriguez also held Christian and Ana at gunpoint on the docks where Mr Grey has his yacht. There was a struggle and the gun went off shooting Jose in the abdomen. When the two of them went to his yacht to call in the shooting that's when Mr. Rodriguez's body had disappeared which prompted a search in the area."

"So what you're saying, you presumed that he was still alive but wounded?"

"Yes. We combed the town looking for him but without luck. We got a break with a call in TV show when Ms Steele appeared on the show about Women and violence. She was able to get Mr Rodriguez to call in and we tracked him to a nearby hotel. Once we got to the hotel, Jose had escaped with Carrick's help."

"Objection!" John replied.

"Sustained," the judge ordered. "Your witness, Mr. Flynn."

"We have no questions for the witness your honor."

"You may call on your next witness Mr. Robinson."

"Your honor we call, Christian Grey to the stand," he said, as everyone looked back at him.

Christian approached the bench, was sworn in, then took the witness stand while glaring back at his father.

 **A/N: Well it looks like it's time for Christian and Elena to give their testimonies? Will it be enough?**


	24. Chapter 24: A swan pin

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 24: A Swan pin**

Christian was on the witness stand giving his testimony against his father. He was telling them that he had gotten a phone call from Mr Rodriguez himself, asking to meet at the dock. When he did he told them he was unarmed, dying and had nothing to lose began telling him about the fact that Jose was working for his father since the beginning.

Jose told Christian that his father wanted to make Christian look bad to the board of the directors, but in order for that to happen, Carrick hired Jose to cook the books in order to make his son Christian look bad, therefore getting him out of the presidency.

"Did Mr Rodriguez tell you how your father planned to get you out of the company?"

"Yes, he did. My father used Jose to cook the books to make me look bad to the board to discredit me as the president. He gave him access codes and was able to make the financials look bad," Christian said to the DA.

"I, object! This is absolutely irrelevant," John told the judge.

"While I agree, I wanted to hear everything as this a hearing. Please continue, Mr Robinson," the judge told him.

"What else happened?" Robinson asked Christian.

"My father was paying him big bucks to make me look bad in front of the board. My father used the man who raped the woman I love…"

"Your honour, this is nothing but a lot of speculation suspicion at this conjecture," John argued saying to the judge.

"Mr Flynn, I intend to hear everything, now please refrain from interrupting this court. Mr Robinson, please continue."

"Mr Grey, continuing your conversation with the dying man, something else happened, what was that?"

"Yes, Jose's sister arrived, Cassie Rodriguez."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that my father had bribed her to get her brother out of the country, he provided them with airline tickets and passports under new names, and promised to pay them with a lump sum of money."

"Is there anyone else who can corroborate your story besides, Ms Rodriguez?"

"Yes, there is."

"Who might that be?"

"My father, Carrick Grey," Christian said, looking at his father.

"Your father confirmed these allegations as true correct," Mr Robinson stated.

"Yes. My father told me the next day at the office. He told me everything," Christian replied while the people began to talk who were in shock.

"Thank you, Mr Grey. I have no more questions at this time, your honor."

"Your witness, Mr Flynn," the judge said.

John got up and walked close to the bench. He began his questioning. "Isn't it true that your entire testimony against your father is due to your anger?"

"No," Christian stated.

"Well, things haven't being good professionally, and you believed your girlfriend had been raped," John told him.

"She was raped! Are you trying to say that never happened?" Christian asked back angrily.

"I'm saying that Mr Rodriguez was working on your father's behalf has no foundation."

"My father admitted it."

"We have only your word for this, there is no proof that would support your contention. Now the only thing that is clear you're willing to say anything to discredit your father. I do realize that father and sons have complicated relationships, but what I don't understand why is…"

"Your honor, I thought this was supposed to be a cross examination. Instead we're all being treated to psychology 101 passing as an opening statement."

"I had to listen to yours," John replied, snidely.

The court interrupted in chaos as the judge told them to stop at once. She let them know they were both officers of the court and behave as such. They both apologized as she told him to confine to questions.

"Mr Grey, did anyone else witness Jose's dying confession?" Mr Flynn asked.

"I told you," Christian replied.

"Did anyone else hear him name, Carrick?"

"I told you," Christian replied again.

"Oh yes, that's correct. The only who can collaborate your testimony is Cassie who is conveniently missing. Now can you talk to us about that?" John asked Christian.

"About her being missing? I'm not sure I know what you're asking."

"You claim that your father was paying her to get Jose out of the country, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"At this time your honor, I'd like to offer a defense of exhibit a."

"What is it counselor?" the judge asked.

"It's a check made out from Christian Grey to Cassie Rodriguez." John stated as the court erupted in another round of shock.

"Mr Grey, this is your signature isn't it?" John asked him.

"Yes it is."

"Now this is a person you barely knew, why would you write a check? Perhaps to buy her silence?" John questioned.

"No...It wasn't anything like that!" Christian yelled.

"Oh, then how was it, Mr Grey? You say, it was your father that was paying her and her brother off but then you were the one who wrote the check. Now who's lying?" John yelled, leaning into Christian. The two men glared back at each other.

"I object! He's badgering the witness," Mr Robinson told the judge.

"Step back from the witness, Mr Flynn. You're standing too close and your not allowing the witness to answer your questions."

"I apologize."

"I don't want apologies, I want a proper cross."

"Isn't it true that you and your father have had problems over the years?"

"Yes."

"Even fundamental differences?"

"There was no secret of that," Christian answered.

"Let's get to the bottom line then. You loathe your father don't you?"

"No...I…"

"Isn't it a fact that your father has favored other family members over the years. In fact your cousin was president at one time. You hated the fact that you played second best and wanted your father's approval so badly that you helped cook up this conspiracies with your father to have your cousin removed as president yourself! Didn't you, Mr Grey? Now is the time to fess up!" John told him.

"Yes! Okay yes! I helped my father a long time ago! But...I've changed. I'm not that same person I once was!" Christian bellowed as he buckled under pressure. The court erupted in another round of chaos under Christian's confession.

"Yes, well, that will be determined, won't it Mr Grey." Mr Flynn stated.

"At this time, we will take a break and reconvene in fifteen minutes," the judge told everyone as she dismissed them.

The bailiff told everyone to rise as she left the courtroom. Christian went over to his dad who was standing before him. Christian and Carrick looked at each other for a moment. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of his dad. It was his way of telling him it was over. Christian walked away from his father as he walked towards Ana.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I need some air," he told her as they left the courtroom.

John was about to approach his fiance when Grace told him what he good job he was doing. Roz was watching Grace tell John that Elena was next and not to let her get away with anything. She left out of the courtroom as John followed. Nick and Gia talked about how lucky that Elena wasn't in there just then that she was nervous enough and this could push her over the edge.

John and Roz were talking on the side. He begged her saying they'd talk later when the hearing was over.

"John, I don't want to talk about what just happened. I need to know right now, if you knew that Carrick was responsible for me losing that job in LA.

"I won't lie to you, Roz."

"What are you doing?" she asked, not believing it.

"I only found out just recently."

"Then you should have told me."

"Roz, cut me some slack as this case is very important to me," John told her.

"I thought I was more important than anything?" she asked.

"I'm doing my job," he answered.

"And you're doing it very effectively. You and Carrick deserve each other," Roz told him.

"Everyone deserves a good defense."

"And the guilty shall get set free." She started walking away.

"Roz where are you going?"

"To call the TV station. I have to get the rest of my crew down here to get an exclusive for when the criminal walks." She stated to him as she walked away,

Grace had brought her brother some coffee. Carrick sat there with the ring in his hand that his son gave back to him.

"Why does it have to be this way, Grace?"

"Carrick, John is doing a great job! We're going to win," she told him.

"But at what cost?" Carrick asked, looking up at Grace. "I'm about to lose the two people I loved in my life. How could I allow John do to Christian what is about to do Elena. I have to stop this!"

"Carrick, if John doesn't do his job, you will be sent to prison. Do you want that?" She asked him. "Now he has to do what he did to Christian to Elena, that's the only way."

Carrick got up and ran out of the courtroom in search for Elena. Grace went after him, but got caught by reporters asking her questions. Carrick found Elena in a room as he went to her.

"Carrick? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, looking back at him.

"Please, just give me a few minutes…." He begged her.

"I will call the guard if you don't leave right now," Elena told him.

"I wanted to warn you about John. Elena, he plans to go off on you on the witness stand, he's going to do the same thing he did to my son to you."

"Please stop trying making not to testify," Elena told him, her voice laced with emotion.

"Why do we have to do this? Do you hate me that much to destroy me?" he questioned her, desperately.

While court was reconvening, Carrick wasn't in his seat. The judge asked John where his client was and he told her to get a drink of water, when that wasn't true. She gave another recess so he could get his client. John left the courtroom but saw Nick and Gia. He asked if they'd seen him and they told him no.

Meanwhile, Carrick was begging Elena not to testify against him. He was afraid his lawyer would tear her apart on the stand.

"Are you really worried about John's tactics? Whatever he dishes out I can take."

"You don't know that, Elena." Carrick warned her.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to tell them that you tried to influence my testimony."

He looked at her horrified. "You say that with such conviction."

"I mean it, Carrick."

"Not in your heart you don't. Please...don't do this," Carrick begged.

Elena looked back at him, she knew he had to be scared about going to prison. "Okay, fine. I won't testify," she told him.

Carrick smiled back at her. "But don't get too cocky," she said back. "There's a condition."

"Name it. I will do anything," he said to her.

"Confess to everything," she told him, looking into his eyes.

"What?" he whispered to her.

"Tell the the judge, tell everyone everything."

"If I do that, I would go to prison," he told her.

"Carrick, I would stand by you. If you just tell the truth," she replied.

While the two of them were looking in each others eyes, John came in and found them. He told Carrick he was wanted in the courtroom. As Carrick was being pulled, Nick and Gia saw what was happening. Nick went to Elena and asked what happened. She shook her head to him.

John and Carrick returned to court as the judge wasn't happy. "Now that we're all comfortable, Mr Robinson, your next witness," the judge said.

"The people call, Ms Elena Lincoln to the stand."

As everyone saw her walk into the courtroom, Carrick thought about what she said. He whispered to John asking how many years would he get if he confessed. John told him two to five. As Carrick contemplated on what to do, Elena was sitting in the witness stand sworn in. Mr Robinson was told to proceed.

"Good morning, Ms Lincoln. How long have you lived here in Seattle?" he asked.

"About a couple of years," she answered.

"Where are you employed?"

"At the Seattle Journal."

"As a reporter?"

"Yes."

"And before that?"

"At the roadhouse, it's a restaurant and a bar. I attended as a barmaid part time."

"And that's where you first met, Carrick Grey?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How long as you two know each other?"

"We met a year ago."

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"We were friends."

"And how did you come to know Jose Rodriguez?"

"Well, I knew he worked at Grey Enterprises as a Junior Executive. He had started dating an acquaintance of mine."

"And that acquaintance is who?"

"It was Ana steele, the woman he had raped."

"Objection!" John bellowed. "The man in question was never charged for that crime your honor."

"Over ruled. Please continue Ms Lincoln."

"Anyway, he had left town, or we thought he did until he came back and terrorized me with a gun for several hours."

"Objection! That's hearsay."

"Over ruled."

"We have established that he worked at Grey Enterprises as a junior executive however; he was doing extra work for Carrick Grey?'

"Yes," Elena answered.

"Objection," John spat.

"Over ruled."

"I will rephrase. Did Jose tell you that Carrick was using him to undermine his son," Robinson asked while walking towards him sitting in the defendant's chair .

"Well, he had told a lot of us at Towers that one night including Carrick, Christian, and me." Elena looked over as Christian who had Ana sitting right next to him.

"Did you believe him?"

"I questioned, Carrick on it asking if it were true."

"How did he respond?"

"He basically told us that Jose was a disgruntled employee and that he just wanted revenge."

"But eventually, you did write a story, detailing Mr Rodriguez's accusations of Mr Grey."

"Yes, that was when Jose pulled a gun on me."

"Could you please explain that to the court," the judge asked, while John was trying to object but she over ruled him.

"We all had thought he had left town, but he came to my place and said that his side of the story hadn't been told, and that I was going to write it."

"He forced you by gun point, correct?" Mr Robinson asked.

"Yeah, although I refused at first but he got angry, I threw something at him…"

"Objection! This witness is all over the place." John told the judge.

"Over ruled. Please go on," the judge told Elena.

"He wanted me to write his story as I was linked to the Seattle Journal."

"What happened next?" Robinson asked.

"I had a visitor and after she left, Jose was gone."

"Who was that visitor, Ms Lincoln?"

"Anastasia Steele. She was the one whom he had raped." As soon as Elena named her, Ana cringed. Christian put his arm around her pulling her closer to him as he tried to comfort her.

"Objection!"

"Over ruled."

"Go on, Ms Lincoln."

"I had went on a TV show, it was about women who were violated and I was a guest. I was telling what had happened to me and Jose happened to call in. Ms Steele, her family and Christian came by telling the station that they called the police. Once Detective Cutter came by he asked them to air a show except it would be Ana as the guest. The next day, the show went on and they were able to trace Jose to a hotel near the viewing area."

"What happened next?"

"I went to the hotel with them and once we got there, Jose was nowhere to be found. I found a button on the floor."

"Ms Lincoln, can you tell us about what happened after that?"

"I asked, Carrick about it. I had noticed, he was missing a button from his coat jacket…"

"Objection!" John snarled.

"Let's try this. What action did you take when you realized that Mr Grey was missing a similar button."

"I asked him about it but he didn't give me an answer then."

"Ms Lincoln, as best as you can, please tell the court what you can remember."

"He evaded the question telling me there were a thousand buttons like it and they it could have come off anyone's jacket."

"What did you do then?"

"I was upset…"

"Can you tell the court why?"

"Because, he and I had gotten very close. I thought we had built a friendship based on honesty and trust. I wanted to to get the truth. The whole truth."

"What is the whole truth?"

"When I followed him back to his residence, I overheard him arguing with his attorney, John."

Just as she said that, John flashed back to when he gave Carrick a case full of money. That's when he realized that he was indeed going to pay off Jose and his sister.

"What did you hear?"

"I just heard bits and pieces. I didn't find out until afterwards what they were discussing."

"Which was what?"

"I heard Mr Flynn refusing to deliver a briefcase."

"Objection, your honor," John stated.

"Over ruled."

"Did you know what was in the briefcase?"

"Not at that time."

"When did you find out?"

"I kept asking Carrick what was going on as I saw it was full of money. He finally admitted to me that it was for Jose and his sister Cassie. He was paying them off and wanted to get them out of town right away."

"And why would he do that?"

"He didn't want his son to find out that he was responsible for cooking the books at Grey Enterprises."

The whole courtroom erupted in uproar as the judge demanded everyone to quieten down.

"Go on," he told her.

"He wanted his son to lose his presidency so he asked Jose to make it look like he was being fraudulent with the company funds."

"So he set up his own son?"

"Yes. Christian, had lost the presidency until he was able to prove otherwise."

"Thank you, Ms Lincoln. No more questions at this time."

"You may cross, Mr Flynn," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. Ms Lincoln, I realize that this has been an ordeal for you so I will try to make it as painless as possible. Would you like some water?" he asked.

"No thank you."

"You described your relationship with Carrick as close and that you were friends. Now did this close friendship include cohabiting with him?"

"No we never lived together," Elena stated.

"So it is your sworn testimony that you did not live with the defendant at any period of time," John stated.

"That's not the same thing…" Elena started saying.

"Answer the question, Ms Lincoln," the judge prompted.

"I stayed there a few nights."

"And you shared a bed with him too?" John asked.

"That's not the point….I stayed there for my…"

"Yes or no, Ms Lincoln?" John asked firmly.

Christian was getting rather angry with John's line of questioning, he was trying to make it seem like there was more to it than just her safety.

"Yes, but…"

"Yes will be suffice. Now is it true that Mr Carrick Grey gave you clothing?"

People in the court were beginning to talk as the judged slammed her gavel.

"This is ridiculous!" Elena stated.

"Answer the question, Ms Lincoln. Was there an occasion where Mr Carrick Grey provided you with clothing?"

"He loaned me a period gown to be worn at a streetfair."

"What about jewelry?"

"A pin, I gave it back."

"Describe the pin for us."

"It was shaped like a swan. It was very simple."

"Simple doesn't exactly describe the pin, Ms Lincoln. In fact this pin was very pricey. Your honor, I have a jewelers receipt showing how much the pin actually was in the amount of twenty five thousand dollars," he gave the judge a receipt.

Everyone in the courtroom began to whisper. The judge used her gavel telling them to be quiet.

"Ms Lincoln, did this pin design have any significance toward you and your relationship with Mr Grey?"

"He said it reminded him of me and some characters in a story."

"To make a long story short I would like to tell the court that the swan is a romantic character in A Legend. So would it be fair to say that this swan represented your relationship with Mr Grey?"

"Objection your honor!" Robinson replied.

"Over ruled. Please answer the question."

"For a little while."

"Hmmm...Ms Lincoln, for the record just how many other romantic involvements have you enjoyed in your relatively short time here?"

"Objection! My witnesses private life is not…"

"Her romantic relationship with Mr Grey seems to be an ongoing pattern, so I think it mostly certainly is."

"Excuse me your honor, may we approach the bench?" Mr Robinson asked. Both men went forward to talk to the judge.

"Your honor it is essential that I dig into the witness's background?"

"I strongly disagree. Its unnecessary, improper and merely an attempt to undermine my witness incompatibility." Mr Robinson stated.

The judge told everyone, "Ladies and gentleman, we will take a brief recess to consider counsels arguments. When we resume I will rule on the prosecution's objections. That will be in fifteen minutes."

"All rise," the bailiff stated. Elena and Carrick both looked at each other.

Once the court was in recess, John and his fiance Roz went to another room. She was upset about what he had been doing to Elena.

"Don't start on me again, okay?" John asked her.

"Why? Am I breaking your from your concentration for a strong finish?"

"Cut it out, Roz."

"Oh, that's right. You were just doing your job. First you chop up Christian, then you go after Elena. Who's next on your list, John?"

"You have a job to do to so don't put this all off on me!"

"At least with my job, it's about honesty."

"How come you pick this moment to unload on me?"

"How could you look me in the eyes after what you had one?"

"Because I love you that's why."

"And yet you would do the same thing to me if I was on the stand. If you could get me on that witness stand, you wouldn't think twice about slicing me up in front of family, friends, or coworkers. You would do anything to make me look bad against that sleazeball you are defending," Roz argued.

"For the last time, it is my job to get him off, that's what defense attorneys do."

"Yeah. And they also sell their souls in the process!"

Everyone was in shock on how John was doing his job defending Carrick. He was doing a great job on it as he attacked Elena and but first Christian. Kate was disturbed on how John could be so cold and callous, she never seen him act that way. Elliot told his wife he was only doing his job. Kate was very upset as she knew this is exactly what would have happened to Ana if she could have pressed charges against Jose.

Ray and Elliot were talking about Ana and the fact she came through the rape like a real trooper. He also noticed just how much Christian and Ana cared for each other. Ray also told him that it was brutal in there for Elena and she really needed their support right now. Ana told Christian that it was time to go into the courtroom. Just as he was about to enter, his aunt walked up to him.

"You are really going to regret going after your father," Grace told her nephew.

"I'm not really in the mood for this, Aunt Grace," Christian told her.

"Don't call me that because I don't consider you part of the family anymore," Grace replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's just perfect because I really haven't felt like one either," he snapped back.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man. You have become one of the most spoiled rotten…"

"Christian, we're wanted in the courtroom," Ana said, trying to steer him away from his aunt.

"No, Ana, you just go ahead yourself as I'm not done talking to him yet," Grace ordered.

"Yes you are and don't ever order Ana to do anything," Christian replied, snapping back.

"Fine. Just don't be a fool Ana because this man is as power hungry and controlling as ever his father was!"

"Well, if I am that's because dad was such a good teacher." Christian stated.

"I can't believe this is how you are going to repay your father. You've went after the company I don't know how many times!" Grace stated.

"Is that right?" Christian asked, condescending

"Ana, did Christian tell you how he did the same thing to his cousin once upon a time?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I know." Ana replied only Christian continued, "Yes, Aunt Grace, she knows everything I did in the past. She also knows the kind of disease I carry by being a Grey. She also knows how it has ruined your life and my father's life as well."

"Oh thats…" Grace started to say, but Christian continued on, "But it won't ruin mine as I'm cured. I will run the company as I see fit, but, I won't forget what is really important. Excuse me," he told her, grabbing Ana's hand as they walked away together.

Christian ran into Nick as he let go of Ana's hand. "Do you believe this?" he asked his cousin.

"I've been trying to tell my mother that for years, maybe someday she will pay attention," Nick replied. Ana sat down as she waited for Christian to join her. Court was about to reconvene after the short recess.

 **A/N: Wow! The defense is good at their job that's for sure! I wanted to say thank you all again for the support on this story. As you all know, there is a sequel. Its called Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers. It will be posted soon. One more chapter! Are you all excited for the next chapter in their lives? There will be a pic of the swan in my Karen Cullen Grey group, link can be found on my profile page.**


	25. Chapter 25: Our future together

**Fifty Shades or Not**

 **Ch 25: Just the future**

Court was about to reconvene, however; John and his fiance were still arguing when they came in. He didn't know why she had to personalize everything as he told her Elena knew what she was getting into when she decided to testify.

"John, all I know is this...you're working for a man who got me fired from my new job in Los Angeles so he could hire you as his assassin. If that's not what is personal, then I don't know what is."

"All rise," the bailiff said, getting everyone's attention except John's who was embroiled with his fiance. "Judge Jordan is ready to resume."

"Please be seated," the judge commented. "Ms Lincoln, could you please take the stand again?" Grace leaned over to tell her brother that everything would work out in their favor.

John was still staring back at Roz as the judge told the court that Mr Flynn could continue his line of question of Ms Lincoln.

"Are you ready to resume, Mr Flynn?" the judge asked, trying to get his attention. "Mr Flynn?" she asked again as he turned her direction. The judge let Ms Lincoln know she was still under oath.

"Ms Lincoln, is it fair to say that you have known quite a few men since you've been in Seattle, intimately?" John asked.

"It's not fair to even suggest it."

"But we have proven facts to say other wise. There was a Paul Lewis, were you romantically involved with him?"

"For a short time."

"Didn't you travel with him to have a romantic night in their family cabin up north?"

"Yes."

"You also were involved with other prominent men, one being Christian Grey the son of Mr Carrick Grey? Then after him you had the Detective Patrick Cutter, the arresting officer in this case."

"Objection!" Robinson stated.

"Over ruled," the judge replied.

"It's hard to even answer that question." Elena pointed out.

"Let me make it easier for you. Why don't you tell us about these relationships?" Flynn asked.

"Christian Grey and I are strictly friends," she replied. "The same goes with Patrick Cutter. There was nothing physical with either of them." Christian and Ana began to fidget in their seats.

"Oh but, Christian did spend a few weeks with you last summer. In your home there's one bed and one room. Now, Ms Lincoln are we to believe that all that time that nothing physical happened?"

"You can believe whatever you want, as nothing physical happened."

"Do you always make a habit of living with your male friends?" John asked her.

"Of course not, do you?" Elena dished back.

"Perhaps it just seemed that way."

"Perhaps."

"Isn't it true that you struck out with all these men? Paul Lewis, Patrick Cutter also Christian Grey?"

"Objection!" Robinson snarled. He knew it would get ugly but Elena surprised him by holding her own.

"Careful, Mr Flynn," the judge told him.

"I'll rephrase. Is it true that each one of these relationships ended unhappily, Ms Lincoln, with all three men rejecting you?"

"No one rejected me."

"And when Carrick Grey became one of the long line to spurn you, you decided to get back at him didn't you?"

"No!" she answered.

"Oh but you got sick and tired by being dumped by these powerful men, so you decided to create this whole story to try to hurt Carrick Grey!"

"I did not make up this story!"

"Yeah, will the facts say otherwise," John stated. "I have no more questions for this witness your honor."

"You may redirect Mr Robinson," the judge told him.

"Is it true that Carrick Grey came to see you last night?"

"Yes he did."

"He was trying to get you not to testify, isn't that correct?"

"Yes thats correct."

"Didn't he urge you to runaway with him? He wanted to go to another country where he would be safe from prosecution."

"Yes he did."

"How did you respond?"

"I told him no."

"I have no more questions," Mr Robinson told the judge. "Your honor you have heard two witness that Mr Carrick Grey told himself, made admissions of his guilt. We feel we have a strong enough case for a trial."

"Mr Flynn?" the judge asked.

"Your honor these two witnesses, have the same motive, they want my client hurt. Every word out of their was filled with personal malice."

"Judge, we do have a third witness, Cassie Rodriguez. If the court would hear her testimony, it would back up my two witness," Robinson told her.

"Your honor, the late Jose Rodriguez is an alleged rapist, who admitted to framing Christian, Carrick's son. So why wouldn't he frame the father as well?" Flynn asked.

"Is that all gentleman?" the judge asked.

"I have nothing further," Robinson stated.

"We made our case," Flynn stated.

"This was a preliminary hearing and the court will recess so we can make a decision as if Mr Grey will go to trial. I will alert the attorneys, when I'm ready to announce my decision."

Christian couldn't take it anymore, he wanted some alone time with Ana. He grabbed her hand as he said to her, "Come with me." The two of them left the court as soon as the judge left.

Grace was happy as a lark, she had a good feeling about how the judge was going to rule. Carrick wasn't happy at all; even though his sister was. She told him that his attorney did a great job on Elena, but he told her to stop.

"Grace, I'm warning you. You are talking about the woman I love."

"Yeah well that didn't stop her from testifying against you! Let's face it, Carrick, she was nothing but a gold digging tramp."

"I know she loves me, Grace. I just couldn't be the man she wanted me to be." Carrick left the courthouse as he needed time to think.

Meanwhile John and Roz were still having their argument. John was begging her to listen to his side.

"I heard of enough John," Roz told him.

"Look...I understand that you're angry about what Carrick did to you, but, baby, please see the big picture here."

"And what is that, John? Carrick is nothing but a scam artist crook who will do anything he can to get out of any situation. He used you and you don't even see it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it that way," he told her.

"Fine. I guess we both want different things then," she replied, taking the engagement ring off her finger.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, watching her taking the ring off.

"It means that I can't marry you John. I can't sit back any longer and watch you become his lackey. Here's the ring back." Roz told him giving him the ring.

"You don't mean that," he said, looking in her eyes.

"Yes I do. You're not the man I once knew. Goodbye, John." Roz said, as she walked away from him.

Meanwhile, Christian and Ana decided to go to the park. He had his arm over hers as her arms rested on his back. He lead her to the merry-go-round.

"You know it's been a long time since I've been on one of these," he told her as they both approached it.

"Yeah, I know. You don't see these around like you used to. It's almost like life, just goes round and round."

"Get on," he told her.

"What?" she asked, almosting not taking him seriously.

"Get on. I will push," he instructed.

She looked at him and back at it. "Let's do it together," she replied. Ana put her purse down and joined Christian in turning the merry-go-round. There were kids there as they kept chanting faster!

Finally he grew tired, "Okay, I'm done!" he said breathless to the kiddos who were bummed as he stopped. He and Ana were sitting on it as he talked to her.

"I have to say that was fun!" he said, smiling.

"Yes it was," she replied back.

He held her hand and said, "No matter what the court says today, I won. Nothing my father or my aunt can stop me now."

"That's true. Just leave all that bad stuff behind," she told him.

They left the park holding hands as they walked back to the courthouse. Once they got inside it was already starting as they grabbed a few seats in back.

"I have reached my decision on rather or not Mr Carrick Grey should go to trial on the charges of aiding and bidding a fugitive and obstruction of justice. But first I wanted to say something before I give my decision. I find it very appalling that a father and son's relationship has come to this. I do understand that there are times when family relationships can get strained, but families should pull together and not further apart.

I've never seen such deceit and bribery in my life, however; I do find that both parties were very much in the wrong. With that, could the defendant please rise?" the judge asked Carrick. The judge looked directly at him saying, "These are serious charges, a terrible use of power I find particularly distasteful.

I listened very carefully to the prosecution's witnesses of Christian Grey and Elena Lincoln, though their words very troubling I must conclude that this is a case of two people's uncorroborated testimony versus another's, therefore I find there is insufficient evidence…" as soon as she said the whole court began to grumble. "There will be order in this courtroom," the judge demanded. "Mr Carrick Grey, the charges against have been are free to go."

Carrick couldn't believe it! John had got him off. John told him to thank the judge as he did before she had left. Christian couldn't believe what just happened. He thought for sure his father would rot in prison for all of this.

"Christian, I'm so sorry," Ana said to him. She felt bad for Christian as he really wanted this to come out for their side. "Remember what you told me in the park, earlier? You won anyway, no matter what a judge said."

Grace began hugging her brother as she was very excited he got off. Nick was trying to console Elena on the loss of the case. She blamed herself because of Flynn tearing her up on the stand. But he told her she stood strong and gave it right back. Elena told him she needed to get out of there, while she did, the reporters were badgering her for comments. They wanted to know if she stood by her testimony and did she still love Carrick.

Christian and the DA Robinson were shaking hands as he told him he was sorry it didn't come out as they thought. Grace waited for Robinson to leave once she approached her nephew.

"Hello there, Christian, how does it feel to be on the losing side?" she asked.

"I don't need this," he responded to her.

"I tried to warn you that you would lose. Now you are ruined as a businessman in the community," she told him.

"Oh, I don't even think so!"

"I think you underestimate the loyalty your father commands."

"Oh yes, I think I saw all of that today in droves."

"When the board hears about this they will vote you out as president as they hate treachery," Grace stated.

"Are you threatening me?" Christian asked his aunt.

"I'm merely telling you that your father still holds a lot of clout on the board."

"Somebody had to draw the line and I did it!"

Ray came over and chimed in. "Now don't be ragging on your nephew here, he is the last hope your family has."

"Thank you, Ray," Christian responded to him.

Grace turned to Ray saying, "There was a time I could even depend on you too."

"Ditto," Ray told her.

Ana was tired of all of this and wanted to get him out of there. "Excuse me, Christian, let's get out of here," she suggested. Christian walked away from his aunt and joined his girlfriend.

"You know, I wouldn't consider putting this as a win as it's a loss for the Grey family."

"Oh really?" Grace asked snidely. "My nephew just gained a short order cook."

Ray decided to walk away, there was no use arguing. Just outside the reporters kept asking Elena if she still loved Carrick. Roz came up to her as she tried to talk with her as well.

"Are you okay?" Roz asked.

"Not really," Elena answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything you wish to say to the public for public record?" Roz asked her.

John saw that Roz was questioning Elena so he placed himself in front of the camera begging for her to listen to him.

"John, get outta my way," Roz told him.

"Not until you listen to me," he replied .

"Fine. You want to talk. Do it in the microphone," Roz said, placing it in his face. "Mr Flynn, you had a major victory today. Tell the people of Seattle how it felt to use your strategy to destroy Elena Lincoln's credibility worked to perfection?"

He looked her in the eyes as he said, "Please, Roz."

"I thought that bringing up her past romances did the trick, I hope you're very proud!"

John tried to grab her but she said, "Get your hands off me!" she shouted to him with everyone looking at them.

Elena and Carrick both were staring back at each other in the hallway. He asked her as she was doing.

"You want to know how I'm doing? I wished you would have told the truth."

"I wanted to...I…" he began to say.

"Leave her alone," Nick said, getting in front of Carrick. "She's been through enough."

Carrick looked at Elena as she stood there, looking back at him. "I didn't hear her say that. Do you want me to leave?" Carrick asked, looking behind Nick.

"I told you to leave her alone, Carrick. She's done with you," Nick replied again, getting into Carrick's personal space. "You may have won the case, but you still lost in our eyes. Now go."

"It's over, Carrick. I'm done." Elena spoke out.

Carrick looked at both Nick and Elena. He walked passed both of them as Nick turned to Elena.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Thanks for that. But I need some time to think," she said, leaving the courthouse.

Later all the Steele's returned to the diner including Christian. They were all upset about the fact that Carrick got off and that he won.

"I can't believe this! That jerk got away with everything!" Ray yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe he got off on all of those charges!" Kate chimed in as well.

"The system doesn't always work, I'm afraid," Elliot said to them.

Christian sat in a booth and smiled to himself, it was quite nice, to listen to them yell and scream. He knew he should be furious but in a way he wasn't. Even though his father got off, Christian realized today just how much he gained. He may have lost the Grey family but he gained the Steele's. They were the kind of people that no matter what they stood by you through the good times and the bad. He saw where his girlfriend got her morals and character from.

"I have to say, that the judge did seem pretty fair to me. She just didn't have enough evidence," Elliot said to his dad.

"Oh come on, Elliot. This is about class. A white collar crook who knows the judge. I'm sure he paid her off somehow, they…"

Nadine grabbed a hold of him. "Ray, you have to calm down. We're all upset about Carrick getting off."

"Yeah, the guy is scum! He is the lowest…" Nadine covered his mouth as she said, "Stop. Christian is right over there."

"I know he's here, and he knows what kind of man his father is," Ray told her.

"Please, he's had a tough day. They made him look like the guilty one."

"I was there, Nadine."

"Yes we know that. But can you go easy on him," Nadine pleaded.

Ray realized what she was saying. He went over to Christian saying, "Hey, kid, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"It took guts to do what you did, standing up to your old man like that." Ray told him.

"Yeah well. I hoped he wouldn't of have gotten away with any of this," Christian replied, leaning back feeling Ana's hands on his shoulders behind him.

Roz entered the diner looking rather upset.

"Oh wow, Roz, you don't look so good," Kate said, looking at her friend.

"Neither do any of you," she replied back as she sat down in the booth beside Kate.

"You know, Roz, you're always welcome here, but I don't think we're ready to see John," Ana said to her.

"Oh don't worry, Ana, as I'm alone." Roz stated.

"Uh oh, something happened," Nadine commented.

"No, I will be okay. It has to be," she whispered.

"Oh, Roz, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Kate asked her.

"Listen, Christian, I really tried to talk John out of defending your father, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. But it's over and done with," Christian replied as he got up and walked over to the jukebox and leaned down on it. Ana came up behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, so are we," Roz said, quietly.

"What? Did you break-up because of what happened today?" Kate asked her.

Roz leaned onto the table as she said, "I have never seen him like that before. He was cold, mean and unrelenting. He just kept badgering…"

"Roz, why don't I get you something cold to drink?" Nadine asked as Roz nodded.

"You still love John, right?" Kate asked her. Even though John defended Carrick, Kate hated for her friend to lose someone she loved.

"How can I love someone like that?"

"I understand that you're upset, as we all are. I just hate to see the two of you to break up over this. I mean he was doing his job." Kate told her.

"I just can't be with someone who does this kind of thing for a living. I watched him tear down my friends in court today, that's not the kind of husband I want."

"Maybe you should just take some time to think about it." Kate suggested.

"Kate- I want to have a relationship where I could trust him. This is not something like leaving the cap off the tube paste, these are fundamental difference we're talking about. I appreciate your concern, but, I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

Meanwhile, Elena had went home and thought about everything she had been through the last couple of years. But this...was too much. There was no way she could stay here in Seattle with Carrick. She made her decision today and it was time to move on.

She made it to the Seattle Journal where Gia and Nick were still there as they were putting the paper to bed. Nick saw Elena come in as she stopped at her desk. He saw her put things into a box. Both he and Gia went to her.

"Elena, what are you doing? Are you going away?" Nick asked.

Elena looked at the both of them. "Hey, um...I did some thinking and I have decided to leave town."

"Oh, Elena, don't let Carrick win. You have made some great friends here, please don't leave," Gia said to her. "I know we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Gia, thank you. I really appreciate it very much. But after today, I just need a break."

"Well take some time off, but don't leave. We need you here," Nick said to her.

Elena sighed as she put the rest of her stuff in a box. She sat in her chair and looked at the two of them.

"I really do appreciate both of you. Nick, you've been a great friend and I truly respect you. Gia, you're very sweet, but it's time for me to go. For the first time in my life, I didn't like myself today."

"Wait...what do you mean?" Gia asked.

"I mean, when John went over my past relationships, I realized just how bad it was."

"Elena, you can't go by what John said today. He was only…" Nick was trying to say but Elena cut him off.

"Nick, I know what you're trying to do. You've been a great friend to me and I will never forget it. But what John said about me was true. I have bounced in and out of so many relationships, one right after another. That's not me. I don't want the town to see me that way either. Honestly, the best thing for me is to go back where I came from."

"Elena...we hate to lose you. Your a great reporter. Is there anyway we can persuade you?" Gia asked her.

"Thanks, but, this is the right decision for me." Elena replied, as she stood up. She gave them both hugs, grabbed her box and looked back at the two of them. "Take care of yourselves." Elena left out of the Seattle Journal.

Carrick and Grace just got back to the Grey estate. She wanted to pop open a bottle of the finest champagne to celebrate their big win. While Grace went on and on about how they won the hearing, Carrick was thinking about his son and Elena. He lost both of them and his sister didn't seem to care.

"Come on brother, we need to celebrate, we won!" Grace shouted.

"You go ahead, I'm not in the mood," he told her.

"Get real, Carrick. I think that little twit Elena got exactly what was coming to her," she said, giving him a drink.

"Damn it, Grace! I don't want you talking about her that way!"

"You're still defending her? Carrick she strung you along, I warned you about her."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"She used you Carrick! That woman didn't love you. All she wanted from you was a story…"

"Grace, I said shut up!" Carrick yelled at his sister.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked him, looking back at him shocked.

"I said, shut your mouth. Don't talk about Elena like that ever again! Or you will be sorry." Carrick threatened.

Grace was in shock, she had no idea that Elena got her hooks into him so deep.

"Are you forgetting everything I did for you? Obviously you have," Grace argued with her brother.

"Do you have any idea what I lost today? Do you?" he asked his sister. Grace just looked at her brother in wonderment. "I lost a woman I cared about. I lost my son to that no good diner owner Ray. And you couldn't give a damn about all that."

"Oh please, Carrick, you know darn well you and Christian will make up. You always do," Grace pointed out. "I mean you gave him dad's ring…"

"And he gave it back to me," he growled at her.

"When did this happen?" Grace asked.

"Does it matter? The point is, I may not have gone to trial, or prison, but I lost my son. He told me to stay out of his life. For once, I'm going to do the right thing."

"Which is what my dear brother?" Grace asked.

"I'm leaving Seattle for good." He told her. Grace looked at him in shock.

"You don't mean that."

"I certainly do," Carrick said, as he reached into the safe getting some mad money out. He already had his bags packed and ready to go.

"Where will you go?" Grace asked him.

He looked back at her before leaving the room. "Just let me be, Grace."

Back at the diner, Ray decided to liven up the joint as they were going to get their drink on. They turned on some music, as he got them all shot glasses. They all gathered around the counter while he poured out the drinks. They began drinking and letting loose. Christian grabbed his shot glass filled with the liquor and went outside to look at the night sky. Ana joined him outside.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's over, Ana. All of it. I don't want to waste anymore time thinking about my father or things passed. Just the future." He looked at her as he put his arm over her shoulder. "After all, I have you and our future together." Christian kissed her hair as she hugged him back.

"Come, let's celebrate our life together," Christian told her as they headed back inside.

They joined the family as they danced to 50's music. Christian had fun dancing with his girlfriend as they laughed and smiled at each other. Christian held Ana close as they moved together.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele," Christian whispered.

Ana looked lovingly in her boyfriend's grey eyes. "I love you too, Christian."

Christian surprised Ana by twirling her back and forth towards him, and dipped her while she laughed. Once Ana was facing him again they both looked deep into each other's eyes that were filled with love and deep devotion. Even though they lost at the hearing, they still had each other, that was more important.

Carrick drove by the diner on his way out of town. He got out and took a closer look. He saw all the happiness that was going on in the diner. It was as if today didn't matter to them. Even though he'd won, he still lost.

"Enjoy it while you can, Ray. I will get back my son if it's the last thing I ever do. Count on that." Carrick stated, leaving and getting back in his car.

 **A/N: Wow! That was quite a hearing wasn't it? I know most of you are going to be upset that Carrick got off. Yes he deserved prison. But, I have something planned for the sequel, and if he went to prison, it couldn't happen. Now...I have to say that the couple did have their happy ending. But in the sequel there will be some major challenges come their way. FYI: There will be pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group, the link is on my bio page.**

 **Christian still doesn't know that Ana is worried about HIV. How will he take the news that his love may have been in contact with the virus? Also a stalker comes to haunt them following them everywhere! Ana will take the HIV test, but how will it come out? See lots of things coming! Here is a summary for the sequel Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers- Christian and Ana are finally a couple. You'd think finally they could be happy, right? Well trouble looms for the new couple. As they embark on a new relationship together, they will have to face certain obstacles. A stalker follows them, plus Ana has to take the HIV test. Will tragedy continue to haunt Ana and Christian? Will they finally make it to their happily ever after?**

 **To follow them on their new journey follow the author! On to the sequel!**


	26. Chapter 26: How to get to my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


End file.
